Nuances de Bellarke 2
by AmandineH
Summary: Le tome 2 de ma fiction "100 nuances de Bellarke". Cette fiction sera composée de plusieurs chapitres, chacun avec une différente trame !
1. Tortue

**TORTUE**

_**CM2**_

\- Je vais vous donner à chacun une feuille blanche, et vous allez me dessiner votre animal préféré au crayon de couleur. D'accord ?

La maîtresse d'école commence à distribuer des feuilles lorsque les élèves lui répondent qu'ils ont compris. Bellamy prend un crayon de couleur dans son casier et fixe sa feuille blanche. Il ne sait pas quel est son animal préféré, il n'y avait jamais réellement pensé… Il adore les chiens déjà, ça c'est sûr. Le jeune garçon commence à dessiner avec son crayon à papier des petites pattes et le museau d'un chien qu'il aime bien : le labrador.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demande Miller, son meilleur ami.

\- Un chien, et toi ?

\- Un requin.

\- Un requin ? C'est vraiment ça ton animal préféré ?

\- Oui ! Tu n'as jamais vu le film _Les Dents de la Mer_ ? C'est génial, il mange des gens !

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel en entendant la réponse de son ami. C'est en y repensant qu'il aurait pu dessiner un dinosaure, comme dans le film _Jurassic Park_ qu'il a vu avec sa mère quelques jours auparavant. Il a fait beaucoup de cauchemars mais c'était vraiment bien.

Bellamy se lève de table pour aller tailler son crayon dans la poubelle la plus proche. Il tourne le visage tout en le faisant, et regarde Clarke, au loin. Il sait qu'il est déjà en train de rougir pendant qu'il l'observe dessiner. Clarke est sa voisine de maison, donc il la connait bien. Ils ne se voient pas tous les jours, mais lorsque sa mère ne peut pas venir le chercher, Abby, la mère de Clarke, vient pour lui aussi. Leurs parents sont amis, donc… Clarke est son amie. Clarke est aussi très jolie… Mais Bellamy sait très bien qu'il est trop jeune pour avoir une amoureuse.

Le jeune garçon se rapproche de Clarke et regarde par-dessus son épaule. Il sourit.

\- Une tortue ? demande-t-il.

Clarke sursaute en entendant la voix de Bellamy et se retourne rapidement vers lui. Bellamy plonge ses yeux dans les siens avant de faire un sourire.

\- Oui, une tortue, répond simplement son amie. Je les adore, elles sont vraiment belles et me fascinent beaucoup.

\- Je ne savais pas.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu dessines ?

\- Un chien. Le meilleur ami de l'homme !

Clarke sourit. Bellamy retourne à sa place pour continuer son dessin tout en discutant avec ses amis. La maîtresse les gronde de temps en temps, mais ils ont tous le temps de terminer avant de quitter la classe.

Bellamy rejoint sa mère en fin de journée et rougit lorsqu'elle l'enlace. Il regarde à côté d'elle Abby, qui se penche vers sa fille pour embrasser sa joue. Abby et Aurora terminent leur discussion tandis que Bellamy et Clarke attendent juste devant eux, en regardant leurs pieds.

\- On se voit toujours demain soir ? demande Abby à Aurora.

\- Bien-sûr !

\- Jake et moi apporterons le dessert.

Bellamy fronce les sourcils. Apparemment Abby et Jake sont invités à la maison demain soir… Donc Clarke aussi, il imagine. Cela va faire bizarre d'être avec elle en dehors de l'école, mais il a quand même hâte. Il a d'ailleurs pensé à un cadeau à faire à Clarke quand il a vu son dessin…

Bellamy est très stressé lorsqu'ils arrivent tous chez lui, le lendemain soir. Il dit bonjour à Abby, Jake et fait un léger sourire à Clarke. Il s'installe à table avec tout le monde, et joue avec sa nourriture, sans rien dire. Les adultes parlent de trucs d'adulte, donc ce n'est pas très intéressant pour lui. Octavia, elle, dort même sur la table, ce qui ne dérange personne. Ils sont beaucoup plus gentils avec elle puisqu'elle est jeune.

\- J'ai hâte que ce repas soit terminé pour qu'on aille dans ta chambre, lui dit Clarke en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je m'ennuie ici, grimace-t-elle.

Bellamy sourit en baissant le visage vers son assiette. Il ne savait pas que Clarke voulait découvrir sa chambre, mais c'est le cas apparemment. Ils mangent tous ensemble le dessert, et il demande ensuite à sa mère si Clarke et lui peuvent sortir de table.

\- D'accord, mais ne dérangez pas ta chambre, s'il te plaît.

Bellamy acquiesce et dit à Clarke qu'ils peuvent partir. La jeune fille le suit alors qu'il ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Elle sourit en voyant les nombreuses figurines _Star Wars_ qui se trouvent sur toutes les étagères murales. Bellamy lui montre également ses différents posters.

\- J'adore ta chambre, lui dit finalement Clarke.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui ! C'est vraiment personnalisé, la mienne est trop simple… Je devrais ajouter des choses, moi aussi !

Bellamy hoche la tête avant de s'asseoir sur le sol de sa chambre, dos contre son lit. Clarke fait la même chose en prenant un carnet de coloriage sur le côté, que Bellamy avait laissé ouvert. Bellamy lui prête des feutres et elle commence à dessiner, tandis qu'il la regarde.

\- Tu as réussi à terminer ton dessin de ce matin ? lui demande Clarke sans lever le nez de son coloriage.

\- Oui, c'était assez simple.

\- Tu as de la chance. Moi je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dessiner des pattes à ma tortue.

Bellamy continue à la regarder avant de se souvenir du cadeau qu'il lui a acheté dans la journée. Il se racle la gorge et se lève de sa place, avant de se diriger vers le bureau. Il prend un petit paquet qu'il tend à Clarke. Celle-ci fronce les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-elle.

\- C'est pour toi. Je… Je l'ai acheté avec ma mère aujourd'hui. J'ai pensé à toi en le voyant.

Clarke lui fait un sourire rayonnant avant de se lever et prendre le paquet entre ses mains. Elle le déballe lentement, comme si elle ne voulait pas abimer le papier. Bellamy gratte son sourcil alors que son amie découvre le cadeau qu'il lui a offert : un collier avec un pendentif en forme de tortue. Clarke lève la tête vers lui.

\- C'est trop beau ! s'exclame-t-elle. Merci beaucoup ! Mais je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu peux m'aider à le mettre ? demande-t-elle.

Bellamy hoche la tête alors que Clarke lui tend le collier et se tourne dos à lui. Bellamy passe le collier autour de son cou et l'accroche, en soulevant un peu ses cheveux. Clarke se tourne vers lui. Le collier est un peu grand pour elle, mais avec le temps cela ira beaucoup mieux… Enfin, même si Bellamy pense qu'elle arrêtera un jour de le mettre.

\- Merci encore, murmure-t-elle en touchant le pendentif.

Il sourit.

**[…]**

_**3ème**_

Clarke a porté le collier tout au long des années. Bellamy pensait qu'elle allait l'abandonner lorsqu'ils entreraient au collège, puisque c'est un collier qui fait assez enfant, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle le porte en 6ème, en 5ème, en 4ème, et toujours en 3ème. Il est heureux de voir qu'il lui plaît toujours autant… Comme elle lui plaît toujours autant, après toutes ces années.

**Clarke G.** : « Tu passes chez moi ? Je suis bloquée sur un exercice de mathématiques. »

**Bellamy B.** : « D'accord, si tu m'aides pour mon exercice de français. »

**Clarke G.** : « Ça marche. À tout de suite. »

Bellamy prend son cahier de français et le porte en dessous de son bras. Il descend les escaliers de sa maison et file dans la cuisine, voir sa mère.

\- Je vais voir Clarke, lui dit-il.

\- D'accord, amusez-vous bien. Et ne faites pas trop de bêtises.

\- Maman !

Aurora rit alors que Bellamy sort de la maison en rougissant. Sa mère sait très bien le coup de cœur qu'il a pour Clarke depuis des années. Elle sait qu'il l'aime beaucoup, mais, heureusement, elle ne le pousse pas à lui dévoiler ses sentiments. Ce serait beaucoup trop bizarre, de toute façon. Ils sont encore vraiment jeunes…

Bellamy frappe à la porte d'entrée de chez Clarke mais personne ne lui répond. Il entre directement et entend Clarke lui dire de monter à l'étage. Il enlève ses chaussures et monte les marches deux par deux, jusqu'à arriver dans la chambre de Clarke. Celle-ci se lève en le voyant et embrasse sa joue, avant de prendre son cahier de français dans les bras et le poser sur le bureau.

\- Tu es toujours sur les exercices de symétrie ? demande-t-il.

\- C'est infernal, répond-elle. Ça ne ressemble à rien avec moi.

Bellamy s'assoit sur une chaise à côté d'elle et prend un crayon à papier et un compas. Il se penche vers le devoir de Clarke et commence à lui faire les axes de symétrie demandés par le professeur, alors que son amie lui fait ses exercices de français. Ils ne sont pas dans la même classe cette année, mais au moins ils peuvent toujours s'entraider lorsqu'ils en ont besoin.

\- C'est vraiment facile Bellamy, tu devrais faire un effort.

\- Je peux dire la même chose de ton exercice de symétrie, dans ce cas.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel avant de poser le cahier de français sur le lit. Elle se penche vers l'exercice que Bellamy fait pendant qu'il essaye de lui expliquer comment faire. Elle essaye à son tour, mais Bellamy doit reprendre à chaque fois la position de ses doigts sur le compas. Bellamy sent beaucoup le regard de Clarke sur lui aujourd'hui, ce qui l'embarrasse.

\- Je pensais à un truc… dit-elle finalement.

\- Je parie que ça n'a aucun rapport avec la symétrie.

\- Est-ce que tu sais dans quel lycée tu seras l'année prochaine ?

Bellamy arrête son exercice et fronce les sourcils en la regardant. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi avant, à vrai dire.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Le lycée de secteur c'est bien Charles de Gaulle, pas vrai ?

\- Oui. Le problème c'est que… Ma mère souhaite me mettre ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Des meilleurs résultats au bac, apparemment. Mais je ne veux pas y aller. Je veux… Je veux être avec toi.

Clarke murmure cette phrase, comme si elle avait honte de le dire à haute voix. Bellamy sourit tristement. C'est vrai qu'il aimerait bien être au même lycée qu'elle… Ce serait vraiment bizarre qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble, d'ailleurs. Bellamy se redresse un peu dans son siège et pose finalement sa main sur celle de Clarke.

\- Même si on n'est pas dans le même lycée, on sera toujours voisins, lui dit-il. Ça ne changera rien entre nous.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Bien-sûr. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Ça ne changera pas.

Bellamy a un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il prononce ces mots. Il aimerait tellement qu'elle soit plus que ça… Mais il ne sait pas ce qu'elle ressent, et il a trop peur pour essayer de le découvrir.

Clarke le regarde longuement avant de rapprocher son visage du sien. Bellamy ne bouge pas, tandis qu'elle pose son front contre le sien. Ils restent une petite minute dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que Bellamy lève légèrement sa main et la pose sur la joue de Clarke. Ils se regardent et commencent à se rapprocher, mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvre subitement au rez-de-chaussée. Ils se séparent brusquement.

\- Clarke, on est rentrés !

\- Bellamy et moi sommes en haut ! répond Clarke, la voix rauque.

Bellamy passe une main dans ses cheveux en reprenant une petite seconde ses esprits, et se lève de sa chaise. Abby rentre dans la chambre en souriant. Elle lui fait la bise.

\- Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Très bien et toi Abby ?

\- Impeccable. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Quelques minutes, répond-il en raclant sa gorge. Il faut que je reparte chez moi, d'ailleurs. Ma mère m'attend.

Abby hoche la tête alors que Bellamy se penche pour ramasser son cahier de français. Clarke se lève et l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue. Bellamy sort de la maison en essayant de penser à tout sauf ce qu'il vient de se passer chez son amie. Ils ont failli s'embrasser. Il le sait.

**[…]**

_**Seconde**_

Bellamy gribouille sur son cahier d'histoire en esquissant un bâillement. Le cours se termine dans une minute et il fixe l'horloge depuis tout à l'heure, comme si le temps allait soudainement passer plus rapidement. Il attend, il attend, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentit. Il ramasse toutes ses affaires qu'il fourre dans son sac et sort de la classe, en attendant Miller. Bellamy sursaute cependant lorsque la sonnerie de son portable retentit. Il regarde l'écran et plisse les yeux en voyant le nom de sa meilleure amie.

\- Allo ? dit-il.

_\- Je l'ai perdu !_

\- Quoi ?

\- _Mon collier, celui que tu m'as offert quand on avait dix ans !_ s'exclame Clarke. _Je ne sais pas où il est, je le cherche partout chez moi mais rien. Il faut que tu viennes m'aider, je t'en supplie._

Bellamy sourit légèrement en entendant la détresse de son amie. C'est mal de se moquer d'elle de cette façon mais il trouve ça adorable qu'elle recherche son collier avec autant de panache, alors qu'il lui a offert il y a plus de cinq ans.

\- Je viens de sortir de cours, j'arrive.

_\- Merci beaucoup._

Miller lève les yeux au ciel lorsque Bellamy raccroche et lui explique qu'il doit passer chez Clarke pour aller chercher son collier.

\- Mettez vous ensemble, bordel, grogne son ami.

\- J'y travaille.

Bellamy donne une tape dans le dos de Miller avant de sortir du lycée. Oui, il y travaille sérieusement. Bon, ça fait plusieurs années qu'il dit ça, mais cela devient plus concret depuis un an… Depuis ce fameux jour où ils ont failli s'embrasser. Bellamy sait que Clarke est intéressée, c'est juste compliqué de trouver le bon moment désormais… Mais il y _travaille_.

Le fait qu'ils ne soient pas dans le même lycée a beaucoup compliqué les choses. Ils se voient moins qu'avant, même s'ils essayent de se faire quelques soirées films ensemble. Ça leur permet d'être tous les deux, et de se rapprocher… Physiquement. Ils sont beaucoup plus tactiles l'un envers l'autre désormais, au plus grand soulagement de Bellamy.

\- Clarke ? demande Bellamy en entrant dans sa maison.

\- En haut !

Bellamy monte l'escalier et trouve Clarke debout sur son lit, en train de chercher dans une étagère sur le haut. Bellamy hausse un sourcil pendant qu'elle tourne la tête vers lui.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu cherches ? demande Bellamy.

\- Dix minutes.

\- C'est tout ? Tu étais vraiment obligée de m'appeler ?

\- Je n'aime pas chercher seule.

Bellamy ricane en commençant à chercher partout de son côté. La chambre de Clarke est un foutoir, donc il comprend qu'elle ait pu perdre ce collier. Il regarde dans les tiroirs de son bureau, dans sa commode et sa table de nuit. Clarke inspecte aussi chaque recoin, en parlant et grognant toute seule. Bellamy s'éloigne de la chambre et regarde dans la salle de bain. Il lève un sourcil alors qu'il voit quelque chose briller sur le sol. Il sourit en ramassant le fameux collier tortue. Bien-sûr, Clarke a oublié de vérifier à l'endroit le plus probable de la maison…

Bellamy retourne dans la chambre et voit Clarke toujours debout sur le lit, un air désespéré sur le visage. Le jeune homme racle sa gorge alors que son amie tourne son visage vers lui. Elle écarquille les yeux et commence à sourire.

\- Mon sauveur ! crie-t-elle.

La jeune femme saute de son lit et enroule ses bras autour du cou de Bellamy, pendant que celui-ci ricane dans son cou. Il lui explique où il a trouvé le collier lorsqu'elle se sépare de lui.

\- Tête de linotte, lui dit-il.

\- Accroche le autour de mon cou, répond-elle.

\- Bien, chef.

Clarke se retourne et met ses cheveux sur le côté pour que Bellamy puisse lui mettre le collier. Ce dernier le fait délicatement et l'accroche, avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur sa nuque. C'est probablement le geste le plus romantique qu'il ait eu envers elle de toute sa vie, mais il s'en fiche. Il n'a plus aucune limite désormais. Clarke se tourne vers lui en rougissant et racle sa gorge.

\- C'est bon, tout va bien, lui dit Bellamy. Tu as ta tortue avec toi.

\- Je tiens surtout à ce collier parce qu'il vient de toi.

\- Pas besoin de ça pour savoir que je suis dans ton cœur, princesse.

Clarke rougit encore plus lorsqu'il dit ces mots, ce qui fait sourire Bellamy. Celui-ci tend le bras et touche sa joue rouge du bout des doigts, dans un geste tendre. Ils ne parlent pas pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardent juste. Clarke prend finalement le t-shirt de Bellamy dans sa main en l'approchant d'elle. Bellamy sait que c'est celui-ci, le bon moment. Il prend son visage en coupe avec une main et pose l'autre sur la taille de Clarke, avant de l'approcher de lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Clarke pose à plat ses mains sur son torse, en répondant à son baiser.

\- Clarke, je suis rentré ! dit Jake en entrant dans la maison.

Bellamy détache ses lèvres de celles de Clarke en entendant la voix de Jake. Clarke cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de répondre à son père.

\- On est en haut, dit-elle.

\- Bellamy est là ?

\- Bonjour Jake ! répond Bellamy.

Jake lui dit également bonjour de loin, avant d'allumer la télévision dans le salon. Clarke reste dans les bras de Bellamy et mord sa lèvre en le regardant.

\- Tes parents ont le chic pour nous interrompre, murmure finalement Bellamy.

\- Ah oui ? Je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

Bellamy rit. Il déplace ses mains sur les hanches de Clarke, sans rien dire. Celle-ci tend le bras et écarte une mèche brune du visage de Bellamy, qui ferme pendant une petite seconde les yeux.

\- Clarke, tu sais que je suis amoureux de toi depuis le CM2, pas vrai ?

Bellamy ouvre les yeux et regarde ceux de Clarke devenir mouillés. Clarke hoche finalement la tête.

\- Je le savais, murmure-t-elle.

\- Mais tu ne m'as jamais aimé, répond-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. On… On s'entend tellement bien en tant qu'amis, Bellamy. Bien-sûr que j'ai pensé à nous deux de cette façon… Beaucoup de fois, même. Mais j'avais peur de tout gâcher.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant c'est toi qui a tout gâché en m'embrassant. Tu as tout gâché parce que maintenant je suis sûre d'être amoureuse de toi, moi aussi.

Clarke termine cette phrase en la murmurant, comme si elle ne réalisait pas encore ce qu'elle vient de dire. Bellamy sourit en mordant sa lèvre avant de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau sur la bouche. Clarke répond avidement à son baiser alors qu'ils reculent tous les deux vers le lit. Ils basculent dessus en riant et en continuant à s'embrasser, comme les deux adolescents qu'ils sont.

**[…]**

_**Première**_

Bellamy met ses mains dans ses poches pour les réchauffer et arrive devant le lycée de Clarke, qu'il commence déjà à connaitre par cœur. Il passe les portes de l'entrée et attend dans le hall, près de leur lieu habituel de rendez-vous. Il sort son portable pour s'occuper et voit un message de Miller.

**Nathan M.** : « C'est quoi la réponse à la question 2 de Géo ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « Je n'ai pas la feuille devant moi, espèce de génie. »

**Nathan M.** : « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « Je viens chercher Clarke. Ça fait un an aujourd'hui qu'on est en couple, on va manger ensemble ce soir. »

Bellamy range son portable dans sa poche lorsqu'il voit Clarke arriver au loin avec sa meilleure amie, Raven. Cependant, Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel en voyant Finn, un camarade de Clarke, venir vers elle pour commencer à lui parler. Il décide d'envoyer cette fois-ci un message à Octavia, puisque c'est la seule qui peut le rassurer et le canaliser dans ces moments-là.

**Bellamy B.** : « Rappelle-moi pourquoi je ne dois pas aller encastrer Finn contre un mur ? »

**Octavia B. **: « Parce que ça pourrait t'attirer beaucoup d'ennuis, peut-être ? En même temps, si Clarke ne lui a pas dit qu'elle était en couple… »

**Bellamy B.** : « Mademoiselle a peur de le froisser. »

Bellamy range définitivement son portable et croise les bras en regardant la scène devant lui. Finn veut vraiment être en couple avec Clarke, ça se voit, mais elle ne veut pas le recaler parce que c'est son _ami_. Pourtant, il va bien falloir qu'il la lâche un jour ou l'autre… Bellamy ouvre la bouche avant de réfléchir à son acte.

\- Princesse ! s'écrie-t-il.

Clarke tourne rapidement son visage vers le son de sa voix et lui fait un grand sourire. Elle semble s'excuser envers Finn avant d'avancer vers Bellamy et lui faire la bise. Bellamy grogne.

\- Ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble aujourd'hui, je m'attendais à autre chose que ça.

\- Finn nous regarde.

\- Et alors ? Clarke, je t'aime, tu m'aimes, je ne vois pas le problème.

Bellamy sait qu'il ressemble à un enfant en ce moment même mais il a juste envie d'embrasser sa copine et oublier les autres pendant un petit moment. Clarke avance un peu et l'attire par son t-shirt, en souriant.

\- Est-ce que tu serais jaloux de Finn, Bellamy ? demande-t-elle.

\- Jaloux de lui ? Tu parles, il a des cheveux beaucoup trop longs, puis il est chiant, alors non.

\- Tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux, murmure Clarke.

Bellamy baisse la tête vers elle et plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Clarke soutient son regard, avant de murmurer :

\- Tant pis pour lui.

Clarke se met sur la pointe des pieds et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Bellamy. Celui-ci sourit dans le baiser et enroule ses bras autour de sa taille. Il sait très bien que Finn les regarde en ce moment même, et c'est vraiment mal de faire ça devant lui mais… Ils ont des hormones et des besoins, comme tout le monde. Et là, le besoin de s'embrasser était devenu beaucoup trop fort. Bellamy sépare sa bouche de Clarke avant de poser son bras sur ses épaules et l'entraîner en avant.

\- Allez princesse, partons à l'aventure.

Clarke rit dans son épaule alors qu'ils sortent tous les deux du lycée.

**[…]**

_**Terminale**_

\- Maman, arrête, je t'en supplie, dit Bellamy en soupirant.

\- Je trouve que c'est une discussion importante !

\- Aurora, intervient Clarke. Je crois que c'est trop tard pour avoir cette discussion.

Bellamy écarquille les yeux avant de tourner le visage vers Clarke. Celle-ci hausse les épaules, comme si elle ne venait pas tout juste de dévoiler à sa mère qu'ils avaient tous les deux une vie sexuelle.

\- Oh… murmure Aurora. Tes parents sont au courant, Clarke ?

\- Oui, bien-sûr.

\- Et vous vous protégez, pas vrai ?

\- Maman ! s'exclame Bellamy. Nous sommes presque adultes, bien-sûr qu'on sait se protéger !

Aurora murmure finalement le mot « d'accord » avant d'aller dans la cuisine, laissant Bellamy et Clarke seuls sur le canapé. Bellamy se tourne vers sa petite amie en lui donnant un léger coup sur l'épaule.

\- Mais quoi ? demande celle-ci.

\- Tu aurais pu lui répondre autre chose !

\- Elle allait le savoir un jour ou l'autre avec les _putain_ de suçons que tu me fais toutes les semaines !

Bellamy grogne en prenant un coussin et en enfonçant son visage dedans. Clarke le traite d'enfant avant de monter à l'étage dans la chambre de Bellamy. Celui-ci se lève au bout d'une minute et la rejoint. Clarke est assise sur le bureau, en train de finir l'exercice de sciences qu'ils étaient en train de faire avant qu'Aurora décide d'avoir cette discussion avec eux.

\- Ta mère était sans doute au courant, de toute façon, lui dit Clarke.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Ça deux ans que nous sommes ensemble. Elle n'est pas stupide. Le mot abstinence ne fait pas parti du vocabulaire des adolescents.

Bellamy s'allonge sur son lit en soupirant. Ils ont une vie sexuelle depuis un an déjà, donc oui leurs parents allaient le découvrir un jour ou l'autre mais... Il ne pensait pas que sa mère allait leur poser des questions sur ça, en tout cas…

\- Ça me soule de faire des exercices de sciences alors que je vais aller en licence d'art l'année prochaine, grogne Clarke. Je perds mon temps.

Clarke ferme violemment le cahier en soupirant. Bellamy ne dit rien et fixe le plafond. Il ne sait pas pourquoi elle vient d'évoquer la fac, alors que c'est un sujet encore difficile pour eux. Clarke sera à Bordeaux l'année prochaine, alors qu'il restera ici, à Paris… Loin d'elle.

\- Tu perds ton temps avec moi aussi, dans ce cas, murmure-t-il.

\- Bellamy, arrête.

\- Quoi ? On sait tout les deux ce qui va se passer à la fin de cette année. Autant s'y habituer.

Ils en ont parlé. Ils vont essayer la relation longue distance, mais ils ne savent pas comment cela va se passer. Clarke essayera de revenir tous les deux mois… Mais tenir trois ans de cette façon ? C'est impossible.

Clarke abandonne sa chaise de bureau et saute sur le lit en s'allongeant à côté de Bellamy. Elle passe une jambe par-dessus le corps de son petit ami et écrase son visage dans son cou, en y déposant un baiser. Bellamy soupire avant de la rapprocher de lui à l'aide de son bras.

\- On fera des Skype, murmure-t-elle.

\- Je le sais.

\- On s'appellera le plus souvent possible.

\- Et quand je voudrais te serrer dans mes bras, comment je ferais, hein ?

Clarke lève la tête vers lui et le regarde. Elle se déplace finalement pour pouvoir être à califourchon sur lui, et dépose un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Bellamy pose ses mains sur ses hanches en répondant à son baiser.

\- On se verra, répond Clarke entre plusieurs baisers.

\- Bien, princesse. On se verra.

Clarke sourit contre ses lèvres avant de replonger en avant pour l'embrasser un peu plus langoureusement qu'auparavant. Bellamy caresse lentement son dos de haut en bas avant de passer ses doigts sous son t-shirt. Clarke dépose quelques baisers sur sa mâchoire et pousse un petit gémissement lorsque Bellamy bouge son bassin sous elle.

\- Bellamy, ta mère est à la maison, murmure-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as qu'à être discrète, alors.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible.

Bellamy rit avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres, tout en reprenant le mouvement de son bassin contre elle. Clarke bouge de son côté avant d'essayer de faire un suçon dans le cou de Bellamy.

\- Bellamy ?

Aurora pousse la porte de la chambre de son fils sans prévenir. Bellamy fait alors le truc le plus sensé auquel il peut penser. Il fait violemment tomber Clarke sur le sol, à côté du lit. Celle-ci pousse un léger cri de douleur alors qu'Aurora rentre et fronce les sourcils. Bellamy réalise rapidement ce qu'il vient de faire et se penche vers Clarke.

\- Je suis désolé ! s'écrie-t-il.

\- Non mais t'es malade ? s'exclame Clarke en se frottant les fesses.

\- J'ai paniqué ! rétorque-t-il.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir, répond Aurora en refermant la porte.

Bellamy tend sa main vers Clarke mais celle-ci se relève sans son aide, en grognant. Elle prend un oreiller sur le lit et lui jette violemment au visage, tandis qu'il s'excuse encore et encore. Clarke se réinstalle finalement à côté de lui et le laisse déposer des baisers sur sa blessure, pour se faire pardonner.

**[…]**

_**Licence 1**_

Bellamy plisse des yeux en fixant l'écran devant lui, avant de voir le visage de Clarke apparaitre en plein milieu. Il sourit.

\- Salut, princesse.

_\- Salut ! Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Attend, tu te laisses pousser la barbe ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Bellamy ?_

\- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ?

_\- Justement, j'aime trop ! C'est mauvais pour moi !_

Bellamy rit alors que Clarke lui fait un clin d'œil à travers l'écran Skype. Cela fait déjà six mois qu'ils sont loin l'un de l'autre. Ils se sont vus deux fois : Noël et l'anniversaire de Clarke. Ça commence réellement à être dur, et ils le ressentent tous les deux, mais pour l'instant ils continuent… Parce que l'amour est toujours là. Ils s'aiment énormément, donc ils ne veulent pas abandonner. Pourtant…

\- _Je suis allée voir une galerie d'art avec mes amis aujourd'hui, j'aurais adoré que tu sois là_, lui dit Clarke. _Il y avait un tableau rempli de choses dégueulasses que tu aurais aimé._

\- Merci, ça me touche sincèrement !

_\- Hé, c'est toi le fan de films d'horreur, pas moi._

Clarke hausse les épaules pendant que Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel. Clarke commence à lui raconter la galerie d'art qu'elle a visitée tandis qu'il écoute, tout en faisant son devoir d'histoire devant lui.

_\- Bellamy, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?_

\- Oui, je suis désolé. J'ai une dissertation à rendre pour bientôt, j'essaye de trouver quelques idées.

_\- Est-ce que tu veux que je rappelle plus tard ?_

\- Non, non.

Bellamy met son devoir de côté alors que sa copine lui demande en quoi consiste son travail. Il lui dit les consignes et les idées auxquelles il a pensé, et Clarke essaye de l'aider au mieux. Ils sont néanmoins interrompus par Jasper et Monty, les deux colocataires de Clarke, qui rentrent dans sa chambre.

\- _Salut Bellamy !_ s'écrient les deux en chœur.

\- Salut les gars.

\- _Clarke_, dit Monty. _On va aller prendre un verre avec Harper et Maya, tu viens avec nous ?_

\- Euh…

Clarke regarde Bellamy à travers l'écran. Au début de leurs appels sur Skype, elle aurait directement dit non à ses amis pour pouvoir rester avec Bellamy, mais maintenant… Il voit l'hésitation dans ses yeux. Il sait qu'elle veut y aller, mais, surtout, il remarque autre chose.

\- Jasper, Monty, dit finalement Bellamy. Vous nous laissez quelques minutes seul à seul ? Clarke va venir vous rejoindre.

_\- Ça marche._

Les deux garçons sortent de la chambre, laissant Clarke face à son écran Skype… Face à Bellamy. Bellamy gratte son sourcil avant de pousser un soupir. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais Clarke secoue la tête. Elle a immédiatement deviné ce qu'il souhaitait dire. Elle le connait par cœur.

_\- Non, Bellamy. Ne fais pas ça._

\- Il faut qu'on le fasse, Clarke. Un jour ou l'autre.

_\- On peut y arriver, on…_

\- Où est ton collier, princesse ?

Clarke fronce les sourcils une petite seconde, avant de porter sa main contre son cou. C'est comme si elle se rendait soudainement compte qu'elle ne porte pas le collier tortue qu'il lui a offert il y a plusieurs années, au début de leur amitié. Elle regarde sur les côtés, avant de se tourner vers Bellamy.

_\- Il est dans le coin, j'en suis sûre. Ce n'est pas…_

\- Il y a un an tu l'aurais encore cherché partout autour de toi pendant des heures pour le récupérer. Plus maintenant.

_\- Ça ne veut rien dire, Bellamy. Je t'aime._

\- Et je t'aime aussi, répond-il. Mais est-ce que tu nous vois faire ça encore deux ans, le temps de ta licence ? Et encore, tu vas peut-être faire ton Master à Bordeaux aussi…

Clarke soupire alors que Bellamy passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il a les larmes aux yeux, mais il a pensé à ce moment de nombreuses fois. Il sait très bien qu'ils doivent le faire… Il faut juste être fort sur le moment.

_\- Tu es mon meilleur ami_, murmure Clarke. _Je ne veux pas te laisser._

\- On peut toujours être amis, pas vrai ? Et quand on aura fini nos études, si nous n'avons personne de notre côté… On se retrouvera, je le sais.

Clarke hoche la tête. Malgré la mauvaise qualité de leur appel, Bellamy voit qu'elle a des larmes sur son visage. Clarke confirme ses pensées lorsqu'elle renifle.

_\- Je vais aller voir Monty et Jasper. Je… Je t'enverrai un message dans la semaine. Je vais devoir appeler mes parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle._

\- Dis-moi si tu as besoin de moi, murmure Bellamy. Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

La jeune femme hoche la tête, avant de couper l'appel sans même lui dire au revoir. Bellamy mord sa lèvre en sentant des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il vient de rompre avec son tout premier amour.

**[…]**

_**Licence 2**_

_Notification Facebook : Clarke Griffin est en couple._

Bellamy plisse des yeux et resserre ses doigts sur sa souris d'ordinateur. Il clique sur le nom du nouveau petit ami de Clarke et regarde ses photos. Un brun, comme lui, mais avec des cheveux plats et un peu plus longs. Il sourit sur beaucoup de photos, et semble _gentil_. Bellamy serre des dents en voyant une photo de ce nouveau mec avec son bras sur les épaules de Clarke.

\- Bellamy, dit Octavia en entrant dans sa chambre. Est-ce que tu sais où j'ai mis mon t-shirt violet ?

\- Non, mais viens voir s'il te plait.

Octavia avance dans sa chambre alors que Bellamy lui montre son écran d'ordinateur, sans rien dire. Octavia prend la souris dans sa main et regarde à son tour les photos.

\- Il est hideux, dit-elle finalement.

\- Je n'irai pas jusque-là…

\- Si, franchement. Et elle est passée de toi à lui ? Ouais, elle veut juste se remettre de son histoire avec toi, je ne vois rien d'autre.

Bellamy rit alors que sa sœur sort de sa chambre en haussant les épaules. Bellamy regarde la photo de ce nouveau type – Riley – et sa meilleure amie – enfin, si on peut toujours l'appeler comme ça.

Bellamy a désormais vingt et un ans, il est adulte, il a eu une légère relation avec une fille en début d'année, mais il reste _jaloux_ en voyant _sa_ Clarke dans les bras d'un autre. Alors, bien-sûr, il ne réfléchit pas lorsqu'il sort son téléphone et lui envoie un message.

**Bellamy B.** : « Riley, sérieusement ? Tu peux faire beaucoup mieux que lui, princesse. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. C'est à peine un 5/10. »

Il appuie sur la touche « envoyer »s, avant de réaliser ce qu'il vient de faire. Il grogne en se prenant la tête entre ses mains, en priant pour que Clarke ne voit pas ce message. Cependant, il reçoit tout à coup un coup de téléphone. Bellamy gémit en voyant le nom de Clarke, mais souffle un grand coup avant de répondre.

\- Que me vaut cet appel, Clarke ?

_\- Tu n'es qu'un connard._

\- Bonjour à toi aussi.

Bellamy n'avait pas entendu la voix de son amie depuis un an. Ils avaient promis de s'appeler, de s'envoyer des messages, mais ça ne s'était jamais fait. Ils ont tous les deux été trop bouleversés après leur rupture, donc ils n'ont plus été amis.

_\- Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis un an et tu m'envoies tout à coup ce message parce que je suis en couple ?_

\- Parce que tu es en couple avec un _naze_, voilà la nuance princesse.

_\- Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler de cette façon le jour où tu as rompu avec moi, Bellamy._

Bellamy soupire au bout du fil en entendant les mots de Clarke. Pour lui, ils ont décidé d'un commun accord de se séparer, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour Clarke apparemment.

\- _Nous_ avons décidé de rompre.

_\- Non, tu as décidé de rompre pour pouvoir être libre et te taper tout ce qui bouge._

\- De quel droit est-ce que tu me dis ça, Clarke ? Je n'ai jamais rompu avec toi pour ça, j'étais amoureux de toi. Je le suis probablement encore, d'ailleurs, mais tu es avec _Riley_.

Clarke ne dit rien pendant une minute, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Va te faire foutre.

Elle raccroche le téléphone. Bellamy ferme les yeux une petite seconde, avant de balancer son portable contre le mur de sa chambre.

**[…]**

_**8 ans plus tard**_

\- Bellamy, rase-toi.

\- Pourquoi ? se plaint ce dernier.

\- Parce qu'on va à l'exposition de mon ami et que tu as l'air d'un SDF.

Bellamy passe une main sur son visage alors que Octavia fait les cents pas dans son appartement, en continuant à lui dire de se raser. Ce dernier se lève finalement et écoute sa petite sœur, puisqu'il sait qu'elle aura toujours le dernier mot. Cela l'énerve de devoir aller à l'exposition de Lincoln, mais il sait que ça tient à cœur à Octavia donc il le fait. Par contre, le fait de mettre une chemise blanche, une cravate et une veste ? Il déteste ça.

\- Allez, il est temps d'y aller, dit Octavia.

Bellamy rase les derniers poils de sa barbe et sort de la salle de bain en s'épongeant le visage. Il prend ses clés de voiture sur le côté et sort en compagnie de sa petite sœur.

\- Tu es beaucoup mieux comme ça.

\- Au moins ça éloignera Echo, vu qu'elle préfère la barbe.

Octavia grimace en entendant le nom d'Echo. Bellamy rit en voyant sa réaction. Echo est un plan cul qu'il a eu l'année d'avant, mais qui ne semble plus se passer de lui. Pourtant, il a rapidement arrêté sa relation avec elle lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'elle s'était attachée à lui. Il ne voulait rien de plus. De toute façon, il n'arrive plus à aimer depuis toute cette histoire… Huit ans et elle est toujours dans ses pensées. _Huit ans_.

Bellamy gare sa voiture devant l'exposition de Lincoln et aide sa petite sœur à sortir de la voiture. Il plante ses mains dans ses poches et la suit à l'intérieur, en regardant toutes les toiles exposées un peu partout.

\- Octavia, je suis là ! s'écrie Lincoln.

Octavia se précipite vers son copain et l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Bellamy sourit en arrivant et lui donne une poignée de main.

\- Allez, montre nous tes toiles.

Lincoln hoche la tête en les conduisant devant trois tableaux qu'il a peint. Bellamy les examine. Ce sont surtout des paysages, mais on peut distinguer deux silhouettes dans chacune. Bellamy écoute à demi-mot l'explication de Lincoln, puisqu'il voit une silhouette dans la galerie d'art qu'il semble reconnaitre.

\- J'arrive, murmure-t-il à Octavia.

Bellamy s'éloigne de sa sœur en s'approchant peu à peu d'une jeune femme blonde, de dos. Cela pourrait être n'importe qui, mais il a le sentiment de la connaitre, de savoir qui elle est. Elle parle avec quelqu'un pour le moment, donc il ne peut pas voir son visage. Bellamy s'approche néanmoins des toiles de cette personne, et se fige en voyant un tableau représentant une tortue abstraite. Il s'approche du cartel et lit. « Un amour d'enfance » de Clarke Griffin.

\- Bonsoir, je peux vous aider ?

Bellamy se tourne complètement en entendant la voix de son ancienne petite amie à côté de lui, qui lui parle. Clarke se fige en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Cela fait huit ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vus, mais ils n'ont pas changé. Ils restent les mêmes personnes, avec les mêmes sentiments qu'auparavant.

\- Bellamy, murmure-t-elle.

Bellamy hoche lentement la tête. Il remarque alors le collier que porte Clarke, et sent de la sueur perler sur son front. Clarke touche le pendentif tortue du bout des doigts.

\- Tu le portes toujours, murmure à son tour Bellamy.

\- C'est un cadeau de mon premier amour, répond-elle. Je ne sais pas si tu le connais, il était très beau et très con.

Clarke sourit peu à peu, tandis que Bellamy pousse un soupir de soulagement en riant. Il est heureux de voir qu'elle ne lui en veut plus après toute cette histoire entre eux, et surtout après leur dernier appel.

\- Très beau je ne sais pas, répond-il. Très con, ça c'est sûr. Très con d'avoir rompu avec toi, surtout.

\- Donc tu admets que tout vient de toi ?

\- Je suis coupable.

Clarke hoche la tête en tournant la tête et en croisant les bras. Bellamy racle sa gorge en regardant partout.

\- Riley n'est pas avec toi ? demande-t-il finalement.

\- Oh, non, nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Je pensais que tu étais au courant.

\- Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu ? Tu m'as bloqué sur Facebook après toute cette histoire.

Bellamy continue à la regarder et sourit en la voyant rougir. Elle devait avoir oublié ça, apparemment, puisqu'elle murmure des mots d'excuse.

\- Et toi, tu es venu avec qui ? demande-t-elle.

\- Pas ma copine puisque je n'en ai pas. J'imagine que tu voulais le savoir.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Je suis venu avec Octavia. Son petit ami expose dans cette galerie, comme toi.

Bellamy lui montre du doigt Octavia au loin, tandis que Clarke sourit et dit qu'elle a bien grandi. Quelqu'un les interrompt finalement pour dire à Clarke d'aller se présenter à un vendeur très connu de la galerie. Clarke hoche la tête tandis que la personne s'éloigne. Elle se tourne vers Bellamy.

\- Je dois y aller, dit-elle. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir revu.

\- Moi aussi. Je vais aller retrouver Octavia. À bientôt peut-être, princesse.

Clarke rougit lorsqu'elle entend ce surnom pendant que Bellamy se retourne et commence à s'éloigner.

\- Bellamy ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Bellamy se tourne vers elle en haussant un sourcil. Clarke pousse un soupir avant de s'avancer.

\- Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on aille prendre un café un de ces jours ? demande-t-elle finalement.

\- Tu es de retour en ville ?

\- Oui. Je viens de prendre un appartement ici. Je voulais me rapprocher de mes parents.

Bellamy hoche la tête avant de lui demander son nouveau numéro de téléphone. Il le note et lui dit qu'il l'appellera. Clarke se retourne et part sans dire rien de plus, tandis que Bellamy sourit et se dirige vers Octavia. Celle-ci le prend dans ses bras lorsqu'elle apprend ce qui vient tout juste de se passer.

**[…]**

_**Une semaine plus tard**_

Bellamy commande son café en regardant Clarke, assise à l'autre bout, devant le sien. Il prend le gobelet dans sa main et s'approche de la table. Il le pose devant elle, tandis qu'elle sursaute.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, dit-il en souriant.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Bellamy s'assoit juste devant elle en prenant son gobelet entre ses mains froides. Clarke joue avec une serviette.

\- J'ai parlé de toi à mes parents, dit-elle.

\- Je suis flatté.

\- Ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient toujours amis avec ta mère, et qu'ils te voyaient de temps en temps aux repas qu'ils faisaient ensemble.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne se parlait pas tous les deux que j'ai coupé les ponts avec tes parents. Je les aime bien.

\- Ils m'ont aussi dit que tu n'as eu personne en huit ans.

Clarke arrête de jouer avec sa serviette pour le regarder. Bellamy tourne le visage et lâche un rire nerveux. Il ne pensait pas que Clarke allait tout à coup lui parler de sa vie amoureuse non existante, et surtout que ce soit le tout premier sujet qu'elle évoque. Bellamy gratte son sourcil.

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime les relations amoureuses.

\- C'est faux, Bellamy. On est resté ensemble trois ans.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Clarke ? Que je ne t'ai jamais oublié ? Que ça fait huit ans que j'enchaine les conquêtes simplement dans le but de ne plus penser à toi, et à l'amour que j'éprouvais pour toi ? C'est ça que tu souhaitais entendre ?

Bellamy ne voulait pas s'emporter de cette façon, mais c'est fait. Il vient de tout dire, et Clarke semble comprendre en cet instant qu'il est toujours amoureux d'elle. C'est la vie.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi depuis le CM2, Clarke. Ça n'a pas changé, et ça ne changera jamais. J'ai essayé de t'oublier, crois-moi, mais _rien_ ne marche. Et de te voir, là, devant moi, c'est encore pire.

\- Bellamy…

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce rendez-vous. Je vais encore mettre huit ans à essayer de t'oublier, maintenant.

Clarke lève la tête lorsque Bellamy se lève de table et reprend son manteau. Il l'enfile et tourne les talons, sans lui dire un mot de plus. Il ne voulait pas s'emporter, mais c'est fait. Maintenant, il espère tourner la page, même si cette rencontre vient de ranimer tous les sentiments enfouis en lui.

Bellamy sort du café et commence à marcher vers le parc en face. Il a à peine fait un pas dans l'herbe que Clarke surgit devant ses yeux.

\- Le collier, dit-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je porte toujours ton collier, espèce d'abruti ?

Bellamy lève un sourcil avant de baisser le regard et voir qu'effectivement, elle porte en ce moment même son collier tortue. Il hausse les épaules.

\- Il est joli, répond-il.

\- Oui, mais Riley m'a offert de plus beaux colliers, je te le garantie.

\- Stupide Riley, marmonne-t-il.

\- Je porte ce collier parce qu'il me fait penser à toi, espèce de… espèce de…

\- Si tu pouvais arrêter de m'insulter ce serait…

Bellamy ne termine pas sa phrase puisque Clarke l'attire par la nuque et dépose ses lèvres froides contre les siennes. Bellamy ne bouche pas pendant quelques secondes, avant de la serrer dans ses bras pour lui rendre son baiser. Clarke gémit contre lui lorsqu'il fait passer sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, pour mieux approfondir le baiser. Rien n'a changé, même leur façon d'embrasser. C'est comme si tout était comme avant. Clarke sépare finalement sa bouche pour pouvoir reprendre sa respiration, mais reste contre lui.

\- Espèce de con, murmure-t-elle. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, moi non plus.

\- On a mis huit ans à se retrouver…

Clarke acquiesce. Bellamy pousse finalement un soupir de soulagement avant d'attirer son visage contre son torse, et l'enlacer contre lui.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

C'est bon, ça y est : je suis **de retour** ! J'espère que vous êtes _tous heureux_ de voir arriver ENFIN ce **deuxième volet** des "Nuances de Bellarke". C'est vrai **qu'écrire des chapitres courts** de ce genre m'avait _beaucoup manqué_ donc je suis extrêmement **contente** de revenir, surtout que plusieurs d'entre vous me le **demandait** ! Est-ce que ce chapitre _vous a plu_ ?

Comme je l'avais expliqué sur **Twitter **_( Carreyland)_, pour ces _nouveaux chapitres_ j'ai seulement **demandé** aux lecteurs de me **donner un mot**. Ici, en l'occurrence, c'était le mot "**Tortue**" et j'ai dû _créer une histoire_ avec ce mot. J'espère que le **concept** vous plaît autant, et si vous ne _m'avez pas donné de mot_ auparavant (sur Twitter ou Nuances de Bellarke) n'hésitez pas à m'en dire** un en commentaire** ! En tout cas j'attends vos **retours**, ça reste toujours _stressant_ de publier une **nouvelle histoire**. Surtout n'oubliez pas de **suivre** cette fiction pour être _avertis_ des futurs chapitres **publiés** (_toutes les deux semaines_). Vous aurez une **notification** à chaque **publication** !

Aussi, je voulais que **vous le sachiez** : les _chapitres_ de **cette fiction** seront beaucoup **plus longs** que dans "Nuances de Bellarke" ! Ils feront à peu près **le double** (_3000 mots pour NDB1 contre 7000 mots ici_). Plus de **plaisir** pour vous, donc !

Merci à tous de **continuer à me soutenir** de cette façon, c'est vraiment _gratifiant_. On se dit à dans **deux semaines** !

**\- Amandine.**


	2. Ballet

**BALLET**

\- Pirouette, trois pas de chat, et on termine en seconde.

Clarke s'exécute devant son professeur de danse classique et devant la classe entière. Elle fait ce qu'on lui demande et termine en seconde. La professeur hoche la tête.

\- C'est très bien, Clarke. J'aimerais un peu plus de finesse sur le dernier mouvement, mais sinon je n'ai rien à dire. Le cours est terminé.

Tout le monde applaudit avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires de la salle de danse. Clarke met ses mains sur ses hanches tandis que Raven vient vers elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a demandé à moi de montrer ? lui demande Clarke.

\- Sans doute parce que tu es la meilleure.

\- Surtout parce qu'elle sait que je vais devoir créer une chorégraphie pour le spectacle de fin d'année et qu'elle n'est pas d'accord avec cette décision.

\- C'est surement ça, aussi.

Clarke grogne pendant que Raven la prend par la main en riant. Elles filent ensemble dans les vestiaires et commencent à se changer. Clarke regarde partout autour d'elle, à la recherche de son téléphone portable. Elle grogne en se rappelant l'avoir oublié dans la salle de danse.

\- Je reviens, dit-elle à sa meilleure amie.

Clarke sort des vestiaires et retourne dans sa salle. Elle se fige cependant en voyant l'homme de ménage au loin, en train de danser sur une chanson de hip hop. Il a mis lui-même de la musique avec une enceinte, et tourne autour de son balai avec des pas de danses très précis et impressionnants, même. Clarke croise les bras alors qu'il lui tourne le dos en continuant ses pas. Il fait alors une longue pirouette, qui impressionne immédiatement Clarke, avant de s'arrêter devant elle. L'homme se raidit une seconde, avant d'arrêter la musique derrière lui. Un silence de plomb s'abat dans toute la salle tandis que Clarke l'observe. Il est jeune, et très beau.

\- Désolé, dit-il subitement. Je vais me remettre tout de suite au travail. Tu n'es pas obligée d'aller prévenir l'administration.

\- Je n'allais pas faire ça, de toute façon, répond Clarke en haussant une épaule.

La jeune femme baisse les yeux vers le badge de l'homme et découvre son prénom : Bellamy. Celui-ci hausse un sourcil en la regardant, comme s'il ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne le dénoncerait pas.

\- Tu danses bien, dit finalement Clarke.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je m'amusais, c'est tout. Je n'appellerai pas ça de la danse.

\- Tu as fait une excellente pirouette, en tout cas. Tu as aussi fait des pas de jive, même si tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte.

Bellamy fait une petite moue avant de sourire, comme s'il était content de savoir qu'il a fait un réel pas de danse. Il reprend son balai sur le côté tandis que Clarke voit son téléphone sur le banc du fond. Elle s'en approche et le prend dans ses mains, en sentant les yeux de Bellamy sur elle.

\- En quelle année est-ce que tu es ? lui demande-t-il finalement.

\- En troisième. C'est ma dernière année.

\- T'as de la chance. C'est une belle école.

Il agrippe le balai et continue son travail, pendant que Clarke le regarde quelques secondes de plus. La jeune femme part finalement de la salle, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers Bellamy.

**[…]**

\- Bonjour à tous ! Merci d'être venus.

Clarke lance un sourire aux six garçons devant elle, présents pour auditionner à son spectacle de fin d'année. Elle installe son sac dans un coin de la pièce et sursaute en voyant au loin Bellamy, qui nettoie le miroir du fond. La jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de fixer ses bras musclés, et elle peut même voir le dessin de ses abdominaux sous son t-shirt blanc. Clarke racle finalement sa gorge pour se reprendre.

\- Tout le monde connait le porté de Dirty Dancing, pas vrai ? demande-t-elle.

Les garçons hochent leur tête, ce qui rassure Clarke. Cependant, lorsqu'elle sélectionne le premier des garçons de la liste, celui-ci ne parvient absolument pas à la rattraper lorsqu'elle s'élance vers lui. Ce dernier s'excuse et semble être gêné, mais Clarke le rassure en lui disant de faire d'autres pas devant elle pour qu'elle puisse voir son niveau. Clarke le regarde en essayant de sourire, même si elle le trouve catastrophique. Il part de la salle lorsqu'elle appelle le second candidat.

\- On fait le porté ? demande-t-elle.

Celui-ci accepte. Bien-sûr, le porté n'est pas réussi, puisque Clarke s'écrase contre lui sans qu'il n'ait le réflexe de tendre les bras pour l'attraper. Clarke ne dit rien, elle fait comme si tout allait bien, mais cela commence déjà à l'énerver. Le pire, c'est de voir Bellamy au loin rire en les regardant. Il a même arrêté son travail pour s'intéresser à ce qu'ils font… Clarke est à deux doigts de le dénoncer, d'ailleurs.

Pendant que le candidat qui lui a écrasé les pieds sort de la pièce, Clarke répond à son téléphone.

\- Allo ?

\- _Salut ma belle_, répond Raven. _Est-ce que tu as terminé ? J'ai faim._

\- Non, il me reste un candidat encore. C'est bientôt fini, heureusement…

_\- Tout va bien ?_

\- Tout va mal, plutôt… Ils sont catastrophiques. Ils n'arrivent même pas à faire un bon porté. Je suis désespérée, Raven.

Raven commence à la rassurer à l'autre bout du fil tandis que Clarke soupire encore et toujours. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Bellamy, qui a repris son travail, mais qui semble l'observer lui aussi.

\- L'homme de ménage n'arrête pas de me regarder, dit-elle à Raven.

_\- Et alors ?_

\- Il est vraiment beau, ça me divertit trop.

_\- C'est peut-être toi qui ne parvient pas à faire le porté, alors, pas eux !_

Clarke rit avant de dire au revoir à son amie et de raccrocher. Elle range son téléphone alors que le dernier candidat arrive. La jeune femme lui explique le porté qu'ils doivent faire ensemble, en priant pour que ce soit le bon candidat.

Clarke se met à l'autre bout de la pièce et commence à courir dans sa direction. Le candidat la porte en l'air mais perd rapidement l'équilibre. Clarke glisse en avant et pousse un petit cri avant de percuter le sol. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, Bellamy arrive en courant et s'accroupit devant elle.

\- Tu vas bien ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça va, murmure-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé ! s'exclame le candidat, derrière.

\- Je pense que tu devrais y aller, lui dit Bellamy en le regardant. Elle a besoin de faire une pause.

Le candidat se fige une petite seconde, avant de hocher la tête et sortir de la salle. Bellamy tend sa main vers Clarke, en attendant sa réaction. Celle-ci attend un petit peu avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne et le laisser la relever. Elle frotte l'arrière de son crâne en soupirant.

\- Merci, dit-elle. Merci de m'avoir relevée et surtout de lui avoir dit de partir. J'en avais marre de tous les recaler depuis ce matin.

\- Ils sont vraiment nuls, répond Bellamy. Ce porté n'est pas si compliqué.

\- Hé, un peu de respect s'il te plait.

Bellamy ne dit rien de plus et croise les bras. Clarke fixe ses yeux quelques secondes sur ses bras.

\- Tu penses peut-être mieux faire ? dit-elle avec de la provocation.

\- Je suis même sûr de faire mieux.

Clarke plisse des yeux en le regardant, sans répondre. Bellamy hausse finalement les épaules en s'éloignant d'elle et en commençant à partir. Clarke racle sa gorge en appelant son prénom. Il se tourne vers elle.

\- Rattrape-moi, dit-elle.

C'est sa façon à elle de lui dire que oui, elle veut bien essayer. Clarke commence à courir dans sa direction, et sent soudainement les mains musclés de Bellamy se poser sur sa taille et la soulever au-dessus de lui. Clarke contracte ses abdos, et se rend compte que le porté qu'ils sont en train de faire est réussi. Elle écarte ses bras sur le côté pour garder l'équilibre alors que Bellamy tourne un tour sur lui-même, en la gardant en hauteur. Ensuite, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, ce dernier plie les bras. Clarke pousse un cri mais il la rattrape aisément, pendant qu'elle s'accroche à son cou. Bellamy sourit. Il l'a fait exprès, elle le sait. La jeune femme plonge ses yeux dans les siens quelques secondes, et se rend compte qu'elle est toujours dans ses bras.

\- Et maintenant ? murmure-t-il.

\- Tu me reposes ? demande-t-elle.

Bellamy hoche la tête et la repose délicatement sur le sol. Clarke remet ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles en mordant sa lèvre. Il n'y a pas à dire, Bellamy a été le meilleur alors que ce n'est même pas un danseur. Clarke croise les bras en le regardant.

\- Ça te tenterait ? demande-t-elle.

\- Faire ton spectacle de danse ? répond-il en haussant un sourcil. J'ai un travail, je n'ai pas le temps de m'entrainer ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Il se retourne pour continuer à laver la vitre. Clarke pousse un grognement en le suivant à la trace.

\- Je pourrais m'arranger avec la directrice de cette école. C'est elle qui t'emplois, pas vrai ?

\- J'ai besoin d'argent, répond-il.

\- Justement. Si je la convaincs, elle te payera à danser. Ce spectacle est vraiment important, si je lui dis qu'avec du travail on peut y arriver… Elle sera emballée. J'en suis sûre.

Bellamy croise les bras en continuant à la regarder. Clarke se sent rougir malgré elle. Bellamy est le meilleur danseur de toute la matinée mais surtout le garçon le plus mignon et sexy… C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle insiste, d'ailleurs… Non…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterais ? demande-t-il.

\- Ton travail est épuisant. Danser l'est aussi, mais peut-être que tu aimerais faire autre chose pendant quelques temps ?

Bellamy lève un sourcil dans sa direction, avant de hausser une épaule.

\- D'accord, essaye. Je ne pense pas que ça va marcher, mais on peut toujours tenter.

\- Merci beaucoup, murmure-t-elle.

**[…]**

Bellamy croise les bras au fond de la salle tandis que Clarke reste assise sur le siège devant la directrice.

\- Clarke, tu sais bien que ça va être compliqué ce que tu me demandes…

\- Je le sais, mais je suis sûre de mon choix. Bellamy… Bellamy est un bosseur, pas vrai ?

Clarke se retourne vers Bellamy alors que celui-ci hausse un sourcil, avant de hocher la tête. La directrice masse lentement sa tempe en soupirant. Elle prend quelques papiers sur le côté, qu'elle commence à signer devant eux, sans rien dire. Elle lève finalement les yeux vers eux.

\- Allez vous entraîner.

\- C'est… C'est bon ? demande Clarke.

\- Ne me faites pas changer d'avis.

Clarke se lève rapidement de son siège et fait signe à Bellamy de sortir du bureau de la directrice. Ils retournent dans la salle de danse. Clarke pose son sac de sport sur l'un des bancs et commence à se faire une queue de cheval. Bellamy met ses mains dans ses poches et marche dans la salle.

\- Tu ne te changes pas ? demande Clarke.

\- En quoi ?

\- En tenue de danse…

\- Je suis en t-shirt, ça suffit non ?

\- Prend au moins un jogging pour la prochaine fois, s'il te plaît.

Bellamy acquiesce en lui faisant un petit sourire. Clarke mord sa lèvre en s'approchant de la chaine hifi de la salle et en insérant sa clé USB. Elle sélectionne la chanson sur laquelle ils vont travailler mais ne lui fait pas écouter pour le moment. C'est une chanson assez lente, Clarke le sait, mais ça reste une danse classique. Ils vont devoir faire une valse ensemble, mais avec des touches de ballet et de danse contemporaine.

\- On commence ? demande-t-elle.

Bellamy hoche la tête alors que Clarke se met juste devant lui. Elle lui demande de se mettre en posture de danseur, avec les bras écartés devant, en forme de rond.

\- Tes épaules plus hautes, ton coude un peu plus en extérieur.

Clarke passe derrière lui et redresse un peu ses épaules, et essaye de lui dire de cambrer un peu plus son dos. Elle se sent rougir un peu lorsqu'elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches pour replacer son bassin.

\- Écarte un peu tes jambes. Il faut que tu puisses mieux te tenir, pour ne pas être déséquilibré.

\- Je croyais que tu ne faisais que de la danse classique ? demande-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment. On fait également de la danse moderne, et quelques fois de salon. C'est ce que j'ai prévu pour notre danse, si ça te convient.

Bellamy hausse les épaules, comme s'il voulait juste danser, sans vraiment se préoccuper de ce que ce sera.

\- J'aimerais qu'on danse chacun côte à côte au début, et qu'on se rejoigne seulement après une minute. Le public n'attendra que ça, donc ça peut être pas mal.

Clarke commence à lui dire les pas de danse qu'ils aimeraient faire et lui faire écouter la chanson qu'ils utiliseront : « Latch » avec la version de Kodaline. Les premières paroles résonnent dans la salle : « _You lift my heart up, when the rest of me is down. You enchant me, even when you're not around._ »

\- C'est assez romantique comme chanson, remarque Bellamy.

\- C'est vrai, mais on doit faire de la danse contemporaine donc c'est mieux comme ça. Puis ça se transformera en rumba…

\- Rumba ?

\- C'est… C'est… On va être proches, c'est tout.

Clarke baisse un peu la tête en prononçant ces mots. Elle ne lui explique pas plus ce qu'est la rumba, mais il le devinera… La rumba est une danse lascive, ils seront collés l'un à l'autre et devront montrer à l'audience qu'ils sont passionnés et sont même amoureux… Mais ça, elle ne lui dira qu'à la fin.

\- Prêt ? demande-t-elle.

Il hoche la tête.

**[…]**

**Bellamy B.** : « Du coup je dois acheter une tenue de danse pour les prochaines séances ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Ce serait bien mieux, oui. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Parce que sinon je peux rester torse-nu ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Achète. Une. Tenue. »

**Bellamy B.** : « D'accord, d'accord… »

**[…]**

\- Tes pieds, Bellamy !

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore ?

\- Ils ne sont pas bien placés et tu le sais très bien !

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel en voyant Clarke lui lancer un regard noir, les poings sur les hanches. Il commence à partir vers l'un des bancs et prend une serviette, en épongeant son front.

\- Je commence à en avoir marre, dit-il. Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on répète et tu ne m'as montré que la première partie, celle où on danse seuls. Quand est-ce qu'on apprend nos pas ensemble ?

\- Bientôt…

Clarke porte une main vers son visage et commence à ronger l'un de ses ongles. Elle ne veut pas être proche de lui pour le moment parce qu'il est _magnifique_ et qu'elle a peur de faire une bêtise, c'est tout. En plus d'être magnifique, il est gentil, drôle et pire : attentionné.

\- Clarke…

\- D'accord, on va faire ça maintenant. Allez, en place. Remet toi en position.

Bellamy hoche la tête et l'écoute. Ils entament tous les deux leurs mouvements côte à côte, jusqu'à la partie où ils se sont arrêtés.

\- Bien. Maintenant tu vas tendre ton bras vers moi. Je vais agripper ta main, et tu vas tirer d'un coup sec sur mon bras. On sera face à face, et ensuite tu me basculeras en arrière en créant un arc de cercle.

Bellamy plisse des yeux avant d'acquiescer. Clarke racle sa gorge. Il tend finalement son bras vers elle, pour commencer le mouvement. Clarke prend sa main, et il la tire vers elle. Clarke se retrouve alors dans ses bras, nez à nez avec lui. Elle baisse une petite seconde les yeux vers ses taches de rousseurs, avant qu'il ne la cambre vers l'arrière. Bellamy la tire une nouvelle fois vers lui.

\- C'est bon ? murmure-t-il.

\- Ce n'est que le début, répond-elle.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'on allait devoir danser sensuellement, princesse.

Clarke se sépare de lui en sentant ses joues devenir rouge.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- J'ai cherché la définition de la rumba. J'ai lu les mots « érotique » et « sensuel » un peu partout.

\- C'est possible que ce le soit, et alors ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit, je suis même ravi de faire ce genre de danse avec toi.

Bellamy lui fait un léger clin d'œil tandis que Clarke tourne le visage en lâchant un léger éclat de rire. Ils se remettent tous les deux en position pour effectuer à nouveau les pas. Cette fois-ci, Clarke essaye de ne pas être perturbée par le regard très significatif que Bellamy lui lance.

\- Ensuite ? demande-t-il.

Ils sont toujours dans la même position, donc Clarke sent son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres.

\- Je vais passer derrière toi, explique-t-elle. J'accrocherai mes bras autour de ton cou, et tu avanceras de quelques pas. Tu t'agenouilleras alors sur le sol et tu te tournera vers moi, ton visage contre mon estomac, en m'enlaçant. Quand tu te lèveras, on commencera des vrais pas de rumbas ensemble.

Bellamy hoche la tête et lui dit qu'il veut essayer avec elle. Ils reprennent les pas d'avant et exécutent les nouveaux. Clarke espère qu'il ne sent pas à quel point elle est fébrile lorsqu'il l'enlace, la tête contre elle. Il se relève finalement.

\- On va arrêter pour aujourd'hui, lui dit Clarke. On va reprendre lundi, d'accord ?

\- Ça marche.

Clarke sourit avant de se diriger vers le banc du fond pour éponger un peu son front. Bellamy arrive près d'elle et met ses affaires dans son sac à dos. Il tourne le visage vers elle et la regarde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ton week-end ? demande-t-il.

\- Je vais voir Raven et Jasper, un ami, ce soir.

Clarke lui pose aussi la question alors qu'il évoque son meilleur ami, Miller. Il lui dit qu'il sera avec lui. Clarke acquiesce.

**[…]**

\- Cul sec, cul sec, cul sec ! crie Jasper devant Clarke.

\- Non, j'ai déjà assez bu pour ce soir !

\- Allez Griffin, profite de ta vie ! Tu es encore jeune !

Clarke rit en compagnie de ses amis avant de lever son verre et le vider cul sec. Raven fait la même chose de son côté, avant de grogner lorsqu'elle voit Jasper le remplir de nouveau. Clarke regarde son téléphone portable pour voir l'heure. Il est déjà un peu plus d'une heure du matin, mais elle n'est pas fatiguée pour une fois. C'est rare, normalement elle est couchée à vingt et une heure.

\- Heureusement qu'on n'a pas cours demain, dit finalement Raven.

\- Parle pour toi, répond Clarke. Il faut que je termine la création de ma chorégraphie avec Bellamy demain.

\- Qui est Bellamy ? demande Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le nouvel amoureux de Clarke.

Jasper écarquille les yeux alors que Clarke lui affirme que non, ce n'est pas son amoureux. Raven commence à lui expliquer toute l'histoire, notamment le fait que Clarke lui apprend la rumba.

\- Très sensuel tout ça, dit finalement Jasper.

\- Et encore, tu ne l'as pas vu, répond Raven. Un grand brun sculpté comme un dieu.

\- Raven ! s'exclame Clarke. Il est mignon, il est gentil, mais il n'y a rien entre nous. On danse, c'est tout.

Clarke ne dit rien de plus, et est soulagée de voir qu'ils changent directement de sujet pour ne pas l'agacer encore plus. Clarke joue avec le liquide dans son verre. Cela ne fait qu'une journée qu'elle n'a pas vu Bellamy mais il lui manque déjà, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle allait s'attacher à lui aussi facilement.

\- Clarke…

\- Non, Raven, je n'aime pas Bellamy.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Je crois qu'il est dans ce bar.

\- Quoi ?

Raven lui montre l'entrée du bar. Clarke plisse des yeux et sent son cœur s'accélérer en voyant Bellamy discuter avec un jeune de son âge. Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur s'emballe de cette façon ? Stupides sentiments.

\- On n'a qu'à leur dire de venir avec nous, propose Jasper.

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- HÉ BELLAMY !

Clarke écarquille les yeux alors que Bellamy tourne son visage vers Jasper, au loin, sans comprendre la raison. Il baisse finalement le regard vers Clarke. Celle-ci le regarde quelques secondes, avant de lui faire un léger sourire. Elle porte ses mains contre le chignon parfait qu'elle s'est fait avant, en espérant qu'aucune mèche de cheveux ne s'en est échappé. Bellamy fait un signe à son ami et ils se dirigent tous les deux vers leur table, un verre dans les mains.

\- Salut ! dit Raven en le voyant. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? On vous a vu au loin.

\- C'est gentil, répond Bellamy. Je vous présente Miller.

Miller serre la main à tout le monde avant de s'assoir à côté de Raven. Bellamy fait un léger sourire à Clarke avant de se mettre à ses côtés. Celle-ci sent de la chaleur au creux de son ventre, ce qui lui fait fermer les yeux. Merde, merde, merde.

\- Tu vas bien ? demande Bellamy en se penchant un peu vers elle.

\- Oui, j'ai juste un peu trop bu je pense. Jasper m'a forcée.

\- Forcée, carrément ?

Clarke rit en secouant un peu la tête. Bellamy regarde Jasper en face de lui et l'écoute parler de son meilleur ami, Monty. Clarke essaye de se concentrer sur Raven, qui elle discute avec Miller. Celui-ci dit qu'il connait Bellamy depuis l'enfance et que ce dernier a toujours su danser.

\- Miller, tais-toi, répond Bellamy en commençant à rougir.

\- C'est vrai. Tu aimes la danse.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas avec ça que je vais faire carrière…

Clarke ne dit rien, elle regarde juste Bellamy reprendre une gorgée de bière. Raven décide finalement de se lever pour aller danser, mais Clarke ne veut pas. Raven tire Jasper par le bras tandis que ce dernier grogne.

\- Allez Miller, toi aussi ! On va laisser nos deux danseurs ensemble.

Miller fait un clin d'œil à Bellamy et Clarke et suit Raven et Jasper sur la piste de danse. Bellamy se lève à son tour pour changer de place et s'asseoir en face de Clarke. Celle-ci se sent nerveuse face à lui, même si elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas. Elle est son professeur de danse, c'est tout ce qu'il faut savoir.

\- Alors professeur, dit finalement Bellamy avec un sourire. Quand est-ce qu'on se remet à danser ?

\- Tu as déjà hâte ?

\- Bien-sûr, j'aime bien passer du temps avec toi. Après ma petite sœur, bien-sûr.

Clarke lève la tête vers lui. Elle ne savait pas que Bellamy avait une sœur… Mais, surtout, Bellamy la met sur le même pied que celle-ci. Il la considère peut-être comme une parente, elle aussi…

\- Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ? demande Clarke.

\- Octavia. C'est une petite teigne, mais je l'aime vraiment. Je ne me verrais pas vivre sans elle.

\- Elle a l'air géniale.

Bellamy termine de parler d'Octavia avec un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Clarke voit que c'est un frère attentionné, ce qui la fait frissonner. Il mérite plus que le travail qu'il fait, il mérite d'être heureux.

Clarke fronce les sourcils alors que Bellamy se lève de sa place et tend la main vers elle. Elle ouvre la bouche.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle.

\- Viens danser avec moi, répond Bellamy.

\- Mais…

\- Allez, princesse. Ça me manque déjà de danser avec toi.

Clarke s'apprête à refuser mais elle voit les yeux suppliants de Bellamy et accepte finalement, en mettant sa main dans la sienne. Bellamy garde sa main et la traîne sur la piste de danse, autour de leurs amis qui leur font des grands sourires. Un morceau de salsa résonne dans les enceintes du bar, et Clarke est surprise de voir Bellamy poser ses mains sur ses hanches et coller son bassin au sien. Clarke sent tout l'alcool qu'elle a bu remonter dans son corps. Elle se sent fébrile alors qu'ils bougent en rythme l'un contre l'autre.

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, Clarke ? demande Bellamy dans son oreille. Tu me déçois.

\- Ah oui ?

Clarke bascule sa tête en arrière et plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Elle s'écarte finalement de lui et retire les pinces dans ses cheveux, avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite pour les démêler. Bellamy commence à sourire alors qu'elle se rapproche de lui et pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Allez, Blake. Je compte sur toi.

Bellamy mord une petite seconde sa lèvre avant de sourire et prendre l'une des mains de Clarke dans la sienne. Il la fait virevolter autour de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il plaque le dos de celle-ci contre son torse. Clarke appuie l'arrière de son crâne contre son épaule tandis qu'ils se balancent de gauche à droite ensemble, sans réellement vouloir danser. Ils restent simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Clarke ferme les yeux en sentant le souffle chaud de Bellamy dans son cou.

\- On devrait rajouter ça à notre chorégraphie, murmure-t-il.

\- On ne fait rien à part être collés-serrés, répond-elle en riant.

\- J'aime bien.

Clarke sourit en le sentant déposer un baiser sur son épaule. Bellamy la retourne finalement dans ses bras et plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Bien qu'elle soit bourrée, Clarke sait que ses yeux sont remplis de désir en ce moment même. Elle lèche rapidement ses lèvres, et Bellamy semble le remarquer puisque ses yeux deviennent encore plus sombres. Alors qu'il commence à se pencher vers elle, la musique change soudainement en slow, et Jasper les bouscule.

\- Raven a envie de partir, leur dit-il. On y va, Clarke ?

Bellamy lâche les hanches de Clarke. Cette dernière racle sa gorge avant de hocher la tête. Elle se tourne finalement vers Bellamy et lui fait un petit sourire, avant de suivre son ami. Elle a chaud, très chaud.

**[…]**

La tension sexuelle ne désemplit pas entre les deux durant les répétitions de la semaine suivante. Personne ne parle de ce qui s'est passé dans le bar, mais Clarke sait que Bellamy y pense autant qu'elle. Pourtant, ils ne disent rien. Ils continuent à danser tous les deux et à se battre pour réussir à terminer cette chorégraphie… Et ça y est. Clarke a trouvé le dernier pas.

\- On doit terminer avec une très grande tension pour le public. Tu m'attireras vers toi, mettra tes mains autour de mon cou et on sera lèvres contre lèvres.

\- On s'embrassera ? demande Bellamy en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, on sera sur le point, mais on restera figés. Ça te va ?

Bellamy la regarde comme si elle ne savait pas à quel point cela pouvait être dangereux pour eux. Clarke hausse les sourcils en continuant à le regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'il acquiesce. Ils décident finalement de refaire toute la chorégraphie jusqu'au final. Bellamy tire d'un coup sec sur le bras de Clarke, et ils restent nez à nez, leur souffle chaud se répercutant sur l'un l'autre.

\- C'est ça, dit Clarke en se redressant.

\- On n'est pas censés garder cette position plus longtemps ? Le public sera en train d'applaudir.

\- Si, mais on n'est pas obligés de le faire pendant les répétitions.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est toi qui m'a dit qu'on devait faire exactement pareil, pas vrai ? À moins que tu aies peur de craquer et franchir ces deux centimètres entre nous ?

Clarke repousse dédaigneusement son épaule avant de se remettre en place pour le début de la chorégraphie. Ils débutent leur chorégraphie dès qu'ils entendent la musique, chacun de leur côté. Ils se rejoignent au milieu, comme prévu, et font leurs portées et leurs pas de valse. Clarke tourbillonne autour de Bellamy et s'accroche à son cou par derrière, alors qu'il avance. Elle revient devant lui et ils entament la partie de la rumba. Finalement, Bellamy tire sur son bras, met ses mains autour de son cou et l'approche de lui. Leurs lèvres se touchent presque, mais ils ne bougent pas. Clarke lève finalement ses yeux vers lui, tandis que Bellamy tire un peu sur son cou et franchit le dernier pas. Il plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes alors que Clarke passe ses mains dans ses cheveux bouclés, lui rendant son baiser. Bellamy passe un bras musclé autour de la taille de Clarke pour l'approcher un peu plus de lui. Il fait passer sa langue sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ouvre un peu pour l'entrelacer avec la sienne. Bellamy sent les doigts de Clarke jouer avec ses cheveux, et son autre main glisser sous son t-shirt. C'est lorsqu'il entend le gémissement de celle-ci contre ses lèvres qu'il sépare sa bouche de la sienne. Ils se regardent quelques secondes.

\- On… On ne fera pas ça le jour de la représentation, lui dit Clarke.

\- Ah oui ? Je suis sûr que ça leur plairait.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel avant de s'éloigner de Bellamy et de poser ses mains sur ses hanches, en mordant sa lèvre. Bellamy croise les bras tout en la regardant. Tous les deux savent qu'ils n'auraient pas dû faire ça, mais ils savent aussi qu'ils en avaient envie depuis longtemps.

\- Donc on fait quoi ? demande Clarke.

\- Comment ça ? On danse, c'est tout.

\- Tu viens de m'embrasser, Bellamy.

\- Tu as répondu à mon baiser, princesse.

Clarke commence à râler. Elle s'éloigne de Bellamy et s'assoit sur le banc de la salle, les jambes croisés et le dos contre le mur. Bellamy s'approche et reste devant elle, avant de s'accroupir. Il prend ses mains dans les siennes, et dépose un baiser sur ses phalanges.

\- On est attirés l'un envers l'autre, Clarke. Soit on décide de continuer à danser en ayant cette tension qui nous torture… Soit on tire à profit cette alchimie entre nous et créons une danse magistrale remplie d'émotion.

\- Est-ce que tu seras capable de te contenir et ne pas m'embrasser ?

\- Pendant la chorégraphie ? J'essayerai. En dehors, par contre… Ne compte pas sur moi.

Clarke rit avant de se pencher en avant et coller son front contre celui de Bellamy. Elle pousse un léger soupir et l'embrasse à nouveau.

**[…]**

\- Tu es censé mettre tes mains plus haut, Bellamy.

\- Vraiment ? Elles sont bien là où elles sont, pourtant…

\- Oui, je suis à cent pour cent sûre qu'elles ne devraient pas être sur mes fesses.

Bellamy ricane dans les cheveux de Clarke tandis que celle-ci sourit en mordillant rapidement le côté de sa mâchoire. Elle pousse son torse avec ses deux mains et croise les bras.

\- Un peu de sérieux, s'il te plait.

\- Oh mais je suis sérieux, je me suis _trompé._

\- Oui, bien-sûr, tu t'es trompé _trois fois_ de suite…

Clarke continue à le regarder alors qu'il hausse les épaules en faisant une petite moue, comme pour s'excuser. Elle s'approche finalement de lui pour poser ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrasser. Bellamy répond au baiser en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle et en posant une main sur l'une de ses fesses.

\- Là, je l'avoue, c'est fait exprès.

Clarke gémit contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il pince légèrement sa fesse. Bellamy sourit contre ses lèvres quand Clarke essaye d'approfondir le baiser. Celle-ci grogne lorsqu'elle voit qu'il ne fait rien et lève l'une de ses jambes pour frotter son bassin contre le sien. Bellamy se sépare d'elle, à bout de souffle, avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

\- Ce que vous faites est vraiment inapproprié, professeur Griffin, dit Bellamy.

\- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas bien de faire ça en public. Dans les vestiaires, par contre…

Bellamy rit alors que Clarke tire sur sa main en direction des vestiaires.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait répéter toute la journée pour pouvoir connaître par cœur cette chorégraphie ? demande-t-il.

\- Je croyais qu'il fallait profiter de notre alchimie ? rétorque-t-elle.

Clarke mord sa lèvre tandis que Bellamy rit à nouveau en la poussant dans les vestiaires, pour qu'ils puissent faire une pause ensemble.

**[...]**

**Bellamy B : **« Je vais devoir annuler le cours d'aujourd'hui. Problème avec ma sœur. »

**Clarke G.** : « Tout va bien ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « Oui, ça va. Merci… »

**[…]**

**Clarke G.** : « Où es-tu ? Ça fait plus d'une heure que je t'attends… »

**Clarke G.** : « Bellamy ? »

Clarke fixe son téléphone portable pendant plusieurs secondes, mais rien. Aucune réponse. Elle se lève du banc et le jette violemment dans son sac, en soufflant. Cela n'est pas la première fois que Bellamy rate l'une de leur séance, mais d'habitude il la prévient toujours. Le spectacle est la semaine prochaine, elle espère qu'il n'est pas malade…

La jeune femme sort de la salle de danse et descend les escaliers en baillant. Elle se fige en haut des marches lorsqu'elle voit Bellamy en bas, un balai à la main, dans sa tenue d'homme de ménage. Clarke dévale les escaliers et le pousse.

\- Tu m'expliques ? demande-t-elle. Tu ne regardes jamais tes messages ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir, princesse, j'étais un peu _occupé_.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'ai repris le travail. Je suis désolé. J'arrête la danse.

Clarke le fixe alors qu'il baisse les yeux. Il n'a même pas le courage de la regarder en face lorsqu'il lui dit ces mots, comme s'il était honteux.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je t'avais dit que j'avais eu un problème avec ma sœur, dit-il. Ses frais de scolarité ont augmenté et je n'ai pas de quoi lui payer. J'ai dû reprendre le travail en urgence, et ta directrice a accepté.

\- Mais… Le spectacle…

\- J'ai adoré danser avec toi mais je n'ai percu que la moitié d'un salaire en deux mois, Clarke. Je pense en premier à ma sœur.

Bellamy la regarde rapidement avant de s'éloigner, son balai à la main. Il ouvre la porte d'un placard et range son balai à l'intérieur. Il referme la porte avant de se tourner vers Clarke, en soupirant. Celle-ci soutient son regard. Elle sait que ses yeux sont en train de s'embuer de larmes mais elle s'en fiche.

\- Et est-ce que tu as pensé à moi ? demande-t-elle.

\- Clarke…

\- Je sais que ta sœur est importante, mais tu aurais pu m'en _parler_ Bellamy. J'aurais pu vous aider financièrement, au moins le temps que le spectacle soit passé.

\- Je ne demande pas la charité.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est grâce à ce spectacle que je vais pouvoir finir mes études et commencer en tant que professionnelle ! En décidant de ne pas le faire, c'est ma carrière que tu fous en l'air !

Bellamy avale difficilement sa salive et baisse la tête. Clarke sent une larme couler de sa joue qu'elle essuie rageusement. Elle resserre son sac sur son épaule et attend qu'il lève les yeux, ce qu'il fait au bout d'un moment.

\- Merci Bellamy, dit-elle. En plus de ruiner mon spectacle, tu viens de me briser le cœur.

Bellamy commence à tendre son bras pour la toucher mais Clarke lui donne un grand coup d'épaule et part. Elle éclate en sanglots dès qu'elle se trouve hors de portée, avant de rentrer chez elle.

**[…]**

**Bellamy B.** : « Clarke ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « Je t'en prie, répond à mes appels. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Je sais que tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi mais je peux faire le spectacle, si tu veux. Je prendrais une journée pour qu'on s'entraine. »

**Clarke G.** : « Non merci. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Clarke… »

**[…]**

Clarke se regarde dans les loges en essayant de respirer lentement. On inspire, on expire. Tout va bien se passer, ce n'est qu'une danse de trois minutes. Elle sursaute lorsqu'elle entend quelqu'un.

\- Ouah. Tu es magnifique.

Clarke sourit en entendant Finn lui faire ce compliment. Elle possède une robe noire, assez longue mais fendue sur toute la cuisse. Elle se sent sexy, c'est vrai, mais elle se fiche de l'opinion de Finn, son nouveau partenaire. La jeune femme aurait préféré son ancien…

\- On répète une dernière fois ? demande-t-il.

Clarke hoche la tête alors qu'il s'approche d'elle. Ils recommencent leur chorégraphie du début à la fin. Finn n'est pas un mauvais danseur, mais il est nettement moins bon que Bellamy. Malheureusement, Clarke avait besoin de quelqu'un en urgence, donc elle n'a pas eu le choix. Elle sait que Finn craque pour elle, donc lorsqu'elle lui a demandé… Bien-sûr qu'il a directement accepté. Clarke a dû changer sa chorégraphie à certains moments parce que Finn ne parvenait pas à faire les pas. Il est aussi beaucoup moins agile, et moins attentionné avec elle lors de leurs portés. Mais, au moins il est là pour elle…

\- Ça va le faire, dit-elle finalement à la fin de leur répétition. Tu me laisses quelques minutes seule ?

Finn acquiesce en sortant de la loge. Clarke s'assoit sur une chaise en soupirant. Non, ça n'allait pas, c'était catastrophique, même. Il lui a marché sur les pieds plus qu'à l'habitude, et lui a fait mal à la nuque… Elle a juste hâte que ce soit terminé. Dix minutes passent, sans qu'elle ne bouge de sa chaise. Clarke soupire au bout de vingt minutes en entendant la porte à nouveau grincer derrière son dos.

\- Finn, je t'ai dit que je voulais être seule…

\- Tu n'as même pas une minute pour moi ?

Clarke tourne rapidement son visage et croise les yeux de Bellamy. Elle se relève lentement de sa chaise, et se sent rougir devant son regard. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la dispute, et elle se rend compte qu'il lui manquait énormément. Clarke décide de ne pas le montrer, cependant, et croise les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Bellamy ? Tu es venu pour m'encourager ?

\- Non. Je suis venu pour danser.

Clarke fronce les sourcils alors qu'il fait un pas vers elle. Elle baisse le regard et remarque sa tenue. Il est exactement habillé comme Finn ce soir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Raven m'a appelé pour me dire que c'était une catastrophe. Je suis venu ici avec elle, on a croisé Finn, et elle lui a dit de me filer ces vêtements. D'ailleurs il a des petites épaules, ton nouveau copain.

\- Ce n'est pas mon copain et… Attends. Quoi ? Tu vas danser avec moi ce soir ?

Bellamy la regarde en hochant la tête. Clarke aimerait le remercier, elle aimerait lui sauter dans les bras, mais elle a beaucoup trop de fierté pour ça.

\- C'est non, dit-elle. Finn s'est entrainé avec moi toute la semaine pour cette danse.

\- Mais il danse moins bien que moi, pas vrai ?

\- De _quel_ droit est-ce que tu oses me dire ça, Bellamy ? Tu es celui qui a arrêté de danser avec moi, tu es celui qui a abandonné. Et maintenant je devrais faire quoi ? Lâcher le partenaire qui a tout fait pour m'aider ? C'est _non_, est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis ?

Clarke voit que Bellamy est peiné dans ses yeux mais elle sait qu'elle a raison, elle ne peut pas lui dire oui après tout ce qu'il a fait. Il lui a fait mal, et il doit en assumer les conséquences. Clarke avance vers la porte pour partir mais Bellamy plaque son dos contre celle-ci.

\- Laisse-moi sortir, dit-elle.

\- Clarke, Finn a accepté de me laisser sa place. Il m'a dit qu'il savait qu'il était moins bon que moi.

\- Je ne veux pas te…

\- Ne le fais pas pour moi, dans ce cas. Fais-le pour toi. Tu m'as dit que c'était pour ta carrière, pas vrai ? Ravale ta fierté pendant trois minutes et accepte. S'il te plait. Je veux juste t'aider.

Bellamy continue à la regarder dans le blanc des yeux alors qu'elle réfléchit. Clarke sait qu'elle doit accepter, mais c'est dur, très dur… Surtout parce qu'elle réalise ses sentiments pour lui. Elle sait qu'elle s'est déjà attachée à lui. Merde, elle est amoureuse, même. Clarke sait qu'elle doit abandonner.

\- Très bien, dit-elle entre ses dents. Mais si tu te plantes pendant la chorégraphie, je te tue, c'est compris ?

\- Bien.

Ils décident tous les deux de répéter la chorégraphie, même s'il ne leur reste que quelques minutes. Clarke est contente de voir que Bellamy se souvient de chaque pas. Elle aime le fait qu'il prenne soin d'elle à chaque mouvement, qu'il fait attention à elle. Ils terminent rapidement la chorégraphie.

\- C'est parti, murmure-t-il.

**[…]**

Clarke se sent nauséeuse en fixant le rideau fermé devant elle, mais elle sent qu'elle peut le faire. Bellamy, lui, semble assez détendu. Pourtant c'est sa toute première scène. Ils attendent tous les deux côte à côte, avant que la musique ne retentissent. Ils commencent alors leurs pas chacun de leur côté, avant de se rejoindre au milieu du morceau. Clarke n'oublie pas d'être sensuelle dans ses mouvements. Elle oublie peu à peu le public lorsqu'elle plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Bellamy. La fin de la chorégraphie retentit.

_« And now I've got you in my space, I won't let go of you._

_You've got me shackled in my embrace, I'm latching on to you. »_

Bellamy et Clarke terminent la chorégraphie lèvres contre lèvres, à bout de souffle. Le public applaudit bruyamment derrière mais rien ne compte à part eux. Ils commencent finalement à se sourire avant de se prendre dans les bras. Clarke sourit contre le torse de Bellamy, en sentant sa main tenir sa tête contre lui. Ils se séparent au bout de quelques secondes pour saluer le public, main dans la main. Le rideau se ferme alors, et ils retournent dans les coulisses. Ils ne parlent pas sur le chemin, tandis qu'ils se dirigent tous les deux vers la loge de Clarke. Ils entrent à l'intérieur en poussant un grand soupir de soulagement.

\- Bravo, tu l'as fait ! lui dit Bellamy. Je suis fier de toi. Tu as été parfaite.

\- Merci, répond-elle. Et je te retourne le compliment. Tu n'étais pas mal, toi non plus.

Bellamy mord sa lèvre une seconde avant de lui sourire. Clarke reste devant lui quelques secondes sans rien faire, avant de s'approcher de lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle sépare sa bouche tout en posant ses mains sur son cou et le regarde.

\- Merci pour ce soir, lui dit-elle. Mais je suis toujours énervée contre toi.

\- Compris.

Bellamy l'attire par la taille vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Clarke soupire contre ses lèvres.

\- Il va falloir que tu te rattrapes, dit-elle entre deux baisers.

\- C'est ce que j'essaye de faire, princesse, répond-il. Est-ce que tu peux te taire maintenant ?

\- Bien.

\- Merci.

**[…]**

**Raven R.** : « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Ça fait une heure que je vous attends. »

**Clarke G.** : « La prof vient tout juste de les lâcher. Il fait sa douche. »

**Raven R.** : « Qu'il se dépêche, alors… »

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en voyant le message de son amie. Elle se lève en mettant son sac sur son épaule et fait les cent pas en attendant. La professeur la remarque et vient la voir.

\- Clarke, que fais-tu ici ? Je te signale que tu es sortie de cette école l'année dernière…

\- Je le sais. J'attends mon copain. Il est dans votre classe cette année.

\- Lequel ?

\- Bellamy Blake.

\- Ah, Bellamy… Très bon danseur. Je suis sûre qu'il va aller très loin.

Clarke sourit en hochant la tête. La professeur repart vers sa chaine hifi, surement pour préparer sa prochaine séance. Clarke attend. Bellamy a pu obtenir des bourses pour rentrer dans cette école. Il n'est donc qu'en première année, mais il est tellement doué qu'il va bien se débrouiller, elle le sait. Clarke est juste heureuse qu'il ait trouvé sa voie.

\- Princesse !

Bellamy la voit de loin et lui fait un grand sourire, avant de s'approcher vers elle. Clarke passe ses bras autour de son cou et dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de sourire à son tour.

\- Alors ton cours ? demande-t-elle.

\- Plutôt pas mal, même si je savais déjà faire la moitié des pas grâce à toi.

Clarke rit alors qu'il se penche pour déposer un tendre baiser dans son cou. Elle se fige en voyant la professeur les regarder, au loin.

\- On y va ? dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui. Raven nous attend.

\- Ça marche. Puis la prof me fait peur, elle me regarde comme si elle voulait me sauter dessus.

\- Ah oui ? Elle m'a dit que tu allais aller « très loin » d'ailleurs…

\- Flippant.

Clarke rit tandis que Bellamy pose son bras sur ses épaules et l'entraîne en avant pour sortir de la salle. Clarke passe sa main dans son dos en marchant à ses côtés.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

J'espère que tout le **monde** _va bien_ en cette période **assez compliqué**... Est-ce que vous allez tous **bien** ? Est-ce que quelqu'un est affectépar le _Coronavirus_ ? Si c'est le cas, **force à vous**, tout se passera _bien_ ! Pour l'instant je vais _très bien_, mais vu que j'ai des **problèmes respiratoires**, j'essaye de rester le plus **possible** chez moi. Le fait qu'ils aient fermé les **écoles** est donc _un mal pour un bien_... Même si je suis en** Master 2** et j'ai donc un _concours_ à passer ! On va voir comment _ça va se passer_... En tout cas n'hésitez pas à m'en **parler**, je répondrai à toutes les **reviews** !

Est-ce que _vous avez aimé_ **ce chapitre** ? C'était un peu un chapitre **remake** de "Sexy dance" parce que **j'adore ce film**, j'ai donc été beaucoup _inspiré_ par lui. Je ne sais plus qui m'avait donné ce **mot** mais en tout cas je la _remercie_ !

Je voulais aussi vous dire **merci** pour tous vos _commentaires_ sur mon retour et sur le **chapitre 1.** J'ai eu une **quinzaine** de _reviews _et ça m'a fait extrêmement **plaisir**, j'ai adoré vous lire ! J'ai **répondu** à chaque personne individuellement qui ont un _compte_, et je voulais aussi remercier les **guests** !

**Emmaszeze**, tu sais très bien à quel point _je t'aime_ et à quel point je te remercie de m'être aussi _fidèle_. **Guest**, tu m'as fait tellement _sourire_ quand j'ai vu la phrase "_Je ...je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de voir un nouveau chapitre je crois_", ça m'a réchauffé le cœur ! Merci et _n'hésite pas_ à mettre un nom à la place de "_Guest_" la prochaine fois pour que je vois qui tu es ! **Chnoa**, merci pour le mot _proposé_, je le note ! Et je te vois souvent sur _Twitter_ et c'est toujours agréable d'avoir des _contacts avec ses lecteurs_ donc ne change pas ! **Lucie**, merci ! Je suis très _contente_ d'être de retour, moi aussi ! **Perrine**, merci pour tous les mots que tu m'as _donné_, je les ai noté et j'en ferai des chapitres dans cette _fiction_ à coup sûr ! Merci pour ton _soutien_, vraiment, et je suis heureuse d'être ta _source d'inspiration_.

À dans **deux semaines** les amis, _prenez soin de vous_ surtout !

\- **Amandine**.


	3. Âmes-sœurs

**ÂMES SŒURS **

\- Depuis Thomas More, on caractérise l'utopie par sa dimension politique ou sociale, comme une communauté d'homme. Il a fondé une définition de ce terme dans un livre intitulé _De optimo reipublicae statu deque nova insula utopia_. Il part d'une critique de la société dans laquelle il vit. Il va imaginer ce que serait la ville idéale. Le désir d'utopie prend sa source dans le rejet du réel ainsi que dans l'insatisfaction face au réel, dans…

Clarke tape à toute vitesse son cours de littérature comparée sur son ordinateur. Elle entend Harper écrire très vite sur sa feuille, ce qui la fait sourire. Harper a choisi de ne pas acheter d'ordinateur pour leur Licence 3 de Littérature, donc elle en paye le prix fort : elle a très mal à la main.

\- Clarke, c'est quoi la dernière phrase ? demande Harper en regardant sur l'écran d'ordinateur de Clarke.

\- Je crois que c'était « _Harper doit acheter un ordinateur_ ».

\- Ah ! Très drôle.

Clarke sourit et tourne son écran vers Harper pour qu'elle puisse écrire. Clarke continue à taper son cours en soupirant. La professeur n'a pas l'air d'avoir l'impression d'aller trop vite puisqu'elle continue, à toute vitesse, comme si les étudiants n'étaient pas perdus. La porte de l'amphithéâtre s'ouvre une seconde, et Harper bouscule Clarke du coude.

\- Regarde ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. Il est mignon !

Clarke lève rapidement les yeux pour regarder l'homme dont Harper parle et esquisse un sourire. Elle sait que Harper est attirée physiquement par les asiatiques donc, effectivement, il est très mignon pour elle. Clarke rit lorsqu'elle voit le regard de sa meilleure amie s'attarder sur le nouvel étudiant durant plusieurs secondes.

\- Ferme la bouche, tu vas baver.

\- Il est _vraiment_ mignon.

Harper reprend au bout d'un moment son cours, en essayant d'oublier celui qui vient d'entrer. Les filles se dirigent vers la cafétéria sur le temps du midi quelques heures plus tard.

\- Harper, arrête de me parler de lui et va le voir !

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je serais trop gênée, puis si ce n'est pas mon âme sœur…

\- Va le toucher, tu en auras le cœur net.

Elles prennent toutes les deux leur plateaux et mettent de la nourriture sur celui-ci, en faisant un choix. Elles partent vers les tables et regardent autour d'elle. Clarke mord sa lèvre en voyant le nouvel élève vers le fond, seul. Elle dit à Harper de la suivre et s'y dirige. Clarke pose son plateau devant lui.

\- Est-ce que ça t'embête qu'on se mette ici ? demande-t-elle. On t'a vu dans notre cours aujourd'hui. Tu es nouveau, pas vrai ?

\- Oui vous pouvez ! répond-il avec un sourire. Je m'appelle Monty, et vous ?

Clarke se présente et dit également le prénom de Harper, qui n'a pas décroché un mot depuis le début de la conversation. Harper s'assoit à côté de Monty et reste droite dans son siège, ce qui exaspère déjà Clarke.

\- Alors, la littérature ? dit Clarke. Tu as aimé le cours ?

\- La prof parlait beaucoup trop vite pour moi, mais sinon ça va… Je vais le supporter. Je vais devoir m'acheter un ordinateur, par contre…

\- Moi aussi, dit finalement Harper. Je pense qu'on ne va pas avoir le choix pour cette année…

Harper tend le bras pour prendre le pichet d'eau devant elle, mais Monty semble avoir la même idée puisqu'il tend sa main également. Leur peau se touche alors, et des étincelles en jaillissent. Clarke écarquille les yeux tandis que Harper et Monty retirent leurs mains, la bouche en rond.

\- Je… J'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu ? demande Harper.

Monty tend sa main vers elle et la touche à nouveau. De nouvelles étincelles apparaissent entre leurs mains, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se résorbent. Harper commence à sourire en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Monty. Elle vient de trouver son âme-sœur.

Clarke avale sa salive alors que Monty et Harper commencent à discuter de ce qui vient de se passer. Elle joue avec sa fourchette en regardant son assiette. Cette histoire d'âme sœur l'embête réellement. Elle ne l'a toujours pas trouvé, c'est surtout ça… Lorsqu'on touche son âme-sœur, _quelque chose _se passe, on acquiert des pouvoirs au hasard. Monty et Harper vont créer des étincelles, d'autres peuvent émettre du feu, de l'eau, de la glace… Tout et n'importe quoi ! Clarke espère trouver rapidement son âme sœur, déjà parce qu'elle se sent seule, et surtout parce qu'elle veut savoir le pouvoir qu'elle aura par la suite…

\- On devrait aller prendre un café un de ces jours, dit finalement Harper en souriant. Enfin, si ça te tente.

\- Quand tu veux.

Clarke prend une gorgée de son verre d'eau et pianote sur son portable avec son autre main. Monty et Harper commencent à discuter, en l'ignorant. C'est tout à fait normal, bien sûr. Les liens entre les âmes sœurs sont spéciaux, donc elle ne leur en veut pas. Elle fera probablement la même chose, elle aussi…

**[…]**

Clarke avance aux côtés de ses amis, en regardant le feu de camp au loin se rapprocher d'elle. Elle plante ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en écoutant Harper et Raven à côté d'elle parler de leur âme sœur.

\- C'est cool de maîtriser des étincelles, dit Raven à Harper.

\- Tu parles… Ça ne sert à rien à part allumer une bougie.

\- Et moi tu crois que c'est mieux ?

Clarke étouffe un éclat de rire en entendant la phrase de Raven. Effectivement, elle n'a pas le meilleur pouvoir du monde… Son pouvoir contrôle la mécanique. Dès qu'elle touche une pièce de métal, elle sait immédiatement comment la réparer. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas utile dans la vie de tous les jours, mais au moins elle n'aura pas de problème de plomberie plus tard…

\- Les garçons sont là-bas, on y va ? demande Raven. On va aller prendre des boissons ?

\- Allez-y sans moi, je vais continuer à regarder le feu de camp, répond Clarke.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais de la monnaie ? demande à son tour Harper. J'ai oublié mon portefeuille dans mon sac.

Clarke acquiesce en sortant le sien et en leur filant un billet. Les filles s'éloignent et partent retrouver leur petit ami. Clarke sourit en glissant son portefeuille dans sa poche arrière de jean. Elle est heureuse de voir ses amies remplies de joie. Clarke sursaute alors qu'elle est perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle voit un groupe de garçon au loin jeter des canettes dans le feu et rire.

\- Quels abrutis… murmure Clarke en secouant la tête.

\- C'est vrai, répond une voix à côté d'elle. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils soient mes amis.

Clarke tourne rapidement la tête sur le côté et regarde le profil de l'homme à côté d'elle. Celui-ci la regarde avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Je m'appelle Bellamy, dit-il. Et je connais ces gens, malheureusement.

\- Clarke, répond-elle. On choisit ses amis, pourtant…

\- Ils sont cools en dehors de cette soirée, je le jure.

Bellamy continue à lui sourire alors qu'elle secoue la tête en riant. Clarke regarde devant elle le feu de camp en sentant les yeux de Bellamy sur elle.

\- Et toi ? demande-t-il finalement. Où sont tes amis ?

\- La blonde et la brune là-bas, montre-t-elle du doigt. Elles s'éclatent avec leurs âmes sœurs.

\- Ah, les âme-sœurs…

Bellamy regarde devant lui en secouant la tête. Clarke le fixe du coin de l'œil. Elle se demande s'il sait qui est son âme-sœur, vu sa réaction.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle finalement. Bellamy ne croit pas à cette histoire d'âme-sœur ?

\- Oh si, j'y crois. On en a même la preuve, vu tous les pouvoirs sur cette terre. Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'on s'entend bien avec la personne.

\- C'est le but, répond Clarke. C'est comme si on était destiné à une personne.

Bellamy hausse les épaules en continuant à dire qu'il n'y croit pas. Clarke ne dit rien de plus et laisse ses mains dans ses poches, en fixant les flammes du feu de camp. Cet endroit est vraiment relaxant.

\- Je vais aller me chercher une boisson, je te laisse, dit finalement Bellamy. J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer.

\- Moi de même.

Clarke lui sourit un peu alors qu'il s'éloigne d'elle et part à l'opposé du feu de camp. Clarke pousse un léger soupir avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches arrière de pantalon. Elle fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle ne sent pas son portefeuille sous ses doigts. Elle se tourne rapidement et voit le dos de la veste de Bellamy au loin. C'est lui, ça ne peut être que lui. Clarke commence à courir dans sa direction. Il ne semble pas s'apercevoir de sa présence, mais il a le pas très rapide. Clarke tourne dans une allée sombre à sa suite et crie.

\- HÉ !

Bellamy tourne finalement la tête vers elle alors qu'elle court vers lui. Clarke tend son bras et attrape celui de Bellamy. Un bruit d'explosion retentit alors qu'ils sont tous les deux violemment jetés en arrière. Clarke gémit en relevant la tête et en s'asseyant. Elle regarde Bellamy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? demande-t-elle.

\- Comment ça qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? C'est toi qui m'a touché, c'est toi qui m'a envoyé valser !

\- Mais c'est impossible, je n'ai pas de pouvoir, je n'ai pas d'âme-sœur, comment est-ce que…

\- Clarke, ta… ta main.

Clarke fronce les sourcils en regardant Bellamy avant de baisser les yeux vers sa main droite. Une petite lumière blanche s'échappe de celle-ci, et elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Bellamy laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise en regardant sa main. Contrairement à Clarke, c'est une fumée noire qui en jaillit.

\- Nous sommes des âmes sœurs, murmure Clarke.

\- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas… Non.

Bellamy continue à la regarder. Clarke se relève finalement, tandis qu'il fait la même chose de son côté. Ils s'approchent l'un de l'autre. Clarke tend le bras, paume en avant. Bellamy tend le sien. La fumée noire de Bellamy commence à danser avec la lumière blanche de Clarke. Cette dernière attend un petit moment, avant d'avancer sa main pour toucher Bellamy. Ils poussent alors tous les deux un cri en sentant une douleur dans leur bras, qui les force à reculer.

\- On… On ne peut pas se toucher, dit finalement Clarke.

\- Des âmes sœurs qui ne peuvent pas se toucher ? répond Bellamy. À quel point est-ce qu'on est maudits ?

Clarke mord sa lèvre en le regardant. Bellamy attend une petite seconde, avant de sortir le portefeuille de Clarke de sa poche arrière. Clarke tend la main et le prend rapidement.

\- Heureusement que nous sommes âmes-sœurs, dit-elle finalement. Je ne l'aurais jamais retrouvé, sinon.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il. J'ai… J'ai des problèmes d'argent en ce moment et j'ai…

\- Tu as décidé de me séduire pour arriver à tes fins, finit-elle à sa place. C'est bon, ça va.

\- Te séduire ?

Bellamy hausse un sourcil dans sa direction, comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle disait ça. Clarke secoue la tête en riant.

\- Arrête, dit-elle. Je pense que tu sais très bien le charme que tu exerces autour de toi.

\- Pas vraiment, murmure-t-il.

\- Tu es _beau_. Tu séduis rien qu'en parlant.

\- Tu dis peut-être ça parce que je suis ton âme-sœur. Crois-moi ou non, je me sens également séduis par toi en ce moment-même.

Clarke se sent rougir alors qu'il dit ces mots. Bellamy a peut-être raison. Elle sent de la chaleur dans le creux de son estomac rien qu'en le regardant. Normalement ça n'arrive jamais, même si la personne devant elle lui plaît. Cette histoire d'âme-sœur commence à être de plus en plus réelle…

\- Clarke !

Harper crie le nom de son amie au loin. Clarke tourne son visage, avant de regarder Bellamy.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, murmure-t-elle.

\- D'accord. Bonne soirée.

\- Toi aussi.

Ils se regardent quelques secondes de plus, avant de tourner les talons. Clarke ferme les yeux en avançant. Ils auraient pu échanger leur numéro de téléphone, mais cette histoire de pouvoir qui se repousse rend les choses beaucoup trop compliqué. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Au moins ils savent qu'ils ont une âme-sœur quelque part dans ce monde.

**[…]**

\- Clarke, la lumière !

\- Désolée !

Clarke passe sa main sous le plaid en soupirant. Cela fait quelques semaines qu'elle a ce pouvoir, et elle ne le contrôle toujours pas. Désormais, une lueur blanche apparait à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Elle a failli devenir aveugle lorsque cela s'est produit la nuit, sa main près de ses yeux.

\- Je hais ce pouvoir, commence-t-elle à chouiner. Il ne me sert à rien !

\- C'est faux, rétorque Harper. La nuit, au camping, on n'aura pas besoin de lampe torche grâce à toi !

Clarke pousse un grognement d'énervement et lance le coussin vers Harper. Le coussin s'écrase contre le mur, mais ne retombe pas. Harper fronce les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Harper s'approche du coussin. Clarke ouvre grand la bouche en voyant Harper retirer quelque chose de ce coussin, alors qu'il s'écrase enfin sur le sol. Harper s'approche de Clarke et lui montre ce qu'elle tient dans sa main : un poignard d'un blanc éclatant. Clarke tend une main tremblante et le touche, avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse soudainement.

\- Je ne comprends pas, murmure-t-elle.

\- Tu peux créer des poignards avec ta lumière, lui répond Harper. Réessaye !

Clarke attend une seconde, avant de tendre la main et fermer les yeux. Elle se concentre au maximum, et sent finalement quelque chose de lourd dans sa paume de main. Elle ouvre les paupières et commence à sourire en voyant une lame entre ses doigts. Elle la serre.

\- Tu peux te défendre grâce à ton pouvoir, dit finalement Harper en souriant.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça va servir à quelque chose, mais ça reste cool, pas vrai ?

Harper hoche la tête en souriant. Les filles s'exercent pendant une bonne demi-heure en riant à chaque fois que ça arrive, tellement cela parait soudain. Monty arrive finalement au bout d'un moment et fronce les sourcils en les voyant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas prêtes ? demande-t-il.

\- Regarde les pouvoirs de Clarke ! s'écrit Harper.

\- Prêtes pour quoi ? demande Clarke.

\- On va au feu de camp ce soir.

\- Encore ?

Clarke soupire en voyant Harper lui fait un sourire confiant. Cela fait quatre semaines que Monty et Harper la forcent à aller au feu de camp toutes les semaines, au cas où elle recroiserait Bellamy. C'est vrai qu'elle aimerait le revoir, mais en même temps… À quoi est-ce que cela servirait ? Ils ne peuvent même pas s'approcher. Puis, il a quand même essayé de la voler…

\- Vous êtes sûrs ? demande Clarke. Je n'ai pas envie ce soir, s'il vous plait…

\- On fait ça pour toi, Clarke, répond Monty. Si tu ne veux pas y aller, on n'y va pas. On veut juste que tu trouves ce qu'on a trouvé, Harper et moi. Ça… Ça vaut vraiment le coup. Je te le promets.

Harper sourit tendrement à son petit ami. Clarke mord sa lèvre quelques secondes avant de soupirer et se lever du canapé, en acceptant. Elle file dans sa chambre et enfile un jean taille haute, avec un chemisier blanc. Elle met son blazer noir par-dessus et retourne dans le salon.

\- C'est parti.

Monty sourit et sort de l'appartement, les filles sur ses talons. Ils conduisent tous ensemble et ne voit pas le temps filer, tant Monty est surpris de ce que Clarke lui dit à propos de ses pouvoirs.

\- Des poignards ? Vraiment ?

\- Regarde.

Clarke se concentre quelques secondes, alors qu'un poignard apparait dans sa main. Monty écarquille les yeux en disant que c'est génial, ce qui fait rire Clarke. C'est vrai qu'elle n'aura plus jamais à avoir peur maintenant, lorsqu'elle croisera des gens dans des allées sombres… Elle peut se défendre.

Ils arrivent au feu de camp au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, et se garent juste à côté. Clarke met ses mains dans ses poches en marchant à côté de ses amis. Ils ont déjà fait trois feux de camps ensemble, et toujours aucune trace de Bellamy, donc Clarke sait qu'elle ne le verra pas ce soir. Bellamy les évite peut-être pour ne pas la voir, d'ailleurs. Il a dû être déçu.

\- Rappelle-moi à quoi il ressemble, lui demande Harper.

\- Grand, brun, beau.

\- Tu es juste en train de décrire Monty, avoue-le.

\- Non. J'aurais dit petit, coupe au bol, mouais.

\- Hé ! s'exclame Monty en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

Clarke éclate de rire aux côtés de Harper. Elle se fige finalement en croisant au loin le regard de Bellamy. Celui-ci semble s'être figé également, puisque son ami est toujours en train de lui parler à côté de lui.

\- Il est là, murmure Clarke à Harper.

\- Qui ?

\- La raison de notre venue ! Suis un peu pour une fois !

Harper tourne rapidement son visage dans la direction que lui montre Clarke.

\- Il est canon, dit-elle.

\- Je sais.

\- On te laisse.

\- Quoi ?

Harper attrape le bras de Monty et part avec lui, laissant Clarke toute seule. Celle-ci ne bouge pas, elle reste debout, à regarder Bellamy. Ce dernier dit finalement quelque chose à son ami, qui s'en va. Bellamy s'approche de Clarke en croisant les bras et en lui souriant.

\- J'aimerais bien te serrer la main, mais je ne voudrais pas te blesser…

\- Et te blesser par la même occasion.

Bellamy rit légèrement en hochant la tête. Clarke doit mettre ses mains dans ses poches arrière de jean pour ne pas tendre les bras et le toucher. Maintenant qu'elle sait qu'il est son âme-sœur et qu'ils ne peuvent pas se toucher, cela devient plus compliqué pour elle. Elle aimerait voir s'ils ressentent ce que les autres ressentent en se touchant : du désir, de la passion, de la folie, de l'amour.

\- À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? demande Bellamy.

\- J'aimerais te toucher, murmure-t-elle.

Il ne répond rien, il sourit juste. Il s'approche lentement d'elle, jusqu'à se retrouver à deux pas devant. Clarke doit lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Bellamy se penche un peu vers elle, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient très près l'un de l'autre.

\- Moi aussi, dit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, dit finalement Clarke en soupirant.

\- Nous sommes uniques.

Clarke soupire une nouvelle fois en se tournant vers le feu de camp. Elle a besoin de regarder autre chose que Bellamy, parce que sinon elle risque de faire des bêtises… Comme oublier le fait qu'ils ne doivent pas se toucher, par exemple. Ce serait bête de provoquer une soudaine explosion au milieu de tout le monde.

\- Puisqu'on ne peut pas se toucher, on peut parler, dit-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ce soir ?

\- J'ai fait quatre feux de camp en quatre semaines pour te trouver. Et toi ?

\- Moi aussi, soupire-t-il.

\- Super, on est bien avancés.

Ils regardent devant eux, sans rien dire. Ils savent qu'ils sont tous les deux frustrés de ne pouvoir rien faire. Stupides pouvoirs.

\- Tu es à l'université ? demande Bellamy.

\- Oui, en troisième année de Lettres. Et toi ?

\- Je travaille pour subvenir aux besoins de ma sœur.

\- Et tu voles aussi.

\- C'est très rare. Je ne le fais qu'aux jolies filles.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en entendant cette phrase. Elle sent les yeux de Bellamy sur elle mais elle ne veut pas le regarder. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû parler de ça, mais ça reste quelque chose d'important qui la concerne, au final…

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Ma sœur…

\- Tu travailles, pourtant ?

\- C'est devenu une habitude que j'avais perdu, mais quand je t'ai vue si jolie, si princesse… Tu étais une cible facile.

\- Je suis tout sauf une princesse, crois-moi.

Bellamy ne dit rien de plus. Clarke lève la tête vers lui lorsqu'il racle sa gorge.

\- J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose, lui dit-il.

Clarke hoche la tête. Bellamy commence à partir à l'opposé du feu de camp, et Clarke le suit. Elle lui fait confiance, même s'ils s'arrêtent dans une allée sombre, à cinq minutes de l'endroit où ils étaient. Bellamy reste devant elle, alors qu'elle hausse un sourcil.

\- Tu me regardes ?

Clarke rit en acquiesçant. Bellamy reste debout et, tout à coup, disparait en fumée noire. Clarke recule d'un pas, tandis que la fumée noire s'évanouit devant elle. Elle tourne la tête tout autour d'elle. Elle sent son cœur battre fortement dans sa poitrine. Clarke appelle le prénom de Bellamy, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

\- Bouh, dit-il.

Clarke se retourne subitement en reculant d'un pas. Bellamy sourit, les mains dans les poches.

\- Plutôt cool, pas vrai ?

\- Tu peux te transporter d'un endroit à un autre ?

\- Exact. C'est très utile, en tout cas.

\- Plus que moi… marmonne-t-elle.

Bellamy lève un sourcil, comme pour lui dire qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle dit ça. Clarke soupire et tend le bras, paume en avant. De la lumière jaillit de sa main et forme lentement un poignard. Clarke le serre entre ses doigts et le tend à Bellamy. Ce dernier le prend entre ses doigts, comme fasciné par la lumière qui dégage de l'arme. L'objet se désintègre finalement dans sa main.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi ce pouvoir va me servir mais au moins j'ai quelque chose, lui dit Clarke.

\- Ça nous fait quelque chose en commun, répond Bellamy.

\- Seulement une ?

Clarke sourit alors que Bellamy baisse la tête en rougissant devant elle.

\- Bellamy !

Bellamy tourne rapidement la tête en voyant son ami au loin l'appeler. Il met ses mains dans ses poches en regardant Clarke.

\- Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui dois y aller.

\- D'accord, répond-elle. Est-ce qu'on devrait…

\- S'échanger nos numéros de téléphone ? Complètement.

Clarke sourit alors que Bellamy sort son téléphone. Il note le numéro de Clarke et lui fait un clin d'œil.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas que je l'enregistre sous le prénom princesse ?

\- Donne-moi ton téléphone. Je vais te trouver un meilleur surnom.

Bellamy hausse un sourcil en tendant son téléphone vers elle. Clarke prend le portable entre ses doigts en faisant attention de ne pas toucher la peau de Bellamy, pour ne pas être éjectée en arrière. Elle note son numéro sous un nom qu'elle choisit en mordant sa lèvre. Elle quitte finalement l'application des contacts et lui tend à nouveau.

\- Tu chercheras, dit-elle. Tu me trouveras facilement.

Clarke lui fait un dernier sourire avant de passer à côté de lui et partir. Elle ferme les yeux tout en marchant. Elle s'est enregistrée dans son portable sous le nom « Mon âme-sœur ».

**[…]**

**Bellamy B.** : « Miller vient de trouver son âme-sœur… »

**Clarke G.** : « Oh ! Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « Jackson, et il est médecin. »

**Clarke G.** : « Quels pouvoirs est-ce qu'ils ont ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « Mieux que nous. »

**Clarke G.** : « En même temps, comment faire pire… »

**Bellamy B.** : « Ils peuvent lire dans les pensées de l'un et de l'autre. »

**Clarke G.** : « Oh ! En fait c'est PIRE ! Quelle horreur… Je préfère ne pas te toucher qu'être dans ta tête tous les jours… »

**Bellamy B.** : « Merci princesse, ça me touche. »

**Clarke G.** : « Ah ! Mon compliment te touche, mais pas moi malheureusement… »

**Bellamy B.** : « Je te déteste. »

**[…]**

**Clarke G.** : « Je suis devant chez toi, est-ce que je dois frapper ? Ta sœur est là ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Bellamy ? »

Clarke attend quelques secondes avant de prendre une grande inspiration et frapper trois coups contre la porte. Une adolescente brune ouvre la porte et fronce les sourcils en voyant Clarke devant elle.

\- Oui ? dit-elle.

\- Bonjour. Tu dois être Octavia, c'est ça ? Je m'appelle Clarke, je suis…

\- L'âme sœur de Bellamy !

Octavia se précipite en avant et prend tout à coup Clarke dans ses bras. Celle-ci écarquille les yeux et lui rend son étreinte au bout de quelques secondes, encore choquée par le comportement de la jeune sœur de Bellamy. Octavia se sépare d'elle et lui dit d'entrer. Clarke est déjà venue une fois dans l'appartement de Bellamy, mais c'est la première fois qu'elle rencontre Octavia. C'est assez déstabilisant.

\- Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer, lui dit Octavia. Bellamy me parle tous les jours de toi, ça commence à devenir lassant. J'avais vraiment envie de savoir à quoi tu ressemblais.

\- Moi aussi, murmure Clarke.

\- Clarke ?

Clarke tourne sa tête lorsqu'elle voit Bellamy entrer dans la pièce, les cheveux mouillés. Il était probablement en train de se doucher. Clarke lui fait un sourire auquel il répond. Octavia pose son bras sur les épaules de Clarke.

\- Regarde Bellamy, j'arrive à la toucher.

\- Ça c'est juste cruel, Octavia.

Octavia rit en enlevant son bras des épaules de Clarke. Elle les laisse finalement tranquille en partant dans la chambre de Bellamy. Ce dernier tend son bras et approche sa main de la joue de Clarke, alors qu'elle soupire. C'est ce qu'ils font depuis deux mois déjà. Ils se voient, ils se parlent, ils rigolent, mais ils ne peuvent toujours pas se toucher. Ils font semblant. C'est tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire.

\- Donc tu as rencontré ma petite sœur… murmure Bellamy.

\- Elle a l'air très sympathique, répond Clarke. Vous vous ressemblez énormément.

Bellamy hausse les épaules.

\- Elle… Elle m'a enlacée lorsque je suis entrée, lui dit Clarke.

\- La chance.

\- Elle m'a dit que tu parlais de moi tous les jours ?

Bellamy commence à rougir en détournant la tête tandis que Clarke rit en le voyant si embarrassé devant elle. Clarke s'assoit finalement dans le canapé en prenant la télécommande et en choisissant une chaine de télévision.

\- Mets-toi à l'aise surtout, lui dit Bellamy.

\- Déjà fait.

Clarke met une chaine de cuisine. Bellamy s'assoit finalement à côté d'elle sur le canapé, en basculant sa tête sur le dossier. Clarke tourne le visage vers lui et sourit. Même s'ils ne peuvent pas se toucher, ils ne peuvent pas rester loin de l'autre. C'est devenu leur malédiction, mais maintenant c'est trop tard.

**[…]**

**Bellamy B.** : « Ton cours est interminable. »

**Clarke G.** : « Le prof a bientôt terminé, patience. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Ça fait vingt et un an que je t'attends. »

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en voyant le message de Bellamy. Pourtant, elle sait qu'elle est en train de rougir. Le professeur termine finalement son cours et elle se lève pour ranger ses affaires.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ranges aussi vite ? demande Harper.

\- Bellamy m'attend.

\- Oh, alors si Bellamy t'attend…

Clarke commence à rire avant de mettre son sac sur son épaule et dire au revoir à Harper. Elle sort de la salle de classe et sourit en voyant Bellamy appuyé contre le mur d'en face. Clarke tourne le visage alors qu'elle entend l'une de ses camarades parler de lui, notamment de sa beauté. Elle s'approche de Bellamy en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je déteste les filles qui viennent de passer, dit-elle.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi.

\- « Oh qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! » continue-t-elle en les imitant. Ouais il est peut-être beau mais c'est le mien.

\- Tu as fini ?

Bellamy s'approche de Clarke et approche sa main de sa joue, comme à son habitude. Clarke ferme les yeux une seconde, avant de soupirer. Ça devient long. Très long.

\- Allez on y va, dit finalement Clarke.

Bellamy hoche la tête avant de se mettre à côté d'elle et commence à marcher. Il lui demande comment son cours s'est passé, et elle lui explique tout de A à Z. Ils se connaissent par cœur, désormais. Ils se parlent tous les jours, par message ou au téléphone. Il est déjà venu chez elle, mais tout ce qu'ils font c'est jouer à Mario Kart. Ils ne peuvent rien faire d'autre, et ce n'est pas l'envie qui leur manque…

Clarke pousse la porte de son appartement. Bellamy enlève sa veste et s'assoit sur le canapé, en prenant une manette de Nintendo Switch.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ? demande-t-il en regardant les jeux.

\- Je veux faire l'amour avec toi, gémit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- D'accord, mais à part ça ?

Clarke soupire en collant son front contre le dos du canapé. Elle regarde Bellamy, qui observe tous les jeux qu'elle possède. Clarke attend quelques secondes, avant de tendre le bras, l'index en avant. Elle approche un peu de lui, avant de toucher son épaule. Clarke pousse un cri lorsqu'elle est propulsée de l'autre côté du canapé. Bellamy écarquille les yeux en la regardant. Il a aussi été projeté.

\- Clarke ! s'exclame-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée ! Je voulais juste… Je voulais…

\- On ne peut pas, soupire-t-il.

\- Je le sais !

La jeune femme se lève du canapé et part dans sa cuisine. Elle pose ses mains sur son plan de travail en fermant les yeux et en essayant de respirer. Pourtant, elle sent des larmes couler de ses yeux. Clarke les essuie les unes après les autres. Bellamy arrive finalement dans la cuisine, et s'appuie contre l'un des murs.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais te prendre dans mes bras, murmure-t-il.

\- Et moi donc.

Clarke passe à côté de lui et retourne dans le salon, en s'asseyant dans le canapé. Elle essuie toutes ses larmes et se calme. Bellamy revient au bout d'une bonne minute avec plusieurs gros plaids dans les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-elle.

\- J'essaye des trucs.

La jeune femme fronce les sourcils alors que Bellamy lui dit de s'allonger, ce qu'elle fait. Il dépose un plaid sur elle et tend l'index dans sa direction, en la touchant à travers. Clarke gémit de déplaisir lorsqu'elle sent un courant la parcourir lorsqu'il fait ça.

\- Bellamy !

\- Attends !

Il dépose un autre plaid sur elle et retente l'expérience. Clarke sent une nouvelle fois un courant, mais beaucoup moins fort qu'avant. Bellamy dépose un autre plaid et tend l'index. Clarke fronce les sourcils.

\- Rien, dit-elle.

\- Je vais essayer avec la main entière.

Clarke hoche la tête alors qu'il tend le bras et pose sa main sur elle, en appuyant. Elle ne sent toujours rien. Bellamy commence alors à sourire.

\- Je sais que ce ne sera pas aussi bien que sans ces plaids mais…

\- C'est déjà très bien !

Bellamy sourit avant de s'assoir sur le canapé et se coucher à côté d'elle. Le plaid la recouvre de la poitrine jusqu'aux pieds.

\- Ne me touche pas, surtout, dit-il. Laisse-moi faire.

Clarke ne répond pas. Elle retient son souffle lorsque Bellamy passe son bras autour de son corps, et le pose en travers de sa taille. Il enfonce finalement son visage contre son ventre, en prenant une grande inspiration. Clarke ferme les yeux en essayant de s'empêcher de pleurer. C'est comme s'il la prenait vraiment dans ses bras. Il y a deux couches de plaids, mais elle le sent. Elle sent ses mains qui font des aller-retour dans son dos, et elle sent même qu'il est en train de sourire contre elle.

\- On va se contenter de ça pour l'instant, dit-il contre elle.

\- C'est déjà super, murmure-t-elle.

Bellamy lève la tête vers elle et sourit.

\- J'aimerais vraiment toucher tes cheveux, lui dit Clarke en commençant à rire.

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant ils ne sont pas exceptionnels.

\- Non mais ils sont bouclés. J'adore ça.

Bellamy rit contre elle.

**[…]**

**Harper M.** : « J'ai trouvé un truc pour Bellamy et toi. »

**Clarke G.** : « Des plaids ? »

**Harper M.** : « Non, beaucoup mieux. J'ai des livres qui pourraient t'intéresser sur les âmes-sœurs. Ils parlent de pouvoirs opposables. »

**Clarke G.** : « J'arrive. »

**[…]**

Clarke pose un gros livre sur la table basse, juste devant Bellamy. Celui-ci fronce les sourcils en la regardant.

\- Bonjour, dit-il.

\- Je sais comment faire pour qu'on se touche, répond-elle. Tout est écrit à l'intérieur.

Bellamy lève un sourcil alors que Clarke s'assoit à côté de lui sur le canapé, en lui expliquant ce qu'elle a découvert. Harper et elle ont passé la journée à la bibliothèque, à étudier des livres sur les âmes-sœurs. Elles ont finalement trouvé une page qui parlait de pouvoir d'opposition.

\- Depuis le tout début, nous ne nous sommes pas touchés parce que cela nous fait mal, on a peur de ce que ça peut faire. Mais, nous n'avons jamais essayé de nous accrocher l'un à l'autre.

\- On ne l'a pas fait parce qu'on ne peut pas.

\- Ce livre dit que si, nous pouvons. Il faut juste supporter la pression, mais on va y arriver. C'est comme les aimants. Au début ils résistent, mais avec de la force on peut les coller l'un à l'autre.

Bellamy attend qu'elle ait finit son explication avant de réfléchir à ce qu'elle lui dit.

\- D'accord, répond-il. Autant tenter ta théorie.

Clarke sourit avant de se lever du canapé et de lui dire de faire la même chose. Ils se mettent face à face. Clarke tend la main en avant, de la lumière s'échappant de celle-ci. Bellamy fait la même chose de son côté, avec cette fois-ci une ombre noire. Ils approchent peu à peu leur main. La fumée s'entrelace avec la lumière de Clarke. Ils franchissent finalement le dernier pas et entrelacent leurs doigts ensemble.

De la douleur traverse leur bras entier alors que leurs corps sont tirés en arrière, à cause de la force présente au milieu. Clarke gémit à cause de cette douleur, qui dure longtemps. Elle agrippe la main de Bellamy, en la serrant le plus fort possible, et se tient au canapé derrière elle. Cela semble interminable, et Clarke est prête à abandonner lorsqu'elle voit que cela ne marche pas.

Finalement, après ce qui semble être une éternité, la douleur, la lumière et la fumée disparaissent. Clarke lève la tête vers Bellamy, et regarde leurs mains. Plus rien. Elle se redresse peu à peu, et il fait la même chose de son côté.

\- Bellamy, murmure-t-elle.

Bellamy attend une seconde, avant de tirer sur sa main, passer son autre derrière sa nuque et l'attirer contre ses lèvres. Clarke lâche son autre main pour pouvoir poser ses mains sur ses joues et approfondir le baiser. Elle sent une larme couler sur sa joue et atterrir sur leurs lèvres. Bellamy sépare sa bouche de la sienne avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Clarke garde son front contre le sien, en essayant de respirer calmement.

\- C'est incroyable, dit-elle.

\- Tu l'as fait. Tu as réussi, Clarke.

\- J'ai peur de me séparer de toi maintenant, et que ça recommence.

\- On essaye ?

Clarke pousse un soupir avant de hocher la tête. Elle se recule d'un pas, et de deux. Cinq petites secondes sans toucher Bellamy et ça devient trop, désormais, comme si leur lien s'était vraiment établi.

\- Tend ton bras, dit Bellamy.

Clarke s'exécute. Bellamy tend aussi sa main en avant, avant de frôler les doigts de Clarke. Ils sourient tous les deux lorsqu'ils voient qu'ils ne ressentent aucune douleur. Bellamy s'avance en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Il dépose un baiser sur sa joue et descend progressivement vers son cou. Clarke passe ses bras autour de la nuque de Bellamy en poussant des soupirs de plaisir. Elle commence à rire lorsque l'une des mains de Bellamy descend sur ses fesses.

\- Ça fait des mois que je voulais faire ça, dit Bellamy en riant.

\- Ça fait des mois que je voulais faire autre chose… rétorque Clarke en retour.

Bellamy lève rapidement la tête vers elle, un sourcil haussé. Il mord sa lèvre en voyant le regard que Clarke lui lance, avant de plonger en avant pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Clarke gémit en sentant les mains de Bellamy parcourir son corps, avant de tirer sur l'ourlet de son t-shirt. Elle l'aide à enlever son chemisier, et les yeux de Bellamy s'attardent sur sa poitrine.

\- Joli soutien-gorge, murmure-t-il.

\- Seulement pour tes yeux, répond-elle.

\- Pour mes mains aussi, maintenant.

Clarke rit alors que Bellamy reprend possession de ses lèvres, cette fois-ci en posant une main sur l'un de ses seins. Clarke gémit contre lui.

\- On va dans ma chambre, dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Je ne sais même pas où c'est !

\- En même temps nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller.

\- Pourtant on aurait pu faire autre chose. Regarder la télé, faire un… Scrabble.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel et tire sur la main de Bellamy, en l'emmenant vers sa chambre. Elle pousse la porte et le fait entrer, avant de se retourner vers lui pour commencer à mordiller son cou. Bellamy, cependant, ne bouge pas et regarde autour de lui.

\- Bellamy ! dit Clarke en grognant.

\- Attend, j'admire ta chambre !

\- Tu es insupportable, murmure-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Bellamy rit avant de s'approcher de son mur rempli de photo, en commençant à les regarder une à une. Clarke hausse un sourcil en le regardant faire. Elle se tient debout devant lui, seulement avec un jean et un soutien-gorge, mais Bellamy continue à regarder les photos… Clarke grogne avant de s'allonger sur son lit.

\- Je vais commencer toute seule ! lui dit-elle.

\- Attends…

\- Je t'ai prévenu Bellamy…

Clarke se positionne sur le dos et déboutonne le bouton de son jean. Bellamy ne semble toujours pas s'intéresser à elle, donc elle passe sa main sous son jean, toute seule. Elle pousse un gémissement en sentant à quel point elle est excitée, et cela semble enfin sortir Bellamy de sa stupeur. Il grogne avant de venir s'allonger sur elle. Il prend la main de Clarke et la plaque sur le côté.

\- C'est à moi de faire ça normalement, susurre-t-il.

\- Tu prenais trop de temps, répond-elle.

Bellamy sourit avant de plonger en avant pour reprendre ses lèvres d'assaut.

**[…]**

**Bellamy B.** : « Dix minutes de retard ! »

**Clarke G.** : « C'est le même prof que la dernière fois, il n'est jamais en avance… »

**Bellamy B.** : « Je vais partir sans toi… »

**Clarke G.** : « N'y pense même pas ! »

Clarke tapote son crayon contre sa table en soupirant. Ce professeur est toujours en retard et elle commence à en avoir marre, surtout lorsqu'elle sait que Bellamy est en train de l'attendre à l'extérieur. Heureusement qu'elle peut communiquer avec lui par téléphone…

**Bellamy B.** : « Tu te souviens des filles de la dernière fois ? Celles qui ont dit que j'étais mignon, quelque chose comme ça ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Oh oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Elles sont à côté de moi et elles se chuchotent des choses dans l'oreille en me regardant. »

**Clarke G.** : « Je vais les tuer. »

Clarke range ses affaires dès que la fin du cours retentit et se précipite en dehors de la classe. Elle sourit en voyant Bellamy l'attendre juste devant, les bras tendus. Clarke s'y précipite en faisant tomber son sac sur le sol juste avant. Elle enfonce son visage dans le t-shirt de Bellamy en soupirant. Depuis qu'ils peuvent tous les deux se toucher, Clarke ne peut s'empêcher d'être collée à lui. Elle sait que cette envie s'arrêtera au bout d'un moment, mais elle en profite le plus possible. Puis, ça ne semble pas déranger Bellamy puisqu'il vient tous les jours la chercher à l'université.

\- Où sont les filles dont tu parlais ? demande-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- À ta droite, répond Bellamy.

Clarke tourne la tête et croise le regard d'une jeune fille, au loin. Clarke la reconnait, c'est bien celle de la dernière fois. Clarke lève la tête vers Bellamy et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Bellamy rit en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu es vraiment jalouse, murmure-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse, rétorque Clarke. Je veux juste leur faire comprendre qu'elles ne peuvent rien tenter avec toi.

\- Quelle est la différence ?

\- La différence c'est que je fais ça pour _elles_. Je ne veux pas qu'elles perdent leur temps.

\- Mais peut-être que je suis intéressé moi aussi.

Bellamy hausse un sourcil dans sa direction, pour essayer de voir sa réaction. Clarke commence à rire en ramassant son sac sur le sol et en le regardant.

\- Quoi ? demande finalement Bellamy. Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Non. Tu m'aimes trop.

\- Tu es vraiment une arrogante princesse.

Clarke hausse les épaules alors que Bellamy se penche vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Clarke sourit. Oui, elle est peut-être arrogante en disant ça, mais ils sont âmes sœurs. Elle sait exactement ce qu'il ressent pour elle, puisqu'il ressent la même chose. Ils sont connectés… À jamais.

\- On y va ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je te suis.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel et commence à partir. Bellamy la rejoint rapidement et tend le bras pour entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. Ils déambulent tous les deux côte à côte dans les couloirs, Bellamy caressant lentement le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Oui, elle peut rapidement s'y habituer.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous** !

**Aujourd'hui** est un jour _spécial_ pour moi parce que c'est **mon anniversaire** ! 22 ans, _ça se fête_, même si c'est en **confinement** ! Et je suis extrêmement **contente** de publier _ce chapitre_ ce jour-ci puisque c'est quand même un _chapitre_ sur les **âmes-sœurs**, AKA ce que j'adorais écrire dans le premier 100 Nuances de Bellarke ! Du coup merci beaucoup à la **personne** qui m'a proposé ce **thème**, c'était vraiment _cool_ d'écrire ça. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas **reconnu**, ce chapitre s'est inspiré de la série Cloak and Dagger, qui comporte _deux saisons_ (et qui a été malheureusement **annulée**). Les **pouvoirs** décrits sont ceux dans cette _série_, et j'étais contente de lui rendre **hommage** tellement j'avais eu un _coup de cœur_ pour les **personnages** !

J'espère que vous allez **tous bien**, même si on repart sur _quinze jours_ de **confinement** ! Tout va se régler, en _attendant_... On va **travailler**, pas vrai ? _Personnellement_ j'ai mon **mémoire** à corriger et à _écrire_, donc ce n'est pas toujours la **joie**. C'est très stressant, mais _j'espère y arriver_. Ce ne sont que trente pages, **techniquement**. En tout cas je vous **souhaite** à tous _bon courage_, et on se retrouve dans **deux semaines** pour le chapitre 4 !

**\- Amandine.**


	4. Épistolaire

**ÉPISTOLAIRE **

Clarke mâchouille le bout de son bouchon en regardant la copie de ses élèves de CM2 juste devant elle. Elle lève les yeux au ciel en voyant l'erreur qu'a fait Bella, l'une de ses meilleures élèves.

\- Étourderie, murmure-t-elle en barrant le mot mal écrit et en le réécrivant à côté.

La jeune femme sursaute en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Raven entre avec un sac de course et fait un sourire à sa colocataire.

\- Lettre !

Raven lance une enveloppe à Clarke, qui l'attrape au vol en souriant. Elle mord sa lèvre en voyant que c'est bien une lettre de Bellamy. Elle entend Raven ranger les courses dans la cuisine mais Clarke ouvre l'enveloppe, sans s'en occuper. D'ordinaire elle l'aurait aidée, mais dans ces circonstances…

_Chère Clarke, _

_ Emménager tout seul dans une grande ville est compliqué. Sérieusement, l'adaptation est très dure. Heureusement que ma sœur n'est pas très loin, sinon j'aurais été assez déprimé. J'ai rapidement trouvé du travail, donc j'ai maintenant des collègues très sympathiques, qui sont déjà devenus des amis. Ils sont sympas. Je leur ai même parlé de toi, d'ailleurs. Ils ont vu que j'étais content d'avoir reçu une lettre de ta part, donc ils étaient curieux. Je leur ai dit que tu étais une sorte de correspondante que je n'avais jamais vu… Et ça les a rendu fous. « Vous vous parlez depuis deux ans ? » ils m'ont demandé. Ils étaient surpris qu'on ne sache même pas à quoi l'autre ressemble. Du moment qu'on sait que l'autre a le même âge, c'est déjà suffisant, pas vrai ?_

_ […]_

_ Essaye de m'écrire vite. Je ne te mets pas du tout la pression, mais j'adore recevoir tes réponses. J'ai l'impression que c'est Noël toutes les semaines lorsque je reçois tes lettres. Puis, lorsque cela prend trop de temps… Tu me manques. Beaucoup. _

_ Je t'embrasse. À bientôt. _

_Bellamy._

Clarke termine la lettre avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle la relit une deuxième fois, le temps que Raven s'assoit à côté d'elle pour lui subtiliser des mains. Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en voyant ça. Elle n'a aucun secret pour sa meilleure amie donc, oui, elle lui montre toujours les lettres de Bellamy. Clarke n'a pas envie de garder ça pour elle toute seule alors qu'elle aime tellement lui parler.

\- Oh, tu lui manques… dit Raven avec un sourire.

\- On est amis, c'est normal.

\- J'ai hâte d'assister à la rencontre.

Clarke pousse un soupir en secouant la tête. Bellamy ne lui a jamais demandé son adresse, ou même son numéro de téléphone. Ils savent juste tous les deux qu'ils habitent assez proches l'un de l'autre, mais ils ne connaissent même pas les villes. Ils ne veulent pas le savoir, parce qu'ils partagent un lien spécial grâce à ces lettres. Pas d'internet entre eux, juste leur écriture manuscrite… Et ça fait du bien, de temps en temps. C'est tout ce qu'il faut savoir.

\- Il n'y aura pas de rencontre. Ce n'est pas prévu.

\- C'est vraiment dommage. Tu sais, Clarke, tu n'oseras jamais rencontrer quelqu'un à cause de ce Bellamy.

\- Non, c'est faux, je…

\- Tu es amoureuse de ce garçon.

Raven continue à la regarder et commence à rire en voyant les joues de Clarke devenir rouges. Cette dernière reprend la lettre entre ses doigts.

\- Écoute, dit-elle à son amie. C'est vrai que j'ai des sentiments pour Bellamy. Je ne vais pas le nier. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça m'empêchera de rencontrer quelqu'un. Il faut juste que cette personne me fasse oublier mon correspondant…

\- C'est ridicule.

Clarke ne répond rien alors que Raven se lève du canapé et part dans sa chambre. Elle allume la télévision en basculant sa tête en arrière. Elle réfléchit aux paroles de Raven, en essayant de se convaincre le plus possible de ce qu'elle lui a dit. Oui. Elle peut rencontrer quelqu'un et tomber amoureuse de lui… Elle pensera toujours à Bellamy, mais cette personne lui fera oublier ce garçon. C'est tout.

**[…]**

_Comment ça tu n'as jamais vu le film « Les Goonies » ? C'est tellement culte, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Il va falloir que je te le montre un jour, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je suis même prêt à acheter du popcorn et à le partager avec toi, si c'est le seul obstacle…_

Clarke relit cette phrase encore et encore. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que Bellamy lui dit qu'elle lui manque, et avec cette phrase, elle doute encore plus. Est-ce qu'il aimerait finalement la rencontrer un jour ? Ils n'en ont toujours pas parlé, donc elle ne sait pas si c'est ce qu'il souhaite. Ce serait super, ça c'est sûr… Clarke grogne. Elle n'en sait rien.

\- On y va ? dit Raven en enfilant une veste.

Clarke hoche la tête et se lève du canapé pour s'habiller. Elle n'oublie pas de prendre son téléphone portable avec elle et sort de son appartement en compagnie de Raven. Elles doivent toutes les deux rejoindre l'une de leur amie au Starbucks du coin, donc elles essayent de se dépêcher sur la route.

\- Il t'a vraiment écrit ça ? demande Raven en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Oui… C'est bon signe, pas vrai ? Je vais le rencontrer un jour ?

\- Mais oui, c'est sûr que tu le verras… J'y crois fort, en tout cas.

Clarke pousse les portes du Starbucks en haussant les épaules avant de se retourner vers Raven.

\- On verra.

Elle se retourne et sursaute violemment en rentrant dans un serveur du Starbucks, qui renverse un peu de la boisson qu'il tenait sur elle. Clarke sautille sur place en sentant le liquide chaud sur elle.

\- Excuse-moi ! s'exclame le serveur en la regardant.

\- C'est pas vrai… marmonne Clarke. Je ne vais même pas avoir le temps d'aller me changer...

\- Je te rapporte une serviette.

Le serveur part de l'autre côté alors que Clarke pousse un grand soupir. Elle ne peut même pas crier sur le serveur puisque ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est surtout elle qui a été distraite. Raven grimace en voyant le t-shirt de Clarke avec une tâche noire sur le dessus. Le serveur revient vers elle et lui tend des serviettes. Clarke le remercie juste avant qu'il ne part et commence à essuyer son t-shirt.

\- Au moins le serveur est canon, lui dit Raven.

\- Je ne l'ai même pas regardé.

\- Allez, va t'asseoir le temps que je commande nos cafés.

Clarke acquiesce et prend une table au fond du café. Elle jette les serviettes dans la poubelle la plus proche en sortant son téléphone portable. Elle lève la tête pour regarder Raven au bout d'un moment et son regard s'attarde sur le serveur. Effectivement, il est tout à fait son style. Brun, les cheveux bouclés, un sourire très charmeur… Raven semble bien l'apprécier aussi puisqu'elle rit avec lui. Clarke lève les yeux au ciel tandis que son amie revient vers elle.

\- Alors comme ça tu dragues celui qui m'a renversé un café dessus ? demande Clarke.

\- Pas du tout, répond Raven en s'asseyant. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il est beaucoup plus intéressé par toi.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

Raven pousse son gobelet devant Clarke. Cette dernière regarde l'endroit où devrait être écrit son prénom. Une phrase entière est écrite en lettre capitale : « _Est-ce que tu as la wifi ? Parce que je sens une connexion entre nous._ » Raven ricane tandis que Clarke esquisse un sourire en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ridicule, murmure-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ? Moi je trouve ça extrêmement drôle. Il est mignon pas vrai ?

\- Oui mais il… Il…

\- Il n'est pas Bellamy, je sais.

Clarke pousse un long et grand soupir en enfonçant son visage dans ses bras. Elle est ridicule, elle le sait, mais les sentiments ne se contrôlent malheureusement pas. La jeune femme lève finalement la tête pour regarder Raven et croise le regard du serveur juste derrière. Elle se sent rougir et racle sa gorge.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça va être un serveur régulier mais ce sera gênant maintenant, dit Clarke à son amie.

\- Arrête de venir ici dans ce cas.

\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est mon coffee shop préféré. Je reste.

Raven ricane avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

**[…]**

_Chère Clarke,_

_ Cette nouvelle ville commence enfin à me plaire. Mon travail est sympathique (les clients le sont un peu moins des fois, il faut l'avouer) et la ville est superbe. On est bientôt en période de Noël en plus, donc c'est génial. Tout est beau, tout est parfait. J'espère que tu vas bien, toi aussi. Est-ce que ta colocataire a changé de travail finalement ?_

_ […]_

_ Je t'embrasse. _

_Bellamy._

Clarke baille en poussant la porte du Starbucks et en fourrant la nouvelle lettre de Bellamy dans son sac. Elle se fige à l'entrée en voyant que le serveur est le même que celui de la dernière fois. Est-ce qu'elle doit y aller quand même ? Le serveur lève la tête vers elle au bout d'un moment et croise son regard. Clarke s'approche en mordant sa lèvre et en commandant son café préféré.

\- Le même que la dernière fois, pas vrai ? répond le serveur en commençant à le préparer.

\- Oui, je ne peux plus m'en passer depuis que j'ai découvert Starbucks.

\- Essaye le Pumpkin Spice Latte la prochaine fois. Il est vraiment bon.

\- Je note, merci !

Il lui fait un léger sourire avant de terminer la préparation du café. Clarke le regarde. Il est vraiment beau. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué la dernière fois, mais maintenant qu'elle est tout près… C'est encore mieux. Elle rougit un peu quand il lève les yeux vers elle.

\- Je suis encore désolé pour la dernière fois, dit-il. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. J'espère que la tâche est partie.

\- Oui, après deux lavages, répond-elle. Mais ce n'était pas de ta faute. J'ai été distraite par mon amie. Je n'ai pas regardé où j'allais.

Le serveur hoche la tête. Il prend un stylo sur le côté pour pouvoir écrire dessus, comme à l'habitude.

\- Mon nom est… commence à dire Clarke.

\- Non ! répond-il. Ne me le dis pas.

\- Pourquoi ? répond-elle.

\- Pour pouvoir t'écrire une phrase drôle, dit-il comme si cela était évident.

Clarke ne dit rien mais se sent gênée lorsqu'il dit ça. Le serveur écrit quelque chose pendant quelques secondes avant de lui tendre. Clarke prend le gobelet entre ses doigts et mord sa lèvre en lisant la phrase : « _Es-tu magicienne ? Parce qu'à chaque fois que je te regarde, tout le monde autour disparaît._ »

\- Pas mal celle-ci, pas vrai ? dit-il finalement.

\- Est-ce que tu fais ça avec tout le monde ? demande Clarke en rougissant.

\- Tu es la première.

Il continue à la regarder avant de hausser une épaule, comme si de rien n'était. Clarke ouvre sa bouche pour lui dire qu'elle n'est pas intéressée mais un client arrive juste derrière elle. Elle remercie le serveur avant de sortir du coffee shop, en souriant légèrement.

**[…]**

_« Je ne suis pas un Jedi, mais je pense que la force est avec nous. »_

\- J'aime bien celle-ci, dit Clarke en prenant le gobelet entre ses doigts.

\- Ah oui ? répond le serveur en souriant. J'avais peur que tu ne comprennes pas la référence.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que les filles ne regardent pas Star Wars à ton avis ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

\- Mais tu l'as pensé…

Le serveur lève les yeux au ciel tandis que Clarke pousse un léger rire. Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'elle voit ce serveur, et maintenant ça ne la dérange plus. Ce qu'il écrit sur ses gobelets la fait toujours rire, en tout cas. Elle a même rougit la dernière fois lorsqu'il lui a écrit : « _Excuse-moi, mais je ne t'ai pas vue sur le menu ?_ ». Clarke sait qu'il essaye de la séduire, mais pour le moment elle ne peut pas. Bellamy… Bellamy est là. Il sera toujours là, même.

\- Je vais aller m'asseoir, lui dit-elle finalement. Je dois rejoindre quelqu'un.

\- Pas un petit ami, j'espère ? répond le serveur.

\- Non, c'est bien pire. Un ex.

Il lève un sourcil alors que Clarke soupire en prenant son gobelet et en s'asseyant à une table au fond. Elle attend quelques minutes, avant que Finn ne vienne. Celui-ci lui sourit et se penche pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Clarke serre les dents.

\- Je vais aller commander un café, je reviens, lui dit-il.

\- Finn… Je ne reste pas longtemps.

\- Je le sais. Merci d'être venue, déjà.

Clarke ne dit rien alors qu'il part vers le comptoir pour prendre une boisson. La jeune femme touche du bout des doigts la phrase du serveur en attendant. Finn revient une minute plus tard et s'assoit devant elle.

\- Tu m'expliques ? demande-t-il.

Clarke fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il veut dire par là. Finn tourne finalement son propre gobelet vers elle. Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un éclat de rire en lisant les mots « _L'ex de la princesse_ » en encre noire. Elle tourne ses yeux vers le serveur et celui-ci lui fait un léger clin d'œil, avant de prendre une serviette pour nettoyer le comptoir. Clarke racle sa gorge.

\- C'est une connaissance, ce n'est rien.

\- Ton nouveau petit ami ?

\- Non, bien que ça ne te regarde pas, Finn.

Finn pousse un soupir avant de s'avancer un peu sur sa chaise. Il tend finalement le bras et pose ses doigts sur la main de Clarke. Celle-ci ne bouge pas durant quelques secondes, surprise par son geste.

\- J'aimerais qu'on se remette ensemble, Clarke.

\- Pardon ?

Finn la regarde avec des yeux suppliants. Clarke voit du coin de l'œil le serveur fixer leur table. Elle réagit finalement et retire sa main de celle de Finn.

\- Je suis toujours amoureux de toi, dit finalement Finn.

\- Tu m'as trompée avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu l'as peut-être oublié ?

\- Fox ne signifiait rien pour moi.

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant tu avais l'air très heureux quand je vous ai surpris dans mon lit, pas vrai ?

Clarke sent qu'elle est rouge de colère, mais elle avait besoin de lui dire ça. Elle tourne rapidement sa tête sur le côté et croise le regard du serveur, avant de détourner le regard. Elle espère qu'il n'entend pas leur conversation… En tout cas, Finn a remarqué la direction de ses yeux.

\- Quoi, le serveur ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas me reprendre ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Finn. Je ne t'aime plus, c'est terminé. Tu m'as fait du mal.

\- Clarke, je t'en prie !

Finn soutient son regard mais Clarke secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Finn pousse un soupir avant de se lever de table et sortir du café. Clarke sent qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux en le voyant partir. Trop de souvenirs sont revenus à la surface, elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce rendez-vous. La jeune femme se lève de son siège et prend son sac.

\- Hé.

Clarke mord sa lèvre avant de se tourner vers le serveur. Celui-ci fronce les sourcils en voyant les larmes dans ses yeux.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? murmure-t-il.

\- Un conseil pour le futur : n'accepte jamais d'avoir un rendez-vous avec ton ex, surtout après avoir été trompé.

\- Je suis désolé, répond-il simplement.

\- Je vais m'en remettre.

La jeune femme hausse les épaules avant de resserrer son sac sur ses épaules et de sortir du Starbucks, les yeux du serveur fixés dans son dos.

**[…]**

_Chère Clarke, _

_[…]_

_Je commence à me sentir seul, et cette fois-ci ce n'est pas seulement à cause de cette ville. Ça fait déjà plus de trois ans que je suis célibataire. Je ne voulais pas être en couple parce que je n'avais pas le temps, je devais m'occuper de ma petite sœur, mais maintenant qu'elle est indépendante… J'ai besoin d'être avec quelqu'un. J'ai besoin de rendre quelqu'un heureux. Est-ce que c'est bizarre ? Ça l'est peut-être. Dis-moi si je suis bizarre… C'est surement le cas._

_Bellamy._

**[…]**

Clarke fixe l'inscription sur son gobelet pour la énième fois : « _Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter un baiser ? Promis, je te le rendrai. _» Elle soupire. Cette fois-ci c'est clair, le serveur lui tend une perche… qu'elle ne va pas saisir. Elle ne peut pas. La jeune femme se lève de son siège et se dirige vers le comptoir. Le serveur lève un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Un problème ? demande-t-il.

\- Je voudrais qu'on parle, répond Clarke en haussant une épaule.

Le serveur lui fait signe de s'assoir sur l'un des sièges au comptoir, ce que Clarke fait. Elle sait que le café va bientôt fermer, donc il ne risque pas d'y avoir de nouveaux clients. Clarke prend une grande inspiration avant de tourner son gobelet vers le serveur, en lui montrant la phrase.

\- Tu me fais rire, vraiment, dit-elle. Et je te remercie pour toutes les phrases que tu as pu m'écrire.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais… Je suis intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis désolée.

Celui-ci hoche lentement la tête, avant de faire une grimace.

\- J'ai tenté, répond-il. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de continuer à t'écrire ce genre de phrase, si tu es d'accord en tout cas. Ça me fait plaisir de te donner une petite seconde de sourire tous les jours.

\- Oui, continue. N'arrête surtout pas. J'adore ce que tu fais.

Il lui fait un petit sourire avant de prendre le torchon sur son épaule pour essuyer le comptoir. Clarke ne dit rien de plus, mais elle voit dans son attitude qu'il est déçu, ce qui serait normal. Elle est stupide, elle est stupide. Il est beau, gentil et drôle, qu'est-ce qui lui faut de plus ? Clarke pousse un soupir avant de poser son menton sur son poing. Le serveur la regarde.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il.

\- Insulte-moi, dis-moi que je suis stupide de t'avoir dit ça.

\- Pourquoi ? dit-il en riant.

\- Parce que je suis intéressé par quelqu'un qui n'existe pas. Enfin, il existe, mais Bellamy est simplement un correspondant, je n'aurais pas dû m'attacher à lui comme ça. Tout est virtuel, je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble…

\- Bellamy ?

Clarke regarde le serveur en se rendant compte qu'elle était en train de marmonner dans sa barbe, sans même se préoccuper de son interlocuteur. Elle secoue finalement la tête en baissant les yeux. Elle sait très bien qu'elle est en train de rougir… En même temps, elle vient de dire un nom à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connait presque pas… Elle est tout simplement ridicule.

\- Oublie ce que j'ai dit, grommelle-t-elle.

\- Non, je suis très intéressé. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Qui est ce Bellamy ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit, c'est un correspondant… On se parle depuis quelques années déjà. Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble, et lui non plus.

\- Je pense qu'il serait content de savoir que tu ressembles à ça, en tout cas, murmure le serveur.

Clarke lève les yeux vers lui et est sûre qu'elle rougit, cette fois-ci. Rouge comme une tomate, même. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais le serveur la regarde avec une telle intensité… C'est surprenant.

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? demande-t-il tout à coup.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas savoir mon nom.

\- Je viens de changer d'avis.

\- Je m'appelle Clarke.

Il hoche la tête, avant de baisser les yeux et sourire. Clarke racle sa gorge.

\- Et toi ? demande-t-elle.

\- Blake, répond-il.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, répond-elle. Ça te va très bien au teint.

Le serveur rit avant de se redresser pour ranger quelques gobelets dans les placards derrière lui. Clarke tapote ses doigts sur le comptoir en soupirant. Elle sait qu'elle devrait partir. Elle vient de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par lui, ce serait légitime de ne plus jamais lui parler… Mais elle a besoin de lui parler. Elle a _envie_ de lui parler.

\- Tomber amoureuse d'un homme que je ne connais pas… C'est stupide, pas vrai ? demande-t-elle.

\- Pas vraiment, répond-il, le dos tourné. Si tu l'aimes tant que ça c'est surement parce que tu le connais, au final. Le physique ne compte pas, c'est l'entente entre deux personnes qui compte le plus.

\- Tu pourrais avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un à qui tu parles seulement ?

\- Bien-sûr, murmure-t-il.

Il se tourne finalement vers elle pour lui décrocher un sourire timide. Clarke attend un peu avant de se lever de son siège.

\- Il faut que j'y aille mais… Merci beaucoup. Merci de m'avoir écoutée.

\- Pas de soucis, Clarke.

Clarke ressent de la chaleur au creux de son ventre lorsqu'elle entend Blake prononcer son prénom. Elle lui fait un dernier sourire avant de se retourner et franchir les portes du Starbucks, les yeux de son serveur favori rivés dans son dos.

**[…]**

_Chère Clarke,_

_Les muffins. Que penses-tu des muffins ? Enfin, c'est une question stupide puisque tout le monde aime les muffins, pas vrai ? C'est délicieux. J'en engloutis deux par jours en ce moment, ça commence peut-être à être problématique pour mon estomac… Ma sœur me dit qu'il faut que j'arrête, mais c'est impossible. Vraiment impossible. Les muffins de Starbucks sont les meilleurs je trouve, surtout celui aux myrtilles. N'hésite pas à en manger la prochaine fois, tu m'en donneras des nouvelles._

_[…]_

_Bellamy._

\- Un muffin myrtille, s'il te plaît.

Blake sourit à Clarke en prenant une serviette et en posant le muffin qu'elle vient de demander sur le dessus. Clarke n'a même pas besoin de lui demander son café, puisqu'il sait exactement celui qu'elle prend toutes les semaines. Il prend juste son marqueur et commence à écrire dessus.

\- Inspiré ? demande-t-elle.

\- Toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de toi.

Il termine la phrase sans voir les joues de Clarke se teindre d'une jolie couleur rouge, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui fait un compliment. Clarke le remercie et prend son gobelet, avant de s'asseoir à une table. Elle regarde la phrase du jour : « _Est-ce que ça te dérange si je te suis en sortant du café ? Parce que mes parents m'ont toujours dit de suivre mes rêves_. » Clarke rit. Cette fois-ci, il a fait _très_ fort. Elle lève la tête vers Blake et le voit lui faire un rapide clin d'œil. Elle sirote tranquillement son café en regardant son téléphone. Elle fronce les sourcils en voyant Raven l'appeler.

\- Allô ? dit Clarke.

_\- Salut ! Où est-ce que tu es ?_

\- Au Starbucks, pourquoi ? Tu n'étais pas censée avec un rendez-vous avec Wick ?

_\- Cet abruti de première a raté son train et n'est donc pas venu au rendez-vous. Est-ce que je peux te rejoindre ? Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer à l'appartement, je vais m'ennuyer si je reste toute seule. _

\- Bien-sûr, je t'attends.

Clarke raccroche avant de mettre son portable dans sa poche. Elle plisse des yeux en voyant une fille contourner le comptoir et déposer un baiser sur la joue de Blake. Celui-ci lui sourit avant de lui tendre un tablier du Starbucks. Clarke lève un sourcil. Une nouvelle employée, apparemment… Employée qui se sent très à l'aise avec lui et qui va jusqu'à l'embrasser, même. Clarke tourne son café à l'aide de sa touillette sans rien dire. Elle lève finalement les yeux lorsque quelqu'un tire la chaise devant elle et s'y assoit.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Ma sœur a pris le relai pour le service. Je peux faire ma pause avec toi ?

Clarke regarde Blake une seconde avant de lui sourire et hocher la tête.

\- C'est ta sœur ? Je me disais qu'elle semblait familière avec toi…

\- Jalouse, princesse ?

\- Tu aimerais bien, pas vrai ?

\- Ça c'est sûr.

Clarke sourit un peu avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson. Elle sort finalement la dernière lettre de Bellamy de son sac et la tend à Blake. Celui-ci fronce les sourcils avant de commencer à lire. Clarke mord sa lèvre. C'est la première fois qu'elle lui fait lire une lettre de Bellamy mais elle lui fait assez confiance pour le faire… Elle sait qu'il ne se moquera pas. Blake continue à lire du début à la fin, avant de lui tendre avec un sourire.

\- Il a l'air vraiment cool, dit-il finalement. Mais tu sais, je suis sûr que je suis aussi cool que lui.

\- Je le sais, soupire-t-elle. Mais… Mais tu n'es pas…

\- Je ne suis pas lui.

Blake plonge dans ses yeux alors que Clarke acquiesce. Il pousse un léger soupir théâtral avant de lui sourire, comme pour lui dire qu'il ne lui en veut pas. Clarke tapote la phrase du jour du bout des doigts.

\- Alors, comment fais-tu pour être inspiré chaque jour ? demande-t-elle.

\- Facile. J'ai juste à te regarder et l'inspiration vient directement.

\- Pitié…

\- Tiens c'est une bonne phrase ça, j'aurais dû y penser avant… murmure-t-il.

Clarke rit en buvant une nouvelle gorgée. Blake lui explique rapidement comment il procède : il trouve un mot et trouve une phrase autour de celui-ci.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir la phrase de demain ?

\- Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites… dit-il.

\- Oh, s'il te plait ?

\- Très bien. La phrase de demain sera : « _Si tu es là… Alors qui gouverne le paradis ?_ »

Clarke éclate de rire en compagnie de Blake en entendant cette phrase. Elle l'adore, c'est aussi simple que ça. Blake lui dit une autre phrase très drôle, qui la fait encore et encore rire. Elle a l'impression qu'elle ne rit pas assez ces jours-ci, et Blake est une bouffée de fraîcheur dans sa vie en ce moment. Elle est heureuse de l'avoir rencontré.

\- Je suis là ! dit Raven en arrivant vers la table. Tu m'as remplacée à ce que je vois !

\- Exactement, voici ma nouvelle meilleure amie, répond Clarke en montrant Blake.

\- Je vais vous laisser, dit Blake en riant.

Il fait un clin d'œil à Clarke et retourne derrière le comptoir. Clarke le voit discuter avec sa petite sœur, et celle-ci n'arrête pas de jeter des coups d'œil dans sa direction. Clarke fronce les sourcils. C'est comme s'ils étaient en pleine… Dispute ? Pourquoi ?

**[…]**

_« Et si on se rencontrait ? Et si tu me disais la ville dans laquelle tu habites, et je décide de venir ? Que dirais-tu ? Je suis prêt à le faire. J'ai besoin de te rencontrer, Clarke. »_

Ce n'est pas Blake qui est présent derrière le comptoir cette fois-ci. C'est sa sœur. Clarke hésite avant d'y aller. Elle avait besoin de parler à Blake, elle voulait lui demander des conseils… Bellamy souhaite la rencontrer, et elle ne sait pas si elle doit accepter ou non. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas sympathique d'aller voir Blake pour des conseils en sachant qu'il l'aime beaucoup, mais elle ne sait pas qui aller voir d'autre. Il a une très bonne oreille.

\- Clarke, c'est ça ? dit la serveuse en voyant Clarke approcher. Mon frère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je suis Octavia.

\- Enchantée, répond Clarke. Heureusement que tu es arrivée, ça devenait compliqué pour lui d'être le seul serveur ici.

Octavia acquiesce en souriant et lui demande ce qu'elle souhaite. Clarke prend cette fois-ci un café glacé, et Octavia commence à lui préparer.

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous habitez dans cette ville ? demande Clarke.

\- Non, pas du tout. On est arrivés il y a peu. Ça a été vraiment bizarre au tout début, mais on s'est habitués. C'est surtout pour mon frère. Je suis en couple, mais il est seul. Il se sent seul.

\- Je connais quelqu'un dans cette situation…

Clarke fait une grimace en prononçant ces mots. La situation d'Octavia lui fait penser à celle de Bellamy, qui était un peu déprimé quand il a emménagé dans sa nouvelle ville… C'est vrai que c'est compliqué de subir des changement de cette façon…

\- C'est surtout pour Bellamy, répond Octavia en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est déjà un petit vieux, il n'aime pas quand ses habitudes changent.

\- Bellamy ?

Octavia lève subitement la tête vers Clarke et écarquille les yeux comme si elle avait dit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire. Clarke avale difficilement sa salive.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, murmure Octavia.

\- Attends une minute, je ne comprends pas. Blake t'a parlé de Bellamy ? C'est ça, pas vrai ?

\- Pas vraiment…

Clarke sent son cœur tambouriner fortement dans sa poitrine en comprenant la situation. Blake est Bellamy. Bellamy est Blake. Les deux ne font qu'un. Bellamy est arrivé dans cette ville avec sa sœur, et Clarke l'a lu dans les lettres… Et Octavia vient tout juste de lui expliquer. Clarke reste figée pendant une seconde. Bellamy sort soudainement de la réserve et sourit en la voyant. Il fronce cependant les sourcils en voyant une larme rouler sur la joue de Clarke.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-il.

\- Bellamy ?

Ce dernier ouvre un peu la bouche, étonné par ce qu'elle vient de dire. Il jette finalement un regard noir à Octavia, qui baisse la tête, remplie de honte.

\- Clarke, je peux t'expliquer, dit-il finalement.

\- M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu me mens depuis des mois ?

\- Non, je… J'ai su qui tu étais il n'y a que quelques semaines et je… je ne savais pas comment t'en parler.

Clarke pince des lèvres et essuie rageusement la larme qui coule sur sa joue. Elle secoue la tête en prenant son café glacé dans la main. Clarke s'avance et le verse lentement sur la tête de Bellamy. Celui-ci baisse la tête, mais ne parvient pas à l'éviter. Il relève finalement les yeux vers Clarke, et celle-ci tourne les talons, en sortant du café. Elle sait très bien que tout le monde est en train de la regarder, mais elle garde la tête haute. Elle se sent _trahie_.

**[…]**

Clarke sent une larme couler de son œil lorsqu'elle voit les deux héros du film romantique qu'elle regarde s'embrasser sur son écran. Elle renifle et prend un mouchoir sur le côté. Raven entre dans l'appartement et soupire directement devant la vision de sa meilleure amie ainsi.

\- Clarke…

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont le droit d'être heureux et pas moi, hein ? pleurniche Clarke.

Raven grogne en enlevant son sac de ses épaules et en s'asseyant à côté de son amie sur le canapé. Elle lui tend une enveloppe.

\- Nouvelle lettre, dit-elle.

\- Brûle-la.

\- J'ai regardé à travers. Il n'y a qu'une phrase.

Clarke attend une seconde. Cela fait deux semaines qu'elle reste cloitrée chez elle. Bellamy lui a envoyé une lettre tous les jours depuis. Enfin, pas réellement envoyé. Il l'a seulement déposée dans la boîte aux lettres, puisqu'il habite finalement dans la même ville qu'elle. En tout cas, Bellamy sait très bien qu'elle n'a lu aucune de ses lettres puisque Raven lui a dit. Et c'est tant mieux pour lui.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, Clarke veut savoir ce que cette phrase dit. Elle ouvre l'enveloppe et lit la phrase.

« _Est-ce que tu es une voleuse ? Parce que je pense que tu as volé mon cœur_. »

Clarke éclate une nouvelle fois en sanglot sur le canapé. Raven soupire en posant son bras sur son épaule et en la rapprochant d'elle.

\- Pardonne-lui, murmure-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, répond Clarke. Il m'a menti du début à la fin. Je ne vais plus arriver à lui faire confiance.

\- Écoute au moins son explication. Va le voir au café. Parle avec lui. Tu décideras ensuite.

Raven dépose un baiser sur la tempe de son amie et part dans sa chambre, comme pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Clarke prend la télécommande sur le côté et zappe entre toutes les chaînes. Elle ne dit rien lorsque Raven retourne la voir quelques minutes plus tard pour lui dire qu'elle a rendez-vous avec Wick. Elle reste amorphe la moitié de l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose ses yeux sur la lettre de Bellamy. Clarke ferme les yeux en soupirant. Il faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle s'aère l'esprit, sinon elle va devenir folle.

Clarke se lève et part dans sa salle de bain pour se doucher. Elle s'habille rapidement d'un haut gris et d'un jean noir, et se maquille. Elle se sent déjà beaucoup mieux. La jeune femme enfile son manteau, prend ses clés et se dirige vers la porte. Clarke se fige cependant en entendant la sonnette de l'appartement retentir. Elle s'approche lentement de la porte et l'ouvre. Bellamy. Bien-sûr, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

\- Non merci, dit-elle.

Clarke commence à refermer la porte mais Bellamy pose sa paume de sa main contre celle-ci pour l'empêcher de la fermer complètement. Clarke pousse un soupir en enlevant son manteau et en le jetant sur le canapé derrière elle. Bellamy lui tend finalement, sans rien dire, un gobelet de chez Starbucks. Clarke hausse un sourcil avant de le prendre et de lire la phrase du jour : « _Est-ce que tu as un stylo ? Parce que j'aimerais écrire notre futur. _» Clarke doit lutter pour ne pas pleurer en voyant ces mots.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? murmure-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Je m'excuse, Clarke.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, alors ? Je ferais tout pour que tu me pardonnes. S'il te plait.

Clarke attend quelques secondes, avant de lui faire signe d'entrer. Bellamy franchit la porte de son appartement, Clarke sur ses talons.

\- Assis, dit-elle.

Bellamy fait immédiatement ce qu'elle lui demande, sans même contester le fait qu'elle lui ait donné un ordre. Clarke dépose son café sur la table basse et croise les bras en le regardant de haut. Elle est contente de voir qu'il semble très embarrassé devant elle. Tant mieux.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu sais que je suis celle avec qui tu parlais ?

\- Quand tu as évoqué mon prénom, explique-t-il. Je ne le savais pas avant, je le jure. C'était une coïncidence… Une très belle coïncidence.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas directement dit que c'était toi ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. J'ai paniqué, et au final je ne savais pas comment te le dire. J'ai été dépassé par les évènements.

Clarke lève un sourcil en secouant la tête. Oh non, il a eu énormément d'occasions de lui parler de ça, mais il n'a rien fait.

\- Bellamy, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? dit-elle. Tu m'as écoutée parler de mon correspondant. Je t'ai dit que j'avais des sentiments pour lui, je t'ai dévoilé tout ce que je ressentais et tu t'es joué de moi.

\- C'est faux ! s'exclame-t-il. J'ai seulement été perturbé. Ça fait des mois que je suis aussi intéressé par toi avec notre correspondance, puis d'un seul coup je te rencontre dans la vraie vie et je commence à avoir des sentiments pour toi également… J'étais amoureux de deux personnes alors qu'au final ce n'était que d'une… C'était très déstabilisant.

Bellamy semble réellement penser ce qu'il est en train d'expliquer. Clarke mord sa lèvre en le regardant. Elle ne sait plus quoi faire… Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle aime Bellamy depuis des mois, et que récemment elle a également développé des sentiments pour le serveur du Starbucks… Ils ne font qu'une et même personne maintenant. C'est l'histoire rêvé, quand elle y pense… Il faut juste qu'elle puisse mettre sa fierté de côté pour se rendre compte que c'est ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début… Que Blake soit Bellamy.

\- Pourquoi le nom Blake ? demande-t-elle.

\- C'est mon nom de famille.

Bellamy Blake… Tout fait sens désormais. Blake est un nom de famille très commun, lorsqu'elle y pense. Ils se regardent durant quelques secondes sans rien dire. Clarke sent que la tension est très palpable entre eux. Elle pousse un petit soupir.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'espérais que ce soit toi, murmure-t-elle.

Bellamy ne répond rien. Il se lève finalement du canapé et s'approche d'elle. Clarke doit lever la tête dans sa direction pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Bellamy lève l'une de ses mains et caresse doucement l'une de ses pommettes. Clarke ferme les yeux une petite seconde, profitant de la chaleur des doigts de Bellamy. Elle les ouvre finalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demande-t-elle.

\- Une confirmation.

\- Un gentleman, marmonne-t-elle. J'en étais sûre.

Clarke attrape le devant de son pull et l'attire vers elle, pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser qu'ils partagent est très léger et doux, très romantique même. Cependant, lorsque Clarke soupire contre ses lèvres, Bellamy pose une main sur sa taille et la rapproche de lui, en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Clarke passe ses bras autour de son cou en intensifiant le baiser. Elle gémit lorsque Bellamy la pousse un peu pour la plaquer contre le mur. Il sépare ses lèvres et commence à embrasser sa mâchoire et son cou.

\- Je savais que mon correspondant était beau, gémit-elle. J'en étais sûre.

\- Imagine ma réaction lorsque j'ai compris que c'était toi, dit-il contre son cou.

\- Dis-moi.

Bellamy relève la tête et la regarde dans les yeux.

\- Je me suis dit que j'étais l'homme le plus chanceux sur cette terre.

Clarke commence à sourire avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou et l'enlacer.

**[…]**

**Raven R.** : « Tu es arrivée ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Je suis juste devant. »

**Raven R.** : « On te rejoint dans quelques minutes, il y a des bouchons sur la route. »

Clarke soupire en voyant le message de son amie et décide de rentrer dans le Starbucks avant elle. La jeune femme sourit en voyant Octavia au comptoir, au loin. Elle s'approche et Octavia commence à préparer son café sans même lui demander ce qu'elle souhaite.

\- Je viens beaucoup trop ici, dit Clarke en soupirant. Tous les serveurs vont connaître mon café préféré maintenant.

\- Ça c'est aussi parce que je te fais le même à la maison !

Octavia lui fait un clin d'œil, ce qui fait rire Clarke. Celle-ci entend Bellamy dans l'arrière-boutique déplacer des cartons et grogner à chaque fois à cause de l'effort. Octavia lui explique qu'il a mal dormi et qu'il est fatigué.

\- Comment ça se fait ? demande Clarke en fronçant les sourcils. Quand je suis partie ce matin il était encore en train de dormir.

\- Le patron l'a appelé vers huit heures pour lui dire de faire l'ouverture. Il a été assez contrarié.

\- Vive le monde du travail…

Clarke entend un dernier grognement alors que Bellamy sort de l'arrière-boutique, un carton dans les mains. Il se tourne vers Octavia sans même apercevoir la présence de Clarke.

\- Octavia, je t'avais dit de ranger les grains de café et de cacao, il n'y en a presque plus au comptoir !

\- Excuse-moi mais tu es en train d'interrompre ma conversation avec ta petite amie, crétin.

Bellamy lève un sourcil avant de tourner la tête vers Clarke et _enfin_ l'apercevoir. Clarke pose ses coudes sur le comptoir en lui souriant. Bellamy dépose finalement le carton auprès des pieds de sa sœur et se penche vers Clarke pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors comme ça tu as mal dormi ? demande Clarke.

\- Pas à cause de toi, je te rassure, mais à cause de Murphy.

\- Tu sais Bellamy, huit heures ce n'est pas si tôt que ça pour un _homme normal_.

\- Sauf quand la petite amie de cet _homme normal_ l'a gardé éveillé jusqu'à deux heures du matin…

Octavia racle sa gorge alors que Clarke commence à rougir. Octavia trouve finalement une excuse et part dans l'arrière-boutique pour fouiller dans des cartons. Clarke gratte nerveusement son cou.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de dire ça devant elle…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas princesse, Octavia doit se douter que nous entretenons des rapports sexuels…

\- Tais-toi ! répond Clarke en regardant autour d'elle.

Bellamy rit en prenant le café de Clarke et en sortant un marqueur sur le côté. Clarke mord sa lèvre en attendant la phrase qu'il compte écrire. Il ne le fait plus à chaque fois maintenant, puisque c'est dur de trouver l'inspiration des fois. Apparemment, l'inspiration est revenu pour aujourd'hui. Bellamy termine sa phrase et tend le gobelet à Clarke. Celle-ci devient rouge tomate lorsqu'elle lit la phrase écrite : « _Qu'est-ce qui a quatre jambes et n'a pas en ce moment même la plus belle fille dessus ? Mon lit. Tu veux régler le problème ?_ »

\- Est-ce que tu rougis ? demande Bellamy en souriant.

\- Pas du tout, ment Clarke.

\- Octavia, prend le relai !

La sœur de Bellamy sort de l'arrière-boutique et va derrière la caisse tandis que Bellamy retire son tablier et contourne le comptoir. Il rejoint Clarke et passe des bras autour de sa taille avant de déposer un long baiser sur sa joue. Clarke sourit en enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour avoir de l'inspiration, dit-elle.

\- C'est toi qui m'inspires.

\- Bellamy…

\- J'avais trouvé deux autres phrases, tu veux les entendre ?

Clarke hoche la tête. Bellamy sourit avant de balader son nez le long de sa mâchoire en faisant des allés retour. Il arrête finalement sa bouche devant son oreille avant de murmurer :

\- _Cette robe te va vraiment bien, mais elle serait mieux sur le parquet de ma chambre_.

Clarke rit avant de reculer son visage pour pouvoir écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tout se passe très bien entre Bellamy et elle, et cela ne l'étonne même pas. Ils s'entendent bien depuis des années déjà, donc maintenant qu'ils sont en couple depuis quelques mois… Tout est encore mieux. C'est passionnel entre eux, et ils sont réellement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

\- Très fort, très fort.

\- Attend, tu n'as pas entendu la deuxième.

\- Est-ce que je devrais avoir peur ?

\- C'est possible…

Bellamy la regarde et l'embrasse. Il fait passer une main dans son dos et le caresse de haut en bas, avant de mordre sa lèvre et la regarder.

\- _Le FBI souhaite voler mon pénis. Est-ce que je peux le cacher à l'intérieur de toi ?_

Clarke éclate de rire avant d'enfoncer son visage dans son épaule. Bellamy rit également dans ses cheveux en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. Clarke mordille lentement sa mâchoire.

\- Je t'aurais bien proposé d'aller dans l'arrière-boutique, mais Raven et Wick sont sur le chemin, dit-elle.

\- Ah… Tant pis. On mettra à exécution tout ce que je t'ai dit ce soir.

Il lui fait un clin d'œil tandis qu'elle rit. Bellamy dépose un baiser sur sa tempe avant de l'entraîner vers une table du café.

* * *

**Bonjour !**

J'ai **l'impression** que je me _répète_ encore et encore, mais **bon confinement** à tous ! Cela va _continuer_ encore quelques temps mais il faut **penser à nos soignants**, donc je _reste à la maison_ et je ne **bouge plus** ! J'écris, je _lis_, je regarde des films, je fais mes **devoirs**... J'ai quand même de _quoi m'occuper_, heureusement ! J'espère que c'est le **cas** pour vous aussi et que vous ne vous **ennuyez pas** ! C'est un _mauvais moment_ à passer mais au moins il faut se dire qu'on sera **vraiment très heureux** de sortir de ce **confinement** et de pouvoir _aller dehors_ !

_Comment_ avez-vous trouvé **ce chapitre** ? J'ai beaucoup _pensé_ à ma **Géraldine** en l'écrivant, puisque sa **fanfiction** CIE (Café, inconnu et écriture) a la même **thématique**, au final ! Donc _j'en profite_ pour parler de **sa magnifique fiction**. Elle n'est toujours pas _terminée_ mais on y **travaille**, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Elle va retrouver sa _motivation_, j'en suis sûre et **je lui fais confiance**.

On se retrouve dans **deux semaines** pour le _prochain chapitre_ ! Je pense qu'à la **fin du confinement** je rapprocherai la _publication des chapitres_, mais **j'attends** encore un peu avant de le **faire** en tout cas, j'espère que vous _comprenez_. Je vous fais **des bisous** (de _loin_, bien sûr) !

**\- Amandine.**


	5. Secrétaire

**SECRÉTAIRE**

**/!\ Ce chapitre contient des scènes de sexe assez explicites, donc n'hésitez pas à survoler quelques passages si cela vous gêne !**

Clarke sent une larme déborder de son œil en écoutant le discours de sa patronne devant elle. Celle-ci explique combien elle a été heureuse de travailler dans ce bureau. Clarke regarde autour d'elle. Tout le bureau est présent, c'est-à-dire une vingtaine de personnes. Tout le monde pleure, bien-sûr.

\- Et je souhaitais terminer ce discours en parlant de Clarke, dit finalement la patronne en tournant son visage vers la principale intéressée. Clarke a été mon assistante du début à la fin, et c'est grâce à elle que je suis restée aussi longtemps ici. Merci beaucoup, Clarke. Tu es une personne en or.

Tout le monde applaudit tandis que Jasper donne un coup de coude à Clarke avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Clarke sait très bien qu'elle est en train de rougir mais, surtout, elle est en train de pleurer devant _tout le monde_. C'est très gênant, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle le faisait exprès. C'est très émouvant.

Jasper commence à rire à la fin du discours en la regardant. Il tend le bras et sèche rapidement ses larmes.

\- Elle va me manquer, dit-elle finalement. J'adore Anya.

\- Peut-être que le prochain patron sera encore mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas, Clarke, ça ira. Tu es la personne la plus professionnelle que je connaisse.

\- On croise les doigts !

Ils se dirigent tous les deux vers le buffet, où des petits fours et des coupes de champagnes sont posés. Clarke prend une flûte entre ses doigts et en vide la moitié dans sa gorge, ce qui fait rire son collègue. Ils restent contre la table en regardant autour d'eux, notamment en critiquant les collègues qu'ils n'apprécient pas.

\- Je la hais, marmonne Clarke.

\- Echo n'est pas si méchante tu sais, lui dit Jasper. Elle travaille très bien, même.

\- Je n'aime pas son caractère. Elle m'énerve.

\- C'est toi qui m'énerve.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel avant de continuer à regarder Echo. Elle tourne finalement les yeux sur le côté et tombe sur un homme, au loin. Clarke le fixe, la bouche ouverte. Celui-ci porte une chemise blanche, une veste noire et une cravate… Et il est magnifique. Elle le trouve vraiment beau, et c'est très rare lorsqu'elle pense une chose comme ça concernant un homme. Clarke donne un coup de coude à Jasper en lui montrant l'homme en avançant le menton.

\- Est-ce que tu le connais ? demande-t-elle.

\- Pas du tout, je ne l'ai jamais vu au bureau. Et toi ?

\- Non ! Crois-moi, je m'en rappellerai si je croisais quelqu'un avec ce physique…

Clarke fronce les sourcils alors qu'elle voit sa patronne Anya s'approcher de ce bel inconnu et commencer à lui parler. Jasper lui demande ce qu'elle regarde mais Clarke se fige en voyant Anya et l'inconnu la regarder. Elle sent son sang se glacer lorsqu'Anya lui fait signe de s'approcher.

\- Je crois qu'elle parle de toi, murmure Jasper.

\- Je vais mourir, répond Clarke.

Jasper pose sa main dans le dos de son amie et la pousse légèrement en avant. Clarke prend son courage à deux mains et avance, sa flûte de champagne dans la main gauche. Elle sait qu'elle est toute rouge alors qu'elle croise le regard du jeune homme brun, aux cheveux bouclés. Anya lui fait un sourire.

\- Clarke, je te présente Bellamy Blake. Il va me remplacer à mon poste.

\- Ah bon ? demande Clarke en se sentant défaillir.

\- Oui. Tu seras son assistante comme tu l'as été pour moi. Bien-sûr tu continueras ton travail de secrétaire à temps plein.

\- Enchanté, dit alors ce fameux Bellamy.

Clarke sent de la chaleur au creux de son estomac en entendant la voix rauque de son nouveau… Patron. Celui-ci tend finalement sa main droite vers elle et Clarke tend la sienne. Ils se serrent la main en se regardant.

\- J'ai hâte de travailler à vos côtés, murmure Clarke.

\- Moi aussi, répond Bellamy. Je suis sûr qu'on fera du bon travail ensemble.

Clarke acquiesce avant de relâcher sa main. Elle se tourne vers Anya, qui commence à lui parler du parcours de Bellamy au sein de l'entreprise. Clarke hoche la tête et écoute consciencieusement mais sent le regard de son nouveau patron peser sur elle, ce qui la déstabilise énormément. Anya termine finalement son discours en tapotant le bras de Bellamy.

\- Vous allez faire du bon boulot, j'en suis sûr, dit-elle en le regardant. Et avec Clarke avec vous, ce sera un très gros avantage.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Clarke attend un petit moment avant de leur dire qu'elle part manger des petits gâteaux au buffet. Elle marche vite jusqu'au buffet et croise le regard de Jasper. Elle fait quelques pas avant de se planter devant lui.

\- Il est trop beau, pas vrai ? Je vais mourir.

\- Qui c'est ? demande son ami.

\- Bellamy Blake, le remplaçant d'Anya.

\- Oh… Donc tu vas être…

\- Son assistante, oui.

Jasper commence à rire alors que Clarke pousse un soupir en sentant de la chaleur arriver dans son visage. Elle reprend une nouvelle flûte de champagne devant elle en la vidant d'un seul trait.

\- Je suis dans la merde, murmure-t-elle.

Jasper tapote son épaule par compassion. Clarke croise les bras et regarde Anya présenter Bellamy à plusieurs personnes. Celui-ci serre la main de tout le monde, un grand sourire sur son visage. Clarke se perd un peu en regardant ses dents si blanches, si droites, si parfaites. Au moins il a l'air gentil, c'est déjà un bon point.

**[…]**

Cependant, Clarke se rend compte après un mois de travail à ses côtés que Bellamy n'est _pas_ gentil. Enfin… Il est gentil et cordial avec tout le monde, sauf elle. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle lui a fait, mais en tout cas il est très froid avec elle. Clarke ne comprend rien. Pourtant, elle fait bien son travail. Bon, d'accord, elle le contredit très souvent, mais elle faisait la même chose avec Anya. Clarke lui disait quand elle n'était pas d'accord avec elle, et c'est ce qui marchait entre eux. Bellamy, lui, ne semble pas apprécier ça…

\- Clarke, réunion avec l'équipe dans cinq minutes, dit Bellamy en passant devant son bureau.

\- J'arrive, marmonne la principale intéressée.

Clarke se lève de son bureau en soupirant et prend son cahier avec elle, au cas où elle doit noter des choses. Elle suit Bellamy et rentre dans la salle de réunion. L'un des autres patrons avec Bellamy est debout dans la salle, un rétroprojecteur à côté de lui. Clarke s'assoit sur la chaise à droite de Bellamy et écoute le début de la présentation. Elle tapote son crayon sur la feuille en regardant les diapositives. Elle regarde sa montre lorsque cela fait trente minute que le patron parle. C'est interminable, et elle commence sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Clarke griffonne quelques dessins sur sa feuille et sent au bout d'un moment le regard de Bellamy sur son cahier.

\- Tu t'ennuies ? demande-t-il.

\- Légèrement, murmure-t-elle sans lever la tête.

\- Tu sais, Anya m'a vanté tes mérites lorsque je l'ai rencontrée. Elle ne m'avait pas dit que tu n'écoutais même pas pendant les réunions et que tu préférais _dessiner_ sur tes cahiers.

Clarke se fige en entendant les paroles de son patron et lève la tête vers lui. Elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens et voit qu'il semble énervé, vu comment il serre sa mâchoire. Clarke soutient son regard en haussant un sourcil. C'est peut-être risqué vu qu'il est son patron, mais elle en a déjà assez. Elle se tourne finalement vers la présentation en fermant son cahier et en écoutant. Elle sait très bien que Bellamy la regarde, mais elle ne veut pas se tourner vers lui. Il est tellement beau… C'est du gâchis qu'il ait un putain de caractère comme ça.

\- Fin de la présentation, merci à tous, dit finalement le patron en éteignant le rétroprojecteur.

Tout le monde se lève en un mouvement et part. Clarke voit Bellamy rester avec l'autre patron et lui parler. Clarke retourne dans son bureau – qui se trouve devant celui de Bellamy – et pose son cahier sur l'un des meubles. Elle entre finalement dans le bureau de Bellamy et reste debout en croisant les bras et en attendant son patron. Celui-ci rentre quelques minutes après et hausse un sourcil en la voyant. Il la contourne et reste debout derrière son bureau.

\- Je peux t'aider ? demande-t-il.

\- J'aimerais vous dire quelque chose, dit-elle.

Il soutient son regard quelques secondes. Clarke sent qu'il a envie de lui dire non, mais il acquiesce finalement.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Déjà, je voulais vous dire que je suis quelqu'un de très professionnelle. J'adore mon travail, et je le fais sérieusement. Je fais tout mon possible pour aider les clients et aider mes collègues, dans la mesure du possible. J'étais une bonne secrétaire et assistante envers Anya, c'est pour ça qu'elle vous a parlé positivement de moi. Si vous trouvez que je n'ai pas été assez _agréable_ avec vous, c'est surement parce que vous n'avez fait que m'humilier depuis que vous êtes ici, alors que je ne le mérite pas !

\- Tu as fini ?

Clarke sent qu'elle est rouge à cause de son discours et qu'elle est surtout essoufflée, puisque sa poitrine se soulève de haut en bas de façon rapide. Clarke remarque alors le regard de Bellamy descendre rapidement vers son décolleté, avant de retourner vers ses yeux. Clarke se sent fébrile. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il se comporte de cette façon avec elle ? Parce qu'il est… Attiré par elle ?

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais sortir de mon bureau maintenant, s'il te plait ? demande-t-il calmement.

\- Quoi ? Vous n'avez rien à répondre à ce que je viens de dire ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Bellamy hausse les épaules et commence à ranger ses papiers sur son bureau, comme s'il se fichait royalement de ce qu'elle vient de faire dans son bureau. Clarke voulait qu'il se rende compte de son comportement, qu'il réalise que c'était mal mais _il s'en fout_.

\- Je le crois pas, murmure-t-elle.

Bellamy ne relève même pas les yeux vers elle lorsqu'elle secoue la tête et part de son bureau en claquant la porte derrière elle. Clarke rentre dans le sien en s'adossant contre la porte. Elle n'arrive pas à y croire.

**[…]**

Trois mois. Ça fait trois mois et c'est pire que tout. Cette fois-ci, Bellamy ne lui fait plus de remarques cinglantes comme il en avait l'habitude. Non. Maintenant, il l'ignore complètement. Clarke ne sait même pas si c'est pire ou si c'est mieux, elle sait juste que c'est très agaçant. Il hoche la tête quand elle lui parle, il répond avec une ou deux syllabes mais il ne fait plus aucun effort.

\- Je n'en peux plus Jasper, dit-elle le midi, alors qu'ils sont à la cafétéria. Il me sort par le…

\- Je le sais, Clarke. Il faut que tu ailles le confronter à propos de ça.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait mais il ne m'écoute pas.

\- Crois-moi, avec la robe que tu portes, il va t'écouter. Je l'ai vu te reluquer ce matin. Je suis sûr que tu l'excites.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson. Aujourd'hui, elle porte une jolie robe, c'est un fait. Elle est noire, cintrée à la taille mais un peu plus fluide en dessous, et elle lui arrive au-dessus des genoux. En même temps, si elle s'est habillée comme ça, c'est parce qu'il y avait une réunion avec le PDG de l'entreprise ce matin. Elle voulait être présentable. Par contre, c'est vrai que les pinces qui tiennent son chignon commencent à la piquer. Des mèches s'échappent partout autour de son visage.

\- Je ne vais pas m'empêcher de mettre une robe pour lui, marmonne-t-elle. Et je suis sûre que non, je ne l'excite pas.

\- Il ne t'a pas parlé de la journée, répond Jasper. C'est peut-être parce qu'il sait qu'il te sauterait dessus directement.

\- Il ne me parle jamais.

Clarke termine son repas et se lève pour pouvoir débarrasser son plateau. Jasper et elle sortent de la salle. Clarke souhaite se tourner vers lui pour lui parler mais percute violemment un torse. Elle s'apprête à basculer en arrière mais un bras s'enroule autour de sa taille pour l'en empêcher. Clarke pose ses mains sur le torse en question pour se stabiliser et lève le regard. Elle se fige en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Bellamy.

\- Fais attention la prochaine fois, murmure-t-il.

Clarke hoche la tête. Bellamy la relâche et la contourne pour partir. Jasper regarde Clarke en haussant un sourcil.

\- La tension sexuelle est palpable, dit-il.

\- Oh la ferme.

Clarke retourne dans son bureau après sa pause déjeuner et pianote sur son clavier d'ordinateur en prenant les dossiers que Bellamy lui a confié la veille. Elle rentre toutes les données nécessaires et continue ainsi toute la journée. Jasper vient de temps en temps lui tenir compagnie et faire des pauses avec elle lorsqu'elle n'en peut plus. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne recroise plus Bellamy de la journée.

Clarke commence à soupirer lorsqu'il est un peu plus de vingt heures. Normalement elle est censée être partie depuis plus d'une heure, mais elle est en train de terminer un dossier compliqué. Tout le bureau est parti, et il ne reste plus que Bellamy et elle. Clarke s'apprête à se lever pour partir lorsque Bellamy entre dans son bureau, des dossiers dans la main.

\- J'ai besoin que ce soit traité pour demain, dit-il en les posant sur son bureau.

\- Mais il est vingt heures, répond-elle.

\- C'est bien, tu sais lire l'heure.

Bellamy ressort du bureau sans même lui adresser un seul regard. Clarke pose ses yeux sur les nombreux dossiers, qui font chacun plus de dix pages. Elle commence à sentir son sang bouillonner sous sa peau. Il veut la guerre ? Alors il l'aura. C'est de l'exploitation, et c'est contre tout ce qu'elle défend. Il va voir ce qu'il va voir.

Clarke prend les dossiers et rentre tout à coup dans le bureau de Bellamy, sans même frapper. Bellamy lève tout à coup la tête vers elle, alors qu'il est assis sur sa chaise. Clarke jette violemment les dossiers sur son bureau. Elle se fiche qu'il soit son patron, elle se fiche qu'elle ait des mèches s'échappant tout autour de son chignon, elle se fiche que sa robe soit bien trop courte… Elle se fiche de tout.

\- Alors ça, ça dépasse toutes les limites ! s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis en train de faire plus d'une heure supplémentaire qui ne sera pas payée et en plus vous voulez que je traite ces dossiers ? Je les ai feuilletés, ils vont me prendre une heure chacun !

\- Sors de mon bureau !

\- Non !

Bellamy se lève de sa chaise en lui faisant un regard noir. Clarke pourrait être impressionnée et avoir peur, mais elle s'en fiche. Quitte à se faire virer, tant pis, elle a besoin de lui dire ses quatre vérités.

\- Ça vous plait ce pouvoir, pas vrai ? dit-elle.

\- C'est toi qui commence à dépasser les limites dit-il. Je te conseille de sortir tout de suite.

\- Les hommes et le pouvoir… Ça me rend dingue ! Dès qu'une femme vous contredit ça vous rend fou et vous devenez un tyran, c'est ridicule !

Bellamy contourne rapidement son bureau et prend l'avant-bras de Clarke entre ses doigts pour commencer à la pousser hors de la pièce. Cependant, celle-ci se débat. Elle plaque finalement son dos contre la porte du bureau et lui lance un regard noir.

\- Ne vous avisez pas de me jeter hors de votre bureau sans m'avoir fait des excuses.

\- Je suis ton patron !

\- Et moi je mérite le respect !

Clarke ne bouge pas de place après cette phrase. Bellamy la regarde avant de serrer la mâchoire et d'avaler sa salive. C'est dans ce moment de faiblesse que Clarke baisse le regard et observe sa mâchoire puissante, les veines de son cou jusqu'à ses larges épaules. Ce moment ne dure que cinq secondes, mais c'est assez pour que Bellamy le remarque. Ce dernier hausse un sourcil en la regardant, et commence à avoir un sourire en coin.

\- Je te plais, dit-il finalement.

\- Quoi ? Je… Ça n'a aucun rapport avec notre discussion !

\- Je viens de remarquer ton regard. Je te plais.

\- Et alors ? J'ai remarqué vos regards, moi aussi. Je vous plais autant que vous me plaisez.

Bellamy continue à la regarder, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

\- C'est vrai.

Clarke n'a même pas le temps de réagir que Bellamy pose ses mains sur ses joues et écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes. Clarke ouvre la bouche, surprise, et Bellamy en profite pour approfondir le baiser et toucher sa langue avec la sienne. Clarke réalise que son patron est en train de l'embrasser, mais elle ne le repousse pas. Au contraire, la jeune femme passe ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de Bellamy et répond avidement à son baiser. Elle gémit lorsque Bellamy fait passer l'une de ses mains derrière elle pour la poser sur ses fesses. Il pince légèrement sa peau avant de descendre sa bouche dans son cou.

\- Cette robe m'a rendu dingue toute la journée, murmure-t-il contre elle.

\- Désolée, répond Clarke.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu me fais…

\- Montrez-moi, dans ce cas.

Bellamy relève la tête vers elle et la regarde une petite seconde, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau sur les lèvres. Il pose cette fois-ci ses deux mains sur les fesses de Clarke et la soulève du sol. Clarke s'accroche à son cou et dépose des baisers sur sa mâchoire. Elle sent de la chaleur au creux de son estomac lorsque Bellamy grogne après avoir mordu son cou. Clarke tourne légèrement la tête en voyant Bellamy balayer son bureau d'un coup de main. Tout tombe par terre.

\- Les dossiers, dit Clarke entre deux baisers.

\- Je m'en fiche, répond-il.

Bellamy pose Clarke sur le bureau et reprend d'assaut ses lèvres. Clarke ne se rend même plus compte de ses gestes, elle sait juste qu'elle est en train d'empoigner la cravate de Bellamy pour pouvoir le rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Elle cherche entre leurs deux corps jusqu'à tomber sur la ceinture de Bellamy, qu'elle défait rapidement. Bellamy gémit contre son cou alors qu'elle insère sa main dans son boxer pour le toucher.

\- Clarke… murmure-t-il.

\- Bellamy, répond-elle en retour.

\- C'est la première fois que tu dis mon prénom, dit-il en l'embrassant.

\- C'est peut-être parce que tu es mon patron.

Bellamy rit contre sa bouche. Clarke réalise qu'elle vient tout juste de le tutoyer, mais ça n'a pas semblé le déranger puisqu'il continue son baiser. Bellamy retire finalement la main de Clarke de son boxer et la regarde. Il la pousse légèrement, jusqu'à ce que le dos de Clarke soit contre le bureau et ses hanches contre les siennes. Bellamy se penche et embrasse son décolleté tout en descendant sa main et en la caressant par-dessus son sous vêtement. Clarke gémit son prénom, ce qui semble le rendre fou puisqu'il passe en dessous du tissu pour bouger ses doigts en cercle contre elle. Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de faire des va et vient contre sa main, mais elle sait que ce ne sera pas suffisant.

\- Bellamy, j'ai besoin…

\- Dis-moi, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son menton.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, gémit-elle. S'il te plait.

Et dire qu'il y a quelques minutes elle voulait qu'il s'excuse… Maintenant c'est elle qui le supplie. Cependant, elle ne regrette pas ses mots puisque Bellamy lui retire son sous vêtement et s'insère rapidement en elle. Clarke pousse un long gémissement avant de passer un bras autour de sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Elle lui murmure de se dépêcher, et il commence à bouger ses hanches en rythme contre les siennes. Clarke se rend compte qu'ils sont dans un building, que les grandes baies vitrées n'ont même pas de volets, mais elle s'en fiche royalement. Elle veut juste que Bellamy aille plus vite, et il semble lire dans ses pensées puisque c'est ce qu'il fait immédiatement.

\- Tu es tellement belle, murmure-t-il contre sa peau.

Clarke ne peut même pas répondre tant son plaisir est intense, mais elle est contente de voir qu'il n'est pas qu'un connard, au fond… Et il sait vraiment ce qu'il fait. Elle n'a jamais connu un plaisir aussi intense avec quelqu'un. Bellamy prend soin d'elle, essaye de la toucher partout pour qu'elle puisse prendre du plaisir, et c'est ce qu'il lui fallait. Quelques mouvements de bassin plus tard, Clarke pousse un cri et atteint son orgasme, tandis que Bellamy lui murmure des paroles dans son cou en continuant à bouger en elle. Clarke continue à gémir et n'a qu'à attendre quelques secondes de plus pour que Bellamy vienne en elle, en poussant un grognement. Il s'étale sur elle pour réguler sa respiration en même temps qu'elle. Ils attendent quelques secondes, et Bellamy se redresse finalement pour se retirer. Clarke fait une petite grimace en sentant une petite douleur, mais se redresse sur le bureau et se met debout. Bellamy remet en place ses vêtements, et elle fait la même chose de son côté. Ils se regardent quelques secondes. Clarke sait que ce qui vient de se passer n'était qu'un coup de folie, donc elle s'apprête à partir. Cependant, Bellamy tend le bras et intercepte sa main. Il la regarde.

\- Je m'excuse pour mon comportement. Je me tiendrai à carreau maintenant. Promis.

\- Merci Monsieur Blake, murmure-t-elle en retour.

Ils gardent leur main l'une dans l'autre en continuant à se regarder. Finalement, Bellamy la relâche. Clarke sort du bureau en mordant sa lèvre.

**[…]**

Clarke pianote sur son clavier d'ordinateur en mordillant son stylo. Elle prend un dossier sur le côté qu'elle regarde et fronce les sourcils. Il y a un problème avec ce dossier, elle le sait. La jeune femme soupire en se levant de son siège et en sortant de son bureau pour toquer contre la porte de son patron. Elle entre au bout d'un moment lorsqu'il lui dit d'entrer. Clarke s'avance vers Bellamy et lui tend un dossier.

\- Il y a un problème avec ce client, lui dit-elle.

\- C'est-à-dire ? répond-il en continuant à regarder son écran d'ordinateur.

\- Il y a un déficit d'une centaine d'euros dans son compte en banque.

Bellamy tourne finalement la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il prend le dossier que Clarke lui tend et feuillette les pages.

\- Où est-ce que tu as vu ça ?

\- Page 6, vers l'encadré du… Attendez, je vous montre.

Clarke contourne le bureau de Bellamy et se met à côté de lui en reprenant le dossier entre ses mains. Elle prend la page 6 et repose le dossier sur le bureau, en essayant de retrouver l'endroit en question. Clarke sent les yeux de Bellamy rester sur elle, balayant son visage, son cou et ses clavicules. Elle ne se laisse pas perturber et pointe du doigt ce dont elle parlait tout à l'heure. Elle se remet droite tandis que Bellamy se concentre sur le dossier.

Cela fait plus d'un mois qu'il s'est passé ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau. Aucun des deux n'en a jamais reparlé, mais leur relation s'est considérablement améliorée. Ils ne sont pas amis, mais au moins Bellamy ne la traite plus comme une moins que rien. C'est déjà un très bon point. Bien-sûr, Clarke remarque des fois le regard persistant qu'il lui lance. Elle sait qu'il aimerait recommencer, et c'est son cas à elle aussi… Mais en même temps, ils savent qu'ils n'ont pas le droit. Pourtant, c'est sûr que Clarke adorerait refaire ça avec lui… Bellamy était parfait du début à la fin.

\- Je vais recontacter Simons à propos de ça, je pense que tu as raison sur l'erreur. Merci.

\- De rien, répond Clarke.

La jeune femme commence à partir mais s'arrête lorsque Bellamy appelle son prénom. Elle le regarde.

\- Est-ce que tu vas à la fête de Jaha ce soir ?

Clarke attend une petite seconde pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle avait complètement oublié la soirée du PDG… Mais oui, elle ait qu'elle y va, puisque Jasper n'arrête pas d'en parler depuis une semaine déjà.

\- Oui, j'y vais, répond-elle. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien. On se verra ce soir, donc.

Bellamy ne dit rien de plus et se retourne vers son ordinateur, en continuant à travailler. Clarke tourne les talons et retourne dans son bureau en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. Elle mord sa lèvre. Une soirée à laquelle Bellamy sera… C'est une très mauvaise idée, et pourtant, elle compte être la plus potable possible.

**Clarke G.** : « Je vais faire du shopping en sortant du boulot pour la soirée chez Jaha, tu m'accompagnes ? »

**Jasper J.** : « Tu sais que je suis un mec, pas vrai ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Je ne vois pas le rapport. Et puis, justement, ça m'aidera encore plus. Je veux être jolie. »

**Jasper J.** : « Tu veux plaire au patron… »

**Clarke G.** : « Non. Je veux juste qu'il ne regrette pas d'avoir fait ce qu'on a fait. C'est tout. »

Clarke retrouve Jasper en fin de journée pour faire les boutiques. Bien-sûr, Jasper râle du début à la fin, sauf lorsque Clarke lui montre des robes. Il lui donne à chaque fois son avis, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur une robe courte bleue qui va parfaitement à Clarke. Celle-ci se regarde dans le miroir quelques instants.

\- Il va tomber comme une mouche, lui dit son ami.

Clarke achète immédiatement la robe après avoir entendu les paroles de son collègue. Ils partent rapidement chez Clarke pour qu'elle puisse se préparer. Il est déjà plus de vingt heures lorsque Clarke termine de se maquiller. Elle boucle un peu plus ses cheveux qu'à l'habitude et les laisse tomber sur ses épaules. La jeune femme retourne dans le salon et rougit lorsque Jasper siffle en la voyant.

\- Ne fais pas l'imbécile, dit-elle. C'est une soirée comme une autre.

\- Tu veux juste draguer Bellamy.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, il y aura peut-être Gabriel ! J'adore Gabriel.

\- Pas autant que le patron.

Clarke lui met une claque à l'arrière de la tête et lui dit de se dépêcher. Ils partent tous les deux avec la voiture de Jasper et arrivent quelques minutes plus tard au pavillon de Thélonious Jaha. Ce dernier les accueille avec un grand sourire.

\- N'hésitez pas à aller vous servir au buffet, il y a de l'alcool.

\- Ça c'est la meilleure chose qu'on ne m'ait jamais dite ! rétorque Jasper.

Clarke rit alors que Jasper prend sa main dans la sienne et l'attire vers le punch. Clarke s'en sert un verre et commence à en siroter. Jaha vient les voir pour leur demander s'ils vont bien et leur parle rapidement du travail. Clarke n'écoute qu'à demi-mot ses paroles puisqu'elle voit au loin Bellamy parler avec Echo, une autre employée du bureau. Clarke avale difficilement sa salive en voyant Bellamy porter un jean noir ainsi qu'un pull foncé qui fait ressortir ses épaules. Elle se sent encore plus fébrile lorsqu'elle voit des lunettes noires sur son nez. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il en portait.

\- Je vais aller voir les autres, dit finalement Jaha. Passez une bonne soirée.

Jaha s'éloigne tandis que Clarke se tourne vers Jasper. Elle est déjà exaspérée de voir Bellamy parler avec la fille qu'elle déteste le plus dans le bureau.

\- Ne sois pas jalouse, lui dit Jasper.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, mais il aurait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, marmonne Clarke.

\- Il n'arrête pas de regarder dans ta direction depuis tout à l'heure, si ça te rassure.

Clarke se fige une seconde, avant de tourner le visage vers Bellamy. Effectivement, celui-ci la regarde alors qu'Echo est juste devant lui, en train de lui parler. Clarke sent de la chaleur au creux de son estomac lorsqu'il balaye ses yeux le long de son corps. Clarke sursaute finalement alors que quelqu'un touche son bras.

\- Clarke ! dit Gabriel avec un grand sourire. Ça faisait longtemps !

\- Hé !

Clarke sourit alors que Gabriel la prend dans ses bras. Elle serre ses bras autour de son cou en gardant son sourire. Gabriel et elle se voient très rarement, mais ils se sont toujours aussi bien entendus… Et le fait qu'elle sait pertinemment que Bellamy est en train de la regarder alors qu'elle enlace quelqu'un d'autre la fait plus rire qu'autre chose. La jeune femme se sépare de Gabriel et le regarde.

\- Alors le bureau, comment ça se passe ? Ta patronne est plutôt cool, non ? demande-t-elle.

\- Elle se défend bien, répond-il. Et le tien ?

\- J'aurais pu avoir pire.

Les deux continuent à parler pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que Jasper leur dise qu'il veut aller danser avec tout le monde. Clarke décide de ne pas y aller mais Gabriel prend sa main et l'attire avec lui. Clarke grogne mais se laisse finalement faire. Gabriel commence à la faire tourner autour de lui, et elle éclate de rire dans ses bras. Ils se balancent tous les deux. Jasper lui fait quelques fois des clins d'œil mais elle lève les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai chaud, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Je retourne me servir un verre.

Gabriel hoche la tête en lui faisant un sourire. Clarke retourne au buffet et se sert un verre d'eau glacé. Elle le sirote doucement en regardant les gens danser autour d'elle. Clarke sent finalement quelqu'un se placer à côté d'elle, et elle sait immédiatement qui c'est grâce à son parfum.

\- Tu t'amuses bien ce soir ? demande Bellamy en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Plutôt, oui. L'alcool est très bon.

\- Et en plus tu as dégoté un bon danseur.

Clarke tourne le visage vers Bellamy, qui la regarde. Elle se disait qu'il était énervé mais non, il a un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Et toi tu t'es fait une amie, répond-elle en le tutoyant, sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Echo ? Elle est sympa.

\- Ouais, elle est très gentille de face. Par contre, de dos… Je ne dirais pas ça du tout.

\- Est-ce que tu serais jalouse, Clarke ?

\- Moi ? Non. Je ne le suis pas, je te l'assure. Tu peux faire _ce que tu veux _avec elle. Je m'en fous.

Clarke serre la mâchoire en continuant à regarder les gens devant. Elle sait très bien qu'il voit qu'elle est jalouse, il n'est pas stupide. Elle est énervée, et il commence à bien la connaitre maintenant. Clarke ne bouge pas mais le sens se rapprocher d'elle. Elle ferme les yeux lorsqu'il baisse légèrement la tête et frôle son oreille avec ses lèvres.

\- Je suis très jaloux en tout cas, dit-il.

\- Ah oui ?

\- J'aurais largement préféré être à sa place qu'être en train de parler à Echo.

Bellamy retire sa bouche de son oreille, et Clarke ouvre les yeux. Elle sait déjà qu'elle est complètement excitée, et ça l'énerve de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler comme ça. Clarke baisse finalement les yeux en voyant Bellamy lui tendre sa main. Elle le regarde tandis qu'il lui fait un signe de tête. Clarke met sa main dans la sienne et il la tire avec lui en avant. Elle ne sait pas où ils vont, mais ils commencent à se diriger vers un coin sombre de la pièce. Ils débouchent tous les deux dans un couloir presque noir, désert de monde. Clarke décide de faire le premier pas, parce qu'elle ne supporte plus cette chaleur qui la brûle de l'intérieur. Elle tire sur le bras de Bellamy. Celui-ci se retourne vers elle, et Clarke l'attire par la nuque pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Pendant une petite seconde, elle a peur que celui-ci la repousse, mais c'est le contraire. Bellamy la plaque contre le mur le plus proche et répond à son baiser avec une force qui l'excite plus qu'autre chose. Il sépare sa bouche pour planter des baisers mouillés dans son cou et sur son épaule.

\- J'étais jalouse, dit-elle, essoufflée.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'étais jalouse d'Echo, répond-elle. Tu avais raison.

Bellamy se redresse et reprend possession de ses lèvres. Il caresse avec l'une de ses mains son cou. Il recule un peu pour la regarder.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse, répond-il.

\- Bien-sûr, répond-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle est plus grande que moi, beaucoup plus mince que moi, mais tu as raison. Je n'ai _aucune_ raison d'être jalouse.

Bellamy continue à la regarder et fronce les sourcils. Clarke avance un peu son visage et repose ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais, cette fois ci, Bellamy ne répond pas à son baiser. Il sépare sa bouche de la sienne alors qu'elle gémit de déplaisir.

\- Ce que tu viens de dire est stupide, répond-il.

\- On en parlera après.

\- Clarke, tu sais que tu es jolie, pas vrai ?

Clarke soupire en tournant son visage sur le côté. Elle pensait juste passer sa soirée à embrasser Bellamy mais non, il faut qu'il complique les choses. Elle sait qu'il attend une réponse mais elle hausse les épaules en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Clarke n'a jamais eu confiance en elle, et elle sait que ce ne sera jamais le cas. Rien que d'avoir couché une fois avec un homme aussi beau et sexy que Bellamy… Elle n'arrivera jamais à le réaliser.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut juste s'embrasser ? demande-t-elle finalement.

Bellamy ne répond pas tout de suite. Il attend un peu avant de hocher la tête et replonger en avant pour reprendre ses lèvres d'assaut. Cependant, cette fois-ci, ses baisers sont plus pressés, plus passionnés. Clarke s'accroche à lui mais est déjà à court de souffle au bout de quelques secondes. Bellamy dépose quelques baisers sur sa gorge avant de, tout à coup, s'écarter d'elle. Clarke s'apprête à lui demander ce qu'il fait mais il prend sa main et la tire en avant avec lui. Il pousse une porte tout au fond et la fait entrer à l'intérieur.

\- Bellamy, on est dans une salle de bain, dit-elle.

\- Exactement.

\- Pourquoi ?

Bellamy a un sourire au coin alors qu'il pose ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrasse… Tendrement. Clarke soupire contre ses lèvres mais il ne lui laisse même pas le temps d'intensifier le baiser. Il la retourne tout à coup contre lui. Clarke se retrouve dos contre son torse, en face du miroir de la salle de bain. Bellamy frotte son nez contre son cou alors qu'elle le regarde faire dans le miroir, fascinée. Bellamy mordille le côté de sa mâchoire tout en la regardant en face.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmure-t-elle.

\- Je te prouve à quel point tu es belle, répond-il.

Bellamy fait passer l'une de ses mains tout au long de son corps jusqu'à glisser sous sa robe. Clarke pousse un petit gémissement lorsqu'il met de côté son sous vêtement pour commencer à la caresser. Tout en faisant ça, il dépose de nombreux baisers dans son cou et sur son épaule. Clarke est fascinée par ce qu'elle voit dans le miroir. En regardant ça, elle se rend compte qu'ils vont bien ensemble. L'arrière de son crâne est contre l'épaule de Bellamy, et elle réalise qu'elle a la taille parfaite pour lui lorsqu'il dépose un baiser sur sa tempe en se baissant légèrement. Clarke fait passer un bras autour du cou de Bellamy alors qu'il insère un doigt en elle. Clarke mord sa lèvre, et Bellamy plonge ses yeux dans les siens au travers du miroir.

\- Regarde comme tu es belle, murmure-t-il à son oreille. Les joues rouges, les yeux brillants… Tu es une putain de _déesse_, Clarke.

Clarke gémit un peu plus fort en entendant ces mots et surtout lorsque Bellamy insère un deuxième doigt en elle. Elle agrippe ses boucles brunes avec ses doigts et s'agrippe au comptoir avec l'aide de son autre main. Heureusement que Bellamy a un bras passé autour d'elle, sinon elle serait déjà en train de s'écrouler sur le sol. Elle ferme les yeux lorsqu'elle sent son orgasme arriver dangereusement.

\- Ouvre les yeux, lui ordonne Bellamy. Je veux que tu te regardes lorsque ton orgasme va arriver. Je veux que tu vois ton visage.

Clarke exécute ce qu'il lui dit alors qu'il accélère la cadence de ses doigts et la caresse là où elle le souhaite le plus avec son pouce. Quelques secondes plus tard, son orgasme explose autour des doigts de Bellamy tandis qu'elle se regarde dans le miroir. Elle est essoufflée, elle est toute rouge, mais oui. Elle est belle.

Bellamy ralentit progressivement ses doigts jusqu'à les retirer de son corps. Clarke le regarde faire alors qu'il les met dans sa bouche pour les essuyer. Il lui fait un clin d'œil et, finalement, sans un mot de plus, sort de la pièce. Clarke s'accroche au lavabo en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. _Merde._

**[…]**

\- Attends… Quoi ?

\- Puis après, il a léché ses doigts et…

\- Oh, Clarke ! Pas autant de détails, s'il te plait !

Clarke ne dit rien de plus et regarde Jasper devant elle. Elle a essayé de garder le secret pendant deux semaines, mais elle n'a pas pu tenir plus longtemps. Jasper est son confident, elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher ça indéfiniment.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt ? demande-t-il.

\- Parce que j'avais honte ! rétorque-t-elle. Ça fait deux fois que quelque chose de sexuel se passe entre mon patron et moi, ce n'est pas normal Jasper ! Je suis quelqu'un de détraqué, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

\- Tu es humaine, c'est tout.

\- J'aimerais arrêter de l'être, dans ce cas !

Jasper lève les yeux au ciel alors que Clarke écrase son visage dans ses bras. Ce midi, ils ont tous les deux décidé d'aller manger ensemble ailleurs que dans la cafétéria du bureau pour parler de tout ça, justement. Clarke est complètement perdue. Elle s'entend de mieux en mieux avec Bellamy, mais depuis ces deux semaines rien ne s'est passé de plus. Elle en a marre, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle devrait faire. Qu'est-ce que Bellamy attend d'elle ?

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, dit Jasper en regardant sa montre.

\- C'est parti…

Clarke et Jasper reprennent la voiture pour retourner au travail. Clarke marche très rapidement vers son bureau et s'y engouffre avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle essaye d'éviter le plus possible Bellamy depuis tout ça. Ce n'est pas contre lui, mais contre elle… Elle veut éviter de sentir son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle croise son regard. Elle en a marre.

Clarke termine sa journée dans le calme, traitant dossier sur dossier. Elle part une fois dans le bureau de son patron pour lui parler d'une nouvelle erreur, mais à part ça, ils n'ont aucune autre interaction. Clarke regarde sa montre et décide de partir lorsqu'il est dix-neuf heures. Elle frappe deux coups contre la porte de Bellamy et entre sa tête.

\- Je vais y aller, dit-elle doucement.

\- Oh, oui, bien-sûr. Bonne soirée Clarke.

\- Vous restez encore un peu ? demande-t-elle.

\- Combien de fois est-ce que je t'ai dit de me tutoyer ? dit-il avec un soupir.

Clarke sourit légèrement alors qu'il s'adosse contre sa chaise de bureau et la regarde, un sourire au coin des lèvres. C'est vrai qu'ils peuvent se tutoyer, après tout ça… Clarke croise les bras en ouvrant un peu plus la porte.

\- D'accord, alors est-ce que tu restes encore un peu ?

\- Je vais rester encore une bonne heure je pense, répond-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je traite la famille Collins, donc…

\- Oh, je vois… Bon courage alors. Ce ne sont pas les plus faciles.

\- Ça c'est sûr… Rentre bien, princesse.

Bellamy semble réaliser ce qu'il vient de dire puisqu'il fronce les sourcils, ce qui fait rire Clarke. Cette dernière mord sa lèvre en raclant sa gorge.

\- Princesse ? demande-t-elle.

\- J'ai surtout pensé au mot déesse, mais ça allait te rappeler quelques souvenirs, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Clarke sent ses jambes trembler sous elle en pensant à ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'il l'a appelé déesse, notamment la place des doigts de Bellamy. Elle se sent rougir et dit bonne nuit à Bellamy, avant de sortir de son bureau. Elle prend ses affaires et file en vitesse, sortant à toute allure du bâtiment dans lequel elle travaille.

**Clarke G.** : « Il m'a appelée princesse. »

**Jasper J.** : « C'est tout mignon tout gentil. »

**Clarke G.** : « C'est surtout mon patron. »

**Jasper J.** : « Tu n'es plus à ça près je pense. »

Clarke rit en ouvrant la porte de son appartement lorsqu'elle voit le message de Jasper. Elle entre en faisant une caresse à son chat et part immédiatement dans sa cuisine. Elle est affamée. La jeune femme se prépare quelque chose à manger et se place devant la télévision. Elle sait qu'elle devrait être en train de bosser un dossier qu'elle a laissé en suspend avant de partir, mais elle veut juste regarder la télévision… Clarke mange son dessert en câlinant son petit chat Charlie. Elle range son salon, fait sa vaisselle, étend son linge… Tout pour ne pas sortir son ordinateur.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il est vingt-deux heures, Clarke n'a plus le choix. Elle prend son sac et cherche à l'intérieur. Soudainement, son sang se glace dans son corps. Son ordinateur portable. Elle est partie tellement rapidement qu'elle l'a oublié au bureau. Clarke met ses mains dans ses cheveux. Merde. Il fallait qu'elle ait bouclé ce dossier pour l'envoyer demain matin à la première heure. Elle pousse un gémissement, avant de mettre sa veste et prendre ses clés de voiture.

**Clarke G.** : « Est-ce que le bâtiment du travail est ouvert la nuit ? »

**Jasper J.** : « Je ne sais pas, ton badge doit marcher oui… Pourquoi ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Je dois y retourner, j'ai oublié mon ordinateur. »

**Jasper J.** : « Bonne route… »

Clarke démarre en écoutant de la musique sur la route. Elle est fatiguée, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle arrive devant le bâtiment où elle travaille vers vingt-deux heures trente, et sort en trombe de la voiture. La jeune femme pousse un cri de victoire lorsque son badge fonctionne. Clarke avance jusqu'à son bureau et se fige en voyant le bureau de Bellamy toujours allumé et entrouvert. Clarke entre dans son bureau à elle pour prendre son ordinateur et hésite en voyant la porte de Bellamy. Elle s'avance de deux pas et la pousse un peu. Elle fronce les sourcils en voyant Bellamy la tête sur le bureau, en train de… dormir ? Clarke s'approche un peu et sourit en le voyant ronfler un peu. Elle avance sa main et secoue délicatement son épaule. Celui-ci se redresse en sursaut.

\- Hein, quoi ? dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

\- Bellamy, tu étais en train de dormir.

Bellamy tourne les yeux vers Clarke, la bouche formant un « o ». Il regarde finalement sa montre et pousse un soupir. Il se frotte le visage alors que Clarke croise les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? demande-t-il.

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, répond-elle. Il est tard.

\- Je suis toujours sur ce putain de dossier Collins, j'en ai marre.

Bellamy se frotte les yeux et tend finalement le bras pour prendre ses lunettes et les poser sur son nez. Clarke sent de la chaleur arriver dans son visage ainsi que dans son estomac en le voyant ainsi. _Des lunettes Griffin, vraiment ?_

\- Tu vas bien ? demande Bellamy en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, je… J'aime bien tes lunettes.

\- Quoi ? dit-il en riant.

\- Elles… Elles te vont bien. C'est tout.

Clarke détourne les yeux lorsqu'elle voit le regard de Bellamy se couvrir de désir, comme s'il avait compris qu'elle était attirée par lui avec des lunettes. Clarke racle finalement sa gorge et s'apprête à partir.

\- Tu sais de quoi j'aurais besoin ? demande Bellamy.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- D'un câlin. J'aurais besoin d'un putain de câlin de ta part, mais je ne peux même pas te le demander parce que tu es mon employée et ce serait contraire au règlement.

Clarke lève un sourcil dans sa direction. Elle n'avait jamais vu Bellamy aussi suppliant, comme au bord des larmes tellement il est fatigué. Clarke ouvre la bouche.

\- Tu sais, dit-elle, je pense qu'on a fait bien pire. Un câlin n'est pas une demande démesurée.

Bellamy commence à sourire en la regardant, avant de tendre ses bras dans sa direction. Clarke s'approche de lui en déposant son sac sur le sol et s'assoit sur ses genoux, en nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Bellamy enfouit directement son nez dans son cou en respirant son odeur, et Clarke glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de son patron en lui faisant quelques massages. Bellamy gémit contre elle. Clarke sourit en se rendant compte qu'il n'y a rien de sexuel entre eux en ce moment même, c'est juste un instant de tendresse entre deux personnes qui sont juste fatiguées.

Bellamy sépare un peu son visage et plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Clarke pose une main sur sa joue avant de s'avancer pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Ça c'est quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire, mais elle n'a même pas pu s'en empêcher. Bellamy frotte son nez contre le sien en souriant.

\- Ça, par contre, ce serait contraire au règlement, dit-elle finalement.

\- Il est écrit dans mon contrat qu'il fallait que j'essaye de m'intégrer à l'équipe, c'est plutôt pas mal non ?

\- Oui, tu t'intègres très bien…

Bellamy rit avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Clarke. Celle-ci se redresse un peu tout en restant sur ses genoux et se penche pour prendre le dossier de Collins dans ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il.

\- Je t'aide.

\- Rentre chez toi, Clarke. Je vais me débrouiller, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Travail d'équipe, murmure-t-elle.

Clarke prend un stabilo devant elle et commence à surligner quelques lignes sur le dossier Collins. Bellamy garde ses bras autour d'elle et somnole sur son épaule, en répondant à ses questions de temps en temps. Clarke continue à travailler pour boucler ce dossier. Elle a envie de dormir lorsqu'elle sent le souffle chaud de Bellamy dans ses cheveux, mais elle se bat contre ses paupières qui se ferment.

\- Le fils Collins est sur leur dossier fiscal c'est ça ? demande-t-elle en lisant un paragraphe.

\- Je crois, marmonne Bellamy.

Clarke tape quelques mots sur le clavier d'ordinateur de Bellamy et termine au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle sourit et se replace dans les bras de Bellamy. Celui-ci la serre un peu plus contre lui en caressant son bras de haut en bas.

\- Je suis vraiment fatiguée, murmure Clarke.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je te dépose chez toi ? demande Bellamy.

\- Non, j'ai pris ma voiture.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je te dépose chez moi, dans ce cas ?

Clarke hausse un sourcil avant de se redresser pour regarder Bellamy. Il soutient son regard une petite seconde, avant de se pencher en avant pour caresser ses lèvres avec les siennes. Clarke sourit contre sa bouche.

\- Serait-ce une invitation à dormir dans ton lit ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je n'en sais rien, tu peux dormir sur le canapé si tu préfères…

\- Ton lit me convient très bien…

Bellamy sourit avant de se lever de son siège, elle dans ses bras. Clarke rit contre son cou.

**[…]**

\- Clarke, on y va.

Clarke acquiesce en entendant la voix de Bellamy et rassemble ses affaires devant elle. Elle essaye de lisser un peu sa robe avant de sortir de son bureau pour aller dans la salle de réunion. La jeune femme est très stressée parce qu'elle doit faire une présentation devant le PDG de l'entreprise et devant beaucoup de patrons. Elle sait qu'elle est prête, mais elle est très angoissée. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une chose comme ça arrive, donc il faut qu'elle assure un maximum. Le fait qu'il y ait Bellamy à côté d'elle va peut-être l'aider à s'apaiser, et encore…

Clarke entre dans la grande salle et trouve une place à côté de Bellamy. Elle pose ses feuilles et ses dossiers sur la grande table devant elle et attend. Le PDG lui fait un sourire et s'adresse à tout le monde.

\- Bonjour à tous et merci d'être présents avec nous ! On a pas mal de choses à faire.

Le PDG commence à parler de sujets importants et Clarke note tout sur son cahier, pour ne pas en rater une miette. La jeune femme voit Bellamy retenir ses bâillements à côté, ce qui l'amuse. Il n'a jamais aimé ce genre de réunions, donc ça n'étonne même pas Clarke. Elle se demande même pourquoi il se torture à venir ici.

Clarke sursaute légèrement alors qu'elle sent une main se poser sur sa cuisse. Elle tourne rapidement la tête vers Bellamy, mais celui-ci continue à regarder devant, comme si de rien n'était. Clarke s'apprête à lui dire d'enlever sa main pour ne pas la perturber mais le PDG s'adresse tout à coup à elle.

\- Mademoiselle Griffin, vous pouvez commencer votre présentation.

\- Je… Oui, bien-sûr.

Clarke prend l'une des feuilles devant elle avec une main tremblante et commence à expliquer le dossier qu'elle traite en ce moment à tous les patrons. Clarke essaye de faire au mieux, mais elle sent la main de Bellamy remonter peu à peu sous sa robe, son pouce caressant l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Clarke aimerait mettre sa main sur la sienne pour l'empêcher de remonter mais elle doit tenir un pancarte vers ses patrons pour leur montrer ses graphiques.

\- Le site aurait un portail vers les placements fiscaux de… de nos clients et… et…

Clarke doit lutter pour ne pas pousser de gémissement quand elle sent les doigts de Bellamy voyager de haut en bas le long de son sous vêtement. L'un de ses doigts franchit la barrière du tissu pour la caresser. Clarke termine à toute vitesse sa présentation, et les patrons se regardent en commençant à se poser des questions. Clarke passe alors sa main sous la table et la plaque sur celle de Bellamy, pour l'empêcher de continuer. Elle était à deux doigts de l'orgasme, elle le sait, et elle sait aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas pu être discrète. Bellamy ne bouge plus sa main et répond à quelques questions, sans avoir l'air perturbé une seule fois. Il retire finalement sa main lorsque les patrons se lèvent pour se dire au revoir.

\- Merci pour cette présentation, mademoiselle Griffin, dit l'un d'eux. C'était très intéressant.

\- Je suis contente que ça vous ait plu, répond-elle.

Clarke serre la main de tout le monde et sort du bureau en premier. Elle s'avance avec des pas rapides dans le couloirs et entre immédiatement dans le bureau de Bellamy, sans même lui avoir demandé la permission. Bellamy la suit et ferme la porte derrière lui. Il commence à s'approcher vers Clarke les bras tendus, comme s'il voulait l'enlacer, mais Clarke tend ses mains et le pousse au niveau du torse. Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, pas vrai ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu… Tu m'as _touchée_ pendant une présentation devant plusieurs patron et devant le PDG de la boîte !

Bellamy attend une petite seconde.

\- Je… Je suis désolé si tu n'en avais pas envie, répond-il. Je pensais…

\- Tu pensais quoi ? Que j'allais aimer ça ? Que j'aimais être ridiculisée devant des gens hauts placés ?

\- Ridiculisée ? Tu n'as pas…

\- J'étais rouge, j'étais gênée, et tu as tout gâché ! Tu m'as décrédibilisée dans mon travail Bellamy.

Clarke sait qu'elle est rouge en ce moment même. Elle sait que c'est parce qu'elle est en colère, mais c'est aussi à cause de beaucoup de choses en même temps. Elle en a marre d'être à un stade où elle ne sait plus ce qu'ils sont. Elle ne sait plus.

\- Très bien, je ne le referais plus, dit alors Bellamy. Je te présente mes excuses, d'accord ? Dis-moi que tu les acceptes.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? demande tout à coup Clarke.

\- Quoi ?

\- Une distraction ? Un amusement ? Un jouet, un plan cul ?

Bellamy ne répond pas. Clarke plonge ses yeux dans les siens, et voit qu'il est blessé par ses propos, mais c'est trop tard. Elle ne peut plus reculer. Elle soutient son regard parce qu'elle souhaite qu'il lui dise qu'elle a tort, qu'il lui dise qu'il l'apprécie beaucoup, qu'il aimerait avoir une vraie relation avec elle… Mais il ne dit rien. Il balbutie.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, dit-il. On… On s'aime bien et on s'amuse bien, c'est tout ce qui compte pas vrai ?

Clarke secoue la tête. Elle sent des larmes arriver dans ses yeux parce que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait. Non.

\- Tu sais quoi ? dit-elle finalement. C'est terminé. On arrête tout.

Clarke s'avance d'un pas vers la porte mais Bellamy se place devant elle en posant ses mains sur ses bras. Il ne dit rien, il baisse juste la tête vers elle, avec des yeux suppliants. Il ouvre la bouche au bout d'un moment.

\- Clarke, je t'en prie…

\- Vous êtes mon patron, je suis votre assistante. C'est fini.

Clarke sait qu'elle a utilisé le vouvoiement pour prouver qu'elle est sérieuse, même si cela la blesse de faire ça, et cela semble aussi blesser Bellamy. Clarke le contourne et ouvre la porte de son bureau, avant de rentrer dans le sien. La jeune femme s'écrase dans son siège, des larmes débordant de ses yeux. Elle est contente de voir qu'il ne l'a pas suivie, c'est ce qui est le plus important. Elle ne pas qu'il la voit dans cet état.

Clarke sait qu'elle a pris la bonne décision, même si ça fait très mal.

**[…]**

**Jasper J.** : « Il me fait de la peine. »

**Clarke G.** : « Ça fait deux semaines. Il va s'en remettre. »

**Jasper J.** : « Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure. Il m'a à peine dit bonjour lorsqu'il a vu que c'était moi. »

Clarke met son téléphone de côté en secouant la tête. Ce n'est même pas une rupture, Jasper raconte n'importe quoi. C'est vrai que Bellamy passe beaucoup plus de temps dans son bureau maintenant qu'ils ne se parlent plus, mais peut-être qu'il a plus de travail… En tout cas, à chaque fois que Clarke vient lui parler de quelque chose, il est tout le temps sur son ordinateur et lui adresse à peine un regard. Tout est redevenu comme avant, comme s'ils étaient de simples inconnus… Et ce n'est pas plus mal. Clarke peut essayer de l'oublier, au moins, même si c'est très difficile.

**Jasper J.** : « Je vais prendre ma pause, je suis devant le distributeur, tu te ramènes ? »

**Clarke G.** : « J'arrive tout de suite. »

Clarke se lève, son téléphone dans la main, et pousse la porte de son bureau. Elle se fige alors que Bellamy sort de son bureau au même moment, juste devant elle. Ils se regardent, sans bouger. Clarke sent des papillons au creux de son ventre lorsqu'elle voit le visage de Bellamy, mais commence à s'inquiéter. Il semble… Il semble triste.

\- Je vais aller me chercher un café, dit-elle finalement.

\- D'accord.

Clarke ne dit rien de plus. Elle part dans le couloir et marche rapidement jusqu'au distributeur. Elle se place à côté de Jasper et vérifie derrière elle. Bellamy ne l'a pas suivie, heureusement. Elle explique rapidement à Jasper ce qui vient de se passer, et celui-ci rit.

\- Sympa cette situation, dit-il. Tu es censée être sa secrétaire et l'épauler.

\- Je le sais, mais c'est récent. C'est encore difficile.

Jasper hausse les épaules. Ils restent tous les deux une bonne dizaine de minutes ensemble, à essayer de parler de tout sauf de Bellamy et Clarke. Cette dernière repart finalement dans son bureau pour réétudier des dossiers en cours en silence, comme à son habitude.

La fin de journée arrive rapidement, et Clarke prend un dossier qu'elle doit déposer sur le bureau de Bellamy. Elle frappe deux fois à la porte et attend qu'il lui dise d'entrer, ce qu'il fait. Clarke avance de deux pas et dépose le dossier dans ses mains, en le regardant.

\- Dossier Reyes. Vous avez plusieurs jours pour le traiter, mais les clients sont assez pressés.

\- D'accord, je vais faire ça ce soir.

Clarke hoche la tête, avant de tourner les talons. Elle s'approche de la porte pour pouvoir sortir mais hésite. Elle pousse finalement un soupir et reste dans le bureau, en fermant la porte. Elle se tourne vers Bellamy.

\- Ne faites pas ça ce soir. Vous avez l'air fatigué en ce moment, et je vous ai dit que vous aviez le temps. Il n'y a pas d'urgence.

\- Arrête de me vouvoyer, je t'en supplie, répond-il en fermant les yeux. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait du mal.

Clarke ne répond pas, elle baisse simplement les yeux. Ça lui fait du mal à elle aussi. Bellamy pousse un soupir et se lève de son siège. Il se rapproche d'elle mais reste quelques pas derrière, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Clarke le regarde.

\- Tu me manques, dit-il finalement.

\- Bellamy…

\- Ça me tue. Ça me tue de ne plus être proche de toi.

Bellamy ne dit rien de plus, mais Clarke voit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes, et ça lui suffit pour avoir un instant de faiblesse. La jeune femme s'approche de lui et entoure sa taille de ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Bellamy pousse un soupir contre ses cheveux blonds et passe ses bras autour d'elle, en caressant avec une main sa nuque. Clarke sépare son visage le temps de poser une main sur sa joue et l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas, mais ce moment de vulnérabilité venant de Bellamy a suffi à détruire tout ce qu'elle s'était dit. Bellamy soupire contre ses lèvres avant de lui rendre son baiser. Clarke reprend son souffle au bout de quelques secondes, ce qui laisse le temps à Bellamy de parler.

\- Ce qu'on faisait n'était pas un jeu pour moi, dit-il. Tu me plais beaucoup, Clarke. Merde, je suis sûr d'être amoureux de toi en ce moment même.

\- On ne peut pas, on…

\- Je veux être avec toi. Je veux qu'on soit ensemble. Je suis prêt à démissionner pour ça.

Clarke ne répond rien, elle sent juste une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Elle dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue en soupirant. Elle sait quoi répondre à ça.

**[…]**

\- Et c'est avec un grand plaisir que je passe le flambeau à Miller, qui sera un excellent patron pour vous.

Clarke serre sa coupe de champagne entre ses doigts et sourit en voyant Bellamy rire avec Miller, son collègue mais surtout son meilleur ami. Jasper se place à côté d'elle et la regarde.

\- Ça y est, vous allez enfin pouvoir être ensemble, lui dit-il.

\- Trois mois… C'est passé vite.

\- Menteuse.

Clarke rit. Cela fait trois mois que Bellamy et elle se sont embrassés dans son bureau. Lorsque Bellamy lui a dit qu'il voulait être avec elle, Clarke lui a dit qu'elle aussi… Mais avec quelques conditions. Elle ne voulait plus sortir avec son patron, donc Bellamy a pris la décision d'aller dans une autre entreprise. Cela fait donc trois mois qu'ils s'empêchent d'être en couple, en attendant que sa démission soit officielle… Ce qui est maintenant le cas.

\- Je vais laisser Miller venir vous voir un par un pour se présenter, dit finalement Bellamy à l'assemblée.

Clarke pose son verre derrière elle et applaudit avec tout le monde. Bellamy s'avance rapidement vers elle et la soulève de terre, en l'enlaçant. Clarke rit en voyant la réaction surprise de tout le monde autour d'eux. Bellamy la repose au bout d'un moment sur le sol et l'embrasse.

\- Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça !

\- L'attente vaut le coup, pas vrai ?

\- Ça c'est sûr…

Bellamy l'embrasse à nouveau alors qu'elle rit. Clarke se niche dans ses bras en fermant les yeux. Tout va bien, désormais.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

C'est bon, je passe à **un chapitre par semaine**, puisque c'est le _confinement_ ! Puis ça restera comme ça un **certain temps**, jusqu'à ce que je n'ai _plus de chapitres_ à **publier**, mais j'en doute ! _L'inspiration_ est toujours très **présente** de mon côté. Comme **toujours**, j'espère que _vous allez bien_ ! Plus que **trois semaines de confinement**, si **tout va bien**... Surtout _restez chez vous_, c'est important. C'est _comme ça_ que nous allons **vaincre ce virus** !

J'espère que vous avez **aimé** ce chapitre, et je suis **désolée** s'il vous a semblé un peu trop "_chaud_". Le **confinement** me monte à la tête, je crois, donc _attendez vous_ à ce que je publie des **chapitres** assez _décrits_ au niveau du **sexe**... Mais je **préviendrai** toujours en début de chapitre, pour que vous _ne soyez pas surpris_ !

Je vous fais des **bisous** et je vous dis_ à la semaine prochaine_ !

**\- Amandine.**


	6. Patinage

**PATINAGE**

\- Je ne peux pas, Raven.

\- Oh que si tu peux.

\- Je vais tomber.

\- Mais non !

Clarke fixe les gens sur leurs patins à glace devant elle. Tout semble facile pour eux, comme s'ils étaient déjà destinés à tenir juste sur des petites lames, sur DE LA GLACE. Clarke secoue la tête. Elle a toujours rêvé d'en faire, bien-sûr, mais ça semble si dur… Mais Raven y arrive bien, donc elle peut le faire elle aussi, pas vrai ?

\- Met tes patins, lui dit son amie.

Raven lui fourre deux patins dans les mains. Clarke grogne avant de les prendre, de s'asseoir sur le sol et les enfiler. Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Comment on se relève maintenant ? demande-t-elle.

\- En te tenant sur tes jambes, répond Raven en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Aide-moi !

Raven rit légèrement avant de prendre les mains de Clarke pour l'aider à se lever. Cette dernière s'accroche au bras de son amie en sentant ses jambes trembler. Raven la tire un peu en avant pour la faire avancer, mais Clarke se sent fébrile. Elle fait un pas, deux pas, et s'arrête devant le début de la piste de glace.

\- Je reste près de toi pour l'instant, lui dit sa meilleure amie.

Clarke pousse un soupir avant d'acquiescer. Raven l'attire sur la piste. Clarke reste debout sur la glace, en commençant à sourire. Elle est sur la glace et elle ne tombe pas ! Elle avance son pied et s'appuie dessus et, finalement, s'étale sur le sol. Elle grogne en voyant Raven éclater de rire.

\- Tu ne t'es même pas accrochée à moi, Griffin.

\- Je croyais que j'allais devenir douée en quelques secondes.

\- Je vois ça…

Raven tend les bras et aide Clarke à se remettre debout. Cependant, à peine un pas fait en avant, et Clarke tombe à nouveau. Elle gémit en sentant le froid sous ses fesses. La jeune femme regarde autour d'elle et croise plusieurs regards moqueurs, dont un jeune homme très mignon au fond. Elle soupire avant de se relever et accrocher ses mains au bord de la piste.

\- Voilà, balade toi sur le bord pour le moment, lui dit Raven. Ensuite tu pourras t'en éloigner.

\- Facile à dire.

Clarke agrippe le demi-mur avec sa main droite et avance très lentement tout du long. Elle fait quelques pas et commence à reprendre espoir, mais quelqu'un arrive subitement sur sa gauche et lui fait perdre l'équilibre. Elle tombe sur le dos, sa respiration se coupant sur le moment. Elle se met en position assise avant de se gratter la tête.

\- Tu n'es pas douée, Griffin.

\- _No shit_.

Raven l'aide une nouvelle fois à se relever. Clarke s'accroche en soupirant. Non, c'est décidé, elle ne bougera plus. Raven lui fait un coup de coude la minute suivant cette décision et lui montre quelqu'un au loin.

\- C'est Harper, pas vrai ? Et Monty ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vais aller les voir. Je peux te laisser seule ici ?

\- Au point où j'en suis… marmonne Clarke.

Raven dépose un baiser sur sa joue avant de fouler la piste et aller dire bonjour à ses amis. Clarke soupire en regardant tout le monde autour d'elle. Elle ne peut presque pas voir, puisqu'elle est de dos à la piste… Mais elle ne veut pas lâcher ses mains et se retourner au risque de tomber… Non. Elle préfère regarder les gens se balader dans la rue autour d'elle. C'est bien plus intéressant, elle est contente que cette patinoire éphémère soit placée dans le centre-ville. Clarke se fige cependant lorsqu'un homme s'arrête à côté d'elle et s'adosse au mur, face à la glace. Clarke grogne. Il a de la chance, lui.

\- Ça ne fait que dix minutes que je fais du patin et je t'ai vue tomber sur la glace au moins trois fois.

Clarke lève un sourcil en entendant la voix moqueuse de l'homme. Elle tourne son visage vers lui. Manque de chance, c'est celui qu'elle trouvait très mignon il y a quelques minutes… Et il se moque d'elle. Super. C'est son jour de chance.

\- Je l'ai fait exprès, répond-elle. Il y a des enfants autour de nous, je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient impressionnés par moi.

\- Oui, je suis sûr que c'est ça. Aucune autre raison, non..

L'homme la regarde avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il tend sa main droite vers elle.

\- Je m'appelle Bellamy.

\- Et moi Clarke. J'aurais adoré te serrer la main mais je risque de tomber si je lâche cette rambarde.

\- Je pense que tu préfèrerais regarder la piste, non ? Attends, je vais t'aider.

Clarke fronce les sourcils alors que Bellamy se rapproche d'elle. Il pose sa main sur la sienne et la regarde, comme pour lui dire de lui faire confiance. Clarke lâche sa main de la rambarde et la met rapidement dans celle de Bellamy. Il parvient à la retourner vers la piste, en gardant l'une de ses mains dans la sienne. Clarke garde l'emprise sur la rambarde avec l'autre.

\- Tu peux me lâcher la main maintenant, lui dit Bellamy. Tu t'accroches juste avec l'autre.

\- Oh non, hors de question. Tu m'as pris la main, maintenant tu assumes. Je ne te lâche pas.

Bellamy hausse un sourcil en la regardant et rit un peu. Il se repositionne finalement contre le demi-mur à ses côtés, en tenant sa main. Cela rassure Clarke. Au moins, si elle tombe, il aura peut-être le réflexe de la rattraper. Ils ne disent rien jusqu'à ce que Clarke soupire en voyant des enfants jouer au loin.

\- C'est légèrement embarrassant, dit-elle. Des enfants de cinq ans sont beaucoup plus doués au patin à glace que moi.

\- Tout est une question de pratique.

\- Facile à dire, marmonne-t-elle. Je n'ai aucun équilibre, je tombe même sur du béton. Ce n'est juste pas pour moi.

Clarke pousse un nouveau soupir. Bellamy resserre sa main et elle tourne la tête pour le regarder.

\- Tu sais quoi ? dit-il. On va réessayer.

\- Quoi ? Non ! J'ai dit que j'abandonnais à mon amie !

\- Oui mais tu ne me l'as pas dit à moi.

Bellamy se place juste devant elle en gardant sa main dans la sienne. Clarke secoue plusieurs fois de suite la tête mais voit au regard de Bellamy qu'il n'abandonnera pas, lui non plus. Elle grimace en hochant la tête.

\- Je vais tomber, prévient-elle.

\- Non, répond-il. Tiens-toi à moi et tu ne tomberas pas… À moins que je ne tombe moi aussi, alors là effectivement tu seras dans la merde.

Clarke relâche la main qui était sur la balustrade sans même y penser, pour donner un coup à Bellamy. Celui-ci rit alors qu'elle commence à perdre l'équilibre à cause de ça. Bellamy l'empêche de basculer en prenant ses avants bras et en la retenant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? demande-t-elle. Ça t'arrive souvent de venir aider des personnes à patiner ?

\- Non, je suis ici avec des amis qui viennent de partir et qui savent patiner, _eux._ Pour tout t'avouer, je le fais seulement parce que tu es mignonne.

\- Mais…

\- Allez, on y va.

Clarke n'a même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que Bellamy lui dit parce qu'il la tire en avant et l'éloigne du mur. Clarke perd tout de suite l'équilibre et tombe en avant, dans les bras de Bellamy. Elle s'accroche à son manteau et garde son visage dans son cou, tétanisée.

\- Bien que ce soit très agréable, il faut avancer, Clarke, lui dit-il.

\- Non. Je reste ici.

\- Dans mes bras ?

\- Oui. Je suis bien. Je ne bouge pas. Et toi non plus. S'il te plait.

Bellamy rit et Clarke sent son souffle dans son oreille. Ils doivent avoir l'air ridicules, mais elle n'a pas le choix. La jeune femme grogne cependant alors que Bellamy se recule et agrippe ses épaules pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

\- D'accord, dit Clarke. On le fait.

\- Ici, devant tout le monde ? On pourrait attendre d'être dans mon appartement au moins…

\- Ah !

Bellamy commence à rire à sa blague et en voyant les sourcils haussés de Clarke. Il descend finalement ses mains jusqu'à tenir celles de Clarke dans les siennes.

\- Je vais patiner en arrière et toi en avant. Tu ne me lâches pas, et tout ira bien.

Clarke hoche la tête. Bellamy fait un pas en arrière alors que Clarke glisse le sien en avant. Bon, ça va, elle y arrive. La jeune femme est impressionnée après plusieurs pas sur la glace, sans tomber une seule fois. Elle tourne rapidement la tête vers Raven pour lui dire de la regarder mais elle glisse tout à coup. Heureusement pour elle, c'est dans les bras de Bellamy qu'elle s'écroule. Celui-ci rit en la repositionnant droite.

\- Évite de regarder ailleurs la prochaine fois, ce serait pas mal.

Les deux continuent comme ça jusqu'à ce que Clarke parvienne parfaitement à rester debout. Elle lâche même une main de Bellamy au bout d'un moment, et ils patinent côte à côte, Clarke agrippant quand même l'un de ses bras.

\- Tu me rends fier, tu le sais ça ? dit Bellamy en souriant.

\- Ouais, enfin sans toi je m'écroulerai sur le sol…

\- On travaillera sur ça la prochaine fois.

Clarke hume doucement en se sentant rougir. Ça veut donc dire qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? C'est vrai qu'elle s'entend bien avec Bellamy, mais ils n'ont parlé de rien d'autre que du patinage, donc elle ne sait rien de sa vie. Clarke racle sa gorge pour lui poser une question.

\- Je commence à fatiguer, dit-elle. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un bon remontant et que je vais prendre un chocolat chaud sous la cabane à côté. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ?

\- Bien-sûr.

Clarke pince des lèvres pour s'empêcher de sauter en l'air tellement elle est heureuse. Elle crie le nom de Raven, qui la regarde, et lui explique ce qu'elle compte faire. Raven lève le pouce pour lui dire qu'elle a bien entendu et lui fait un clin d'œil. Bellamy prend la main de Clarke et l'entraine jusqu'à l'entrée de la piste. Il la relâche et commence à marcher sur le sol mou. Il s'arrête lorsqu'il se rend compte que Clarke ne le suit pas et la regarde.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il.

\- Je n'arrive pas non plus à marcher sur le sol avec les patins.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai…

Clarke fait une grimace alors que Bellamy revient vers elle en riant. Avant de comprendre ce qui ne lui arrive, Bellamy enroule ses bras autour de sa taille et la soulève de terre. Clarke pousse un petit cri de surprise et agrippe les épaules de Bellamy. Ce dernier commence à marcher avec elle dans ses bras.

\- Tu aurais juste pu me tenir les mains, marmonne Clarke.

\- Au risque que tu te foules la cheville ?

Bellamy la dépose sur le sol quelques secondes après, devant un banc. Clarke s'assoit sur le bois froid et retire ses patins. Elle se relève et pousse un soupir de soulagement. Oui, retrouver la terre ferme fait beaucoup de bien. Bellamy enlève également ses patins et baisse son visage vers elle. Clarke n'avait même pas eu le temps de remarquer à quel point il était plus grand qu'elle.

\- Chocolat chaud ? demande-t-il.

Clarke hoche la tête et le suit vers le chalet qui sert des bons chocolats chauds. Bellamy en commande deux et paye pour elle, alors qu'elle essaye de négocier. Ils s'installent tous les deux à une petite table.

\- Merci encore, lui dit Clarke. Raven m'a abandonnée donc sans toi je n'aurais même pas bougé du mur.

\- Mais si, tu aurais simplement longé le mur.

\- J'aurais été capable de tomber aussi…

Bellamy rit en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson. Ils continuent tous les deux à parler de patinage et du fait que Clarke soit _très nulle._

\- Pour l'instant j'ai appris à patiner mais avec _toi_, dit-elle. Je n'y arriverai jamais toute seule.

\- Je vais t'apprendre la prochaine fois, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Quand tu dis la prochaine fois… C'est-à-dire demain ?

Clarke se sent rougir lorsqu'elle dit cette phrase mais ça veut bien dire qu'elle veut le revoir le plus tôt possible. Bellamy lui sourit avant de prendre sa serviette et sortir un stylo de son manteau. Il écrit quelque chose et le tend à Clarke. Celle-ci voit directement qu'il lui a écrit son numéro de téléphone.

\- J'ai une question, demande Clarke.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un dans la vie ? Est-ce que tu es en couple ?

\- Je suis célibataire… Mais pourquoi poser cette question ? On va simplement patiner…

Lorsqu'il prononce cette phrase, Bellamy lui fait un clin d'œil. Clarke rit en baissant la tête. Il est intéressé par elle lui aussi, et ça la rassure. La jeune femme gratte légèrement la table en répondant.

\- Oui, on va seulement patiner… Mais il se pourrait que je tombe plusieurs fois dans tes bras, donc je préfère être sûre que personne ne viendra frapper à ma porte plus tard, c'est tout.

\- Essaye de ne pas tomber ailleurs que dans mes bras alors, il y aura des enfants près de nous, ce serait indécent.

D'accord, il vient de faire une blague sexuelle devant elle, tout va bien… Clarke racle sa gorge en terminant sa boisson et détourne le sujet en parlant de lui. Bellamy raconte toute sa vie, ce qui la fait rire. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de parler.

\- Tu leur fais des blagues sexuelles à tes élèves aussi ? demande Clarke.

\- Non, les lycéennes sont déjà en train de me draguer parfois, ce serait sans doute pire…

\- Oh, les lycéennes ont un petit coup de cœur pour leur enseignant ? Tu ne te venterais pas un peu, Bellamy ?

\- Mais non, je te jure ! À la Saint Valentin j'ai déjà reçu des mots anonymes, je ne sais toujours pas de qui ça vient d'ailleurs…

Clarke éclate de rire en entendant les anecdotes de Bellamy. Elle lui parle de son métier – celui de fleuriste – et Bellamy lui pose de nombreuses questions sur les différents types de fleurs. Clarke regarde son portable au bout d'un moment et voit plusieurs messages de Raven datant d'il y a quelques minutes.

**Raven R.** : « Tu as fini de prendre un petit chocolat avec ton amoureux ? Je t'attends depuis tout à l'heure… »

**Raven R.** : « Clarke ! S'il te plait ! »

**Raven R.** : « Si je finis congelée ce sera de ta faute ! »

Clarke grimace.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, Raven m'attend et c'est moi qui ai les clés de la voiture…

\- Oh… D'accord.

Ils se lèvent tous les deux et sortent du chalet pour se diriger vers Raven. Celle-ci attend à la voiture, les bras croisés et regardant Clarke en haussant un sourcil. Bellamy s'arrête devant sa voiture à lui. Clarke met ses mains dans ses poches en le regardant.

\- J'ai ton numéro donc je t'appelle la semaine prochaine pour qu'on prévoit de revenir ici ? Si tu en as envie, bien-sûr.

Bellamy lui sourit un peu avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Clarke mord sa lèvre lorsqu'il murmure à son oreille les mots « J'ai hâte ». Clarke se retourne et part vers Raven en reprenant son souffle.

**[…]**

**Bellamy B.** : « J'aimerais acheter des fleurs. »

**Clarke G.** : « D'accord, je suis contente pour toi ! »

**Bellamy B.** : « Ce sera pour ma sœur, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle aime. Par exemple, c'est quoi tes fleurs préférées à toi ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Est-ce que tu es en train de me poser cette question pour m'en offrir ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « … Non. »

**Clarke G. **: « J'aime les œillets. »

**[…]**

\- Est-ce que tu penses que ce serait plus facile si j'avais les pouvoirs de La Reine des Neiges ?

\- Je ne pense pas, Clarke…

Clarke râle en restant accrochée au mur. Cela fait plus de vingt minutes que Bellamy et elle sont sur la glace mais elle ne veut toujours pas se lancer seule, elle a trop peur. Elle reste le dos contre le mur et attend. Bellamy garde les bras croisés et la toise de haut en bas.

\- Tu vas tomber malade, dit-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'es pas habillée assez chaudement.

\- Je suis ravie de l'apprendre, merci papa.

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel et se rapproche d'elle. Il retire son écharpe du cou alors que Clarke grogne. Elle a un pull, un manteau et des gants, elle pensait que ça allait être suffisant. Bellamy place son écharpe autour du cou de Clarke. Celle-ci soupire, mais sa proximité avec Bellamy reste quelque chose d'agréable. Bellamy fait un tour de cou et tire finalement sur les pans de l'écharpe pour pouvoir rapprocher Clarke de lui et déposer un baiser sur son front. Celle-ci oublie tout à coup qu'elle était accrochée à la rambarde et s'en détache pour nouer ses bras autour de la taille de Bellamy. Ce dernier rit contre son front.

\- Tu vois, pendant une micro seconde tu étais toute seule sur la glace, dit-il. Tu peux te débrouiller.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, marmonne-t-elle.

Bellamy ne répond pas et caresse lentement son dos de haut en bas. Clarke frotte son nez contre son cou sans rien dire, en profitant simplement du moment. Bellamy s'écarte finalement d'elle.

\- Allez Elsa, c'est parti.

\- Je savais que tu étais un fan de _La Reine des Neiges_.

\- Oui, bien-sûr…

Bellamy l'entraine en avant et commence à patiner à ses côtés, comme la dernière fois. Au début, Clarke refuse de lâcher les doigts de Bellamy. Au contraire, elle resserre son emprise pour ne pas qu'il l'abandonne. Cependant, elle le sent se débattre pour qu'elle patine toute seule. Au début, Bellamy lui lâche les doigts seulement deux petites secondes. Il augmente le temps et Clarke parvient à patiner plus de dix secondes seule. Elle y arrive de plus en plus au fur et à mesure, et patine seule au bout d'une heure.

\- Je suis si fier ! s'exclame Bellamy.

\- La ferme et fais attention à moi !

\- Mais je te regarde !

Les deux font plusieurs tours sur la piste. Clarke commence à prendre beaucoup de plaisir maintenant, ce qui la rassure. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire… Mais tout ça, c'est grâce à Bellamy. Clarke tourne le visage et le regarde patiner, un sourire aux lèvres. Il est vraiment beau.

\- Attention !

Clarke pousse un cri alors que quelqu'un manque de la percuter devant elle. La jeune femme bat des bras mais c'est peine perdu. Elle tombe violemment sur les fesses. Bellay s'arrête devant elle et s'accroupit. Il pose une main sur son visage.

\- Tu vas bien ? demande-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je te regardais ! C'est de ta faute !

\- Quoi ?

\- Arrête d'être mignon !

Bellamy lève un sourcil et commence à rire. Il prend finalement les mains de Clarke dans les siennes et la relève, avant de la garder dans ses bras. Bellamy dépose un baiser dans son cou alors que Clarke hume.

\- Je tomberais plus souvent si ça se passe comme ça à chaque fois… murmure-t-elle.

Il rit. Ils reprennent le patinage et Clarke se sent assez à l'aise pour patiner en arrière. Ils restent côte à côte tout en regardant les gens à côté d'eux et en les critiquant, l'activité favorite de Clarke. Bellamy pose son bras sur les épaules de Clarke au bout d'un moment.

\- Que dirais-tu d'un rendez-vous demain soir ? demande-t-il.

\- Un rendez-vous ? Pourquoi ça ? Nous ne sommes ici que pour patiner, pas vrai ?

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel alors que Clarke éclate de rire.

\- Je veux bien pour le rendez-vous, répond-elle. Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

\- Aucune idée… Il y a un restaurant dans lequel j'aimerais t'emmener, si ça te va.

\- Tant que c'est avec toi ça m'ira.

Clarke ne pensait vraiment pas faire une rencontre à la patinoire, et pourtant… Elle est très confiante à propos de Bellamy. Elle est sûre que c'est quelqu'un de bien, et elle se sent très à l'aise à ses côtés. Bellamy semble bien l'aimer aussi, ce qui la rassure.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne vas pas m'embrasser aujourd'hui et que tu vas attendre demain ? dit-elle.

\- C'est exactement ça.

\- Mais…

\- On fait dans les règles, princesse !

Clarke râle en s'éloignant de lui quelques secondes pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'est en aucun cas d'accord avec cette décision… Mais elle a tout de même hâte d'être au lendemain.

**[…]**

**Clarke G.** : « Je dois annuler notre rendez-vous de ce soir. Crois-moi, je suis la personne la plus triste au monde en ce moment même. »

**Bellamy B.** : « D'accord… Est-ce qu'il y a une raison ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Oui… Mais je ne peux pas te la dire parce que tu vas m'engueuler. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Tu ne peux pas me laisser dans le mystère maintenant… »

**Clarke G.** : « Je suis malade. »

Clarke attend quelques secondes que Bellamy réponde à son message, mais non. Il n'est pas en train de répondre au message, il est en train _d'appeler_. Clarke grogne avant de décrocher.

\- Allo ?

_\- Malade ? Vraiment ? Je pense savoir pourquoi…_

\- S'il te plait ne dis rien…

_\- C'est peut-être parce que tu n'étais pas assez habillée hier à la patinoire, tu ne penses pas ?_

Clarke resserre son plaid sur son corps et pousse un soupir en entendant ce que lui dit Bellamy. Bon, de toute façon elle ne peut pas le contredire, il n'a pas tort… En tout cas elle regrette, puisqu'elle doit annuler son rendez-vous avec lui alors qu'elle avait hâte de le revoir et d'enfin l'embrasser. Malheureusement….

\- Je ne sais pas du tout la cause de ce rhume, mais en tout cas je suis désolée pour ce soir… Je n'avais pas prévu ça…

\- _Est-ce que je peux venir chez toi ?_ demande soudainement Bellamy.

\- Quoi ? J'ai peut-être mal compris, je…

\- _Est-ce que je peux venir chez toi ?_ répète-t-il. _Je fais la meilleure soupe aux potirons de la terre, mais à toi de voir…_

Clarke laisse passer un blanc de quelques secondes. Elle veut revoir Bellamy, surtout ce soir, mais elle est malade…

\- Je veux te voir, répond-elle. Mais je te préviens, je suis hideuse.

_\- Je n'ai pas peur._

\- Et je vais sans doute t'éternuer dessus.

_\- Ça assaisonnera la soupe._

La jeune femme rit au téléphone avant de dire que oui, elle veut bien qu'il vienne ce soir. Clarke lui donne son adresse et raccroche. Elle bascule sa tête sur son canapé en réfléchissant. Elle se sent vraiment malade mais elle peut le faire, elle peut y arriver. Elle veut juste passer une soirée normal avec un garçon qu'elle adore. C'est tout.

Clarke regarde l'heure. Il est déjà plus de dix-huit heures, il faut qu'elle essaye un minimum de se préparer. La jeune femme se lève et se regarde dans le miroir en grimaçant. Rien ne va. Elle se brosse un peu les cheveux et se met du fond de teint pour cacher son teint blafard. Elle abandonne au bout d'un moment et s'écroule avec un plaid sur le canapé.

**Bellamy B.** : « Je suis là dans une heure, est-ce que ça te va ? Je passe faire les courses avant. »

**Clarke G.** : « Pas de soucis. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

**Clarke G.** : « … Des mouchoirs ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « D'accord princesse. »

Clarke sait pertinemment qu'elle est en train de rougir en ce moment même juste parce que Bellamy lui a donné le surnom princesse. Elle est pathétique. La jeune femme met un film sur sa télévision en attendant patiemment. Elle ferme les yeux au bout d'un moment et finalement… s'endort.

Clarke se réveille en sursaut lorsqu'elle entend quelqu'un sonner à sa porte. Elle ouvre la porte les yeux à demi fermés et regarde Bellamy. Celui-ci sourit avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tu ne ressembles à rien.

\- Merci, c'est gentil, j'accepte le compliment, répond Clarke.

Bellamy rit légèrement alors que Clarke se place sur le côté pour le laisser entrer. Bellamy se penche vers elle et embrasse délicatement sa tempe avant d'entrer dans le salon. Clarke referme la porte et montre à Bellamy la cuisine pour qu'il dépose ses courses.

\- Alors, je t'ai pris des mouchoirs, dit-il en lui tendant un paquet.

\- Cool !

\- Et je t'ai pris ça, aussi.

Bellamy lui tend une petite boite. Clarke fronce les sourcils en ouvrant la boite et commence à sourire en voyant un bracelet très simple, avec un pendentif avec une fleur.

\- Un œillet, dit-elle en caressant le bracelet.

\- Tes fleurs préférées.

Clarke pince des lèvres en hochant la tête. Elle ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'elle est malade, mais elle a soudainement des larmes aux yeux. Bellamy vient ici pour lui faire à manger et maintenant il lui offre un bijou… Clarke le regarde en reniflant.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai envie de t'embrasser, dit-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas contre, répond-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Moi oui, je ne veux pas te transmettre la maladie donc… Pas de bisou. Par contre… Est-ce qu'on peut se faire un câlin ?

Bellamy sourit avant de hocher la tête et ouvrir ses bras dans sa direction. Clarke niche son visage dans le creux de son cou en respirant son odeur. Elle aime le fait que Bellamy la garde longtemps contre lui, et lui caresse le dos de haut en bas. Elle se sépare finalement de lui.

\- J'ai faim, dit-elle.

\- C'est parti.

Bellamy commence à préparer le repas tandis que Clarke l'observe. Ils épluchent tous les deux les potirons bien que Clarke se lave les mains toutes les minutes pour essayer de lutter contre la maladie. Elle n'aimerait pas que Bellamy tombe malade lui aussi et ait de la fièvre comme elle. Ils terminent de préparer le repas ensemble.

\- Va aller t'installer et je t'apporte ça, lui dit Bellamy.

\- Non, je peux transporter ça moi aussi !

\- Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, arrête d'être têtue.

Clarke grogne en hochant la tête et en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé dans le salon. Bellamy la rejoint et dépose un bol de soupe devant elle, et s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Clarke prend la télécommande et met un film en fond qu'ils puissent regarder tout en discutant ensemble.

\- C'est tellement bon ! dit Clarke à la première gorgée.

\- Ah, ça c'est gentil.

Ils mangent tous les deux en discutant du film qu'ils regardent. Clarke râle lorsque Bellamy reprend les bols vides et fait la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Elle aimerait l'aider mais elle ne parvient même pas à se lever du canapé tellement elle se sent faible. Elle parvient juste à se nicher contre Bellamy lorsque celui-ci s'assoit à côté d'elle. Il pose au bout d'un moment sa main contre le front de Clarke et hisse.

\- Tu as vraiment de la fièvre, dit-il.

Bellamy se lève pour aller lui chercher un médicament pour faire passer sa fièvre. Il se rassoit à côté d'elle et la reprend dans ses bras, en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Clarke soupire en fermant les yeux.

\- Je déteste que tu doives me voir comme ça, marmonne-t-elle.

\- Hé, dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé comme dans la maladie.

\- On n'est pas mariés, Bellamy.

\- Pas ENCORE.

Clarke rit avant de tourner son visage pour pouvoir déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Si elle n'avait pas été malade, elle sait qu'ils se seraient embrassés et auraient même couché ensemble. Elle le sait. Il le veut et elle le veut.

\- Je peux même pas te sauter dessus parce que je suis en train de mourir, gémit-elle.

\- Tu n'es pas en train de…

\- Je suis en train de MOURIR.

Bellamy éclate de rire en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. Clarke sait qu'elle a l'air d'un enfant mais elle hait être malade, surtout en devant combattre l'envie de sauter sur son presque-petit-ami.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut retourner à la patinoire la semaine prochaine ? demande-t-elle en reniflant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour qu'on s'embrasse là-bas.

\- Ça marche, répond Bellamy en commençant à rire.

Clarke sourit en levant la tête vers lui et en le regardant. Bellamy se penche vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, et descend lentement sur sa mâchoire et dans son cou. Clarke gémit légèrement en mettant une main derrière sa nuque. Elle grogne au bout d'un moment et passe une jambe par-dessus les genoux de Bellamy, avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Bellamy rit en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Clarke dépose quelques baisers sur sa mâchoire et dans son cou.

\- À ce stade tu m'as déjà refilé ta maladie, murmure Bellamy.

\- Il n'y a pas eu d'échange de salive donc tu peux être chanceux !

\- Allez, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi t'embrasser. Je m'en fiche d'être malade.

Bellamy lui lance un regard suppliant. Clarke est à deux doigts de craquer mais non, il faut qu'elle reste forte.

\- Non, dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi non ? soupire Bellamy.

\- Parce que j'ai de la fièvre, j'éternue toutes les minutes et je ressemble à un zombie.

\- Ça ne change pas de d'habitu… Aie !

Clarke le frappe une nouvelle fois après avoir entendu cette phrase. Elle mord sa lèvre avant de bouger légèrement son bassin contre celui de Bellamy. Ce dernier grogne en resserrant ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Ça c'était juste cruel, princesse.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas dire ça alors, rétorque-t-elle.

Clarke décide d'arrêter ses tortures et positionne son visage dans son cou en fermant les yeux. Ouais, elle pourrait rester dans les bras de Bellamy à tout jamais.

**[…]**

**Clarke G.** : « J'ai perdu mes gants… »

**Bellamy B.** : « En quoi est-ce que ce serait mon problème ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Tu n'aimerais pas que j'ai mes doigts coupés à cause de la lame du patin, pas vrai ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « Toujours pas mon problème… »

**Clarke G.** : « Tu ne diras plus ça quand je ne pourrais pas faire tu-sais-quoi à ton tu-sais-quoi avec mes doigts… »

**Bellamy B.** : « Je te déteste, tu le sais ça ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Tu ne diras plus ça plus tard non plus… »

**[…]**

Clarke met ses mains dans ses poches et piétine sur place en attendant Bellamy. Cela fait cinq jours qu'elle a eu son rhume et sa fièvre et elle va beaucoup mieux maintenant, c'est pour ça qu'elle a accepté de faire du patinage avec lui. Ils ne se sont pas vu durant plusieurs jours, ce qui est assez suffisant.

Bellamy arrive quelques minutes après. Clarke sourit alors qu'il sort de sa voiture et arrive vers elle, un sourire sur ses lèvres à lui aussi. Bellamy se rapproche et enroule ses bras autour de sa taille en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Clarke est surprise qu'il fasse ça aussi rapidement mais elle n'est surtout pas du genre à se plaindre. Elle agrippe sa nuque et lui rend passionnément son baiser durant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne sépare sa bouche.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il, essoufflé. Je me suis dit que j'allais attendre la fin de la journée mais je n'ai clairement pas pu.

\- Tu aurais dû, parce que maintenant je n'ai plus du tout envie de patiner.

Bellamy rit une petite seconde avant que Clarke plonge en avant pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Bellamy caresse son dos de haut en bas pendant que Clarke caresse sa mâchoire. Elle gémit quand elle sent la langue de Bellamy contre la sienne. Il se sépare cependant beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût.

\- Je n'avais pas fini, dit-elle en boudant.

\- Moi non plus mais il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête maintenant sinon on ne patinera jamais.

\- Ah parce qu'on comptait quand même aller sur la glace ? Hors de question, on va chez moi.

\- Oh que non, tu n'échapperas pas à ça ! Allez, montre-moi comment tu es douée !

Clarke grogne tandis que Bellamy prend sa main et l'attire en avant. Ils partent chercher leurs chaussures et les enfilent, avant d'aller sur la glace. Clarke a besoin de tenir la main de Bellamy le temps de s'habituer à nouveau à cette sensation et la lâche au bout d'un moment. Elle parvient à avancer toute seule et même à aller assez vite. Elle se retourne et aperçoit le sourire fier de Bellamy, qui reste derrière elle.

\- Tu es content ? demande Clarke.

\- Extrêmement.

\- On peut partir maintenant ?

Bellamy rit avant de s'approcher d'elle très rapidement, ce qui la plaque contre le mur. Il frotte son nez contre sa joue.

\- Toujours aussi impatiente, murmure-t-il.

\- C'est de ta faute ça.

Il la regarde avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres. Il reprend sa main dans la sienne et ils patinent ensemble, Bellamy lui demandant comment la reprise du travail s'est passé après son arrêt maladie. Ils discutent la moitié du temps et s'embrassent l'autre moitié. Bellamy lui dit qu'il veut rester encore un peu mais il se tourne vers elle toutes les minutes pour l'embrasser sur la joue, la tempe ou encore la bouche, comme si cela ne mettait pas Clarke dans tous ses états.

\- On y va ? demande Bellamy au bout d'une demi-heure.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais.

Ils sortent de la glace pour enlever leurs chaussures et décident de prendre la voiture de Bellamy pour aller chez celui-ci. Clarke n'a jamais vu son appartement, donc elle est contente de savoir où il vit. Bellamy l'emmène devant une résidence très jolie – avec un grand jardin collectif – et pousse la porte d'un bâtiment. Il ouvre sa porte d'entrée et rentre, Clarke à sa suite. Celle-ci sourit en voyant que son appartement est grand et très propre. Bellamy se tourne vers elle et la plaque rapidement contre le mur pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Clarke passe sa main dans ses cheveux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle.

\- Tu as une PS4 ? C'est trop bien ! s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Sérieusement ? demande-t-il en la regardant.

\- On pourra jouer à Call Of Duty ?

Bellamy la regarde quelques secondes, sans réagir, avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Clarke agrippe ses boucles brunes en gémissant contre sa bouche, surtout lorsqu'elle sent son bassin bouger contre elle. Il s'écarte le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Je ne pensais pas tomber encore plus amoureux de toi, dit-il.

Bellamy dépose un baiser sur sa joue et descend au fur et à mesure jusqu'à son décolleté. Clarke réalise peu à peu ce qu'il vient de dire.

\- Je rêve où tu as dit que tu étais amoureux de moi ? demande-t-elle, essoufflée.

\- Non c'est faux, répond-il.

\- Si c'est vrai !

\- Non !

\- Si !

Clarke rit alors que Bellamy continue à lui dire que c'est totalement faux. Bellamy la soulève du sol et l'emmène jusqu'à sa chambre tout en l'embrassant. Celle-ci sourit contre ses lèvres.

\- Moi aussi, murmure-t-elle.

\- Toi aussi ? C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, enfin si j'ai bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu…

Bellamy attend quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête pour lui dire que, oui, elle a bien entendu les bons mots.

**[…]**

\- Mais… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle abandonne son royaume ? C'est n'importe quoi !

\- Parce qu'elle vient de le geler et qu'elle a peur de blesser son peuple à cause de ses pouvoirs ! Tu ne suis pas, Bellamy !

Bellamy prend le coussin sur le canapé de Clarke et enfonce son visage dedans en grognant. Clarke lève les yeux au ciel. Elle a forcé Bellamy à regarder _La Reine des Neiges_, donc elle comprend qu'il ne soit pas emballé, mais c'est un film qu'il devait absolument voir. Le deuxième volet sort bientôt au cinéma donc si elle veut aller le voir avec lui…

\- Mais Elsa ne…

\- Chut, c'est la chanson phare du film !

Bellamy se tait et lève un sourcil alors qu'Elsa commence à chanter la chanson « Libérée, délivrée ». Il pousse un soupir avant de glisser un bras autour de la taille de sa copine pour la rapprocher de lui. Il essaye de l'embrasser pour s'occuper mais Clarke pose sa main sur sa bouche.

\- _L'hiver s'installe doucement dans la nuit_, chante Clarke. _La neige est reine à son tour._

\- Oh c'est pas vrai… murmure Bellamy.

_\- Un royaume de solitude… Ma place est là pour toujours ! Le vent qui hurle en moi ne pense plus à demain…_

\- Clarke.

_\- Il est bien trop fort j'ai lutté en vain !_

Clarke se détache des bras de Bellamy pour pouvoir se lever du canapé et chanter debout, en compagnie d'Elsa. Bellamy place ses paumes de main sur ses paupières en soupirant.

_\- Cache tes pouvoirs, n'en parle pas, fais attention, le secret survivra…_

\- Stupide secret…

_\- Pas d'états d'âmes, pas de tourments… De sentiments… LIBÉRÉE, DÉLIVRÉE, JE NE MENTIRAI PLUS JAMAIS !_

\- Elle a menti toute son enfance…

_\- LIBÉRÉE, DÉLIVRÉE, C'EST DÉCIDÉ JE M'EN VAIS !_

Bellamy décide qu'il ne peut plus supporter ça. Il se lève tout à coup du canapé et enroule la taille de Clarke avec ses bras pour la soulever de terre. Celle-ci pousse un cri en entourant le cou de Bellamy avec ses bras mais n'arrête pas de chanter.

\- _LE FROID EST POUR MOI LE PRIX DE LA LIBERTÉ_ _! _crie-t-elle.

\- Je vais te tuer !

Clarke rit dans le cou de Bellamy alors qu'il se penche vers la table basse et prend la télécommande pour éteindre la télévision. Clarke proteste alors qu'elle est toujours dans les bras de Bellamy.

\- Non ! crie-t-elle. On n'a pas terminé !

\- Je t'en supplie, je n'en peux plus !

\- Mais tu vas rater le personnage d'Olaf !

Bellamy entre dans sa chambre et la dépose sur le lit. Il la surplombe en commençant à l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Clarke répond à son baiser en gémissant et en passant ses mans sous le t-shirt de Bellamy.

\- C'est Elsa qui t'a excité comme ça ? demande-t-elle en gloussant.

\- En tout cas ce n'est pas ta voix de déesse, ça c'est sûr…

Clarke ouvre grand la bouche, choquée par ce que son petit ami vient tout juste de lui dire. Elle entoure la taille de Bellamy avec ses jambes et le renverse sous elle. Elle le surplombe à califourchon et dépose quelques baisers dans son cou. Bellamy passe ses mains sous son t-shirt dans son dos en le caressant de haut en bas. Il semble apprécier ce qu'elle lui fait, vu ce qu'elle sent contre son bassin.

\- _L'amour est un cadeau…_ murmure-t-elle contre son oreille.

\- Oh pitié, c'était la pire chanson que j'ai jamais entendu de toute mon existence.

_\- Nos âmes sont comme synchronisés, une seule façon de l'expliquer, notre amour est si…_

\- _Évident_, soupire Bellamy.

\- Tu as retenu la chanson !

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel. Cependant, il ne dit rien de plus lorsqu'il voit à quel point Clarke est heureuse. Ce n'est rien de retenir les paroles d'une chanson, mais au moins Clarke a vu qu'il a su être attentif… Les quinze premières minutes du film, on va dire.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut coucher ensemble maintenant, s'il te plait ? soupire-t-il.

\- Seulement si on finit le film…

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est une torture, tu as vu l'état dans lequel je suis maintenant ?

\- Désolée, il va falloir patienter encore un peu si tu veux voir mon si beau corps.

Clarke lance un grand sourire à Bellamy lorsqu'elle dit cette phrase parce qu'elle sait qu'il n'est pas très content avec sa décision. Pourtant, il soupire une nouvelle fois mais hoche la tête. Clarke se relève du lit et le tire par la main jusqu'au canapé. Bellamy s'y assoit et passe son bras autour de la taille de Clarke. Celle-ci se niche contre lui en remettant le film.

\- Tu vas voir, on va rencontrer Kristoff après, dit-elle. Je suis amoureuse de lui.

\- C'est sympa ça…

\- Oh, je suis amoureuse de toi aussi, mais tu peux partager, pas vrai ?

\- Hé, je ne partage pas ma princesse moi !

Clarke glousse en levant la tête vers Bellamy pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Bellamy sourit en continuant à regarder le film. En fait, il se rend compte que ce n'est pas si mauvais, même si les chansons ne sont pas très bonnes… Mais il comprend pourquoi il est devenu si populaire. Ce n'est pas si nul, mais il ne l'avouera jamais à Clarke parce qu'il aime beaucoup trop l'embêter pour ça. En attendant, il critique le film pour que sa petite amie le contredise encore et toujours. C'est comme ça que ça marche entre eux.

[…]

**Bellamy B.** : « Toc, toc, toc. »

**Clarke G.** : « Qui est là ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « C'est Jeanne. »

**Clarke G.** : « Jeanne qui ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « Jeanne mentirai plus jamais… Libérée, délivrée… »

**Clarke G.** : « Tu es l'amour de ma vie. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Je le sais. »

* * *

**Bonsoir !**

_Libérée, délivrée_... On pourra **chanter** ça le 11 mai _normalement_, avec un peu de _chance_ ! Vous allez **bien** ? J'avoue que j'ai **beaucoup trop abusé** sur _La Reine des Neiges_ dans ce **chapitre**, mais j'ai vu au _cinéma_ le deuxième volet en **novembre** et c'était _TELLEMENT_ cool ! Non mais **vraiment**, on est d'accord pour dire que _la chanson_ "**Je te cherche**" est juste _géniale_ ? Je n'en **reviens** toujours pas. Je _l'aime trop_ !

En tout cas _j'espère_ que ce **chapitre** vous a plu ! Je suis **désolée** si je n'ai pas très bien_ décris_ le **patinage** mais je dois _avouer_ que j'ai dû en faire une ou **deux** fois dans ma **vie**... Quand j'avais _sept ans !_ Donc oui, ces **souvenirs** remontent à _très loin_ ! J'ai bien aimé **écrire** la relation **Bellarke** dans ce _chapitre_ parce que **Bellamy** est assez drôle ! _J'aime bien_ !

_N'hésitez pas_ à m'envoyer des **reviews** pour me dire ce que vous en _avez pensé_, je vous **répondrai**. AUSSI, j'ai une chaîne **Youtube** où je parle de mes _conventions_ The 100 où j'ai pu **rencontrer** les _acteurs_ (notamment **Bob et Eliza** = **Bellamy et Clarke**) donc n'hésitez pas à me _suivre_ ! La chaîne s'appelle "**Les passions d'Amandine**"

On se dit à la _semaine prochaine_ !

**\- Amandine.**


	7. Badboy

**BADBOY**

**Raven R.** : « Où est-ce que tu es ? »

**Clarke G.** : « J'arrive, j'arrive. »

**Raven R.** : « Tu es en retard de dix minutes, le prof va te tuer. »

**Clarke G.** : « Il va s'en remettre. »

Clarke pousse les portes du lycée et marche tranquillement dans les couloirs, les mains dans les poches. Elle continue à mâcher son chewing gum avant de regarder sur son téléphone le cours de ce matin. Sa mère était en train de lui crier dessus ce matin pour tout et n'importe quoi, donc Clarke n'a même pas eu le temps de regarder son emploi du temps. La jeune lycéenne approche de sa salle de classe et frappe deux coups contre la porte avant d'entrer.

\- Mademoiselle Griffin, toujours en retard, dit le professeur en croisant les bras.

\- Je ne suis jamais en retard, c'est vous qui êtes en avance, répond-elle en haussant une épaule.

\- Je vois qu'on n'a pas perdu notre insolence cet été… répond-il. Chewing gum dans la poubelle avant d'aller t'asseoir.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel avant de faire ce qu'il lui dit et de s'asseoir à sa table. Elle regarde sur son côté droit et est étonnée de voir Bellamy sur la table d'à côté. Le professeur a dû réorganiser toute la classe, apparemment. Clarke sort son téléphone de sa poche et le pose sur la table pour l'avoir sous la main. Elle prend son cahier de croquis et commence à dessiner sur l'une des pages blanches. Elle débute avec une petite fleur, qui grossit au fur et à mesure qu'elle rajoute des pétales.

\- Clarke, dit le professeur.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle sans même lever la tête.

\- Tu pourrais faire semblant de m'écouter, au moins.

\- À quoi bon, Monsieur ? rétorque-t-elle. C'est exactement le même cours que l'année dernière pompé sur Wikipédia. Vous ne trompez personne, vous savez.

Un silence de plomb s'abat dans toute la classe, tandis que Clarke lève la tête pour fixer son professeur. Elle est peut-être allée trop loin mais au stade où elle en est, elle s'en fiche royalement. Son comportement n'étonne plus personne, désormais. Clarke ne compte plus le nombre de fois où elle a été collée ou en conseil d'observation. Clarke dévie son regard vers son téléphone lorsque l'écran s'allume.

**Raven R.** : « Badboy. Ou devrais-je dire Badgirl ? »

\- Ce sera une heure de colle pour toi demain, Clarke, lui dit son professeur.

\- Une de plus ou une de moins… murmure-t-elle pour elle-même.

Clarke sent les yeux de Bellamy se diriger vers elle lorsqu'elle prononce cette phrase. La jeune lycéenne lève un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle. Tu veux ma photo ?

\- Non, j'aurais peur de brûler en la regardant, répond-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oh, excuse-moi, je t'ai vexée peut-être ?

\- La ferme, Bellamy.

Clarke reprend son cahier de dessin et baisse bien la tête pour que ses cheveux cachent ses rougeurs. Elle n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un vient de répondre à l'une de ses attaques, d'autant plus que c'est _Bellamy_. Elle secoue la tête. Bellamy est l'un de ses voisins de maison, et c'est le gros geek de la classe. Il est toujours sur sa console et il porte tout le temps des lunettes tellement ça lui fait mal aux yeux. Clarke lui jette un rapide coup d'œil. Bellamy est très agréable à regarder, mais son comportement gâche tout chez lui. Premier de la classe, toujours fourré avec deux garçons bizarre, Jasper et Monty… Il est anti-populaire, alors que Clarke est tout le contraire. Elle a su se différencier et être aimée grâce à tout ce qu'elle a pu faire, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Bellamy. Et maintenant il riposte à ses attaques ? Ça c'est étonnant.

\- Bellamy ! s'exclame le professeur. On n'utilise pas sa console en classe, tu le sais très bien !

\- Désolé mais j'ai un niveau à terminer, marmonne Bellamy sans quitter les yeux de sa console.

\- Heure de colle demain pour toi aussi, répond le professeur. Et console confisquée jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

Le professeur prend la console et la fourre dans le bureau. Clarke croise les bras et sourit avant de se tourner vers Bellamy pour ricaner. Celui-ci remonte ses lunettes sur son nez en la regardant.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il.

\- Toi sans console, ça va être dur ! Ne pleure pas, Bellamy, tu vas y arriver.

\- C'est fou, je ne savais pas que je t'intéressais à ce point, princesse.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Et tu ne m'intéresses pas.

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant c'est toi qui me parle.

Clarke tourne la tête pour arrêter la conversation et regarde devant elle en sentant encore et toujours les yeux de Bellamy sur elle. Clarke ne pensait pas qu'il allait lui répondre comme ça, normalement personne ne lui parle sur ce ton. Personne.

**[…]**

_« En quoi ces scènes du Rouge et le Noir supposées être romantique se trouve être, en réalité, des scènes d'affrontement personnel de Julien ? »_

Clarke soupire avant de sortir une feuille de brouillon de son sac pour commencer à élaborer un plan pour répondre à cette question de littérature. Elle n'est même pas obligée de travailler durant son heure de colle, mais elle n'a que ça à faire. Bellamy est à l'opposé de la classe et semble travailler, lui aussi. Clarke prend son crayon à papier et commence à faire quatre colonnes, un pour chaque texte. Elle récolte des informations sur chaque et se met à la tâche pour essayer de trouver une introduction. Le professeur qui les surveille reçoit un appel au bout d'un moment et décroche, alors que Clarke le regarde en haussant un sourcil. Elle n'a pas le droit au portable et lui oui ? Elle croise les bras en le regardant tandis qu'il se lève.

\- J'ai un souci personnel, dit-il. Il vous reste quinze minutes jusqu'à la fin de cette heure. Est-ce que tu sauras te tenir à carreau, Clarke ?

\- Pourquoi vous ne le demandez pas à Bellamy ?

\- Parce que je suis exemplaire moi, répond ce dernier.

\- Tu es surtout un abruti !

Le professeur soupire avant de redire à Clarke de bien se tenir. Il sort de la classe alors que Clarke fulmine sur sa chaise. Elle se retourne vers Bellamy lorsqu'elle entend de la musique. Elle ouvre grand la bouche. Apparemment Bellamy vient de sortir son téléphone portable et écoute de la musique avec ses écouteurs… Et ça semble vraiment être de la musique horrible. Clarke attend quelques secondes avant de prendre son cahier et ses affaires, se lever et s'asseoir violemment à côté de son camarade de classe. Elle tend le bras et arrache un écouteur de son oreille.

\- Hé ! s'exclame Bellamy.

\- Tu mets la musique beaucoup trop forte dans tes écouteurs et en plus tu écoutes de la merde, lui dit-elle.

\- Comment ça de la merde ?

\- Imagine Dragons, sérieusement ? Écoute plutôt Cranberries, au moins tu auras du goût.

Bellamy lève un sourcil dans sa direction et ne répond rien de plus. Clarke se replace sur sa chaise et adosse son dos à celle-ci. Elle tapote son stylo sur la table en regardant le plan de corpus qu'elle vient de faire. Elle fait quelques flèches à gauche et à droite pour essayer d'articuler les idées ensemble. Clarke se fige lorsqu'elle voit le bras de Bellamy se tendre vers elle et prendre sa feuille.

\- Vas-y permets-toi ! s'exclame Clarke en essayant de reprendre la feuille.

\- C'est vraiment pas mal, princesse.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, espèce de geek de…

\- Geek n'est pas une insulte, sache-le.

Clarke serre les dents alors que Bellamy commence à lire le plan qu'elle a fait quelques minutes avant. Il sourit au bout d'un moment, ce qui étonne Clarke. Celle-ci fixe son visage un moment. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire, quand elle y repense.

\- C'est vraiment bien, dit-il.

\- Bien-sûr que c'est bien, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que toi. Maintenant rends-moi ça.

Clarke reprend sa feuille et l'arrache des mains de Bellamy. Celui-ci la regarde alors qu'elle fourre le papier dans son sac. Elle se remet sur son siège et croise les bras. Bellamy ouvre la bouche.

\- Tu n'es qu'une apparence, dit-il.

\- Je te demande pardon ? demande-t-elle, de la surprise sur le visage.

\- Tu es intelligente, Clarke. Je te connais depuis le collège, tu as toujours eu des bonnes et tu as toujours été exemplaire. Maintenant tu as des zéros, tu insultes les professeurs, tu vas en heure de colle ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta vie mais il faut que ça change. Tu as du potentiel. Tu peux arriver loin.

Clarke regarde le tableau en face d'elle en sentant des larmes arriver dans ses yeux. Personne n'est au courant pour elle, personne ne sait à quel point elle souffre, personne ne l'a remarqué… Sauf Bellamy, apparemment. Clarke aurait aimé que quelqu'un d'autre s'en rende compte, mais non. C'est son stupide camarade de classe et voisin qui a tout compris.

Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passe, une larme roule sur sa joue. Clarke renifle mais ne l'essuie pas. Elle sent les yeux de Bellamy sur elle alors qu'elle parle.

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi, murmure-t-elle.

\- Non, et c'est ça le problème. Personne ne sait rien sur toi. Peut-être que tu devrais en parler.

\- Tu t'improvises psychologue, maintenant ? Retourne jouer à ta console et laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Princesse…

\- Je m'appelle Clarke, tu es sourd ? Arrête de me parler, Bellamy. Ça suffit. Je n'en vaut

pas la peine.

Clarke murmure ces derniers mots parce qu'elle les pense. Bellamy ouvre la bouche pour commencer à parler mais elle ne lui laisse pas le temps. Clarke se lève rapidement de sa chaise, récolte toutes ses affaires et sort à grandes enjambées de la salle de classe. Elle essuie rageusement les larmes sur ses joues. Il l'a percée à jour.

**[…]**

_In your head, in your head, zombie, zombie, zombie_

_It's in your head, in your head, zombie, zombie, zombie_

Clarke soupire et retire l'un de ses écouteurs lorsqu'elle entend ses parents se disputer dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle ferme les yeux en essayant de s'endormir mais c'est impossible. Elle les entend évoquer le divorce à côté, ou encore parler d'elle et de son insolence. Ils se disputent tous les jours désormais, et elle en a marre de vivre avec eux. Elle veut partir, s'émanciper, mais malheureusement… Clarke n'aura jamais le courage de le faire.

\- TU N'AS QU'À PARTIR DE LA MAISON SI ÇA NE TE CONVIENT PAS !

\- C'EST MA MAISON !

Clarke se lève tout à coup de son lit. Elle en a marre et elle veut partir tout de suite, elle ne veut plus rester une seule minute ici. La jeune femme retire rapidement son pyjama et met un jean et un t-shirt. Elle prend son sac à dos et met sa trousse de toilettes à l'intérieur. Elle sort rapidement de sa chambre et croise ses parents, qui la regardent.

\- Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? lui demande sa mère.

\- Je vais dormir chez Raven, je reviens demain soir.

\- On ne te l'a pas autorisé ! rétorque son père.

\- À demain.

Clarke claque la porte d'entrée derrière elle et sort de chez elle. Il pleut, mais elle s'en fiche complétement. Elle sort son téléphone portable et commence à écrire le numéro de Raven, avant de se raviser. La jeune femme reste en plein milieu de la rue, en mordant sa lèvre. Que faire ? Elle ne veut pas parler de tous ses problèmes à son amie parce qu'elle en a honte. Clarke regarde autour d'elle en soupirant. Il y a un endroit, effectivement…

Clarke commence à marcher dans la rue jusqu'à trouver la quatrième maison sur son passage. Des gouttes de pluie tombent sur ses paupières alors qu'elle regarde la maison de Bellamy. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle a pensé à lui, mais elle n'a nulle part où aller à part chez lui. La jeune femme s'approche de la porte et frappe trois coups dessus. Elle attend un peu jusqu'à ce qu'une femme de l'âge de ses parents lui ouvre.

\- Bonsoir, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je peux t'aider ?

\- Bonsoir. Je suis une… Je suis une amie de Bellamy. Est-ce qu'il est là ?

\- Oui. Bellamy !

Clarke reste à la porte, les bras croisés en attendant que Bellamy descende. Sa mère l'appelle encore une fois mais pas de réponse. Elle soupire.

\- Ah ces jeunes… dit-elle. Tu peux monter, vas-y. Je suis sûre qu'il a ses écouteurs.

Clarke la remercie et resserre son sac à dos sur son épaule. La mère de Bellamy lui dit où se trouve la chambre de son fils, et Clarke monte les escaliers. Elle voit une porte entrouverte et la pousse doucement. Clarke se fige en voyant Bellamy ouvrir son tiroir de commode, dos à elle et torse-nu. La jeune femme ne dit rien et regarde les muscles de son dos. Il est vraiment très beau.

\- Bouh, dit-elle doucement.

Bellamy sursaute et se retourne en fronçant les sourcils. Il ouvre la bouche, surement surpris de voir Clarke dans sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-il.

\- Je visite.

Clarke entre dans la chambre sans sa permission et s'allonge sur son lit, toujours sans sa permission. Bellamy continue à la regarder dans rien dire. Clarke remarque qu'il n'a pas ses lunettes pour une fois, et que son torse est aussi beau que son dos. Clarke pointe du doigt ses abdominaux.

\- Ça c'est quelque chose que tu nous avais caché, dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

\- C'est plutôt rare lorsque je me balade au lycée torse-nu.

\- Dommage, ça remonterait immédiatement ta côte de popularité.

Bellamy sourit légèrement en secouant la tête. Il enfile un t-shirt et met ses lunettes sur son nez. Il croise les bras et s'adosse à sa commode en la regardant.

\- Tu sais que tu es beau ? demande Clarke.

\- Ça c'est parce que tu m'as vu à moitié nu il y a quelques secondes, princesse.

\- Non, mais sérieux. Arrête un peu de rester planter sur ta console et les autres s'en rendront compte, eux aussi.

Clarke ne dit rien de plus. Elle en a déjà trop dit d'ailleurs, vu qu'elle n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'il est mignon. Elle se tait, donc. Bellamy s'approche d'elle, soulève les jambes de Clarke du lit et s'assoit à côté d'elle. Il tapote son genou.

\- Alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?

\- Tu avais raison la dernière fois. J'ai beaucoup de problèmes personnels à cause de mes parents. Ils… Ils ne me rendent pas heureuse. C'est pour ça que je me suis réfugiée chez toi. Je n'arrive plus à réviser à cause de ça, c'est pour ça que j'ai des notes catastrophiques.

\- Clarke…

\- Je suis perdue, Bellamy. Et tu n'es pas mon ami, tu t'en fiches surement, mais je n'ai personne d'autre à qui parler.

Bellamy continue à la regarder même quand elle termine son court monologue. Il tend finalement le bras et pose sa main sur l'épaule de Clarke. Celle-ci lève un sourcil.

\- Je ne sais pas réconforter les gens, explique finalement Bellamy.

\- Je vois ça. Tu aurais au moins pu me tapoter le bras.

\- C'est mieux que l'épaule ?

\- Un peu, oui ?

\- Et les seins ? Ce serait peut-être mieux, non ?

Clarke éclate de rire avant de repousser le bras de Bellamy. Celui-ci rit également avant de se lever pour prendre un cahier de mathématiques. Clarke le regarde, perplexe.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux réviser ? demande-t-elle.

\- Bien-sûr. Ce sera ton excuse pour venir chez moi. Ça te va ?

\- Mais…

\- Ce ne sera que pour tes parents, évidemment. On ne parlera à personne de ça, je ne veux pas gâcher ta réputation.

Bellamy tend sa main droite vers elle, comme pour lui dire que c'est un accord qu'ils passent ensemble. Clarke tend également sa main et la serre de haut en bas. Bellamy se rassoit à côté d'elle, le cahier entre eux.

\- Je croyais que c'était une excuse, lui dit Clarke.

\- Ah non, on va vraiment réviser.

\- Mais…

\- Allez.

Clarke grogne en acquiesçant. D'accord, elle va le faire.

**[…]**

**Clarke G.** : « Je vais être en retard d'un trentaine de minutes. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Je m'en fous ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Je te préviens, c'est tout, sois gentil pour une fois. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Ok ? »

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en voyant les messages de Bellamy et continue à marcher sur le trottoir. Elle n'avait pas prévu de rater le bus mais Raven continuait à lui parler encore et encore de Murphy, donc malheureusement… Clarke resserre son sac sur son épaule. C'est un peu devenu une habitude pour elle, maintenant. Tous les mardis et jeudis soirs, après les cours, elle va chez Bellamy pour réviser. Ils parlent la plupart du temps, mais Clarke s'en fiche. Cela lui permet surtout de s'échapper de ses parents. Elle pensait qu'ils allaient s'entretuer, mais au final non – même s'ils se chamaillent _tout le temps_.

**Bellamy B.** : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas être en retard ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'envoies ce message maintenant ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « Laisse-moi deviner : tu as raté le bus. »

**Clarke G.** : « Oui. Par contre je ne raterai pas ma main dans ta face, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Clarke replace son téléphone dans sa poche, toute fière de sa blague, et continue son chemin. Son amitié avec Bellamy est vraiment étrange mais elle est contente de l'avoir dans sa vie, parce qu'il l'a sauvée à plusieurs reprises de ses parents. Il ne pose pas beaucoup de questions, il l'épaule et c'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Clarke marche encore cinq petites minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture noire s'arrête près d'elle. Quelqu'un ouvre la porte passager de l'intérieur, et elle se baisse. La jeune femme croise le regard de Bellamy.

\- Allez, monte, dit-il.

\- Je ne monterai que s'il y a des bonbons dans la voiture.

\- Je ne suis pas un Uber, princesse. Monte sinon je te laisse marcher.

Clarke sourit et rentre dans la voiture. Elle pose son sac à ses pieds et boucle sa ceinture. Le fait que Bellamy ait le permis est un très gros avantage pour elle quelques fois. Il ne vient jamais la chercher au lycée parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'ils soient vus ensemble, mais ça lui arrive quand elle a besoin.

\- Laisse-moi trouver la raison de ton retard, explique Bellamy.

\- Tu ne trouveras jamais.

\- Tu étais avec Raven et Murphy et ils flirtaient ensemble devant ton nez, tu as donc raté ton bus.

\- Est-ce que tu m'espionnes ?

\- Jasper m'a envoyé un message pour m'en parler.

Bellamy s'arrête au feu suivant tandis que Clarke lève les yeux au ciel. Jasper est complètement amoureux de Raven, donc ce serait logique qu'il en ait parlé à Bellamy et Monty. Elle se tourne vers Bellamy pour lui répondre mais elle fronce soudainement les sourcils.

\- Tu ne portes pas tes lunettes ? demande-t-elle.

\- J'ai fait une commande de lentilles la semaine dernière.

\- Tu ne les porteras plus jamais ?

\- Si, le soir. Je les mettrais quand je serai avec toi si ça t'excite tant que ça, princesse.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel. Pourtant, c'est le contraire. Elle adore les lunettes de Bellamy mais c'est grâce à ça qu'elle l'identifie en tant que geek dans la classe qu'elle n'aime pas. C'est caricatural, mais au moins son cerveau le comprend. Par contre, lorsqu'il n'a pas ses lunettes, il devient Bellamy-le-beau-gosse et là c'est compliqué.

\- Ça ne m'excite pas, marmonne-t-elle.

\- Oui bien-sûr, je te crois.

\- Tu te fais tellement confiance, Bellamy.

\- Tes yeux ne trompent pas.

Bellamy tend le bras et enfonce son index dans sa joue alors que Clarke râle et balaye sa main. Celui-ci lui sourit avant de reposer sa main sur le volant. Clarke croise les bras en continuant à râler et dévie ses yeux vers les bras musclés de Bellamy.

\- Je te vois, dit-il.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es en t-shirt ? Il fait dix degrés !

\- Parce que j'ai chaud quand je te vois.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai…

Bellamy éclate de rire alors que Clarke frappe violemment son épaule. Elle se replace droite dans son siège et regarde son téléphone portable, en jouant à un jeu. Elle est souvent frustrée lorsqu'elle est à côté de Bellamy.

\- Allez bouge ton cul, dit Bellamy en sortant de la voiture.

\- On est déjà arrivés ?

\- Le temps passe vite en ma compagnie.

Clarke le suit et rentre à sa compagnie dans sa maison. Ils montent dans sa chambre et s'allongent sur le lit, en sortant un cahier de mathématiques. Clarke aime de plus en plus ces moments, même si Bellamy l'épuise. Quand ils ont passé cet accord, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il avait cette répartie comme ça. Tout ce qu'il faisait c'était d'être sur sa console…

\- Je n'ai pas envie de réviser, grommelle Clarke.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ? demande Bellamy.

\- Coucher avec toi.

Bellamy tourne rapidement son visage et la regarde avec des gros yeux. Clarke soutient son regard et commence à sourire tandis qu'il humidifie ses lèvres. Bellamy baisse ses yeux vers la bouche de Clarke et se penche petit à petit dans sa direction.

\- Je t'ai eu, répond Clarke avant qu'il ne touche ses lèvres.

Bellamy se fige, avant de se reculer pour la regarder. Clarke rit en le poussant sur le lit et se met à califourchon sur lui. Elle lui parle.

\- Allez dis-le. C'est moi qui t'excite.

\- C'est faux.

\- Tes yeux ne trompent pas.

Clarke jubile de ressortir sa phrase de tout à l'heure. Bellamy lui lance un regard noir alors qu'elle se penche pour embrasser sa joue et pour, au final, se lever de son lit. Clarke prend un DVD dans la DVDthèque de Bellamy et le regarde.

\- On va en bas et on le met ? demande-t-elle.

\- Mais du coup tu ne veux pas du tout coucher avec moi ? dit-il.

\- Seulement quand je serai désespérée, espèce de geek.

Bellamy grogne en se levant et prend le DVD dans ses mains. Il passe devant Clarke tandis que celle-ci frappe très rapidement ses fesses sur le passage. Ils descendent dans le salon et mettent le DVD dans le lecteur. Clarke s'installe sur le canapé et sourit alors que Bellamy revient avec des popcorns. Il s'installe, le paquet sur ses genoux. Clarke essaye d'en prendre mais Bellamy frappe sa main.

\- Je les ai fait chauffer, c'est à moi de les manger.

\- Ah oui, tu as planté le maïs également ?

\- Exactement, dans mon champ à côté. Ceux qui ne possèdent pas de champ ne prennent pas de popcorns.

Clarke soupire en regardant le film. Elle bascule ses jambes sur les cuisses de Bellamy et se détend. Le téléphone de Bellamy commence à vibrer au bout d'un moment. Clarke voit sur l'écran que c'est sa petite sœur, Octavia. Bellamy répond rapidement.

_\- […]_

\- Hé bah tu dis aux parents que la prochaine fois tu n'iras pas avec eux, c'est tout.

_\- […]_

\- Oui. À demain. Je t'aime.

Bellamy raccroche et replace son portable sur la table basse. Clarke le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il.

\- Tu dis facilement je t'aime, à ce que je vois.

\- Dès que je le peux, surtout lorsque c'est Octavia. Pas toi ?

\- Non, je… Je ne dis jamais ces mots.

Clarke entortille ses doigts ensemble et sent les yeux de Bellamy peser sur elle. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de quelque chose, mais ce serait peut-être l'occasion… Elle pousse un soupir.

\- Tu te souviens de Finn, au collège ? Ce que tu ne savais pas c'est qu'il est rapidement devenu mon petit ami, un été, mais il… Il m'a brisé le cœur. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et ce n'était pas réciproque pour lui, ce n'était qu'un jeu.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as forgé cette carapace autour de toi, murmure Bellamy.

\- C'est possible.

Clarke se retourne à nouveau vers la télévision parce qu'elle sent qu'elle pourrait craquer à tout moment. Bellamy pose finalement une main sur son genou et reste comme ça, pour lui prouver qu'il est là pour elle.

**[…]**

**Clarke G.** : « Soirée film ! »

**Bellamy B.** : « Yes. J'ai pris de la pizza. »

**Clarke G.** : « Parfait. »

\- Maman, je vais chez Raven !

\- Encore ? C'est la troisième fois de la semaine !

\- Mais j'ai eu 15/20 hier donc j'ai le droit, pas vrai ?

Abby regarde sa fille quelques secondes, avant de soupirer et hocher la tête. Clarke sourit et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Ne rentre pas après minuit.

\- Il n'y a pas cours demain.

\- Minuit quinze, alors.

Clarke rit et accepte. Elle prend son sac et sort de chez elle. La jeune femme commence à marcher jusqu'à arriver devant chez Bellamy. Elle est étonnée de ne voir aucune voiture juste devant. Clarke décide d'ouvrir directement la porte et voit Bellamy allongé sur le canapé. Clarke regarde son pull noir cintré parfaitement sur ses épaules et ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Tu es tout seul ? demande-t-elle.

\- Mes parents sont partis à une soirée. Ils rentreront dans la nuit.

\- Et ils te laissent tranquille ? C'est bien, tu deviens grand !

Bellamy se remet droit sur le canapé et Clarke s'installe à côté de lui. Elle sort son téléphone portable.

\- Allez, on tire deux films au sort pour ce soir, dit-elle. Appuie sur l'écran.

\- Ok, répond Bellamy en le faisant. Alors, premier film _Terminator_.

\- Oh l'horreur…

\- Et deuxième film… _N'oublie Jamais_. Ne me dis pas que c'est un film pour filles.

\- Ce n'est pas un film pour filles, c'est un film d'amour !

Bellamy marmonne des insultes envers le film mais Clarke s'en moque. Elle débute le film pendant que Bellamy commande des pizzas. Ils s'installent côte à côte pour commencer le film ensemble, et Clarke s'éclipse un moment pour récupérer les pizzas.

\- Tu en as pris une au chèvre ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas, je t'en ai pris une peppéroni.

\- Merci le geek.

Bellamy lui lance un morceau de pizza à cause du surnom. Ils mangent ensemble en commentant le film, même si Clarke ne l'apprécie pas vraiment. Elle rit cependant lorsque Bellamy imite la voix très grave de l'acteur principal. Clarke tourne son visage vers lui en secouant la tête.

\- Tu es ridicule, dit-elle.

\- C'est toi qui est ridicule.

\- Non c'est toi !

Ils se chamaillent tous les deux jusqu'à la fin du film. Clarke est finalement très soulagée quand elle doit se lever pour mettre _N'oublie Jamais_ dans le lecteur. Bellamy soupire lors de la première scène d'amour du film. Plusieurs minutes se passent, et Clarke est émue en voyant les personnages commencer à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Bellamy renverse sa tête sur le dossier du canapé et tourne son visage vers Clarke. Celle-ci le regarde en haussant un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle.

\- Viens on s'embrasse, murmure Bellamy.

\- Tu dis ça juste pour échapper au film.

\- C'est possible.

Clarke sourit avant de poser sa main sur la joue de Bellamy et l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Elle réalise à peine ce qu'elle vient de faire. Il lui demande de l'embrasser et elle le fait ? Elle est _stupide_. Clarke s'apprête à se reculer mais Bellamy la rapproche de lui par la taille et lui rend son baiser. Clarke se dit qu'elle va arrêter, elle sait qu'elle va arrêter mais il embrasse vraiment bien. Une minute de plus. Clarke fait passer sa main dans le cou musclé de Bellamy et la passe dans sa nuque. Elle gémit de déplaisir lorsqu'il se sépare d'elle.

\- Mes lunettes, précise-t-il.

Bellamy les enlève de son visage et se penche à nouveau en avant pour reprendre d'assaut sa bouche. Clarke aimerait arrêter mais elle sait que c'est impossible. Bellamy passe sa main jusqu'à sa cuisse et prend la jambe de Clarke en la faisant passer sur lui. Clarke sépare sa bouche le temps de se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Bellamy caresse ses hanches en déposant des baisers dans son cou. Clarke gémit.

\- Le film n'est pas fini, murmure-t-elle.

\- Tu m'intéresses beaucoup plus.

Bellamy remonte sa bouche pour reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Clarke frotte son bassin contre Bellamy. Elle se sent déjà essoufflée tellement elle est excitée.

\- S'il te plait, dis-moi qu'on va finir ce qu'on a commencé, murmure-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Ça ne tient qu'à toi.

Il la regarde quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui donne une réponse. Clarke se relève finalement de ses genoux et tend sa main vers lui, en l'entrainant à l'étage.

**[…]**

Raven montre à Clarke sur son portable quelques messages de Murphy. Clarke lève les yeux en riant. Ce Murphy est un vrai dragueur, vu ce qu'il envoie à son amie…

\- Méfies-toi de lui, j'ai du mal, lui dit Clarke.

\- Pourquoi ? Il a l'air sympa…

\- Je ne sais pas, un pressentiment… Alors qu'à côté il y a Jasper qui est fou de toi…

\- Arrête avec Jasper ! C'est un ringard. Lui, Green et Blake ne sont pas à notre niveau, on ne peut pas se permettre de fricoter avec eux.

Clarke ne dit rien de plus et resserre son sac à dos sur l'une de ses épaules. Raven ne sait rien de ce qu'il se passe entre Bellamy et elle et c'est tant mieux. Tout n'est qu'apparence chez elle, Bellamy lui a si bien dit ces mots il y a peu de temps. Clarke reste perdue dans ses pensées et rentre dans le torse de quelqu'un. Elle lève la tête et plonge dans les yeux de Bellamy.

\- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas, geek ? demande-t-elle.

\- Désolé, je n'avais pas envie de marcher sur tes platebandes, princesse.

Bellamy la contourne et Clarke continue son chemin en compagnie de Raven.

\- Quel abruti, murmure Raven.

\- Ouais.

Clarke ne dit rien de plus. Elle va devant son casier et l'ouvre pour mettre ses cahiers à l'intérieur. Raven reste avec elle tout en regardant son téléphone portable et en envoyant des messages à Murphy. Clarke ne répond pas à ses questions, elle commence à en avoir marre de parler de Murphy tous les jours.

\- J'y vais, lui dit Raven. Murphy veut que je vienne le voir.

\- À demain, marmonne Clarke.

Raven s'éloigne et part courir dans les bras de Murphy au loin. Clarke referme son casier en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Elle commence à supporter de moins en moins Raven, elle ne sait pas pourquoi… Peut-être parce qu'elle est superficielle et qu'elle en a assez…

Clarke commence à marcher dans le couloir en pensant à son amitié avec Raven. Ouais, c'est différent. Elle pense à la fois où Raven ne l'écoutait plus lorsqu'une main sur le côté agrippe soudainement son bras et la tire dans un coin sombre du lycée.

\- Hé ! s'exclame Clarke.

Celle-ci s'apprête à crier sur le coup de la surprise mais les lèvres de Bellamy se posent sur les siennes. Clarke oublie tout à coup ses sombres pensées pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux et lui rendre son baiser avec passion. C'est ainsi depuis deux mois déjà. Lorsqu'elle est dans les bras de Bellamy, elle oublie tout. Elle ne pense qu'à lui, à la façon dont il l'enlace, l'embrasse. Clarke pense aussi à la façon dont son cœur bat plus rapidement dans sa poitrine quand elle est avec lui.

Bellamy détache sa bouche de celle de Clarke et lui sourit. Celle-ci caresse du bout du doigt son nez avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres, furtivement.

\- Sympa ta réplique de tout à l'heure, lui dit Bellamy.

\- Non, c'était pas fou, j'ai préféré la tienne.

Bellamy commence à rire. Clarke pousse un soupir et attrape les deux pans de son manteau pour l'attirer vers elle. Clarke enfonce son visage dans son cou et ferme les yeux, profitant de sa chaleur et de son odeur. Être dans les bras de Bellamy… C'est indescriptible.

\- Tu vas bien ? demande-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Je ne suis pas au top de ma forme, murmure-t-elle.

\- Tu veux qu'on sèche les cours et qu'on reste chez moi cette après-midi ?

Clarke sourit contre lui avant de le regarder et hocher la tête. Bellamy lui fait un clin d'œil avant d'embrasser son front.

\- Vas-y, lui dit-il. Je sortirai après.

Clarke acquiesce. Elle embrasse rapidement sa joue et sort de l'allée. Ça aussi c'est quelque chose qui la dérange, mais elle ne peut rien changer. Elle aimerait se montrer en couple avec Bellamy, mais sa réputation en prendrait un coup… Mais elle ne pense pas à ça en priorité. Clarke a très peur d'aimer et de s'attacher. Tout ce qui s'est passé avec Finn l'a fermée comme une huitre, et elle a peur de faire confiance aux autres. Elle sait qu'elle commence à avoir des sentiments pour Bellamy, mais elle ne veut pas. Pourtant…

Clarke marche déjà depuis dix minutes lorsque la voiture de Bellamy s'arrête à côté d'elle. Clarke monte, et ils partent tous les deux chez lui.

\- Raconte-moi ce qu'il y a, dit-il.

\- Rien, Raven m'a parlé encore et encore de Murphy et j'en ai marre.

\- Tu en as peut-être marre parce que toi tu ne peux pas parler de moi…

Clarke soupire en tournant son visage vers Bellamy. Elle sait très bien que ça lui pèse à lui aussi d'être un secret. Ce n'est pas tous les jours facile.

\- Bellamy, lorsque le lycée sera terminé…

\- On finit l'année dans six mois, Clarke. On sera toujours des ennemis aux yeux de tout le monde dans six mois.

\- Je n'en sais rien, d'accord ? Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose ? Je t'ai dit que je passais une mauvaise journée aujourd'hui.

Bellamy ne répond pas et continue sa route. Clarke tourne la tête vers lui en soupirant.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal avec cette relation, murmure-t-elle.

\- Tu ne me fais pas de mal, je l'ai choisie moi aussi cette relation.

Clarke ne dit rien de plus. Bellamy se gare devant chez lui, et ils entrent tous les deux dans sa maison. Clarke dépose son sac dans l'entrée et suit Bellamy dans sa chambre. Elle croise les bras et le regarde alors qu'il s'allonge sur son lit. Il la regarde en souriant et tend un bras vers elle.

\- Allez, viens ici tout de suite.

Clarke sourit avant d'approcher et se réfugier contre lui. Bellamy caresse son dos de haut en bas durant quelques secondes. Clarke se met sur le coude au bout d'un moment et se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser. Bellamy enroule ses bras autour de sa taille et la renverse en dessous de lui. Il embrasse sa mâchoire.

\- Hé Clarke.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi il n'y avait pas d'étoiles dans le ciel hier soir ?

\- Non.

\- Parce qu'elles sont toutes dans tes yeux aujourd'hui.

Clarke éclate de rire alors que Bellamy embrasse à plusieurs reprises ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Bellamy lui dit des phrases drôles comme ça, donc Clarke n'est même plus surprise désormais. C'est devenu son quotidien.

**[…]**

**Bellamy B.** : « Hé Clarke. »

**Clarke G.** : « Oui Bellamy ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « Tu ne serais pas une sorcière ? Parce que je pense que tu m'as ensorcelé. »

**Clarke G.** : « La ferme. »

Clarke mord sa lèvre en souriant en regardant son téléphone. Cela fait une dizaine de minutes qu'elle attend Bellamy juste devant chez lui, mais il a fini les cours un peu plus tard qu'elle. En attendant, elle reçoit quelques messages de sa part pour la faire patienter.

**Clarke G.** : « Est-ce que tu as fini ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « Oui, je monte dans ma voiture. »

**Clarke G.** : « D'accord, à tout de suite. »

Clarke s'adosse contre le mur en jouant à un jeu sur son téléphone portable. Elle lève finalement la tête quelques minutes plus tard lorsque Bellamy se gare juste devant le portail. La jeune femme range son portable alors qu'il marche. Il s'arrête à la porte à côté d'elle.

\- Je t'ai attendu longtemps, lui dit Clarke.

\- Désolée, j'étais en train de draguer la concierge du lycée.

Bellamy ouvre et pousse la porte tandis que Clarke lève les yeux au ciel. Elle referme la porte derrière elle et le suit dans la cuisine. Bellamy ouvre son frigidaire en la regardant.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? demande-t-il.

\- Est-ce que ça doit être plus précis que « toi sur moi » ?

Bellamy rit avant de sortir deux canettes de Coca. Clarke en prend une et en boit une gorgée. Cela fait quatre mois qu'ils sont en couple. C'est de plus en plus sérieux, donc Clarke essaye de détendre l'atmosphère en faisant des blagues de sexe tout le temps. Dès que ça devient tendre entre eux ? Sexe. Dès que leur discussion parle d'amour ? Sexe.

\- J'ai eu un 13 aujourd'hui, dit Clarke en souriant.

\- Pas mal ! En quelle matière ?

\- Histoire géographie.

\- Oh, c'est exceptionnel pour toi du coup !

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel avant de prendre sa canette et monter à l'étage dans la chambre de Bellamy. Elle commence à connaitre par cœur cette maison, et se sent vraiment à l'aise. Elle s'assoit sur le lit et Bellamy la rejoint dans la chambre. Il prend place sur la chaise de bureau.

\- Je dois faire mon exercice de français, dit-il en sortant son cahier.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- Oh non, tu m'aideras plus en étant loin de moi. Je ne veux pas de distraction.

Clarke rit avant de le laisser faire son exercice. Elle s'allonge sur le dos et ferme les yeux en pensant à sa journée. Elle n'a toujours pas parlé de sa relation avec Bellamy à Raven, mais elle lui a parlé de son problème avec ses parents. Bien-sûr ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant, mais elle continue à aller chez Bellamy pour une autre raison. Clarke le regarde faire son exercice au loin. Ouais, il l'a vraiment aidée.

Bellamy termine au bout de quelques minutes et se lève, avant de venir s'allonger sur Clarke. Celle-ci remonte les lunettes de celui-ci sur son nez, avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit bonjour, dit-elle.

\- Tu voulais que je fasse ça quand ? Au lycée ?

\- Dans la _cuisine_.

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel avant de l'embrasser un peu plus longtemps. Clarke passe ses bras autour de son cou et répond à son baiser. Elle rit alors qu'il dépose plusieurs baiser à la suite sur ses lèvres en descendant dans son cou.

\- Hé Clarke ? dit-il contre sa peau.

\- Bellamy je te jure que si c'est une blague de…

\- Je t'aime.

Clarke se fige tout à coup sous lui. Bellamy attend une petite seconde avant de remonter son visage devant elle. Il doit comprendre que l'atmosphère a complètement changé puisqu'il enlève un peu de son poids sur elle. Clarke retire ses bras de son cou et commence à le pousser. Elle se retrouve assise sur le lit, alors qu'il s'allonge sur le dos en soupirant.

\- Tu quoi ? dit-elle.

\- Je pense que tu as très bien compris ce que j'ai dit.

\- Mais… Non !

Clarke se lève rapidement du lit. Bellamy fronce les sourcils et s'assoit. Il ne semble pas comprendre sa réaction.

\- Ça fait quatre mois qu'on est ensemble, je pense que tu te doutais que ça allait venir.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'aimer, tu…

\- Comment ça je ne peux pas t'aimer ? Tu es ridicule, Clarke.

Clarke pose ses paumes de main contre ses yeux. Toutes ses craintes et ses peurs reviennent tout à coup en elle. Durant toutes ces années elle s'est créé une carapace autour d'elle pour ne pas souffrir, et Bellamy fait tout voler en éclat. Clarke pensait qu'elle allait s'habituer et lui dire au bout d'un moment qu'elle l'aimait, mais c'est trop tôt.

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire, je t'en supplie, murmure-t-elle.

\- Clarke, je t'aime. Tu crois vraiment que j'avais prévu de tomber amoureux de toi ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas les mêmes, Bellamy. Nous sommes différents.

Bellamy ne répond pas, il la regarde. Clarke voit que la lueur d'amusement et de bonheur dans ses yeux s'éteint peu à peu, parce qu'il semble comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête de Clarke. Il se lève du lit et Clarke doit lever la tête pour pouvoir plonger dans ses yeux.

\- Je croyais que tu m'aimais toi aussi, murmure-t-il.

Une larme roule sur la joue de Clarke lorsqu'il prononce ces mots. Elle ouvre la bouche. Elle aimerait que ces mots sortent, mais elle repense à sa rupture avec Finn. Comment aimer quelqu'un alors qu'elle ne s'aime pas elle-même ?

\- Je vais y aller, dit-elle finalement.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Clarke, je m'en fous si tu ne me dis pas ces mots, je peux attendre.

Clarke ne l'écoute même plus, c'est comme si elle avait tout brouillé autour d'elle. La jeune femme ouvre la porte de la chambre et dévale les escaliers, son sac sur son épaule. Elle entend Bellamy appeler son nom derrière mais elle ne se retourne pas. Pourtant, il intercepte son bras et la force à le regarder. Clarke plonge dans ses yeux bruns et sent son cœur défaillir. Elle repense à Finn, à tout ce qu'il a brisé en elle, et elle prononce des mots qu'elle regrettera à jamais.

\- Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, Bellamy.

Bellamy la relâche tout à coup, comme si le fait de toucher Clarke le brûlait. Clarke voit la douleur qu'elle vient de lui procurer, et part rapidement de chez lui pour tout oublier. Elle court jusqu'à chez elle. Elle vient de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie, mais c'était impossible pour elle de lui dire ce qu'elle ressent. Foutu cœur.

**[…]**

_Deux semaines plus tard_

**Raven R.** : « Où es-tu ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Je t'attends devant ton casier. »

**Raven R.** : « J'arrive ! »

Clarke croise les bras et attend sa meilleure amie. Elle se frotte les yeux. Elle n'a presque pas dormi cette nuit, et tout ça parce qu'elle pensait à Bellamy… Pourtant ça fait deux semaines, elle devrait déjà s'en remettre ! Malheureusement, il semble inoubliable…

\- C'est bon, dit Raven en ouvrant son casier. Ça va ? On dirait un zombie.

\- Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit mais c'est rien.

\- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qui t'arrive, Griffin, ça commence à faire long.

Raven s'affaire dans son casier alors que Clarke baisse la tête. Elles sont redevenues très proches toutes les deux mais Clarke n'arrive pas à lui parler de tout ce qui s'est passé récemment. Elle racontait tout à Bellamy.

\- Ça a été avec Murphy ? demande Clarke en changeant de sujet.

\- Ça va, ça se passe plutôt bien. Mais tu sais, je…

Raven continue à parler mais Clarke aperçoit au loin Bellamy sortir des toilettes, en compagnie de Jasper. Bellamy semble lui expliquer quelque chose, et Clarke remarque à ses cernes qu'il ne semble pas beaucoup dormir, lui non plus. Il n'a même pas mis ses lentilles aujourd'hui, il garde ses lunettes. Clarke fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle voit Echo s'approcher de Bellamy et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

Clarke se tourne vers les casiers et colle son front contre l'un d'eux, en fermant les yeux. Elle prend une grande inspiration pour se calmer mais son sang bourdonne dans ses oreilles.

\- Je vais mourir, murmure-t-elle.

\- Clarke ? Ça va ?

\- Je dois… Je dois aller aux toilettes.

Clarke s'écarte du casier et fait un pas en avant pour aller aux toilettes, mais elle sent ses jambes trembler et est à deux doigts de s'écrouler. Raven se précipite vers elle et la soutient.

\- Clarke ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Bellamy tourne son visage vers Raven lorsque celle-ci prononce cette phrase. Il regarde Clarke. Celle-ci se fige, et se tourne finalement vers Raven en commençant à sangloter.

\- Je… Je n'arrive plus à… respirer…

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Clarke pose sa main sur son cœur. Crise de panique. Elle est en train de faire une putain de crise de panique au milieu de ce couloir rempli de monde. Elle s'écarte de Raven pour pouvoir aller aux toilettes mais ses jambes ne la portent même plus. Elle trébuche en avant, et Bellamy s'avance rapidement pour la stabiliser. Clarke agrippe ses avant-bras et lève les yeux vers lui. Après tout le mal qu'elle lui a fait, il est là pour elle, et il semble inquiet.

\- Clarke ? demande-t-il.

Clarke ne répond pas. La jeune femme s'écrase contre lui et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour l'enlacer. Bellamy passe ses bras autour de sa taille et lui rend son étreinte, à son plus grand soulagement. Un silence de plomb s'abat dans le couloir, et Bellamy semble s'en rendre compte.

\- Les gens nous regardent, viens avec moi.

\- Non, je… Non.

Clarke se sépare de lui et garde ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle doit sembler hideuse, à pleurer dans ses bras, mais elle s'en moque.

\- Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle en le regardant.

\- Clarke…

\- Je ne voulais m'attacher à personne, mais être avec toi a tout changé. Je suis amoureuse de toi, et je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit en retour. Je veux être avec toi, je me fiche de tout le reste autour. S'il te plait, Bellamy, dis-moi… Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes.

Clarke renifle. Elle sent une centaine de paires d'yeux braqués sur eux, comme si ça les intéressait vraiment. Bellamy continue à la regarder quelques secondes, avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et déposer un long baiser sur son front. Clarke entend les mots « Je t'aime » contre sa peau et pousse un soupir de soulagement. Elle passe ses bras autour de la taille de Bellamy et lève la tête pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser sur les lèvres, ce qu'il fait. Ils s'embrassent quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Raven pousse les gens autour d'eux.

\- Allez, c'est bon, le spectacle est terminé ! Retournez en classe !

Clarke mord sa lèvre en riant en voyant sa meilleure amie frapper les personnes qui ne souhaitent pas bouger. Elle écrase sa joue contre la poitrine de Bellamy alors qu'il caresse ses cheveux. Elle aimerait rester là toute la journée.

\- Il va falloir m'expliquer certaines choses, dit Raven en approchant.

Bellamy rit dans les oreilles de Clarke.

**[…]**

**Clarke G.** : « Hé Bellamy. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Quoi ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Je t'aime. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Arrête de te moquer de moi ! »

**Clarke G.** : « Tu es l'amour de ma vie. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Ok je ne viendrai plus te chercher en voiture. »

**Clarke G.** : « Oh s'il te plait ! »

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

Non, je n'ai pas **publié** la _semaine dernière_ ! Je suis très **occupée** avec mon _Master_ en ce moment donc je n'ai même pas **pensé à le publier**... Et je ne peux plus **écrire** **autant** qu'avant tant j'ai de _travail_ ! Du coup, tout le long du _mois de mai_ les **publications** seront **irrégulières**, je suis _désolée_. Je pense que **ça ira mieux** à partir du mois de **juin** ! J'aurais _tout le temps_ du monde puisque j'aurais terminé mon **mémoire** et j'aurais probablement _terminé_ mon **Master** !

D'ailleurs, bon **déconfinement** à tous ! J'espère que tout va _bien se passer_ et qu'il n'y aura pas de **deuxième vague** du virus, ce serait vraiment la **pire** des choses ! N'oubliez pas d'être _prudent_ et d'éviter les **contacts** avec les autres ! On se retrouve dans _deux semaines_ !

**\- Amandine.**


	8. Pharmacie

**PHARMACIE**

\- Bonjour, j'ai une ordonnance de mon médecin traitant.

Bellamy resserre sa blouse blanche sur lui et sourit devant sa cliente. Il prend entre ses doigts son ordonnance ainsi que sa carte vitale et lit les médicaments qu'il lui faut. Ventoline, Aérius… Une asthmatique. C'est de plus en plus fréquent désormais, malheureusement. Bellamy dit à la cliente d'attendre quelques secondes tandis qu'il part dans l'arrière-boutique et récupère les médicaments dont sa cliente a besoin. Celle-ci repart finalement quelques minutes après, contente d'avoir eu son traitement.

\- Fatigué, Bellamy ? demande Miller en le regardant.

\- Ouais, je n'ai pas très bien dormi.

\- Tu n'as qu'à regarder un peu moins de films érotiques le soir.

\- Très drôle.

Bellamy commence à ranger quelques médicaments, profitant qu'il n'y ait personne dans sa pharmacie. Il discute entre deux avec Miller et Harper, ses deux collègues de la journée.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Monty ? demande Bellamy à Harper.

\- Très bien, merci de demander. C'est un miracle.

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel dans son coin. Monty est un client fidèle de cette pharmacie depuis des années, et Harper a craqué pour lui dès son arrivée. Ils parlaient de temps en temps ensemble dans la boutique, jusqu'à ce que Monty l'emmène à un vrai rendez-vous. Depuis, ils filent le parfait amour.

\- Et toi Bellamy ? demande-t-elle.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne cherche personne.

\- C'est dommage, tu as un très fort potentiel.

Harper lui fait un clin d'œil tandis qu'il commence à rire. Ouais, un potentiel, ça c'est sûr. Pourtant, il ne lui ment pas. Il est très bien célibataire, pour le moment il n'a pas besoin d'être en couple. C'est cool d'être seul aussi.

Bellamy part vers la caisse pour aider Miller lorsque plusieurs clients sont présents dans la pharmacie.

\- Il fait vraiment froid dehors, dit une vieille dame à Bellamy. J'ai failli tomber en venant ici, d'ailleurs.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Il y a beaucoup de verglas.

Bellamy hoche la tête, en essayant de ne pas soupirer. Il déteste cette période parce qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui se blessent et finissent dans leur pharmacie pour se faire soigner. Ce ne serait pas la première fois cette année. C'est son métier, mais des fois les gens ne sont vraiment pas reconnaissants.

\- Merci beaucoup jeune homme, dit la femme en prenant son sac.

Bellamy lui fait un sourire. La femme sort de la pharmacie tandis que Miller commence à rire.

\- Tu fais vraiment de l'effet aux vieilles dames toi !

\- Ça c'est probablement parce que je suis plus blanc que toi.

\- Ça c'est vrai… Les vieilles sont toutes des racistes.

Bellamy commence à rire en retournant ranger certains médicament sur les étagères et en mettant les cartons remplis de produits de beauté sur le côté. Il s'adosse à l'un des murs en attendant des clients et regarde par-delà les baies vitrées. Il sourit en voyant des enfants jouer avec le verglas devant, en faisant semblant de tomber. Bellamy fixe ses yeux sur une jeune blonde au loin, qui marche tout en étant sur son portable. Celle-ci ne semble pas se rendre compte du sol glissant puisqu'elle marche dessus sans décrocher ses yeux du téléphone. Cependant, elle glisse très rapidement et tombe violemment sur le ventre.

Bellamy ne se demande pas si c'est grave ou non. Il se précipite hors de la pharmacie et court jusqu'à elle, en faisant attention lui aussi à ne pas tomber.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demande-t-il.

\- Oui je crois, je…

La jeune femme se met en position assise et interrompt sa phrase en faisant une grimace. Bellamy ne dit rien mais voit du sang commencer à couler de son arcade sourcilière. Elle semble s'en rendre compte aussi puisqu'elle porte ses doigts contre la blessure et devant son nez

\- Oh merde, je saigne…

\- Oui, je crois qu'on va aller dans la pharmacie et…

\- Oh je me sens mal.

La jeune femme s'allonge sur le sol en fermant les yeux. Bellamy fronce les sourcils. Elle devrait déjà l'accompagner pour qu'il la soigne.

\- Ça va ? demande-t-il.

\- J'ai horreur du sang, je crois que je vais mourir. Impossible de me lever.

\- Je vais vous aider.

Elle grogne tandis que Bellamy tend ses bras et la lève du sol. Il passe rapidement un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir, surtout lorsqu'il voit à quel point elle vacille.

\- Comment est-ce que vous vous appelez ? demande Bellamy.

\- Clarke, et vous ?

\- Bellamy, répond-il en riant.

Bellamy entre dans la pharmacie avec Clarke. Il explique rapidement à Miller ce qui se passe et la conduit dans l'arrière-boutique. Il la fait asseoir sur une chaise tandis qu'il prend près de lui des compresses et des strippes. Bellamy se lave rapidement les mains avant de revenir vers elle. Cependant, il fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il voit qu'il n'y a personne.

\- Clarke ?

\- Je suis là.

Bellamy baisse la tête et voit Clarke allongée sur le sol, en fermant les yeux. Il lève un sourcil.

\- Sérieusement ? demande-t-il.

\- Je me sens _faible_.

\- Vous savez, si vous avez une commotion cérébrale, il ne faut surtout pas s'endormir. Vous risqueriez de ne plus jamais vous réveiller.

Clarke ouvre tout à coup les yeux, ce qui fait rire Bellamy. Elle se relève du sol en grognant et se rassoit sur son siège. Bellamy prend des lingettes imbibées d'eau et prend le menton de Clarke entre ses doigts pour ne pas qu'elle bouge avant d'essuyer le sang qui a coulé sur son visage. Il tapote lentement chaque endroit, et sent les yeux de Clarke sur lui. Bellamy racle sa gorge et essaye de trouver un sujet de discussion pour l'occuper.

\- Vous savez, quand il fait froid, il y a beaucoup de risque de verglas. Il vaut mieux ne pas regarder son téléphone portable dans ces moments-là.

\- Oh, je vois que vous m'observiez tout ce temps.

\- Je _m'ennuyais._

\- Ah, j'ai dû être une bonne distraction pour vous alors !

Bellamy rit alors qu'elle lui lance un grand sourire. Bellamy baisse ses yeux sur elle. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point elle était jolie avec tout ce sang sur son visage. Maintenant qu'il n'y en a plus… C'est difficile de résister.

\- Ça c'est sûr, murmure-t-il.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Bellamy voit les joues de Clarke prendre une teinte rouge. Il n'aurait pas dû flirter avec elle de la sorte, maintenant elle va être toute gênée… Oh, et puis ce n'est rien. Ce qui est fait est fait.

\- Ce n'est pas trop grave vous pensez ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je vais soigner la blessure et mettre des strippes, je pense que ça ira. Est-ce que vous avez un petit ami dans la vie ?

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle en riant. C'est un peu tôt pour poser ce genre de questions, non ?

\- C'est seulement parce qu'il faut que quelqu'un puisse veiller sur vous cette nuit, c'est tout ce que je voulais dire.

\- Oh…

Clarke mord sa lèvre, et Bellamy ne peut s'empêcher de descendre ses yeux pour regarder son geste. Ça le fait rire de savoir qu'elle pensait qu'il lui posait cette question parce qu'il flirtait avec elle. Bien-sûr, Bellamy a hâte de connaitre sa réponse. Clarke ne semble pourtant pas sur le point de répondre jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Bellamy hausser un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Non, je ne suis pas accompagnée, dit-elle. Mais j'irai dormir chez une copine.

\- Bien.

\- Et vous ? demande-t-elle.

\- Moi ? Je ne risque pas de commotion cérébrale donc tout va bien, merci.

Clarke hoche la tête, semblant déçue de sa réponse. Bellamy essuie la dernière goutte de sang et jette la compresse sur le côté.

\- En tout cas, si j'avais un risque, j'irai aussi chez un ami parce que je n'ai personne, dit-il. Heureusement que j'ai des amis, du coup.

Clarke rit légèrement. Bellamy imbibe de désinfectant une nouvelle compresse qu'il tapote délicatement contre l'arcade de Clarke. Elle ferme les yeux quelques secondes, le temps qu'il termine ce qu'il fait. Bellamy prend finalement quelques strippes sur le côté et en applique deux sur la blessure.

\- Votre amie va devoir vous réveiller toutes les deux heures cette nuit pour être sûr que tout va bien.

\- Elle va me tuer quand je vais lui dire ça, marmonne Clarke.

\- Si elle veut vous tuer elle devrait ne pas vous réveiller et espérer la commotion, alors…

Bellamy lui sourit. Il part nettoyer ses mains tandis que Clarke se relève de son siège. Bellamy la raccompagne jusqu'aux portes de la pharmacie.

\- Comment est-ce que vous rentrez chez vous ? demande-t-il.

\- En voiture.

\- Faites attention sur la route, alors. Si vous avez une migraine ou une envie de vomir, vous vous arrêtez immédiatement, compris ?

\- Compris.

Clarke lui fait un signe de la main et s'éloigne, en regardant le sol pour ne pas tomber une nouvelle fois. Bellamy retourne dans la pharmacie le sourire aux lèvres, et se replace derrière le comptoir. Miller et Harper le regardent, les sourcils haussés. Bellamy racle sa gorge.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ?

\- Pour rien, parce que c'est une belle journée.

\- Il pleut…

Bellamy hausse les épaules et part dans l'arrière-boutique pour nettoyer le sang qui a pu couler quelques minutes auparavant. Il sourit en pensant à la jeune fille qui était devant lui… Clarke.

**[…]**

Bellamy pose ses mains sur le comptoir en soupirant. Il ne reste plus que dix minutes avant la fermeture. Il regarde sa montre. Déjà dix-neuf heures et il fait nuit noire… C'est déprimant. Bellamy part dans l'arrière-boutique et enlève sa blouse. Il sait qu'il n'y aura plus aucun client à cette heure, il est habitué. Pourtant, il doit attendre l'heure exacte sinon il peut se faire taper sur les doigts.

19h06. 19h07. 19h08. 19h09. 19h10. Bellamy met son manteau et sort de la pharmacie, les clés à la main. Il grogne en voyant qu'il commence à pleuvoir. Il se tourne pour verrouiller la porte.

\- Excusez-moi ?

Bellamy se tourne en haussant un sourcil et croise le regard de Clarke. Il est surpris de la voir. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il priait pour qu'elle revienne le voir.

\- Clarke ?

La jeune femme est trempée des pieds à la tête, et semble trembler. Clarke lui montre son téléphone portable.

\- Je l'ai fait tomber dans une flaque d'eau et il ne marche plus, explique-t-elle.

\- Maladroite, pas vrai ?

\- Vous allez commencer à me connaitre, marmonne-t-elle.

Bellamy lui sourit avant d'enlever ses clés de la porte et l'ouvrir. Il fait signe à Clarke de le suivre à l'intérieur de la pharmacie tandis qu'il allume de nouveau les lumières. Clarke entre et pousse un soupir de soulagement en sentant la chaleur autour d'elle.

\- Il y a un téléphone dans l'arrière-boutique, explique-t-il.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Clarke part tandis que Bellamy croise les bras et s'adosse contre une étagère. Il se gratte le sourcil et attend. Il ne peut s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille pour écouter la conversation de Clarke avec ce qui semble être Raven, une amie.

\- Est-ce que tu peux venir me chercher en voiture s'il te plait ?

_\- […]_

\- Je suis venue en bus mais il n'y en a plus à cette heure-ci. Je pourrais rentrer à pied mais il pleut, Raven.

_\- […]_

\- Mais…

Bellamy attend un peu. Apparemment Clarke a besoin que quelqu'un l'emmène en voiture mais Raven ne semble pas être disposée à le faire. Bellamy part dans l'arrière-boutique et racle sa gorge. Clarke sursaute légèrement. Bellamy tend le bras et Clarke lui tend mécaniquement le téléphone. Bellamy le met contre son oreille.

\- Raven, c'est ça ?

_\- Euh qui êtes-vous ?_

\- Un ami de Clarke. Je vais la raccompagner en voiture si ça ne te dérange pas.

_\- Clarke est d'accord ?_

Bellamy tend à nouveau le téléphone à Clarke en lui citant la question de Raven. Clarke reprend sa conversation.

\- C'est bon Raven, Bellamy va me raccompagner.

_\- […]_

\- Oui, c'est lui.

_\- […]_

\- À tout à l'heure.

Clarke raccroche le téléphone et se tourne vers Bellamy. Celui-ci repart dans sa boutique et la jeune femme le suit.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas, tu es sûr ? demande Clarke.

\- On se tutoie maintenant ?

\- Tu as tutoyé Raven.

Bellamy sourit avant de sortir de la pharmacie. Clarke le suit et le regarde fermer la pharmacie. Bellamy met ses mains dans ses poches en commençant à marcher en direction de sa voiture. Il entend Clarke juste derrière lui.

\- Tu ne sais même pas où j'habite, lui dit Clarke.

\- Non mais je sais que des fois tu rentres à pied donc je ne vais sans doute pas rouler des heures entières.

\- Perspicace.

Clarke lui sourit en le regardant. Clarke s'arrête à la voiture de Bellamy.

\- Ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne pas monter dans la voiture d'inconnus.

\- Je ne suis pas un inconnu, on se tutoie maintenant.

\- Touché.

Bellamy rit en déverrouillant les portières et rentre, Clarke à côté de lui. Il met un fond de radio et démarre la voiture tandis que Clarke lui dit son adresse exacte. Bellamy n'a même pas besoin de mettre le GPS puisque c'est à quinze minutes en voiture de la pharmacie, et à seulement cinq minutes de chez lui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit « Oui, c'est lui » au téléphone avec ta copine ? demande-t-il.

\- Quoi, moi j'ai dit ça ? répond innocemment Clarke.

\- Allez, je veux savoir.

\- J'avais dit à Raven que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un. C'est tout.

\- Quelqu'un ?

Bellamy jette un coup d'œil amusé à Clarke qu'il semble voir rougir bien qu'il fasse nuit. Il rit tout seul alors qu'elle croise les bras dans la voiture. Bellamy ne dit rien de plus, il est juste content de voir que Clarke n'a pas été insensible à son charme.

\- Au fait est-ce que ta blessure va mieux ? demande Bellamy.

\- Beaucoup mieux, même si ça me lance parfois. J'ai quand même eu un bon docteur.

\- Je n'irai pas jusque-là…

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on savait un minimum soigner les gens en étant pharmacien.

Clarke le regarde. Bellamy sourit en commençant à lui expliquer sa formation et ses années d'études pour devenir ce qu'il est désormais. Il lui demande à son tour ce qu'elle fait, et Clarke répond qu'elle est tout juste psychologue. Bellamy commence à rire alors que Clarke fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? demande-t-elle. Ce n'est pas drôle, c'est vrai !

\- Oh je n'en doute pas, mais maintenant je vais avoir peur de te parler de moi.

\- Hé, je suis spécialisée en gérontologie, je pense que tu n'as rien à craindre.

\- Peut-être maintenant, mais quand je serai plus vieux…

\- Parce que tu penses que je continuerai à te connaître lorsque tu seras vieux ? C'est un peu présomptueux de ta part…

Bellamy rit en tournant le volant et en débouchant dans la rue de Clarke. Il se gare finalement juste devant l'immeuble que Clarke pointe du doigt. Les deux restent dans le silence quelques secondes. Bellamy ne dit rien, parce qu'il n'a pas envie qu'elle parte… Malheureusement elle n'a pas le choix.

\- Tu sais quoi ? dit Clarke en se tournant vers lui. Il pleut encore. Je vais attendre que ça s'arrête.

\- Même si ton immeuble n'est qu'à vingt mètres ?

\- C'est exactement ça, est-ce que ça te gène monsieur le psychologue ?

Bellamy ne dit rien de plus et lui fait un léger clin d'œil pour lui dire que non, cela ne le dérange absolument pas. Clarke tend le bras et change la station de radio lorsqu'une chanson d'Ed Sheeran passe.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? demande Bellamy en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ça te surprend ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, toutes les filles devraient aimer les chansons d'amour, non ?

\- Quel misogyne…

Clarke s'apprête à dire autre chose mais son téléphone portable sonne subitement. Elle s'excuse auprès de Bellamy et répond. Cela semble être Raven puisque Bellamy semble reconnaitre la même voix qu'il a lui-même entendu juste avant. Clarke commence à rire.

\- Je suis dans la voiture de Bellamy. Ce n'est pas un psychopathe, ne t'inquiète pas. J'attends juste qu'il ne pleuve plus.

_\- […]_

\- Un parapluie ? Non ça va aller, je peux attendre. J'ai pris Bellamy en otage, il va attendre lui aussi.

_\- […]_

\- À tout à l'heure. J'espère.

Bellamy bouscule l'épaule de Clarke tandis que celle-ci éclate de rire.

\- Ouais, je suis clairement pris en otage dans ma voiture, dit Bellamy.

\- Tu préfères que j'aille dehors et que j'attrape un rhume ? Tu es censé être pharmacien, tu dois vouloir sauver des vies.

\- Sauver des vies ? Je suis _pharmacien_ Clarke, je ne suis pas _chirurgien_.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en s'installant un peu plus sur son siège. Ils continuent tous les deux à parler une bonne dizaine de minutes de tout et de rien : leurs goûts musicaux, leurs films préférés, leurs aliments préférés, le rendez-vous parfait. Bellamy secoue la tête en entendant que Clarke aimerait avoir un rendez-vous romantique au cinéma.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, dit-il.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est trop banal ! Tout le monde va au cinéma ! En plus pour choisir le film c'est la catastrophe. Si c'est un film d'horreur, ça ne va pas. Si c'est un film romantique, tout est tellement mignon que ça nous met la pression.

\- Tu as beaucoup réfléchi à ça apparemment, pas vrai ?

Bellamy rit. Clarke regarde dehors et voit qu'il ne pleut presque plus. Elle mord sa lèvre et regarde Bellamy en détachant sa ceinture.

\- Je vais y aller sinon Raven va commencer à s'inquiéter et croire que tu m'as assassinée dans ta voiture.

\- Oui, ce serait dommage.

Clarke sourit. Elle pose sa main sur la portière de la voiture et l'ouvre. Elle jette un rapide coup d'œil à Bellamy.

\- À bientôt ? demande-t-elle.

\- Tu sais où je travaille, répond Bellamy avec un clin d'œil.

Clarke hoche la tête et sort de la voiture pour entrer dans son immeuble. Bellamy la regarde rentrer et démarre sa voiture.

**[…]**

Elle n'est toujours pas revenue.

\- Je suis à deux doigts d'aller la voir, dit Bellamy en soupirant.

\- Bellamy, tu veux avoir l'air d'un psychopathe ? demande Miller.

\- Non…

\- Alors oublie.

Bellamy pousse un soupir en enlevant sa blouse et en regardant sa montre. 16h30. Il est déjà temps pour lui de quitter la pharmacie pour vaquer à ses occupations. Il pourrait faire du sport, dessiner, jouer de la guitare, mais non… Il pense sans arrêt à elle.

\- Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, dit-il à son ami.

\- Il y a le camion du don de sang à côté si tu veux, répond Miller.

\- Excellente idée !

\- Non mais je rigolais !

Miller hausse les sourcils alors que Bellamy sort de la pharmacie. Celui-ci part directement au camion du don de sang et entre. Ça fait plus de trois mois qu'il n'en a pas fait et il doit penser à autre chose.

\- J'ai une petite fiche à remplir pour vous, dit la doctoresse devant lui.

\- Ça marche.

Bellamy s'installe dans une partie du camion et remplit consciencieusement sa feuille. Il commence à être habitué maintenant. Il termine au bout d'un moment et s'installe sur l'un des deux sièges libres. Le jeune homme s'allonge et patiente jusqu'à ce que le médecin lui pique le bras. Bellamy ferme les yeux, ne sachant quoi faire en même temps.

\- Clarke ! Ça faisait longtemps !

Bellamy ouvre tout à coup les yeux et voit Clarke entrer dans le camion.

\- Je sais, maman, mais tu sais comment je me sens à chaque fois…

Clarke tourne le visage et plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Bellamy. Elle écarquille les yeux en le voyant.

\- Bellamy ?

\- Clarke ?

\- Vous vous connaissez ? demande le médecin.

Maintenant qu'il voit la doctoresse et Clarke côte à côte, c'est vrai que Bellamy peut voir la ressemblance… Il est stupide de ne pas y avoir directement pensé, d'ailleurs. Clarke semble très surprise de le voir en tout cas, et elle commence même à rougir en le voyant.

\- C'est le pharmacien d'à côté, répond Clarke.

\- Je ne suis que ça pour toi ? demande Bellamy. Ça me fait mal !

Bellamy porte une main contre son cœur en disant ses mots et en commençant à rire. Il voit que Clarke est embarrassée et ça l'amuse encore plus. Il devrait être triste que Clarke ne soit pas venu le voir mais il est juste content de la voir.

\- Alors comme ça tu viens faire un don de sang ? demande-t-il.

\- Oui, répond sa mère à sa place. Mais elle vient juste quand c'est moi parce qu'elle fait des malaises à chaque fois…

\- Maman arrête !

Clarke se gratte le front, les joues couleur tomate. Cela amuse de plus en plus Bellamy, alors que le médecin installe sa fille juste à côté de lui. Clarke tend le bras en grognant et ferme les yeux tandis que sa mère enfonce l'aiguille dans son bras. Bellamy voit une grimace se former sur le visage de Clarke. Celle-ci ouvre finalement les yeux et tourne la tête vers lui.

\- Tu fais beaucoup de don de sang toi aussi ? demande-t-elle.

\- Pas vraiment, mais j'avais besoin de m'occuper l'esprit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je me demandais si j'allais te revoir un jour.

Bellamy ne dit rien de plus. Il soutient le regard de Clarke.

\- Je voulais venir, dit-elle. J'attendais juste une occasion.

\- Acheter une boite de doliprane aurait pu en être une, répond-il.

Clarke rit. Bellamy continue à lister quelques médicaments pour la distraire, mais le visage de Clarke devient de plus en plus blafard au fil des secondes. Sa mère semble s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle s'approche et pose sa main sur son front. Elle soupire en voyant que sa fille a des sueurs froides.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu continues à venir alors que tu ne supportes pas la vue de ton propre sang, dit sa mère.

\- C'est pour la bonne cause !

\- Résultat tu vas devoir rester allongée toute la journée jusqu'à ce que je te raccompagne chez toi.

\- Oh je le ferai, dit Bellamy en haussant une épaule. Je connais le chemin.

Clarke sourit en tournant son visage vers lui. Bellamy lui fait un clin d'œil, tout ça sous les yeux intrigués de la mère de Clarke. Elle demande alors à sa fille si elle le connait réellement, et Clarke répond qu'elle lui fait confiance. Bellamy ne dit rien de plus et ferme les yeux sur son brancard en souriant. _Je lui fais confiance_. C'est déjà un bon début en tout cas.

\- C'est bon pour vous, dit le médecin en retirant la perfusion de Bellamy.

\- Merci.

Bellamy s'assoit sur le brancard et reste quelques instants dans cette position pour ne pas risquer de faire un malaise. La mère de Clarke lui fait un pansement qu'elle entoure d'un bandage, et il replace ses manches. Bellamy accepte le cookie que le médecin lui tend et le fourre à moitié dans sa bouche. Il se lève et reste debout à côté de Clarke, le dos contre le coté du camion, les mains dans les poches.

\- C'est bientôt fini ? demande Clarke sans même ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu as un débit de sang très lent, murmure Bellamy.

\- Je t'en prie ne parle pas de mon sang sinon je vais _vomir_.

Bellamy ne répond rien et rit intérieurement. Il regarde la poche de sang se remplir et est soulagé lorsqu'il voit que c'est bientôt terminé. Une minute de plus et il aurait sans doute dû la porter. La mère de Clarke vient retirer la perfusion du bras de Clarke et lui met un pansement.

\- Reste allongée sinon tu vas tomber, lui dit-elle.

\- Merci du conseil…

Clarke reste dans cette position quelques temps, avant de tendre le bras en arrière pour voir si Bellamy est là. Celui-ci sourit en tendant le bras à son tour et prend la main de Clarke dans la sienne. Cette dernière s'assoit finalement sur le brancard en lui souriant.

\- Allez viens, lui dit Bellamy. Je vais aller t'acheter un croissant.

\- Un pain au chocolat, rectifie-t-elle.

\- Ça marche, princesse.

Bellamy l'aide à se lever de son brancard. Clarke s'appuie un peu plus contre lui, donc il passe un bras autour de sa taille. La mère de Clarke dépose un baiser sur le front de sa fille et dit à Bellamy de prendre soin d'elle. Bellamy et Clarke sortent du camion et commencent à marcher vers la boulangerie.

\- Ça va mieux ? demande Bellamy.

\- Ça ira mieux après le pain au chocolat…

Bellamy rit. Ils entrent ensemble dans la boulangerie et Bellamy se prend un croissant et prend un pain au chocolat pour Clarke. Celle-ci croque directement dans le sien et sourit immédiatement.

\- Je te raccompagne chez toi ou tu es venue en voiture ? lui demande-t-il.

\- Je suis venue en bus.

\- Ça répond donc à ma question.

Clarke hausse les épaules et se dirige vers le parking et vers la voiture de Bellamy, comme si elle la connaissait déjà par cœur. Ils entrent et Bellamy commence à rouler en direction de l'immeuble de Clarke, sans même avoir besoin de ses indications cette fois-ci. Clarke le remercie pour ce qu'elle est en train de manger.

\- C'est vraiment ce qu'il y a de meilleur les chocolatines, dit-elle entre deux bouchées.

\- Oh non, je devrais te renvoyer de cette voiture rien que pour avoir prononcé ce mot…

\- Hé, j'ai vécu plusieurs années dans le sud, j'ai le droit !

\- Chocolatine… Non mais je rêve…

Bellamy continue à secoueur la tête en entendant les excuses de Clarke comme quoi le nom « pain au chocolat » n'est pas non plus correct puisque le chocolat n'est pas dans du pain. Ils se disputent sur le sujet tout le long du trajet, jusqu'à ce que Bellamy se gare devant l'immeuble de Clarke.

\- Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir marcher jusqu'à chez toi ? demande-t-il. Tu as assez de force ?

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre.

Bellamy hausse une épaule en souriant. Clarke tourne finalement son visage vers lui.

\- Tu peux quand même m'accompagner jusqu'à chez moi… Enfin, si tu en as envie bien-sûr. C'est vrai que je pourrais m'évanouir d'une seconde à une autre, ce serait peut-être plus prudent…

\- Si c'est pour t'empêcher de mourir, c'est sûr que je me dois de t'aider…

Clarke hoche la tête et ouvre sa portière pour sortir de la voiture. Bellamy fait la même chose de son côté et l'accompagne jusqu'à sa résidence. Clarke ouvre la porte du hall d'entrée et lui fait signe de l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte numéro 5. Elle la déverrouille devant lui.

\- Ça signifie aussi que je dois t'accompagner à l'intérieur ? demande Bellamy.

\- Ça signifie que tu viens prendre un café à l'intérieur, oui.

Bellamy sourit et ne dit rien de plus. Il entre derrière Clarke et regarde autour de lui son appartement.

\- Raven n'est pas là ? demande-t-il.

\- Non, elle travaille.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne travailles pas toi ?

\- J'ai pris un congé pour aujourd'hui parce que j'allais faire le don de sang. Ne me juge pas.

Bellamy rit en s'installant sur le canapé, à l'endroit que Clarke lui indique. Il l'entend préparer un café dans la cuisine derrière et s'intéresse à toutes les photos qu'il peut y avoir sur le mur. Des photos de Clarke et Raven ou encore d'autres amis, une photo de Clarke, sa mère et probablement son père… C'est vraiment un appartement convivial, Bellamy l'aime beaucoup.

\- Avec ou sans sucre ? demande Clarke.

\- Sans sucre, je suis un bonhomme moi !

\- Moi aussi dans ce cas !

Clarke dépose deux tasses de café sur la table basse et s'assoit à côté de lui. Elle prend la télécommande et la fourre dans les mains de Bellamy.

\- Vas-y, choisis un film.

\- Normalement j'étais censé être là juste pour te raccompagner !

\- Mais imagine que je m'évanouisse devant le film ?

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel et regarde les films que Clarke possède sur son application. Celle-ci part rapidement dans la cuisine et revient avec un bol rempli de pop-corn.

\- C'est toujours bien après un don de sang, explique-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est même préconisé.

Bellamy choisit un film d'horreur malgré les grognements de Clarke. Ils s'installent côte à côte. Bellamy tourne son visage vers Clarke et sourit. Ouais, c'était vraiment inattendu.

**[…]**

**Clarke G.** : « Eest ce que tuuu as qqch pour lez rheume ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu écris si mal ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Parce que j'éternuee sur l'écran, petit génie. Alors la réponse ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « Je travaille dans une pharmacie et tu me demandes vraiment si j'ai des médicaments pour le rhume ? »

**Clarke G.** : « ….. Oui. »

**Bellamy B.** : « BIEN-SÛR QUE J'EN AI ! »

**Clarke G.** : « Hé baiisse d'un ton ! »

**[…]**

\- Bellamy, où se trouvent les préservatifs ? demande la nouvelle employée de la pharmacie.

\- Attends, j'arrive.

Bellamy range dans l'arrière-boutique une boite de médicaments et va à l'avant pour aider sa nouvelle collègues à trouver ce qu'elle cherche. Il se fige cependant en voyant que sa cliente se trouve être Clarke.

\- Je m'occupe d'elle, dit-il à sa collègue.

Celle-ci hoche la tête et s'éloigne, laissant Bellamy face à Clarke. Celui-ci hausse un sourcil en voyant son amie devant lui et s'accoude au comptoir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas demandé à me voir ? demande-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que… Parce que…

Clarke commence à devenir toute rouge devant lui. Cela devrait amuser Bellamy, mais il se souvient tout à coup la raison de sa présence et ça l'agace beaucoup plus que prévu.

\- Des préservatifs, princesse ? demande-t-il.

\- Oui des préservatifs.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Hé, les pharmaciens ne sont pas censés demander ce genre de choses !

Bellamy hausse les épaules dans un geste de nonchalance, comme s'il s'en fichait qu'il ait le droit ou non. Ça ne devrait pas l'embêter cette histoire… Il n'est pas en couple avec Clarke, il n'a aucun droit sur elle, mais ça le blesse. Il aimerait que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais… Merde alors.

\- C'est vrai, admet-il. Et je suis content de voir que tu te protèges, c'est important. Mais il faut vraiment que tu choisisses la bonne personne, ne le fais pas avec n'importe qui qui pourrait…

\- Non mais de quoi je me mêle ? Est-ce que tu es jaloux ?

\- Moi ? Jaloux ? Pas du tout ! Je dis juste qu'avant de passer à l'acte tu devrais bien connaitre la personne pour…

\- Oh c'est pas vrai ! s'exclame Clarke en secouant la tête. Bellamy, ces préservatifs ne sont pas pour moi mais pour Raven. C'est bon, tu es soulagé ?

Bellamy aimerait ne pas montrer son soulagement, mais Clarke doit le voir vu comment sa posture s'est relâchée. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux en se mordant la lèvre. Il n'était pas jaloux, il prend juste soin de son amie.

\- Je ne suis pas _soulagé_, je m'en fiche de ce que tu fais.

\- C'est vrai ? Dans ce cas tu me mets deux boites, je vais en profiter.

Clarke croise les bras devant lui, comme pour le mettre au défi. Bellamy reste accoudé au comptoir, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se penche un peu en avant et se rapproche dangereusement des lèvres de Clarke. Celle-ci se fige et ne bouge pas.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes en utiliser bientôt ? murmure-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, quand est-ce que tu me proposes un rendez-vous ?

Bellamy sourit en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Il aimerait franchir ce petit centimètre entre eux et poser ses lèvres sur celles de Clarke mais pas encore, pas dans cette pharmacie alors qu'il travaille. Il se sépare juste d'elle et prend deux boites de préservatifs qu'il pose sur le comptoir. Il dit le prix à Clarke qui le paye.

\- Merci, murmure-t-elle.

\- Tu es libre ce week end ? demande-t-il.

\- Que me proposes-tu ?

\- D'utiliser ces préservatifs à bon escient.

Clarke rougit encore plus devant lui alors qu'il se met à rire. Elle racle finalement sa gorge pour accepter son rendez-vous de samedi et sort rapidement de la boutique. Bellamy croise les bras en souriant. Oui, il pense qu'il a fait son petit effet avec cette dernière phrase.

**[…]**

**Clarke G.** : « Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « Chez moi. »

**Clarke G.** : « Hé, moi je veux un vrai repas avant d'utiliser ce que j'ai acheté dans ta pharmacie ! »

**Bellamy B.** : « Je vais cuisiner, espèce de débile. »

**Clarke G.** : « Oh je la sens bien cette soirée ! »

**[…]**

\- Ding dong.

\- J'avais déjà entendu la sonnette la première fois, tu sais…

Clarke sourit avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue de Bellamy. Celui-ci ouvre grand la porte pour la laisser passer et la suit. C'est la première fois qu'elle vient dans son appartement, donc c'est assez étrange… Mais c'est vraiment appréciable ! Elle regarde partout autour d'elle, surtout les photos qu'il possède avec ses amis et sa sœur.

\- J'ai hâte de la rencontrer, murmure Clarke en observant une photo.

\- Qui te dit que je te la présenterai ? demande Bellamy.

\- Il va bien le falloir un jour si tu veux utiliser ce que j'ai acheté la dernière fois.

\- Arrête de me faire du chantage, ça ne marchera pas avec moi, princesse.

Clarke tourne son visage vers lui en riant. Bellamy ne peut s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et file dans la cuisine pour préparer ce qu'il a à préparer. Il lance la télécommande à Clarke et lui dit de choisir un film sur Netflix. Bellamy prépare deux assiettes avec des lasagnes fait maison et en apporte une à Clarke. Il pose en même temps deux verres de vin sur la table basse et une bouteille de vin rouge. Clarke hausse un sourcil en le regardant.

\- Je suis impressionnée, dit-elle.

\- Tu m'as dit que le rendez-vous parfait serait au cinéma donc j'emmène le cinéma à nous.

\- C'est parfait.

\- Je sais que je suis parfait.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Bellamy s'installe à côté d'elle et regarde le film qu'elle a mis à la télévision : une comédie romantique. Il se dit rien parce qu'il voit le sourire sur le visage de Clarke, donc il va subir. _Pretty Woman_…

\- Mais c'est une prostituée, dit-il au bout de trente minutes de film.

\- Et alors ? Les prostituées n'ont pas le droit à l'amour ?

\- Bien-sûr que si, mais là il est en train de l'acheter.

\- Mais non !

\- Mais si !

Clarke tend le bras et pose sa main sur la bouche de Bellamy lorsqu'il continue à dire ça. Elle commence à défendre le film en disant qu'ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre malgré leurs différences, et ça fait rire Bellamy plus qu'autre chose. Clarke a l'air de beaucoup aimer ce film, apparemment !

\- Ça se termine quand ? demande Bellamy.

\- Quand ils se seront remis ensemble, logique.

Bellamy sourit en voyant Clarke ne pas lâcher une seule fois des yeux l'écran de télévision. Il se rapproche un peu d'elle sur le canapé et se penche vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur son épaule. Clarke tourne son visage vers lui en lui souriant. Bellamy décide de ne plus attendre et pose sa main sur la joue de Clarke. Celle-ci n'attend pas non plus et se penche en avant pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Bellamy hume contre ses lèvres et attend quelques secondes avant d'essayer d'approfondir le baiser. Clarke ne le laisse cependant pas faire et se recule.

\- Absolument pas, le film n'est pas terminé.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Je veux voir la fin.

\- Tu as déjà vu ce film !

\- Et toi je t'aurais toute la soirée !

Bellamy grogne en se reculant et en murmurant les mots « Oh c'est pas vrai ». Il soupire et regarde devant lui le film. La seule bonne chose est le fait que Clarke se niche dans ses bras, sans doute pour ne pas le frustrer. Bellamy se concentre donc un peu plus sur elle et passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds pour lui masser tendrement le crâne. Il se penche un peu et embrasse longuement sa tempe.

\- Tu me distrais, murmure-t-elle.

\- C'est toi qui me distrais, répète-t-il.

\- Je peux m'éloigner si tu veux.

\- Je t'interdis de faire ça.

Clarke rit. Bellamy décide de patienter en regardant le film, tout en caressant le bras de Clarke de haut en bas. Dès que les crédits apparaissent, Bellamy sourit.

\- Enfin !

\- C'était tellement beau ! Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Si tu le dis…

Clarke le regarde alors qu'il hausse les épaules. Elle lève finalement les yeux au ciel et s'avance vers lui pour l'embrasser. Bellamy sourit contre ses lèvres et la laisse faire lorsqu'elle s'installe sur ses genoux. Il l'embrasse tendrement en caressant sa nuque. Il sent les hanches de Clarke bouger contre son bassin et il se retient de gémir contre ses lèvres. Il ne durera pas toute la nuit si elle continue à être aussi entreprenante, ça c'est clair. Clarke s'éloigne quelques instants.

\- On continue seulement si tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé dans le film.

\- C'est quoi ce chantage ? s'exclame Bellamy.

\- Je suis sûre que tu n'as rien regardé !

\- C'est faux !

\- Alors raconte-moi !

Bellamy grogne. Clarke se penche un peu et dépose un baiser dans son cou, comme pour l'encourager. Bellamy réfléchit.

\- C'est l'histoire d'une prostituée et d'un gars hyper riche qui lui paye tout ce qu'elle veut. À la fin ils finissent ensemble.

\- Sérieusement ? demande Clarke en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'était ça non ?

Clarke secoue la tête en commençant à rire et en lui disant qu'il n'avait définitivement rien compris à toute l'histoire. Bellamy interrompt néanmoins sa phrase en agrippant sa nuque et en écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Clarke gémit alors qu'il la bascule sous lui sur le canapé. Il embrasse son cou et descend progressivement jusqu'à sa poitrine.

\- Tu n'avais pas terminé ton résumé, murmure Clarke.

\- S'il te plait, répond Bellamy. On le regardera à nouveau plus tard si tu veux.

\- Ah ça je vais retenir !

Bellamy rit en acquiesçant et en remontant vers les lèvres de Clarke. Il espère qu'elle oubliera ce qu'il lui a dit, mais il s'en fiche. Il veut juste être avec elle.

**[…]**

**Clarke G.** : « Je vais passer à la pharmacie. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Pourquoi ? »

**Clarke G.** : « J'ai encore vomi… J'ai un état grippal, je n'en peux plus. Il me faut quelque chose pour arrêter mes nausées. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Je rentre à la maison dans un peu plus d'une heure. »

**Clarke G.** : « Je ne peux pas attendre ! J'arrive. »

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel en voyant le message de sa fiancée. Il retourne dans l'arrière-boutique et trouve le médicament contre les nausées qui marche à tous les coups pour ses clients. Il retourne au comptoir en attendant un peu. Il n'y a personne depuis une dizaine de minutes, donc ça lui fait un peu de répit.

\- Ça va ? demande Miller en voyant son collègue froncer les sourcils.

\- C'est Clarke, répond Bellamy. Nausées, elle pense qu'elle a la grippe.

\- Ce n'est pas de saison, pourtant.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit…

\- Elle ne serait pas…

Bellamy comprend immédiatement ce que veut dire son ami. Il hausse finalement les épaules en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Lui, avoir un bébé ? Bien-sûr qu'ils en ont parlé, cela fait plus de trois ans qu'ils sont en couple, mais ça reste rapide. Est-ce qu'ils sont prêts ?

\- Bellamy ?

Bellamy lève la tête et voit Clarke devant lui. Il ne l'avait même pas entendue arriver tellement il était perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Hé.

Clarke sourit alors qu'il se penche un peu sur le comptoir pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Ils vivent ensemble désormais, mais il n'a même pas voulu la réveiller ce matin pour lui dire bonjour. Une Clarke énervée n'est jamais agréable, ça c'est clair !

\- J'ai peur de te refiler ce que j'ai, dit Clarke en grimaçant.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas la grippe, tu sais.

Clarke fronce les sourcils alors que Bellamy se penche sous le comptoir et prend une boite. Il la dépose devant Clarke. Celle-ci se fige quelques secondes avant de lever ses yeux vers Bellamy.

\- Mais on se protège, murmure-t-elle.

\- Les symptômes sont là, répond-il. Je ne dis pas que c'est sûr, mais il vaut mieux que tu fasses un test, non ?

\- Mais si c'est positif, qu'est-ce qu'on… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Bellamy attend une seconde avant de contourner sa caisse pour se mettre devant Clarke. Il pose ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrasse passionnément sur la bouche. Clarke sourit contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il dépose plusieurs baisers de suite sur les lèvres.

\- On verra en tant voulu… Parce que si c'est une fille comme toi, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge…

\- Hé !

Clark frappe son épaule alors qu'il rit. Elle agrippe le test de grossesse et le met dans son sac.

\- Je t'attends pour le faire, et ensuite on avisera.

\- Ça marche, chef.

Bellamy lui fait un clin d'œil alors qu'elle part de la pharmacie. Il croise les bras en souriant.

_(Le test était négatif)_

_(Ils se sont alors rendu compte qu'ils étaient déçus de ce résultat… Et ont décidé de réellement essayer d'avoir un bébé)_

_(Ça a marché au bout de quelques mois)_

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

Voici le _chapitre 8_ de cette **fanfiction** ! Je suis désolée du _retard_, je suis toujours _plongée en plein_ dans mon **Master** donc c'est assez _difficile_ pour moi de **concilier** tout. En plus il _est vrai_ que je n'ai pas reçu de **retours** sur le _dernier chapitre_ (un seul, à vrai dire) et donc j'ai eu un gros **découragement** d'un seul coup ! Pas assez pour me _dire_ **d'arrêter** bien-sûr, parce que je sais qu'il y a _certains lecteurs_ qui lisent toujours et qui sont **toujours fidèles** ! Mais des fois ça peut être _compliqué_ de ne pas **recevoir** d'avis. J'ai été un peu _découragée_, donc je n'ai pas **écrit** durant _deux semaines_, ce qui fait que je ne prends pas non plus **beaucoup d'avance** de l'autre côté... C'est un _cercle vicieux_ ! Mais en tout cas **j'espère** que vous aimez toujours _autant_ !

**\- Amandine.**


	9. Cinéma

**CINÉMA**

\- Je suis arrivée sur le tournage de ma nouvelle série. J'attends.

_\- J'ai hâte de savoir avec qui tu vas tourner ! Si ça se trouve ce sera Brad Pitt…_

\- Brad Pitt dans une série qui se passe dans un monde apocalyptique ? Oui, on y croit…

Clarke resserre son bonnet sur ses cheveux en entendant le rire de sa meilleure amie au téléphone. Elle mord sa lèvre en regardant la salle autour d'elle. Elle n'est pas toute seule, elle est avec le producteur de sa série et quelques acteurs, avec qui elle s'entend déjà plutôt bien. Par contre, ils attendent encore deux acteurs.

\- Je ne sais pas qui sera l'acteur qui fera le second personnage principal mais j'ai hâte. On est censés se détester au début de la série.

_\- J'espère que vous allez vous rapprocher après…_

\- Harper ! s'exclame Clarke en riant. Tu aimes toujours les couples qui se détestent au départ, tu es vraiment bizarre.

Harper lui dit à l'oreille que ce sont les meilleurs couples, ce qui fait rire Clarke. Celle-ci voit Raven – une autre actrice – discuter au loin avec Monty – l'un des acteurs.

\- Je vais te laisser, dit Clarke au téléphone. Je vais aller nouer des liens avec mes co-stars.

_\- Pas de soucis Madame la Star ! Mais ne prend pas la grosse tête surtout !_

\- Je t'appelle demain, répond Clarke en souriant.

Clarke raccroche le téléphone et le place dans sa poche. Elle enlève le bonnet de sa tête et le met dans un coin de la pièce. Elle rejoint Monty et Raven et prend un gâteau sur la table du buffet.

\- Je déteste les gens en retard, marmonne Raven.

\- Ils doivent avoir des bonnes raisons.

Raven se fige en entendant le producteur de la série dire qu'ils sont arrivés. Clarke tourne son visage vers la porte d'entrée de la salle et voit Bellamy Blake entrer accompagné de sa sœur, Octavia Blake. Clarke sent de la sueur perler sur son front. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, mais non… Il faut que ce soit _Bellamy Blake_.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai, murmure-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? demande Raven. Je couche avec lui dans l'un des épisodes, je suis très contente !

\- Je le _hais_.

Raven fronce les sourcils en regardant Clarke. Celle-ci soupire avant de lui raconter toute l'histoire. Bellamy et elle se connaissent depuis longtemps parce qu'ils ont fait beaucoup de castings ensemble. À chaque fois les producteurs ont toujours dit qu'ils avaient une très bonne alchimie, mais dès qu'ils les voyaient en dehors des castings… C'était le contraire. Ils ne peuvent pas se supporter. Clarke a toujours trouvé Bellamy très arrogant et lui… Lui ne doit pas l'aimer, c'est tout. Elle n'en sait pas plus.

\- Ça fait deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, marmonne Clarke.

\- Vous avez grandi entre deux, ça va bien se passer !

\- J'ai toujours été sympathique avec lui, c'est lui qui avait un problème…

Clarke ne dit rien de plus lorsque le producteur commence à présenter Bellamy et Octavia à tout le monde. Ils s'arrêtent finalement tous les trois devant Raven et Clarke. Cette dernière plonge dans les yeux de Bellamy et sait qu'il la reconnait. Elle le voit dans son regard.

\- Clarke, je te présente Bellamy, lui dit le producteur. C'est avec lui que tu vas passer le plus clair de ton temps.

\- Ah oui ? demande nonchalamment Clarke.

\- Oui. L'alchimie doit être parfaite entre vous. J'ai prévu pas mal de choses pour vos personnages.

Clarke ne dit rien de plus, elle sourit juste en regardant son producteur. Elle fait un signe de tête à Bellamy sans rien dire, et il fait la même chose de son côté. Octavia s'avance pour faire la bise à Clarke.

\- Bellamy m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, lui dit Octavia en souriant. Ravie de te rencontrer.

\- Moi aussi, murmure Clarke.

Le producteur tire Bellamy par l'épaule pour lui présenter d'autres personnes tout autour. Clarke prend une flûte de champagne derrière elle et la vide entièrement dans sa bouche. Super, elle va devoir passer beaucoup de temps avec son rival pour créer de _l'alchimie_ qui n'existera jamais. Monty essaye de lui remonter le moral en lui disant que tout va bien se passer mais Clarke n'y croit pas réellement. En attendant, elle se fourre de petits gâteaux et boit plus d'alcool que de raison pour noyer sa peine.

**Clarke G.** : « Bellamy Blake est mon co-star. Tue-moi , s'il te plait. »

**Harper M.** : « Oh ! C'est le beau gosse de la série _Neighbors_, c'est ça ? J'ai trop hâte de vous voir jouer ensemble ! Ça va être le feu ! »

**Clarke G.** : « Ah ça c'est sûr qu'il y aura des étincelles… »

Clarke croise les bras et s'adosse à une table en fulminant. _Bellamy Blake. Bellamy Blake. Bellamy…_

\- Clarke Griffin.

Clarke lève la tête et voit Bellamy _Blake_ venir vers elle et s'adosser contre la table, juste à côté d'elle. Clarke serre les dents et observe quelques temps son profil. S'il avait été laid, cela aurait été _beaucoup_ plus facile. Elle le déteste.

\- Je savais que tu m'avais reconnue, lui dit Clarke.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais oublier quelqu'un avec un caractère comme le tien.

\- Ah oui ? Je ne pourrais jamais oublier quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant, moi non plus.

Bellamy tourne le visage vers elle et hausse un sourcil dans sa direction. Clarke continue à le regarder. Elle ne veut absolument baisser le regard, sinon ça voudra dire qu'il aura gagné. Oh non, elle ne va pas lui donner ce plaisir, surtout pas. Clarke le fixe du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait un sourire malicieux sur son visage.

\- Il va être sympa ce tournage, dit-il. Je le sens.

Bellamy s'éloigne, non sans sentir les yeux noirs de Clarke dans son dos.

**[…]**

Clarke fait les cents pas dans sa loge en serrant son script dans la main et en fermant les yeux pour répéter sa scène. Ils en sont déjà à l'épisode quatre, et c'est un moment crucial entre Eliza et Bob, son personnage et celui de Bellamy. Ils doivent se disputer parce qu'ils ne parviennent pas à se mettre d'accord sur les règles de leur camp.

\- _Parfois on prend un risque quand on dit la vérité aux gens_, murmure Clarke. _Parfois on prend un risque quand…_

\- Clarke, dit Monty en passant sa tête dans la loge. Bellamy est prêt à tourner.

\- J'arrive.

Clarke balance son script sur son bureau et vérifie sa tenue et sa coiffure dans le miroir en face d'elle. Son personnage est vraiment badass, elle commence vraiment à l'aimer. C'est une femme forte, qui n'a peur de rien. Vraiment parfaite.

Clarke sort de la loge et se dirige sur le lieu du tournage, en plein cœur de la forêt. Murphy est déjà là, ainsi que Bellamy et Finn.

\- Tu t'es fait attendre, princesse, dit Bellamy avec un sourire narquois.

Clarke ne répond pas. Le personnage de Bellamy appelle son personnage à elle princesse dans la série parce qu'il ne l'aime pas, donc elle comprend pourquoi Bellamy l'appelle comme ça lui aussi…

Murphy fait un sourire à Clarke lorsqu'elle se place dos à lui, un couteau sur sa gorge. Dans cette scène, le personnage de Murphy, Richard, menace le personnage de Clarke, Eliza. Bob s'emporte alors et commence à le frapper, et Eliza le retient en lui disant qu'il ne doit pas se faire justice lui-même. Clarke ferme les yeux une petite seconde pour se mettre dans la peau de son personnage.

\- Action ! s'exclame le réalisateur de l'épisode.

Tout le monde commence à jouer son rôle. Clarke est jetée sur le côté alors que Bellamy fonce sur Murphy pour le frapper.

\- Bob, tu vas le tuer ! s'écrie Clarke.

D'autres personnages tirent le personnage de Bellamy en arrière. Clarke se place face à lui, un air désemparé sur le visage.

_\- C'est ce qu'il mérite, qu'il crève ! _

_\- Non ! Ce n'est pas à nous de décider qui doit vivre ou mourir, on n'est plus sur l'Arche !_

_\- Maintenant tu vas me dire que le peuple a le droit de vie ou de mort sur les…_

_\- Non, quand j'ai dit ça j'avais tort, c'est toi qui avais raison. _

Clarke plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Bellamy. Elle déteste l'avouer mais il joue vraiment bien son personnage, il semble y mettre tout son cœur. Clarke essaye de continuer son dialogue mais se perd tout à coup dans ses pensées.

_\- Parfois on prend un risque quand… Parfois on… _Merde ! Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié ma ligne.

\- Coupez !

Bellamy lève un sourcil dans sa direction alors que Clarke met ses mains sur ses hanches en soupirant. C'est tout sauf professionnel. Bien-sûr que ça arrive à tout le monde, mais quand c'est une scène de ce genre, avec beaucoup d'émotion… Elle ne devrait pas se planter comme ça.

\- Bravo princesse, dit Bellamy en passant à côté d'elle.

\- Ça arrive à tout le monde, dit-elle entre ses dents.

\- Sauf à moi.

Clarke soupire avant de reprendre sa place dans les bras de Murphy. Ils recommencent la scène depuis le début, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la phrase qui posait problème à Clarke.

\- _Parfois on prend… On prend un risque et… Et…_

\- Coupez ! crie le réalisateur.

\- Excusez-moi, dit une nouvelle fois Clarke en secouant la tête.

Bellamy pousse un gros soupir à côté d'elle, comme pour lui dire qu'elle l'exaspère. Clarke tourne son visage vers lui.

\- Si tu as un problème avec moi tu me le dis en face, compris ? dit-elle.

\- Je n'ai aucun problème, par contre toi tu sembles en avoir un avec ta phrase. Tu veux peut-être que je te la souffle à l'oreille durant la scène ?

\- La ferme.

\- Fais attention princesse, si tu continues à être mauvaise comme ça tu pourras dire adieu à ton personnage. Ce serait bête qu'Eliza se fasse tuer, pas vrai ?

Clarke ne réfléchit pas vraiment à ses actes mais est tellement énervée lorsque Bellamy prononce cette phrase qu'elle tend ses bras et lui donne un coup violent dans son épaule. Bellamy semble très étonné mais elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir. Elle tend à nouveau son bras et lui fout un deuxième coup encore plus violent. Elle s'apprête à le faire une nouvelle fois mais Bellamy intercepte rapidement son poignet et commence à le tordre. Clarke pousse un cri et lui donne un coup de pied.

\- T'es malade ! s'exclame Bellamy.

\- Et toi t'es con !

\- HÉ !

Le réalisateur s'avance tout à coup vers eux et les sépare rapidement. Bellamy se frotte le tibia tandis que Clarke se frotte le poignet. Le réalisateur les regarde tous les deux en secouant la tête.

\- Je sais que vos personnages se détestent pour le moment, donc que ça peut créer des tensions entre vous. Pourtant, je vous rappelle que ça ne restera pas ainsi dans la série. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, mais ils vont s'apprécier au fil des épisodes, alors je veux que vos relations restent un minima cordiales. Compris ?

Bellamy et Clarke hochent la tête sans rien dire. Clarke lui jette un dernier regard noir et reprend sa place dans les bras de Murphy. Cette fois-ci elle va y arriver, elle le sait.

_\- Parfois on prend un risque quand on dit la vérité aux gens... Mais si on veut avoir une chance de survivre, ce ne sera pas en revendiquant « On fera ce qu'on voudra ». Il nous faut des règles._

_\- Et qui va les créer ces règles, hein ? Toi ?_

_\- On va les créer ensemble pour l'instant, ça te va ?_

Bellamy et Clarke se regardent intensément à la fin de cette scène. Clarke sait qu'ils sont crédibles et que cette scène est bonne.

\- Coupez !

Clarke détourne les yeux de Bellamy et part voir le réalisateur. Il leur montre quelques images et leur dit que c'est parfait. Clarke part du lieu de tournage sans même dire au revoir aux autres et entre dans sa loge. Elle retire sa veste et la jette sur l'un des sièges.

\- Toc toc toc.

Clarke sursaute et regarde Octavia à la porte de sa loge. Clarke lui sourit et lui dit d'entrer. Bien qu'elle n'aime pas Bellamy, elle s'entend très bien avec sa petite sœur. C'est déjà bien…

\- Alors la scène ? demande Octavia en s'installant sur un tabouret.

\- Horrible, j'ai oublié plusieurs fois ma ligne et ton frère est un abruti de première qui me casse les couilles.

\- Oh, sympa.

Octavia rit légèrement alors que Clarke s'allonge sur le canapé en fermant les yeux. Elle en a assez, elle aimerait bien ne pas venir sur le tournage avec une boule au ventre. Octavia attend une petite minute.

\- Tu sais, il ne te déteste pas, dit-elle.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant lorsqu'il m'a dit hier, je cite, « Je te déteste », ça semblait plutôt réel.

\- Non… Enfin, je n'en sais rien, mais il me parlait beaucoup de toi avant. Il ne disait rien de méchant à ton propos.

Clarke ouvre un œil et tourne son visage vers Octavia en entendant ces mots. Elle commence à ricaner.

\- Oui, bien-sûr.

\- Je suis sérieuse ! Vu la façon dont il parlait de toi, je croyais même qu'il avait eu un coup de cœur pour toi.

\- Ouais, je pense plutôt qu'il voulait me filer des coups de poignard à la place.

Octavia rit avant de basculer la tête sur le dossier. Clarke ne dit rien de plus. Il va falloir qu'elle parvienne à tourner avec Bellamy, parce que si leurs personnages deviennent amis, comme le réalisateur leur a dit… Ça deviendra problématique pour eux.

**[…]**

_ELIZA_

_Je suis supposée le tenir contre mon épaule ?_

_BOB_

_Un peu plus haut._

_Bob met ses bras autour de Clarke, l'aidant à installer correctement l'arme sur son épaule. Eliza est concentrée sur l'arme mais Bob est soudainement déconcerté par l'intimité d'avoir Eliza si près de lui. Puis, de façon bizarre :_

_BOB_

_Ouais… C'est bien_

Clarke hausse un sourcil en lisant le script de l'épisode 8. Super, Bob et Eliza commencent déjà à se rapprocher dans la série alors que c'est tout le contraire entre Bellamy et elle. Ils ne se lancent plus vraiment des piques mais il ne s'apprécient toujours pas, ce qui est toujours un problème pour tout le reste du casting. L'ambiance n'est pas au top. Si en plus leurs personnages se rapprochent… Elle continue à lire le reste de la scène et regarde un peu plus loin.

_BOB_

_Je ne sais que faire le mal. Je suis un monstre._

_Eliza s'agenouille à côté de Bob et pose une main sur sa joue._

_ELIZA_

_Tu viens de me sauver la vie. Tu es un vrai connard la moitié du temps mais… J'ai besoin de toi. On a tous besoin de toi. On serait tous morts sans toi._

_Bob est bouleversé par ce qu'Eliza lui dit._

_ELIZA_

_Tu veux être pardonné ? D'accord, je te pardonne. Mais ne t'enfuis pas, Bob. Tu dois rentrer avec moi._

Clarke jette le script à ses pieds en serrant les dents. Poser sa main sur la joue de Bellamy ? Hors de question. Elle ne va pas pouvoir. Pourtant elle n'a pas le choix, et c'est une actrice… Elle ne doit pas penser à ses problèmes personnels avec lui… Merde alors !

**Clarke G.** : « Aide-moi, nos personnages se rapprochent. »

**Harper M.** : « SCÈNE DE SEXE ? »

**Clarke G.** : « T'es folle ! Je mets ma main sur sa joue, c'est bien suffisant comme ça ! »

C'est une semaine plus tard qu'ils doivent tourner cet épisode tous ensemble. Clarke est dans la loge maquillage et répète sa scène alors que la coiffeuse s'occupe de ses cheveux. Une maquilleuse lui place une blessure sur le front à cause d'une scène juste avant.

\- Parfait, tu vas pouvoir y aller.

\- Je n'ai pas envie, gémit Clarke.

\- Allez, cette scène sera géniale !

Clarke grogne en sortant de la loge. Elle se dirige vers l'arbre contre lequel Bellamy et elle sont censés tourner leur scène. Le réalisateur vient les voir pour leur donner toutes les directives. Clarke et Bellamy s'assoient côte à côte contre l'arbre. Ils attendent patiemment de pouvoir commencer, mais un problème de caméra les retarde. Clarke claque des dents au bout de quinze minutes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? murmure-t-elle.

\- Je pense qu'ils veulent juste nous faire souffrir. Ce maquillage gratte.

Bellamy porte une main contre son front et se gratte à l'endroit où les maquilleurs lui ont déposés de la boue. Clarke le regarde quelques secondes grimacer et rit sans s'en empêcher.

\- Ça te fait rire ? demande-t-il.

\- Te voir dans l'embarras me fera toujours rire, répond Clarke.

Bellamy hausse un sourcil en la regardant avant de prendre une poignée de terre pour lui en lancer au visage. Clarke ouvre grand la bouche après ce geste et pousse son épaule, ce qui le fait rire.

\- Tu viens de ruiner mon maquillage de personnage, j'en ai partout.

\- Je vais t'aider, princesse.

Clarke se fige alors que Bellamy tend la main et retire quelques morceaux de terre de ses cheveux, ainsi que sur son front et l'une de ses joues. Clarke ne dit rien, elle regarde ses gestes délicats, ce qui l'étonne. Il retire finalement sa main.

\- Voilà, parfait.

Bellamy lui fait un clin d'œil avant de s'adosser de nouveau à l'arbre. Clarke regarde un instant son profil, ce qu'il semble remarquer puisqu'il soupire.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il.

\- Je vais devoir poser ma main sur ta joue.

\- Et alors ?

\- Est-ce qu'on peut… Est-ce qu'on peut répéter le geste ? Ça nous évitera de recommencer la scène trop de fois.

Clarke mord sa lèvre à la fin de sa phrase, pas sûre que sa requête soit raisonnable. Bellamy la regarde un petit temps avant de hocher la tête. Clarke ramène une jambe sous elle et se place face à Bellamy. Elle tend sa main tremblante et la pose délicatement sur la joue de son co-star. Celui-ci ne bouge pas et plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Ta ligne, dit-il.

\- Quoi ? demande Clarke.

\- Dis-moi ta ligne.

\- _Tu viens de me sauver la vie, _dit Clarke._ Tu es un vrai connard la moitié du temps mais… J'ai besoin de toi._

Bellamy sourit un peu avant de murmurer le mot « Bien ». Clarke ne bouge plus, encore étonnée du moment qu'ils viennent de passer ensemble. C'est tellement différent de toutes leurs disputes récentes.

\- C'est bon ? demande Bellamy.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as toujours ta main sur ma joue.

\- Oh ! Désolée.

Clarke retire rapidement sa main avant de s'adosser à l'arbre. Heureusement pour elle, le réalisateur vient leur dire qu'il est temps de tourner leur scène, ce qu'ils font immédiatement.

**[…]**

_ELIZA_

_On ne peut pas réussir sans toi._

_BOB_

_Que veux-tu que je te dise ?_

_ELIZA_

_Que tu es avec nous. Ces gamins t'écoutent._

_BOB_

_Ils se préparent à partir. Ils t'écoutent davantage._

_ELIZA_

_C'était un choix facile. Mais il y a cinq minutes, ils étaient prêts à mourir pour toi. Tu sais les inspirer, et on va en avoir besoin aujourd'hui._

_Bob continue à regarder Eliza quelques secondes, avant de secouer la tête pour lui dire que ça ne le convainc pas. Eliza s'approche alors de lui et pose ses mains sur le torse de Bob._

_ELIZA_

_Je ne peux pas faire ça sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi._

_Bob ferme une petite seconde les yeux, avant de poser ses mains sur les joues d'Eliza. Celle-ci semble surprise, surtout lorsque Bob se penche vers elle et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Eliza se fige un instant avant de répondre tendrement à son baiser._

_**FIN DE LA SCÈNE**_

Clarke garde le script dans ses mains, toute tremblante. Elle est dans sa loge et le réalisateur vient de lui donner le futur script du dernier épisode, mais elle ne veut pas y croire. Non. Elle se doutait que quelque chose de romantique allait se produire entre son personnage et celui de Bellamy mais pas _maintenant_ ! Cela se passe mieux entre Bellamy et elle mais ils ne s'aiment toujours pas, alors s'embrasser ! Quelle horreur !

**Clarke G.** : « Je dois l'embrasser… »

**Harper M.** : « Allez, il est beau. »

**Clarke G.** : « BIEN SÛR QU'IL EST BEAU, MAIS JE M'EN FICHE QU'IL SOIT BEAU MOI ! JE NE VEUX PAS L'EMBRASSER ! »

**Harper M.** : « CLARKE GRIFFIN TU ES UNE ACTRICE OU TU N'ES PAS UNE ACTRICE ? »

Clarke grogne en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle reprend son script et lit la suite. Heureusement pour elle, il n'y a aucun autre baiser puisqu'Eliza termine la saison en pensant que Bob est mort. En tout cas, ça ne l'apaise pas pour autant…

\- Clarke ?

Clarke se redresse tout à coup dans le canapé lorsque Bellamy entre sa tête à l'intérieur de sa loge. Il l'aperçoit et rentre dans la pièce, un bout de papier dans la main. Clarke se rend compte qu'il vient lui aussi de lire le script. Il passe d'un pied à l'autre et se gratte l'oreille. C'est la première fois qu'elle le voit si embarrassé.

\- Est-ce que tu as tout lu ? demande-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Même le…

\- Oui.

Bellamy hoche la tête, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

\- J'aimerais qu'on répète la scène avant le baiser, si ça te va.

\- Oh, oui… Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce sera dur de filmer ce baiser, donc si on connait par cœur nos lignes d'avant pour la semaine prochaine ce sera déjà mieux.

Clarke accepte. Ils se mettent face à face dans le canapé et trouvent toutes leurs scènes ensemble. Ils commencent à répéter tout d'abord avec le texte devant eux, puis sans le texte juste après. Ça se passe bien et c'est ce qui la rassure. Ils arrêtent au bout d'une trentaine de minutes. Clarke pensait que Bellamy allait s'en aller mais ce n'est pas le cas, il reste un peu.

\- Bizarre l'évolution de nos personnages, murmure-t-il.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils voulaient se tuer dans le premier épisode… Mais justement, j'aime bien la tournure que ça a pris.

\- Moi aussi. Comme quoi l'amour peut partir de la haine… Ouais, c'est sympa à jouer.

Clarke acquiesce. Elle triture ses doigts. C'est étrange qu'il ne parte pas.

\- Clarke, j'ai vraiment besoin de ce rôle, dit-il finalement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Financièrement c'est toujours un peu compliqué pour moi, et c'est mon tout premier grand rôle. Si ça se passe bien on pourra même tourner plusieurs saisons. J'ai besoin de ce job, donc pour la scène du baiser… J'espère que ça se passera bien.

Bellamy tourne la tête vers elle et la regarde, comme s'il attendait une réponse. Clarke est surprise de le voir si vulnérable avec elle, c'est assez rare. Il est en train de lui dire de bien jouer parce qu'il ne veut pas que cela s'arrête…

\- Pas de problème, lui dit-elle. On va y arriver.

Pourtant, le jour du tournage de ce baiser, Clarke est très stressée. Extrêmement stressée, même. Elle fait les cents pas dans sa loge. Elle est maquillée, coiffée, habillée, elle doit juste attendre maintenant. Clarke ferme les yeux. Elle a déjà embrassé plusieurs personnes, elle sait que tout se passera bien, mais c'est _Bellamy_.

\- C'est bon, Clarke.

Clarke hoche la tête et sort de sa loge en respirant très calmement. Elle compte lentement dans sa tête en priant pour que ça passe rapidement. La jeune femme entre sur le lieu de tournage, qui se passe dans une salle de la navette. Elle voit que Bellamy est déjà présent et parle avec le réalisateur. Finn est là, également.

\- Prête pour le baiser ? lui demande-t-il.

\- Crois-moi, notre baiser de l'épisode 4 me stressait beaucoup moins, marmonne-t-elle.

\- C'est normal, je ne suis qu'un amant de passage pour ton personnage. Par contre je pense que le personnage de Bellamy et le tien resteront un bon bout de temps ensemble.

\- C'est très rassurant…

Finn ricane avant de s'éloigner pour se mettre en place. Clarke met ses poings sur les hanches alors que le réalisateur l'appelle. Elle approche tandis qu'il lui explique tous ses futurs placements.

\- Finn sortira de ce côté, dit-il en lui montrant un endroit. Tu te rapprocheras de Bellamy ici, et vous aurez votre dialogue. Ensuite vous vous embrassez, et je dirai « Coupez » lorsque ce sera bon. Ça te va ?

Clarke acquiesce, tandis qu'il s'éloigne. Elle vient de se rendre compte qu'elle ne lui avait jamais posé de question sur le baiser qu'ils doivent partager. Tout ce qu'elle sait c'est que celui-ci doit être « tendre ».

\- Attends, dit-elle à Bellamy. Pour le baiser, est-ce que ça doit durer longtemps ? Est-ce qu'on doit s'enlacer ? Est-ce qu'on doit se balancer ou…

\- Aucune idée… On va le faire sur le moment.

_Sur le moment_… Ouais, beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Clarke se place finalement aux côtés de Finn et face à Bellamy.

\- Action !

Finn, Clarke et Bellamy ont un dialogue durant quelques secondes. Pourtant, le personnage de Finn s'énerve contre celui de Bellamy et sort de la pièce. Clarke s'approche finalement de Bellamy et dit son script.

\- _On ne peut pas réussir sans toi._

\- _Que veux-tu que je te dise ?_

_\- Que tu es avec nous. Ces gamins t'écoutent._

_\- Ils se préparent à partir. Ils t'écoutent davantage._

_\- C'était un choix facile. Mais il y a cinq minutes, ils étaient prêts à mourir pour toi. Tu sais les inspirer, et on va en avoir besoin aujourd'hui._

Bellamy continue à la regarder, mais secoue la tête. Clarke rentre pleinement dans son rôle et s'approche lentement de lui. Elle pose ses deux mains tremblantes sur le torse de Bellamy. Ce dernier baisse son visage vers elle et plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Clarke se sent fébrile.

\- _Je ne peux pas faire ça sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi._

Bellamy ne dit rien. Clarke voit une lueur de tendresse dans son regard, et se dit que c'est réellement un bon acteur. La jeune femme se sent trembler alors qu'il pose ses mains sur ses joues. Elle le fixe tandis qu'il commence à se pencher vers elle. Clarke avance finalement la bouche et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Bellamy. Ils ne bougent pas durant une petite seconde, mais Clarke entend Bellamy humer contre ses lèvres et faire passer l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille. Clarke perd tout à coup le contrôle en sentant l'odeur masculine envoutante de son co-star. Elle remonte ses mains dans les boucles brunes de Bellamy et colle son corps au sien en lui rendant son baiser. Elle sent que Bellamy la serre encore plus contre lui, ce qui la rend folle, et elle ne sait même pas pourquoi. Bordel, c'est _Bellamy_ !

\- Coupez !

Bellamy agrippe la nuque de Clarke et entrouvre ses lèvres pour caresser la lèvre de Clarke du bout de sa langue. Celle-ci gémit contre lui.

\- COUPEZ !

Clarke sursaute en entendant le cri de son réalisateur. Bellamy et elle se séparent très rapidement et se regardent. Ils sont tous les deux rouges et essoufflés. Clarke se tourne vers l'équipe de tournage, qui les regardent tous avec des yeux grands ouverts.

\- C'est bon ? demande finalement Clarke.

\- Je pense qu'on n'aura même pas besoin d'une deuxième prise, leur dit le réalisateur. Félicitations, c'était parfait !

Tout le monde applaudit en comprenant qu'ils ont terminé leur journée de tournage. Clarke passe une main dans ses cheveux en regardant partout sauf dans la direction de Bellamy. Elle s'éloigne et rentre dans sa loge, en s'écroulant sur une chaise. Elle vient de vivre son meilleur baiser et c'était avec Bellamy. Bellamy. Son plus beau baiser. Merde.

**[…]**

\- Finn Collins ! Raven Reyes ! John Murphy ! Monty Green ! Clarke Griffin ! Bellamy Blake !

Les acteurs entrent sur la scène du Comic Con sous les applaudissements du public. Cela fait un mois que la saison 1 de la série a été diffusée et c'est un réel succès… Une saison 2 a même été annoncée ! Et bien-sûr, maintenant ils sont tous dans l'obligation d'assister à des conventions et des Comic Con pour répondre à des questions sur la saison 2.

Clarke s'assoit à son siège à côté de Bellamy et sourit aux nombreux fans et journalistes devant elle. C'est assez compliqué de s'habituer à la gloire mais c'est aussi très vivifiant.

\- Merci à tous d'être venu, dit l'animateur de la cérémonie. Alors, commençons par Raven… Ton personnage, Lindsey, en a vécu beaucoup cette saison !

\- Ah ça c'est sûr !

Clarke tourne son visage sur le côté et voit son amie répondre à la question de l'animateur. Tout le monde réagit de temps en temps en riant ou en confirmant ses propos. C'est une très bonne ambiance, et c'est ce qui rassure Clarke.

\- Parlons maintenant de la relation Beliza…

Le public commence à applaudir et crier. Clarke se tourne rapidement vers Bellamy et rit avec lui. Ils ne sont plus ennemis désormais. Ils ne sont toujours pas amis, bien sûr, mais leur relation est cordiale.

\- C'est une belle relation, confirment Clarke et Bellamy.

\- Et que pouvez-vous nous dire concernant la saison 2 ?

\- Nous ne pouvons rien vous dire pour le moment, plaisante Bellamy. Dans tous les cas, je suis sûr que le producteur nous a concocté de bons moments entre eux. Ils méritent d'être heureux, pas vrai ?

Le public acquiesce en cœur, ce qui le fait rire. L'animateur pose d'autres questions et ainsi de suite, durant une bonne heure. Ils quittent tous finalement la scène au bout d'un moment et se donnent de bonnes tapes dans le dos pour se féliciter.

\- On se rejoint à l'After ce soir ? demande Murphy.

\- Un after ? dit Clarke. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait un !

\- Bien-sûr que si ! Après une journée comme ça il faut boire !

Tout le monde rit. Clarke et Raven partent de leur côté dans leur chambre d'hôtel en attendant l'heure de l'After. Raven essaye plusieurs robes en demandant l'avis de Clarke, mais celle-ci préfère nettement regarder le programme télé.

\- Et toi tu vas mettre quoi ? demande Raven.

\- Jean et t-shirt.

\- Tu es drôle ! Je vais te prêter une robe.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel mais ne répond rien. Elle savait très bien que Raven n'allait jamais la laisser aller en soirée en jean.

\- Il est beau Bellamy aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? demande finalement Raven.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai rien remarqué.

\- Oh allez, je sais que tu frétilles à chaque fois que tu le vois depuis ce baiser !

Clarke prend un coussin juste à côté d'elle et l'envoie violement au visage de Raven. Celle-ci éclate de rire en prenant sa trousse à maquillage et en commençant à mettre du fard à paupière. Clarke réfléchit à ce que son amie vient de dire. C'est vrai que sa relation est étrange avec Bellamy maintenant à cause de cette scène… Elle est perturbée, c'est tout. Elle s'imagine des fois l'embrasser à nouveau tellement elle a apprécié ça la dernière fois… Mais elle ne devrait pas y penser, c'est stupide ! Surtout qu'ils ne sont pas amis, donc c'est vraiment inutile… Malheureusement, Clarke ne peut pas contrôler son attirance physique. C'est normal, il est beau.

\- Allez, habille-toi. Il est l'heure.

Clarke soupire avant de se lever et d'enfiler la robe noire que Raven lui donne. Celle-ci arrive au milieu de ses cuisses.

\- Super, il faut que je pense à ne pas me pencher, marmonne Clarke.

Raven rit. Clarke vérifie son maquillage dans le miroir et laisse ses cheveux bouclés en cascade sur ses épaules. Elles sortent de leur chambre et descendent dans la gigantesque salle de réception du Comic Con.

\- Regarde là-bas ! s'exclame Raven. C'est Dylan O'Brien !

\- Qui ça ?

\- Le gars de Teen Wolf !

\- Je ne regarde pas cette série.

Raven lui lance un regard dégouté auquel Clarke répond par un haussement de sourcil. Les filles rejoignent le reste du casting de leur série et prennent une coupe de champagne. Clarke reste aux côtés d'Octavia pendant une bonne partie du temps.

\- Tu es magnifique, lui dit son amie.

\- Arrête, murmure Clarke.

\- Mais si ! Hein Bellamy elle est belle ?

\- Magnifique, répond Bellamy sans même la regarder.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en vidant la fin de sa coupe. Elle voit que Bellamy est déjà à sa deuxième, ce qui l'étonne. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu boire de l'alcool, elle ne savait même pas qu'il en buvait tout court.

\- Tu vas être saoul d'ici une heure, lui dit Clarke en le regardant.

\- Je suis très anxieux quand il y a autant de monde comme ça, dit-il en regardant nerveusement autour de lui. J'ai besoin de décompresser.

\- Alors on est deux…

Bellamy tourne son visage vers elle alors que Clarke prend une deuxième flûte. Il tend sa flûte vers elle et la cogne contre celle de Clarke, en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Celle-ci sourit en se sentant rougir. Ils peuvent rester côte à côte pendant une soirée sans se chamailler, ce qui est une belle évolution. Ils boivent côte à côte durant une petite heure, en enchaînant les coupes et en critiquant les acteurs autour d'eux.

\- Je hais ce type, dit Bellamy en montrant un acteur du doigt.

\- Qui c'est ? demande Clarke.

\- Dylan O'Brien.

\- Oh… Non, je ne vois toujours pas qui c'est.

Bellamy lève un sourcil vers elle en l'insultant d'inculte et lui montre quelques photos sur son téléphone portable. Clarke doit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour que la photo soit nette tellement l'alcool lui monte à la tête. Elle regarde les photos et rit lorsque Bellamy lui explique les nombreuses fois où ils ont pu se disputer pendant des castings, lui et Dylan.

\- Au fait, tu as lu le script de l'épisode 5 de la saison 2 ? lui demande Clarke.

\- Ouais.

\- Pour notre réunion il n'y a qu'un câlin d'écrit, on est d'accord ? Pas de bisou ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu voulais m'embrasser à nouveau, princesse ?

\- Non, je trouve ça juste bizarre pour nos personnages, c'est tout.

\- On est interrompus par Octavia, sinon je pense qu'on se serait embrassés. On verra ça le jour du tournage.

Clarke hoche la tête en regardant devant elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle demande ça ? Elle n'en sait rien. Peut-être parce qu'elle aimerait embrasser à nouveau Bellamy parce qu'il embrasse comme un Dieu… Clarke secoue la tête. Elle est stupide, elle ne devrait pas _vouloir_ embrasser son co-star. Au contraire, cela devrait être un supplice.

\- Il faut que je m'en aille, dit finalement Bellamy. J'en ai marre de tout ce monde.

\- Moi aussi, murmure Clarke.

\- Tu veux venir chez moi ? lui demande Bellamy.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quitte à être réveillés et en pleine forme, autant travailler notre script, non ?

Bellamy baisse la tête vers elle et la regarde. Clarke attend une seconde avant de murmurer le mot « D'accord ». Bellamy hoche la tête avant de commencer à dire au revoir à tous ses co-stars. Clarke fait la même chose de son côté en réfléchissant. Ils vont travailler, c'est tout, mais c'est peut-être une mauvaise idée.

\- À la semaine prochaine, dit-elle à Raven.

\- En pleine forme pour le début du tournage ! répond Raven en souriant.

Clarke acquiesce. Bellamy lui fait un signe de la tête et Clarke le suit. Ils sortent tous les deux en plein air en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Bellamy tend le bras jusqu'à ce qu'un taxi s'arrête auprès d'eux. Ils rentrent à l'intérieur et Bellamy donne son adresse. Il remarque que Clarke tremble à côté d'elle, et commence à enlever sa veste.

\- Oh, non, dit-elle en le voyant faire.

\- J'allais juste la poser sur mes genoux, ne t'inquiète pas.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'il sourit et dépose sa veste sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Celle-ci patiente tout au long du trajet, en regardant ses messages sur son téléphone.

**Harper M.** : « Alors le Comic Con ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Je suis bourrée et je vais chez Bellamy. »

**Harper M.** : « Parfait, donc ! »

Clarke rit avant de voir que le taxi s'arrête devant un immeuble. Elle sort de la voiture en compagnie de Bellamy et le suit. Il ouvre une porte et Clarke se retrouve enfin dans son appartement. Elle est étonnée de voir que tout est beau, tout est propre… Et tout sent bon.

\- Tu es à l'opposé de mes ex, dit-elle finalement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils étaient _crades_.

Bellamy rit. Clarke enlève la veste de Bellamy de ses épaules et la dépose sur le siège le plus proche. Bellamy part une petite minute dans sa chambre et revient avec le script de l'épisode 5. Clarke le prend entre ses mains et le lit pendant que Bellamy lui sert un verre de vin. Elle le sirote doucement.

\- La scène que je partage avec Abby est vraiment touchante, dit Clarke en lisant.

\- Surtout lorsque tu te rends compte que je suis en vie, répond Bellamy.

\- Hé, tu n'es pas le centre du monde je te signale. Je sais que tu le pense souvent, mais c'est faux.

Clarke dépose le script sur la table du salon et le regarde en terminant son verre. Bellamy s'adosse contre une commode en souriant.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi tu me détestais autant, dit-il à Clarke.

\- Quoi ? C'est toi qui m'a toujours détestée, moi je n'ai rien fait.

\- C'est faux. Tu m'as souvent ignoré aux castings donc j'ai joué le jeu, c'est tout. Au contraire, je te trouvais vraiment jolie.

Clarke lève un sourcil dans sa direction. Est-ce que toute cette animosité serait à cause d'elle ? Non, c'est impossible…

\- Je te trouvais arrogant, dit-elle finalement.

\- Je jouais un jeu justement parce que tu me plaisais. Ça me gênait donc j'ai fait comme si je ne t'aimais pas.

\- Je te plaisais ?

\- Ne sois pas aussi surprise, répond Bellamy en déposant son verre vide dans l'évier. Tu es magnifique.

Bellamy lave rapidement son verre tandis que Clarke ne dit rien de plus. Elle est embarrassée. Depuis tout ce temps, en fait, c'est à cause d'elle qu'ils ne s'entendent pas… Enfin, Bellamy ne lui a pas non plus facilité la tâche, mais elle comprend beaucoup mieux désormais.

\- Allez, script, dit-il en prenant son paquet de feuille.

\- Quoi ? Tu viens tout juste de me dire que je te plaisais !

\- Et alors ? Je l'ai dit au passé, ne te fais pas d'idées princesse.

Il se place devant Clarke, à quelques pas d'elle. Celle-ci se ressaisit.

\- On fait la scène du feu de camp ? demande-t-il. Ensuite celle de la réunion.

\- Ça marche.

Bellamy feuillette rapidement le script. Heureusement pour Clarke, elle connait par cœur cet épisode. C'est une élève studieuse, elle a tout appris. Bellamy racle sa gorge avant de parler.

_\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu fermais la porte du vaisseau… Ça devait être fait. _

_\- Tu as dormi un peu ?_

_\- Ça va aller. Je dormirai quand on aura trouvé Thomas. Tu ne l'as pas vu, Eliza. Te perdre toi, les autres… La guerre l'a changé. Il a exécuté un Terrien. Il a tiré de sang-froid et il est parti._

_\- Ça ne ressemble pas à Thomas._

_\- Non, pas du tout._

Ils marquent tous les deux une pause en se regardant. Puis, Bellamy continue le dialogue.

_\- J'ai vu de quoi il était capable, et je l'ai laissé partir avec Richard et deux automatiques._

_\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire. _

Ils ne disent rien de plus, puisque c'est la fin de la scène. Ils décident de la répéter une fois de plus, pour être sûrs qu'ils aient bien assimilé les dialogues.

\- Allez, la réunion, dit finalement Bellamy.

\- Donc quoi ? Je me jette dans tes bras ?

\- Exactement. Allez Griffin, je t'attends.

Bellamy s'éloigne de quelques pas. Clarke rit avant de prendre son élan et courir dans sa direction. Elle jette ses bras autour du cou de Bellamy et s'écrase contre lui, dans un bruit sourd. Bellamy gémit de douleur alors qu'elle s'éloigne rapidement en frottant sa poitrine. Elle éclate de rire.

\- Ok, c'était beaucoup trop fort, dit-elle.

\- Tu as failli me couper la respiration, répond-il.

\- Excuse-moi, je vais faire plus doucement. Et surtout, souviens-toi que tu ne dois pas m'enlacer au départ tellement tu es choqué de me voir.

\- Oui, oui.

Clarke rit avant de se replacer, loin de Bellamy. Celui-ci reste droit, sans bouger. Clarke attend une petite seconde avant de s'élancer vers lui. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas violent. Elle enroule ses bras autour de son cou musclé et fourre son nez dans son cou. Elle attend une seconde, deux secondes, jusqu'à ce que Bellamy passe ses bras autour de son corps et la serre contre lui. Clarke est surprise de voir à quel point son étreinte est puissante. Ils restent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et Clarke commence peu à peu à se détacher de lui. Elle plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Bellamy en gardant ses bras posés sur ses épaules. Alors, sans même le comprendre, Bellamy avance son visage vers le sien et pose ses lèvres contre les siennes. Clarke se raidit durant ce baiser chaste, parce qu'elle ne réalise pas ce qui se passe. Bellamy s'éloigne finalement en la regardant.

\- Ce n'était pas dans le script, ça, murmure-t-elle.

\- Non, ça ne l'était pas.

Clarke lève les yeux vers lui. Elle hésite quelques secondes, mais agrippe sa nuque avec l'une de ses mains et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Bellamy ouvre directement la bouche en la serrant contre lui et en reculant avec elle. Clarke butte contre le dossier du canapé. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux bruns et descend l'autre, en commençant à défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise de Bellamy. Celui-ci embrasse son cou jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au dernier bouton.

\- C'est mal ce qu'on fait, dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- On entre juste dans la peau de nos personnages, c'est tout.

\- Pas faux.

Clarke retire la chemise des épaules de Bellamy et s'éloigne un peu pour le regarder. Elle fait passer ses yeux sur tout son torse, admirant ses épaules et ses abdominaux.

\- C'est bon ? demande-t-il.

Clarke hoche rapidement la tête avant de l'attirer par les épaules pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Lorsqu'elle disait qu'il était son meilleur baiser, elle ne mentait pas. Elle a l'impression qu'elle pourrait l'embrasser toutes les secondes si elle le pouvait, tellement il se débrouille bien. Clarke est perdue dans ses pensées et ne réalise même pas que Bellamy a déjà enlevé le haut de sa robe. Clarke la retire complètement et la jette sur le côté. Elle s'apprête à l'embrasser encore mais Bellamy la tient à bout de bras et regarde son soutien-gorge. Clarke racle sa gorge.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il. Moi aussi j'ai le droit de regarder.

Clarke rit légèrement. Bellamy se rapproche d'elle et la soulève de terre. Clarke noue ses jambes autour de sa taille et mordille son cou, alors qu'il la dépose sur son lit…

**[…]**

\- Coupez ! Non mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que vous avez ce matin ?

Clarke soupire avant de mettre ses poings sur ses hanches tandis que Bellamy détourne le regard. Ils sont en train de tourner l'épisode 5 de la saison 2 – le _fameux_ épisode – mais ils n'y arrivent pas. Depuis qu'ils ont couché ensemble, tout est plus compliqué entre eux. Ils se sont dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils le refassent parce que ça allait perturber tout le tournage, mais maintenant c'est pire. Ils ne veulent même plus se toucher…

\- On va refaire, marmonne Clarke.

\- C'est un câlin entre vous deux et il n'y a aucune émotion sur votre visage ! s'exclame le réalisateur de l'épisode. Je veux que ce soit parfait, compris ?

Bellamy et Clarke acquiescent avant de se remettre en place, loin de l'autre pour tourner cette étreinte. Clarke retourne du côté de Raven en grognant.

\- Allez Griffin, tu peux le faire, l'encourage son amie.

\- C'est trop compliqué depuis toute cette histoire.

\- Pourtant je ne comprends pas, vous avez tous les deux aimé ce que vous avez fait non ?

\- Oui mais…

\- Alors pas de mais ! Continuez à vous embrasser si vous voulez mais tournez ce stupide câlin !

Clarke ne dit rien de plus, elle attend.

\- Action !

Clarke fait un dialogue avec Raven et tourne le visage au loin, en voyant Bellamy. Elle attend une petite seconde et, parfaitement dans son personnage, court rapidement vers lui. Elle se jette dans ses bras, et il serre les siens autour de sa taille au bout de quelques secondes. Cependant, Clarke n'est pas dans son personnage, elle le sait. Elle n'y arrive pas.

\- COUPEZ !

Clarke se sépare de Bellamy en s'essuyant le front. Rien. Rien. Rien. Elle réfléchit tellement qu'elle n'a même pas pensé à sourire dans son câlin, alors que son personnage est heureux de retrouver celui de Bellamy.

\- Bon, dit le réalisateur en se levant et en jetant le casque sur le côté. Prenez une pause, répétez la scène, je n'en sais rien… Mais je veux que tout soit réglé. Compris ? On en a tous marre.

Il s'éloigne pour prendre sa pause, laissant Clarke seule avec Bellamy. La jeune femme le regarde rapidement avant de s'éloigner à son tour vers ses loges. Elle entend les pas de Bellamy derrière elle la suivre, ce qui la rassure. Il faut qu'ils comprennent ce qui se passe et pourquoi ça ne se passe pas comme prévu.

Clarke rentre dans la loge en laissant sa porte grande ouverte. Bellamy la suit et la referme derrière lui. Il s'y adosse et croise les bras.

\- Un câlin, princesse. On n'arrive pas à tourner _un câlin._

\- Je sais, murmure Clarke.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive ?

Bellamy s'avance vers elle en prononçant cette phrase et baisse les yeux vers elle. Clarke le regarde une petite seconde avant de se mettre automatiquement sur la pointe des pieds, comme pour l'embrasser. Bellamy lève un sourcil dans sa direction, alors qu'elle soupire.

\- Ok, le problème vient de moi apparemment, dit-elle.

\- Non, je…

\- Bien-sûr que si ! Je veux tout le temps t'embrasser, c'est moi le problème ! Tu es vraiment beau et pas si con que ça, je t'aime bien et maintenant ça perturbe tout le tournage ! Je ne…

Bellamy ne lui laisse pas finir sa phrase puisqu'il se penche pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Clarke interrompt sa phrase et garde sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle soupire lorsqu'il se recule.

\- Tu n'es pas le problème, je le suis aussi, lui dit-il. Moi aussi j'ai envie de t'embrasser tout le temps.

\- C'est vrai ? demande Clarke.

\- Oui.

\- Alors j'ai une idée.

Bellamy et Clarke reviennent prendre position sur le tournage pour leur scène. Lorsque le réalisateur crie « Action ! », Clarke court et se jette dans les bras de Bellamy. Cette fois-ci, elle sourit quand il enroule ses bras autour d'elle. Ils se balancent doucement durant quelques secondes et se séparent, tout en se regardant. Bellamy attire alors le visage de Clarke vers elle et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Plus personne ne parle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent et se regardent en souriant.

\- Coupez ! crie le réalisateur.

Bellamy et Clarke se tournent vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ce n'était pas dans le script mais… pourquoi pas ? dit finalement le réalisateur. Le câlin était beaucoup mieux, en tout cas. On va passer à la scène suivante.

Clarke se tourne vers Bellamy en souriant et tend sa main en avant, qu'il frappe. Ils marchent côte à côte vers les loges.

\- Ça te dirait un diner avec moi demain soir ? demande Bellamy.

\- Du moment que tu me laisses t'embrasser à la fin…

Bellamy rit avant de poser son bras sur ses épaules et embrasser sa tempe.

**[…]**

\- Raven Reyes ! John Murphy ! Jasper Jordan ! Monty Green ! Lincoln Grounder ! Clarke Griffin ! Bellamy Blake !

Tout le monde rentre à la suite sur la scène en souriant au public devant eux. Bellamy tire la chaise de Clarke en arrière alors qu'elle s'assoit à ses côtés. L'animateur de soirée commence à évoquer l'histoire de leur série de la dernière saison, la saison 5.

\- Tout d'abord, avant de commencer, j'aimerais féliciter Clarke et Bellamy, qui viennent tout juste de se marier !

Tout la salle applaudit alors que Clarke se tourne vers Bellamy en souriant. Celui-ci tend sa main sous la table et prend celle de Clarke, en toute discrétion. Cela fait désormais quatre ans qu'ils sont en couple, et tout juste deux mois qu'ils sont mariés… Et c'est le pur bonheur entre eux.

\- Clarke, Bellamy, est-ce que vous diriez que c'est plus simple de jouer vos personnages depuis que vous êtes en couple ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répond Clarke. C'est beaucoup plus simple dans les scènes d'émotions, quand on parle d'amour. On comprend ce que les personnages ressentent entre eux.

\- Par contre c'est plus compliqué pour les scènes de dispute, renchérit Bellamy. On essaye le plus possible de les faire en se détachant de nous-mêmes, mais ça peut être compliqué parfois.

\- Dans tous les cas on sera toujours reconnaissants d'avoir fait cette série, puisqu'elle nous a réunis.

Le public applaudit alors que Bellamy se penche vers Clarke pour embrasser son front. Clarke mord sa lèvre en le sentant serrer un peu plus sa main. Oui, cette série les a réunis.

* * *

**Bonsoir à tous !**

Voici le **nouveau chapitre** de cette _fiction_ ! Je voulais vraiment tous vous **remercier** pour vos _commentaires_, ça m'a vraiment fait **plaisir** de voir tout ça, surtout la **semaine** de ma _soutenance de mémoire_ ! J'espère que vous allez** tous bien**, la plupart d'entre vous sont peut-être en **vacances**, d'ailleurs ! Je voulais aussi **répondre** à Guest, qui a posé la **question** de _l'activation_ des **notifications** pour mes _nouveaux chapitres_ ! En fait, pour faire ça, il faut créer un **compte** sur ce site ! Ensuite tu vas sur mon _profil_ et tu **t'abonnes** (_je crois que ça marche comme ça, en tout cas_)

J'espère que vous avez **aimé** ce _chapitre_ ! C'était sur **Bellamy et Clarke** mais surtout **Bob et Eliza** ! Je n'arrive toujours pas **à croire** qu'ils sont _mariés_, c'est fou de se dire que c'est le _cas_ ! **Bellamy et Clarke** ne seront peut-être _jamais ensemble_ dans la série mais au moins, dans **la vraie vie**, c'est cool aussi !

On se retrouve dans **deux semaines** pour le chapitre 10 !

**\- Amandine.**


	10. Bibliothèque

**BIBLIOTHÈQUE**

_En 1610, Henri IV est assassiné et Louis XIII n'a que 9 ans. Sa mère Marie de Medicis gouverne jusqu'en 1617. En 1617 en effet, son favori Concini est assassiné et la reine mère est écarté de la politique. Louis XIII gouverne alors avec son favori, Luynes._

Clarke ronge son ongle en répétant la phrase qu'elle lit plusieurs fois de suite. Ça ne rentre pas, ça ne rentre vraiment pas et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi. Pourtant elle adore ses études, elle adore venir en cours, mais pour ce qui est de réviser… C'est une autre histoire.

_Les Grands (la haute noblesse) s'agitent, les protestants également et les problèmes financiers sont nombreux. La situation est extrêmement troublée jusqu'à ce que Louis XIII fasse entrer dans son conseil Richelieu._

Richelieu, Richelieu, Richelieu… Clarke répète plusieurs fois le nom en fermant les yeux pour assimiler encore mieux le texte qu'elle doit apprendre. Elle les ouvre soudainement lorsqu'elle entend quelqu'un s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle. Clarke tourne un peu la tête et regarde le profil de l'étudiant. Celui-ci sort ses écouteurs et commence à écouter de la musique en révisant… de l'italien, apparemment. Il tourne au bout d'un moment sa tête vers Clarke, alors que celle-ci détourne les yeux et plonge son regard dans le texte.

_Richelieu est chef du conseil puis premier ministre de 1624 à 1642 et son influence va être très importante. Sous son ministère, le pouvoir royal se renforce considérablement. Il parvient en effet à réduire le pouvoir des seigneurs protestants et tache beaucoup plus difficile à réduire le pouvoir des aristocrates, qui, depuis des années, ne cessent de comploter._

Clarke commence peu à peu à mieux comprendre son texte, ce qui la rassure. Elle est cependant interrompue une petite seconde plus tard par un bruit très désagréable à côté d'elle. La jeune femme tourne les yeux vers l'étudiant à côté d'elle, qui a eu la brillante idée de sortir un grand paquet de chips et de s'en empiffrer. Clarke continue à le fixer mais il ne se rend pas compte du bruit qu'il fait, vu qu'il a ses écouteurs. La bibliothèque est complétement vide à part eux, donc cela ne dérange personne non plus… Clarke replonge dans son cours en essayant de faire abstraction de ce qu'il y a autour d'elle. Malheureusement le bruit est toujours présent…

Clarke attend une petite seconde, avant de se pencher sur le côté.

\- Excuse-moi ? demande-t-elle.

Le jeune homme ne bouge pas, parce qu'il ne l'a pas entendue. Clarke grogne. Elle tend finalement le bras et pose sa main sur son épaule. Il sursaute en la regardant et retire l'un de ses écouteurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée mais tu fais trop de bruit en mangeant, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

Il hausse un sourcil en la regardant, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Clarke continue à le regarder, ne comprenant pas son attitude. Il est clairement en train de se foutre d'elle. Clarke reste calme jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde.

\- D'accord.

Clarke attend un peu avant de se repositionner dans son siège pour continuer à lire son texte. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était si beau lorsqu'elle le regardait de profil. Vraiment beau. Clarke surligne quelques passages de ce qu'elle lit, soulagée de ne plus entendre aucun bruit près d'elle.

_La Fronce est une guerre civile. Très vite, de grands seigneurs se rallient à eux. C'est ce qu'on appelle la Fronde des Princes. Se rallient à la Fronde tous ceux qui vivent sur les terres de ses seigneurs. Cela jette la France dans le chao le plus total. C'est une véritable guerre civile._

_Krunch. Krunch. Krunch._

Clarke interrompt sa lecture et lève la tête, en serrant les dents. Elle tourne lentement la tête sur le côté et regarde le même étudiant continuer à manger son paquet de chips, comme si elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'il faisait trop de bruit quelques minutes avant. Clarke regarde ce sur quoi il travaille et voit qu'il a écrit son nom en haut de son manuel : Bellamy Blake.

\- Hé ? demande-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Bellamy ?

Aucune réponse. Clarke sent son sang bouillonner sous sa peau et, sans s'en rendre compte, soulève son livre et frappe Bellamy sur l'épaule avec. Celui-ci sursaute en enlevant ses écouteurs.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! s'exclame-t-il.

\- Ça va très bien, merci, surtout lorsque tu arrêteras de manger tes chips comme un _porc._

\- Tu te prends pour qui au juste ? La bibliothèque n'est pas qu'à toi, _princesse_ !

Clarke ne se contrôle plus tellement elle est énervée. Elle tend à nouveau son bras et le frappe encore une fois avec son livre. Bellamy ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais elle le refait une nouvelle fois. Bellamy intercepte son livre à la troisième fois.

\- Tu es une grande malade ! s'exclame-t-il.

\- Chut !

\- Chut toi-même !

Bellamy tire sur son livre mais Clarke ne lâche pas son emprise. Pourtant, il a tellement de force qu'elle se retrouve presque sur ses genoux.

\- Je ne lâcherai pas ce livre ! s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Moi non plus !

\- C'est MON livre !

\- C'est MON paquet de chips !

Clarke grogne en tirant une nouvelle fois sur le livre, ce qui ne marche toujours pas. Au final, elle le relâche et se tourne, en aplatissant sa main entière sur le paquet de chips. Bellamy ouvre la bouche, choqué par ce qu'elle vient de faire.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu consultes, lui dit-il.

\- Et toi il faut vraiment que tu manges avant de venir à la bibliothèque.

Bellamy lève un sourcil dans sa direction avant de baisser ses yeux vers le décolleté de Clarke. Celle-ci en profite pour reprendre son livre entre ses mains et le fourrer dans son sac. Elle prend celui-ci et le met sur son épaule, avant de sortir de la bibliothèque. Elle n'aurait jamais dû perdre le contrôle de cette façon, mais elle n'a même pas pu s'en empêcher… Il faut qu'elle se _contrôle._

**[…]**

**Clarke G.** : « Il me regarde. »

**Raven R.** : « Quoi ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Le gars de la dernière fois, Bellamy. Il n'arrête pas de me regarder. »

**Raven R.** : « En même temps, vu ce que tu m'as raconté, tu as dû lui laisser une bonne impression. »

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en voyant le message de sa meilleure amie. Elle commence à tapoter sur son téléphone pour répondre mais lève les yeux pour vérifier que Bellamy ne la regarde pas. C'est bon, il étudie, heureusement. Il a fallu qu'il choisisse la place devant elle, bien entendu…

**Clarke G.** : « C'est lui qui m'a laissé une impression, surtout. »

**Raven R.** : « Et maintenant il est assis près de toi ? C'est tellement romantique. »

**Clarke G.** : « Au moins il n'est pas en train de manger… »

Clarke tapote sa feuille du bout de son crayon en regardant la phrase qu'elle vient d'écrire. Elle attend une petite seconde et la gomme, avant de la réécrire plus _poétiquement_. Elle continue en parlant de Platon.

_Platon avait dit à la suite de la publication de Gorgias : « Les hommes ne veulent pas ce qu'ils font, mais… »_

Clarke fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était, cette citation, déjà ? Clarke fouille dans les livres éparpillés sur sa table mais ne trouve pas ce fameux livre. Elle lève la tête et voit que Bellamy n'est plus là, ce qui la rassure. Au moins il ne lui volera rien pendant qu'elle sera partie. Clarke se lève de son siège et part vers les rangées contenant les livres philosophiques. Elle voit le livre qu'elle convoite de loin, et pose sa main dessus. Malheureusement, quelqu'un semble avoir la même idée puisqu'une autre main se pose en dessous de la sienne. Clarke tourne rapidement sa tête.

\- Oh non, pas toi, dit-elle.

\- Ça fait plaisir, répond Bellamy.

Clarke ne dit rien de plus, elle resserre juste ses doigts sur le livre.

\- J'en ai réellement besoin, lui dit-elle. J'ai des citations à prendre de ce livre et…

\- Moi aussi, princesse, donc j'aimerais bien l'avoir.

Clarke secoue la tête, comme un enfant. Elle n'a pas envie de lâcher l'affaire, elle veut ce livre, et surtout… Elle veut gagner face à lui.

\- Je ne le lâcherai pas, dit-elle.

\- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus.

Les deux restent côte à côte, leur main sur le livre, sans bouger. Ils se regardent juste. Clarke ne peut pas s'empêcher de promener ses yeux sur le nez de Bellamy, ses pommettes, ses lèvres.

\- Prends une photo, ça durera plus longtemps, lui dit-il.

\- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas que je te regarde ? Pourtant tu t'es assis juste en face de moi.

\- Je suis ravi de voir que tu m'as remarqué.

\- En même temps dès que je levais les yeux tu me regardais.

Bellamy ne dit rien de plus, il sourit juste en continuant à la regarder. Clarke racle sa gorge en baissant la tête, sa main toujours sur le livre. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps cela va durer mais elle ne lâchera pas. Elle ne lui donnera pas raison.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux ce livre ? demande Bellamy.

\- Je te l'ai dit, répond-elle. J'ai besoin de citations. J'ai une dissertation à faire pour la semaine prochaine.

\- D'accord, mais moi j'ai un devoir dans deux jours sur cette œuvre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas levé avant pour aller le chercher ?

\- Parce que je te regardais.

Clarke rit nerveusement en secouant la tête. Elle sent que ses doigts tremblent sur le livre parce que son bras est en hauteur. Ses forces commencent à lâcher, et elle sait qu'elle va perdre. La jeune femme pousse un soupir avant de retirer ses doigts un à un. Elle fait tomber son bras et regarde Bellamy.

\- Il est tout à toi.

La jeune femme se tourne et retourne à sa place en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Tant pis, elle reviendra quand l'examen de Bellamy sera terminé et elle terminera sa dissertation. Clarke commence à rassembler ses papiers mais Bellamy s'assoit tout à coup à côté d'elle, en mettant le livre entre eux deux.

\- On va essayer de cohabiter, dit-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Attention, une remarque et je retourne à ma place. Ça te va ?

Clarke ne dit rien, elle hoche juste lentement la tête. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait faire ça, mais il est plutôt gentleman sur ce coup-ci. Bellamy lui passe le livre en lui disant qu'il n'en a pas besoin pour le moment, donc Clarke le prend et retrouve la citation qu'elle cherchait auparavant.

"_Les hommes ne veulent pas ce qu'ils font, mais ce en vue de quoi ils font ce qu'ils font."_

Clarke trouve d'autres citations qu'elle peut utiliser et repose le livre. Elle écrit plusieurs choses avant de voir Bellamy fouiller dans tout le livre. Elle le regarde en mangeant son bouchon de stylo. Il soupire avant de la regarder.

\- Allez princesse, aide-moi, dit-il.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Dans le dialogue de Socrate et Gorgias sur la rhétorique… Dis-moi ce que tu as compris.

\- Sérieusement ? Ce n'est pas si dur, pourtant.

\- Pas de jugement, s'il te plait.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel avant de claquer des doigts pour que Bellamy lui donne son livre. Elle cherche une page précise et se penche vers Bellamy en lisant un paragraphe. Elle commence ensuite à lui expliquer ce qu'elle a compris, et il l'écoute attentivement vu la façon dont il la regarde.

\- Tu es vraiment jolie, dit-il à la fin du monologue de Clarke.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu ? demande-t-elle.

\- Presque, oui.

Bellamy hausse les épaules, comme s'il ne lui avait pas fait perdre quinze minutes de son temps. Clarke soupire en s'adossant à sa chaise et en le regardant.

\- Est-ce que tu as compris l'histoire que je viens de t'expliquer ? dit-elle.

\- Je connaissais l'histoire, répond-il. Je voulais juste t'entendre en parler.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel avant de replonger sur sa feuille de dissertation pour continuer son travail. Elle sent quelques secondes les yeux de Bellamy sur elle mais il reprend lui aussi son travail de son côté. Bellamy regarde une page du livre tandis que Clarke regarde de l'autre côté, essayant d'attraper une citation ou deux qui peuvent l'aider dans sa recherche. Bellamy tourne la page au bout d'un moment mais Clarke grogne. Elle ne dit rien parce que Bellamy était censé avoir le livre, mais il voit qu'elle aurait aimé rester sur la même page puisqu'il revient dessus.

\- Merci, murmure-t-elle.

La jeune femme note une citation avant de lui dire qu'il peut tourner la page. Pourtant, il tourne le visage vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu étudies ? demande-t-il.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je fais une dissertation.

\- Je le sais, mais pourquoi ? En quelle année es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ ?

\- Je suis en philosophie, marmonne-t-elle. En troisième année.

Bellamy hoche la tête avant de se replonger dans son travail, sans rien lui dire de plus. Clarke aimerait passer à autre chose mais elle est curieuse, elle aussi.

\- Et toi ?

\- Histoire, troisième année, murmure-t-il sans quitter sa feuille des yeux.

\- Et tu dois quand même étudier Platon ?

\- Il faut qu'on soit calés en tout, apparemment, même si ça ne me plaît pas particulièrement.

\- Tu m'étonnes…

Clarke entame la conclusion de sa dissertation, ce qui la rassure. Elle va avoir tout le temps de relire son travail pour être sûre que tout est bon et qu'elle n'a pas fait de fautes. Elle écrit quelques phrases et termine son devoir par une citation. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement en s'adossant contre sa chaise. Bellamy, lui, lit le texte devant lui… Mais Clarke remarque que ça fait déjà dix minutes qu'il est fixé sur la même page. Il fronce les sourcils, ne semblant pas tout comprendre à son cours. Clarke attend une petite seconde avant de tendre le bras pour prendre sa feuille dans sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Bellamy.

\- Je t'interroge.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire.

\- Non mais j'ai terminé mon travail, donc ca ne me dérange pas.

Bellamy hoche finalement la tête en s'adossant à son siège et en se tournant vers elle. Clarke commence à lui poser des questions sur les philosophies principales de Platon. Bellamy lui parle de certains chapitres et elle le corrige de temps en temps, mais il semble bien connaitre son cours.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, dit Clarke en regardant sa montre. Je pense que tu es prêt, en tout cas.

\- Merci, princesse.

Clarke ne dit rien lorsque Bellamy l'appelle comme ça parce qu'elle sait qu'il ne le dit pas méchamment. Elle lui fait un léger sourire avant de ramasser ses affaires et s'en aller de la bibliothèque, le surnom de Bellamy en tête.

**[…]**

« _Le Vicomte de Valmont à la Marquise de Merteuil._

_Je réponds sur-le-champ à votre Lettre, et je tâcherai d'être clair ; ce qui n'est pas facile avec vous, quand une fois vous avez pris le parti de ne pas entendre._

_De longs discours n'étaient pas nécessaires pour établir que chacun de nous ayant en main tout ce qu'il faut pour perdre l'autre. Nous avons un égal intérêt à nous ménager mutuellement : aussi, ce n'est pas de cela dont il s'agit._ »

Clarke continue sa lecture des _Liaisons Dangereuses_. Elle a une fiche de lecture à faire sur le roman pour la semaine suivante et elle est en train de le relire pour être sûre d'avoir tout compris. Elle lève néanmoins souvent la tête pour regarder les étudiants autour d'elle… Parce que Bellamy n'est pas là. Elle s'était habituée à sa tête, donc c'est assez étrange.

\- Clarke, murmure son amie à côté d'elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'aider deux petites minutes ?

Clarke pose son livre sur la table et se penche vers Raven en regardant le travail de celle-ci, sur un livre différent : _Madame Bovary_. Elle prend la feuille de son amie et lit le texte qu'elle vient d'écrire, en corrigeant quelques fautes.

\- Clarke ?

\- Quoi ? marmonne Clarke sans lever les yeux.

\- C'est pas ton ami de bibliothèque devant ?

Raven lui montre quelqu'un d'un signe de tête. Clarke regarde la porte de la bibliothèque et voit Bellamy entrer dans la salle d'étude. Son regard se dirige automatiquement vers elle, comme s'il savait qu'elle était là… En même temps, elle est assise sur la même chaise que la dernière fois. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il y a beaucoup de monde. Bellamy s'approche et s'assoit sur une chaise en diagonale d'elle, un peu plus loin. Clarke détourne les yeux pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le travail de Raven.

\- Oui, c'est lui, murmure Clarke.

\- Il n'arrête pas de te regarder, lui dit son amie.

\- C'est normal, il me connait.

\- II semble triste de ne pas être près de toi, en tout cas.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en entendant le rire moqueur de sa meilleure amie. Elle lui montre quelques fautes qu'elle a fait sur sa copie.

\- Merci, murmure Raven.

Clarke se replace dans son siège en reprenant sa lecture. Elle pose sa joue contre son poing en lisant le texte devant elle. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle n'y arrive pas. Elle sait que Bellamy est près d'elle, et ça la perturbe. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en sait rien. Clarke lève les yeux à un moment donné et tourne le visage vers lui. Celui-ci travaille consciencieusement, apparemment. Clarke soupire avant de continuer ce qu'elle lit.

_« Nous avons un égal intérêt à nous ménager mutuellement : aussi, ce n'est pas de cela dont il s'agit._ »

La jeune femme sursaute lorsqu'une boulette de papier lui touche violemment le visage. Elle fronce les sourcils et regarde autour d'elle mais personne ne semble l'avoir remarqué. Elle tend la main et déplie lentement la boulette de papier.

**Tu es loin de moi.**

Clarke commence à sourire en lisant ce mot, avant de regarder Bellamy. Celui-ci ne lève pas la tête, il reste concentré sur son travail. Pourtant, Clarke sait que c'est lui. Elle a reconnu son écriture. La jeune étudiante prend son stylo et écrit à la suite de sa phrase.

_Au moins je n'ai pas à t'entendre mâcher je-ne-sais-quoi à côté de mon oreille…_

Clarke tend le bras et balance la boulette de papier, qui tombe juste devant les yeux de Bellamy. Celui-ci saute un peu de peur, avant de la regarder et sourire. Clarke continue à le regarder tandis qu'il ouvre le papier. Il secoue la tête en riant avant de se pencher pour noter quelque chose. Il lance le papier vers elle et elle l'attrape au vol. Clarke remarque les regards agacés des gens autour d'eux, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible.

**Oui mais tu ne peux pas non plus me corriger alors que tu adores ça…**

Clarke mord sa lèvre.

_Ça c'est clair, il va falloir que tu me fasses relire ton texte un de ces jours… Pas aujourd'hui, parce que je pense que les gens autour vont nous tuer à cause de ce qu'on fait._

Clarke renvoie le papier mais rate de peu. À la place, elle percute la personne juste à côté de lui. Clarke écarquille les yeux mais Bellamy intercepte rapidement le papier en s'excusant envers l'étudiant. Il lit le papier rapidement avant d'écrire quelque chose. Il le jette sur la table de Clarke.

\- Vous allez arrêter, oui ? marmonne Raven.

\- Désolée.

**Tu as raison, il faut être un peu plus discret. **

Clarke lit le papier avant de descendre les yeux pour voir le numéro de téléphone de Bellamy écrit juste en dessous de la phrase. Pour une raison qu'elle ne connait pas, son cœur bat un peu plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Elle prend son téléphone portable sur le côté et rentre le numéro de Bellamy avec son nom dessus. Elle tremble légèrement en envoyant un message.

**Clarke G.** : « C'était ta seule excuse pour obtenir mon numéro de téléphone ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai sentie fébrile en écrivant ce message ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Tu devrais arrêter de m'espionner, tu sais. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Donc j'avais raison ? »

Clarke secoue la tête avant de poser son téléphone sur le côté et ouvrir à nouveau son livre pour reprendre sa lecture. Elle sait qu'elle est en train de rougir mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher… C'est stupide. Elle ne le supportait pas il y a quelques semaines mais maintenant elle est frustrée de ne pas être près de lui. La jeune étudiante soupire avant de prendre son portable.

**Clarke G.** : « Sur quoi est-ce que tu travailles ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « Belle façon de détourner la conversation. »

**Clarke G.** : « Je ne détourne rien, je fais juste semblant de m'intéresser à ce que tu fais. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Je travaille sur la Révolution française. Tu veux venir m'aider ? »

Clarke garde ses mains sur son portable en voyant le message de Bellamy. Elle lève les yeux et le voit adossé à sa chaise, un sourcil levé dans sa direction. Clarke se concentre une petite seconde. Ce serait si simple de venir à côté de lui, sentir son odeur, toucher sa peau… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Elle a réellement besoin de _sexe_.

**Clarke G.** : « Je dois terminer rapidement ce livre. Une prochaine fois. En plus la révolution française… »

**Bellamy B.** : « Tu es en train d'insinuer qu'étudier Louis XVI n'est pas intéressant ? Je suis très déçu de toi, princesse ! »

Clarke sourit avant de poser définitivement son téléphone sur le côté. Elle ne peut pas se laisser distraire de cette façon, elle doit travailler si elle veut réussir son semestre. Elle continue à noter tout ce qui l'intéresse sur son livre tout en le lisant le plus rapidement possible. Elle a l'impression qu'elle n'y arrivera jamais.

\- La bibliothèque ferme bientôt, lui dit Raven. Je vais t'attendre dehors, d'accord ?

\- Arrête la cigarette, lui dit Clarke en souriant.

\- Oui maman. Tu as quinze minutes pour terminer.

Raven prend ses affaires et se lève de son siège avant de sortir de la bibliothèque. Clarke écrit un peu plus rapidement sur son cahier mais soupire en voyant l'heure tourner. Elle n'a pas non plus envie de faire attendre trop longtemps son amie. La jeune femme se lève de son siège avec son livre et part dans le fond de la bibliothèque pour reposer le roman. Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en sentant une présence derrière elle au moment où elle pose le livre.

\- Tu es vraiment en train de me suivre ? demande-t-elle.

\- Hé, je voulais une correction.

Clarke rit légèrement en se tournant vers Bellamy. Il la regarde avec un sourire au coin des lèvres en lui tendant une feuille. Clarke la lit du début à la fin en restant concentré, malgré le fait que Bellamy s'approche de plus en plus d'elle, jusqu'à regarder lui aussi la feuille. Elle sent son odeur familière et se sent défaillir.

\- C'est parfait, dit-elle en lui redonnant son texte.

\- Aucune faute ? demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non.

\- Arrête de mentir, je viens d'en voir une à la troisième ligne.

Bellamy continue à la regarder étrangement, comme s'il ne comprenait pas son attitude. Puis, le temps d'un quart de seconde, Clarke dévie son regard vers ses lèvres. Il commence alors à sourire.

\- Oh, je vois, dit-il.

\- Tu ne vois rien du tout, marmonne Clarke en se sentant rougir.

\- Oh je vois _très bien_ ce qui se passe.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel avant de commencer à longer l'allée de la bibliothèque. Cependant, Bellamy intercepte son poignet et la retourne délicatement face à lui. Clarke soupire et le repousse mais il ne lâche pas. Clarke se plaque contre une étagère en retirant enfin son poignet de ses doigts et croise les bras en le toisant.

\- Tu ne me laisseras jamais partir, pas vrai ? dit-elle finalement.

\- Je ne te kidnappe pas, je veux juste savoir ce qui se passe.

\- Il n'y a rien qui se passe.

\- Oh si, il y a quelque chose qui se passe.

\- Oh tu m'_agaces_ !

Clarke tend le bras et tire le t-shirt de Bellamy en avant pour pouvoir écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle enroule ses bras autour de son cou en sentant ceux de Bellamy autour de sa taille. Clarke le sent la plaquer encore un peu plus contre les livres. Certains lui font même mal, mais elle s'en fiche complètement en ce moment même. Bellamy embrasse divinement bien et Clarke sent qu'elle pourrait se perdre à tout moment dans son étreinte. Elle arrache au bout d'un moment ses lèvres des siennes et le regarde, essoufflée.

\- C'était la dernière fois, dit-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'était la seule et la dernière fois.

Elle le pousse et s'éloigne très rapidement, en resserrant son sac sur ses épaules. Quelle _idiote_.

**[…]**

\- Te voilà.

Clarke ferme une seconde les yeux avant de se pencher en avant pour frapper son front contre la table plusieurs fois de suite. Elle avait décidé d'aller dans la salle d'études pour ne pas le croiser, et il l'a retrouvée… Bellamy entre dans la salle en refermant la porte derrière lui et reste debout devant elle.

\- À ce point ? demande-t-il. Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

Bellamy ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui et hoche la tête. Il tire la chaise en face d'elle et s'assoit. Il reste les bras croisés, le regard sur elle. Clarke continue à écrire – enfin, faire semblant d'écrire. Elle sait qu'il la regarde mais elle est beaucoup trop gênée depuis ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine précédente.

\- Tu ne vas rien me dire ? demande Bellamy.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire, marmonne-t-elle.

\- Très bien.

Clarke lève la tête alors que Bellamy sort des cahiers de son sac et les étale devant lui. Il commence à lire et à griffonner des choses. Clarke ne peut même plus travailler maintenant qu'il est là, elle est comme _bloquée_. Elle met son menton sur son poing et regarde sa feuille, en faisant semblant de lire. Elle relit la même phrase encore et encore. Clarke aimerait qu'il parte, mais il a décidé de rester, apparemment. Clarke reste perdue dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que Bellamy intercepte sa feuille.

\- Hé ! s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Excuse-moi mais ça fait cinq minutes que tu lis cette feuille, c'est qu'elle doit être intéressante.

\- Elle _est_ intéressante.

\- À ce point ?

Clarke acquiesce en tendant le bras pour qu'il puisse lui rendre sa feuille, ce qu'il fait rapidement. Le jeune femme se replonge dans sa lecture, mais cette fois-ci Bellamy la regarde.

\- Je te paye un verre ? demande-t-il finalement.

\- Quoi ? dit-elle en levant la tête. Je suis en train de réviser.

\- Arrête, Clarke. Je le vois quand tu n'es pas concentrée. Je suis sûr que tu ne retiens pas un mot de ce que tu lis.

Clarke grogne avant de repousser sa feuille.

\- Très bien, dit-elle. Un verre. Un seul.

\- Bien-sûr.

\- Pas de bisou. Rien.

\- Je me tiendrai à carreau, je n'en dirai pas autant de toi.

\- R.I.E.N.

Bellamy sourit avant de hocher la tête. Clarke et lui se lèvent de leurs chaises et commencent à ranger leurs affaires. Clarke place son sac sur l'une de ses épaules et le suit en dehors de la bibliothèque. Ils ne vont pas loin, ils vont juste dans le bar juste en dessous de l'université. Ils ne parlent pas sur le chemin, ils marchent côte à côte et, bizarrement, Clarke se sent à l'aise avec lui.

\- On va s'asseoir à l'intérieur ? demande Bellamy.

Clarke acquiesce. Ils entrent et trouvent une table pour deux, dans le fond. Clarke pose son sac et ils commandent un verre. Un silence de quelques secondes s'installe entre eux.

\- Est-ce qu'on va rester dans le silence comme ça ? demande Bellamy.

\- Je n'en sais rien, dis quelque chose.

\- Tu me plais beaucoup.

Clarke serre ses doigts autour de son verre lorsqu'elle entend cette phrase. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas en train de boire, sinon elle aurait sans doute tout recraché sur Bellamy.

\- Moi ? dit-elle finalement. Je te plais ?

\- Quoi, je ne devrai pas ?

\- Je suis une madame je-sais-tout qui corrige tes fautes depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- Peut-être que j'aime ça.

Bellamy hausse les épaules. Clarke commence à rire en secouant la tête. Cette discussion est si improbable.

\- Je te plais aussi, pas vrai ? demande-t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, répond-elle.

\- Peut-être parce que tu m'as embrassé la semaine dernière.

\- C'était un moment de faiblesse.

\- Mais un très bon moment.

Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air de Bellamy. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle a cette réaction avec lui, c'est assez rare qu'elle soit séduite aussi rapidement par quelqu'un.

\- Je ne peux pas sortir avec quelqu'un, dit-elle finalement. J'ai des études qui me prennent du temps.

\- C'est totalement une excuse.

\- Non, c'est vrai ! J'ai des dissertations toutes les semaines, j'ai un devoir la semaine prochaine mais je n'ai pas réussi à réviser parce que tu étais dans la _même _pièce que moi. C'est mauvais d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa tête.

\- Donc je suis dans ta tête ?

Clarke grogne en levant les yeux au ciel. Il a vraiment décidé de retenir ça mais pas la partie où elle lui a expliqué qu'elle ne voulait fréquenter personne.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, répète-t-elle. J'ai un devoir que…

\- Très bien, alors allons réviser ton devoir. Allons réviser tout ce que tu veux, et ensuite on pourra vraiment parler.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Sérieusement. On va chez toi, on travaille, on reste sérieux.

Bellamy soutient son regard sans aucune trace d'humour dans ses paroles. Clarke rit avant de hocher la tête.

\- Je n'ai qu'une petite chambre Crous. J'ai un lit, un bureau, c'est tout.

\- Je fais moins de deux mètres, ça ira.

Clarke attend quelques secondes avant de se lever et lui faire un signe pour qu'il la suive. Bellamy et elle sortent du bar et commencent à se diriger vers la chambre de Clarke. Celle-ci lui dit sur le chemin que c'est vraiment petit, mal rangé, mais Bellamy ne dit rien de plus et la suit calmement. Ils entrent et Bellamy regarde autour de lui.

\- Au moins tu as une petite cuisine ! dit-il.

Clarke rit en posant son sac sur son lit. Il n'y a qu'une chaise dans son appartement, donc elle grimace.

\- On serait sans doute mieux tous les deux sur le lit, dit-elle. Mais on ne se touche pas, compris ?

\- Je garderai mes mains sur ton cahier, répond-il.

Bellamy s'allonge sur le lit une place, sur le dos, alors que Clarke s'allonge à ses côtés, sur un coude. Il prend le cahier de Clarke dans ses mains et commence à le lire à haute voix. Clarke suit la lecture en même temps.

\- Je peux lire une page et te poser des questions après, lui dit Bellamy.

\- Vas-y.

\- Ferme les yeux et ne triche pas.

Clarke s'exécute. Elle écoute la voix de Bellamy lire sa page et elle se rend compte que cette révision va sans doute être plus difficile que prévue. Comment se concentrer alors qu'un Dieu est allongé à côté d'elle sur son lit et lui a dit quelques minutes auparavant qu'elle lui plaisait ? C'est _impossible_. Pourtant, Clarke essaye de faire au mieux. Bellamy lui lit des paragraphes et lui pose des questions après pour que ça rentre mieux dans sa tête. Clarke se détend de plus en plus au bout d'un moment et se retrouve la tête sur l'épaule de Bellamy.

\- Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas se toucher ? murmure celui-ci.

\- Je suis fatiguée.

\- Fatiguée, vraiment ?

\- J'ai la tête lourde.

Bellamy ne dit rien de plus et continue à lire en restant sur le dos. Clarke garde les yeux fermés et respire l'odeur de Bellamy sous son nez. Ça devient infernal, elle n'en peut plus. Elle ouvre les yeux et lève un peu la tête vers lui pour se préparer à lui dire de partir. Pourtant, Clarke fixe son profil et mord sa lèvre. Bellamy lui pose une question mais elle ne répond pas. Il tourne finalement son visage vers elle. Ils se regardent quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Clarke avance un peu son menton pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Bellamy répond lentement à son baiser mais il ne bouge pas de place, surement pour ne pas la brusquer. Clarke se recule pour le regarder.

\- Et les révisions ? murmure-t-il.

\- J'ai encore demain, répond-elle.

Clarke tend le bras et retire le cahier des mains de Bellamy, avant de le jeter de l'autre côté de la chambre. Cela semble réveiller Bellamy puisqu'il se tourne vers elle et reprend ses lèvres entre les siennes. Clarke passe ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il fait passer l'une de ses mains sous son t-shirt, en caressant ses côtes. Il se met un peu plus sur elle mais Clarke manque de tomber.

\- Ton lit est beaucoup trop petit, dit-il contre sa bouche.

\- Attends, laisse-moi faire.

Clarke le pousse un peu et se place à califourchon sur le bassin de Bellamy. Celui-ci sourit en attrapant le visage de Clarke pour l'approcher de son visage à lui. Ils s'embrassent durant plusieurs minutes, en se caressant de temps en temps, mais sans aller trop loin.

\- Tu me rends fou, dit-il en mordillant son cou.

\- Toi aussi, soupire-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux.

Bellamy l'embrasse une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres. Clarke continue le baiser avant de se reculer en retenant son torse avec sa main. Il grogne.

\- Je te propose quelque chose, dit-elle.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- On ne couche pas ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'on estime ne plus trop avoir de révisions à faire.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Par contre on peut s'embrasser, c'est déjà bien non ?

Bellamy grogne avant d'agripper la nuque de Clarke pour faire descendre sa bouche vers lui. Elle rit contre ses lèvres mais gémit lorsqu'il soulève un peu son bassin contre le sien.

\- D'accord, dit-il. Mais je pense sincèrement que tu craqueras bien avant ça.

\- On verra bien.

Elle se penche en avant.

**[…]**

**Bellamy B.** : « Révisions dans mon appartement ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Révision ? Vraiment ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « Révisions et roulage de pelle dans mon appartement ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Ah, je comprends donc mieux cette invitation. »

Clarke prend ses clés et sort de sa chambre de Crous. Elle descend les escaliers et s'engouffre dans sa voiture.

**Bellamy B.** : « Donc c'est oui ou c'est non ? Sinon je demande à ma deuxième petite amie. »

**Clarke G.** : « Ah ! Très drôle ! »

Clarke sourit en démarrant le moteur et en s'engouffrant dans la rue. Cela fait quelques semaines que Bellamy et elle sont en couple, et ça se passe extrêmement bien, à sa plus grande surprise. C'est vrai que toute cette histoire débute par un paquet de chips dans une bibliothèque, donc c'est étonnant. Pourtant… Clarke est aux anges. Ils n'en sont qu'au stade des bisous et des câlins parce qu'ils essayent de se tenir à la règle de Clarke : tant qu'ils ont beaucoup de travail à faire, il ne peut rien se passer. Cela devient quand même compliqué…

**Bellamy B.** : « Dépêche-toi sinon l'autre petite amie… »

**Clarke G.** : « Arrête de me parler de ta copine imaginaire ! »

**Bellamy B.** : « Ah parce que tu ne me crois pas capable d'en avoir une autre ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Absolument pas. »

**Bellamy B.** : « C'est légèrement vexant. »

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel avant de ranger son portable dans sa poche arrière de jean. Elle appuie sur la sonnette de la porte d'entrée de Bellamy. Celui-ci ouvre au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Cache ton autre copine, lui dit Clarke.

\- Oh, je ne te l'avais pas dit ? répond Bellamy. C'est toi l'autre copine. La principale ne voulait juste pas venir aujourd'hui.

Bellamy lui sourit tandis que Clarke secoue la tête en riant. Il tend le bras vers elle et enroule son bras autour de sa taille, en la faisant entrer. Clarke passe un bras derrière sa nuque et l'embrasse sur les lèvres pendant qu'il referme la porte. Bellamy retire le sac de l'épaule de Clarke et le pose sur le sol.

\- Hé, ce sont mes cahiers, dit celle-ci contre ses lèvres.

\- Je sais, marmonne-t-il.

\- On doit réviser.

\- Je sais.

Bellamy soulève Clarke de terre. Celle-ci enroule ses bras autour de sa taille en léchant et mordillant son cou. Il l'allonge sur son canapé et reprend possession de ses lèvres. Clarke gémit lorsqu'il frotte son bassin au sien. Ils continuent à s'embrasser durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à travailler.

\- Quelle matière ? demande Clarke.

\- Géographie, marmonne Bellamy en s'installant à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

\- Anglais pour moi…

Clarke s'installe en tailleur en mettant son cahier sur ses cuisses. Elle relit son cours de la dernière fois et commence un nouveau cours pour réinvestir ses connaissances. Bellamy soupire plusieurs fois de suite en lisant sa géographie et en grognant parce qu'il en a marre de réviser. Il se penche vers Clarke pour voir ce qu'elle lit par-dessus son épaule et l'aide.

\- Tu n'as pas des choses à réviser toi ? demande Clarke.

\- Si, mais j'avais déjà travaillé sur ça ce matin donc j'en ai marre. Je préfère t'aider.

Clarke hoche la tête et écoute les questions que Bellamy lui pose, en y répondant dès qu'elle a la réponse. Bellamy semble se lasser de cette activité aussi donc Clarke lit toute seule son cours, en essayant au maximum de retenir des informations. Cependant, cela semble compliqué lorsque Bellamy se penche vers elle et dépose un long baiser dans son cou. Clarke soupire de plaisir en sentant de la chaleur dans le creux de son ventre lorsqu'il fait ça.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais m'aider, lui dit-elle.

\- C'est exactement ce que je fais, répond-il.

\- Tu me distrais plus qu'autre chose…

Bellamy sourit contre sa peau. Il dépose un dernier baiser dans son cou et se replace droit dans le canapé. Il penche sa tête en arrière et ferme les yeux, en se détendant. Clarke lit un paragraphe d'anglais de plus mais tourne sa tête vers Bellamy au bout d'un moment. Elle laisse ses yeux parcourir son nez, sa mâchoire, sa pomme d'Adam et son cou musclé.

\- C'est injuste, murmure-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il sans même ouvrir les yeux.

\- Que tu sois aussi beau.

\- Arrête.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en entendant la réponse de Bellamy. C'est stupide mais c'est comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de sa beauté. Pourtant, Clarke n'arrête pas de lui répéter, mais il ne la croit même pas, ce qui est… Insensé. Clarke dépose son cahier sur la table basse et enjambe les genoux de Bellamy. Celui-ci ouvre les yeux et sourit en la regardant.

\- C'est vrai, dit-elle. Tu es magnifique.

\- Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de me dire ça ? demande Bellamy.

\- Quand tu l'auras compris !

Clarke se penche vers lui et embrasse longuement sa mâchoire. Bellamy ne bouge pas un instant avant de prendre le visage de Clarke entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Clarke gémit contre sa bouche avant de mouvoir son bassin contre celui de Bellamy. Ce dernier descend l'une de ses mains vers ses fesses et la rapproche encore plus de lui. Clarke pousse un gémissement en enfonçant son visage dans le cou de Bellamy.

\- Ça devient ridicule, murmure-t-il dans son oreille.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'on s'empêche de faire ce qu'on veut faire juste pour les études.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Clarke lève un sourcil en le regardant. Bellamy fait passer son index sur la bouche de sa petite-amie, descendant vers ses clavicules, sa poitrine, son abdomen et un peu plus bas encore. Clarke se frotte contre lui en mordant sa lèvre.

\- Je pense que ne rien faire nous perturbe encore plus, dit-il.

\- C'est possible.

\- Il faut peut-être qu'on change de stratégie alors.

\- Possible aussi.

Bellamy attend la décision de Clarke. Celle-ci hésite quelques secondes avant de se pencher vers lui pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Bellamy se lève du canapé avec elle dans ses bras et l'entraine dans sa chambre.

**[…]**

**Clarke G.** : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas chez toi ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « Comment est-ce que tu sais que je ne suis pas chez moi ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Parce que je suis chez toi. »

**Bellamy B.** « Et pourquoi es-tu chez moi ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Parce que je voulais te voir, ce qui n'est pas TON cas, apparemment. »

Clarke s'allonge sur le canapé de Bellamy en gardant son portable dans sa main. Elle patiente une minute avant de voir sa réponse.

**Bellamy B.** : « Je suis à la bibliothèque. »

**Clarke G.** : « Sans moi ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « Toi tu n'as pas eu 8 en histoire, donc oui, sans toi. Je ne voulais pas te faire subir une journée de révision alors que tu n'en as pas besoin.

**Clarke G.** : « J'arrive, abruti. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Je t'aime. »

Clarke met son portable dans sa poche et sort de l'appartement de Bellamy, en prenant soin de refermer derrière elle. Elle vient souvent chez lui maintenant qu'elle possède la clé et que c'est vraiment officiel entre eux. Bellamy est vraiment… Parfait. Clarke a encore du mal à réaliser qu'il est son copain, qu'il est amoureux d'elle… C'est toujours irréaliste.

La jeune femme arrive quelques minutes plus tard à la bibliothèque et cherche à leur table habituelle de travail. Elle fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle ne le voit pas.

**Clarke G.** : « Tu me trompes, c'est ça hein ? »

Clarke rit intérieurement en écrivant cette phrase. Elle sait très bien que Bellamy ne serait jamais capable de faire ça, donc ça la fait rire.

Clarke commence à s'éloigner mais elle sent un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la tirer vers les étagères de livres. Elle ouvre la bouche pour râler mais Bellamy dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Clarke se fige une seconde, en se demandant si elle devrait l'engueuler, mais cela ne vaut pas le coup. Elle soupire contre ses lèvres en lui rendant son baiser. Elle se recule et lui frappe gentiment l'épaule lorsqu'elle le sent pincer l'une de ses fesses.

\- Pas touche, lui dit-elle.

\- Je suis désolé pour le retard, j'étais en train de te tromper avec Echo dans la salle d'à côté. Tu es arrivée beaucoup trop vite.

Bellamy commence à sourire en voyant le regard noir que Clarke lui lance. Il sait que cela énerve Clarke quand il mentionne Echo. Clarke est sûre et certaine qu'Echo a un coup de cœur pour Bellamy et souhaite aller plus loin avec lui, bien qu'elle sache qu'il est en couple avec Clarke.

\- Je la déteste, marmonne Clarke.

\- Ah oui ? Je n'en étais pas sûr.

\- La prochaine fois qu'elle te regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit je…

Bellamy interrompe la phrase de Clarke en l'embrassant sur la bouche. Celle-ci s'éloigne entre deux baisers pour lui parler.

\- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, grommelle-t-elle.

\- Je le sais.

Clarke se remet sur la pointe des pieds pour reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle passe ses mains dans les boucles brunes de Bellamy. Elle ne se lassera jamais de ça, elle le sait. Clarke se sépare cependant une dernière fois pour lui parler.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourra s'embrasser devant elle la prochaine fois ?

\- Tu _m'épuises_, Clarke.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, répond-elle.

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel mais les plonge dans ceux de Clarke juste après. Clarke sent ses jambes trembler devant son regard rempli d'amour. Oui, il est vraiment amoureux, lui aussi.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

_Comment_ vous allez **aujourd'hui** ? Je suis enfin en _vacances_, cela fait tellement de **bien** ! J'ai obtenu mon _Master_ et j'ai passé mon **concours** _la semaine dernière_... Et **maintenant** je n'ai plus qu'à _attendre_ les **résultats** ! J'espère que _tout va bien_ pour **vous**, n'hésitez pas à me _raconter_ vos **petites vies**, ça _m'intéresse beaucoup_ !

Sinon, **n'hésitez** pas non plus à me _suivre_ sur ma chaîne **Youtube** Les passions d'Amandine ! Je parle des **conventions** dessus mais je vais _bientôt poster_ une vidéo sur la série **The 100**, ce que j'ai _aimé_ ou non... Donc **n'hésitez** surtout pas !

On se _retrouve_ dans **deux semaines** !

**\- Amandine.**


	11. Coiffure

**COIFFURE**

\- Sara, non !

Clarke éclate de rire alors que la fille d'Octavia renverse son verre d'eau dans toute la cuisine. Bien que ce soit son appartement, cela fait rire Clarke. Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait encore ? demande Bellamy en approchant.

\- Elle a inondé le sol de notre cuisine, répond Clarke.

\- Oh… Ce n'est pas grave Sara, Clarke nettoiera !

Clarke tend le bras et frappe violemment son colocataire. Celui-ci rit avant de filer dans sa chambre pour se préparer.

\- Où est-ce qu'il est parti ? demande Octavia en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dans la salle de bain, grommelle Clarke. Il a un rendez-vous.

Octavia fait une grimace en regardant Clarke. Cette dernière hausse les épaules avant d'entrer dans le salon et s'asseoir sur le canapé. Sara arrive vers elle et vient s'installer directement sur ses genoux, en plaçant ses petits bras autour de son cou, comme si elle arrivait à voir la détresse de Clarke sur son visage. Octavia s'approche lentement et ouvre la bouche pour parler mais Bellamy arrive dans le salon avec deux t-shirts dans les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que je mets ce soir ? demande-t-il.

Octavia se place devant les t-shirts et réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. Clarke, elle, décide de ne pas s'impliquer. À la place, elle se met à coiffer les cheveux de Sara durant un petit temps.

\- Oui, celui-ci est parfait, dit Octavia.

Bellamy hoche la tête et retire son t-shirt actuel pour pouvoir mettre le nouveau. Clarke tourne le visage à ce moment-là et regarde le torse nu de Bellamy, même si ce n'est que pour une fraction de seconde. Clarke sent son estomac se nouer en le voyant aussi beau, en train de sourire à sa sœur. Bellamy enfile ce qu'il compte porter ce soir et ébouriffe ses cheveux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne mettrais pas du gel pour ce soir ? propose alors Clarke.

\- Sérieusement ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas quand j'avais du gel ?

\- C'est bien pour un premier rendez-vous. Je vais t'en mettre.

Sara s'éloigne des genoux de Clarke le temps qu'elle se lève du canapé. Clarke passe à côté d'Octavia.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? hisse celle-ci à son encontre.

Clarke n'écoute pas ce que lui dit son amie et part dans la salle de bain avec Bellamy. Elle prend un tabouret sur le côté.

\- Assis-toi.

\- Bien, chef.

Bellamy s'assoit à l'endroit demandé. Clarke se place face à lui et passe ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de faire ça, mais elle en avait surtout envie. Clarke a toujours été amoureuse de ses cheveux – de Bellamy tout court, aussi – donc elle ne rate aucune occasion de faire ça. Heureusement, Bellamy sait qu'elle adore le faire, donc ça ne lui pose pas de problème.

\- Tu n'as même pas de gel sur tes doigts, lui dit Bellamy en haussant un sourcil.

\- Laisse-moi toucher tes cheveux.

\- Tu es infernale.

Clarke sourit. Elle se penche finalement en avant pour prendre le gel sur le lavabo.

\- Vas-y, met tes seins devant mon visage, marmonne Bellamy.

\- Vision d'horreur, je le sais, répond Clarke en agrippant le gel.

\- Non, justement, je pourrais très rapidement m'y habituer.

Clarke rit. Elle sait que Bellamy dit ça pour rire, donc elle ne relève pas cette remarque… Sinon elle serait déjà probablement à genoux devant lui, en train de faire des choses pas très appropriées pour deux meilleurs amis. Clarke prend du gel dans sa main et commence à l'appliquer dans les cheveux de Bellamy. Celui-ci ferme les yeux et se laisse faire. Clarke plaque ses cheveux contre son crâne et les lisse vers l'arrière.

\- C'est bon, dit-elle.

Bellamy ouvre les yeux et lui sourit. Clarke a proposé de faire ça parce qu'elle n'aime pas cette coupe, donc elle espère que son rendez-vous ne l'aimera pas non plus. Pourtant, il reste magnifique.

\- Tu es très beau, dit-elle.

\- Pas autant que toi.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que je suis très beau moi aussi.

Bellamy rit. Il se lève de son siège et se regarde dans le miroir en remerciant Clarke. Ils reviennent tous les deux dans le salon. Octavia fait un compliment à son frère et Sara saute même dans ses bras. Bellamy la soulève de terre et commence à lui faire l'avion, sous le regard attendri de Clarke. Octavia lui fait un coup de coude.

\- Attend qu'il soit parti pour baver, chuchote-t-elle.

\- La ferme.

Bellamy repose sa nièce sur le sol et enfile sa veste pour partir. Il regarde sa montre et s'installe sur le canapé, le temps qu'il parte. Il tend le bras et commence à toucher les cheveux blonds de Clarke.

\- Et toi ? demande-t-il. Quand est-ce que tu changes tes cheveux ?

\- Quoi ? Tu veux que je me les teigne en rose ?

\- Non, mais tu pourrais les couper. Ça t'irait bien, je pense.

\- Ah donc tu ne m'aimes pas les cheveux longs, c'est ce que tu es en train de me dire ?

\- Je t'aimerais de la même façon que tu aies les cheveux verts, rasés ou arrivant jusqu'aux pieds.

Clarke rit alors que Bellamy tend le bras et l'attire contre lui sur le canapé. Elle reste dans ses bras tandis qu'il dépose un baiser sur sa tempe. Octavia les regarde de l'autre côté de la pièce, et Clarke sent qu'elle est en train de lui dire d'arrêter, de s'éloigner… Mais elle n'en a pas envie. Clarke reste dans les bras de Bellamy jusqu'à ce que celui-ci regarde sa montre et remarque qu'il ne doit pas être en retard.

\- Ne m'attends pas ce soir, dit-il à Clarke. Je ne sais pas si je rentre dormir.

Clarke hoche la tête en souriant tristement, ce qu'il ne remarque pas, heureusement. Il se penche pour embrasser son front et dit au revoir à sa sœur et sa nièce. Clarke se place en tailleur sur le canapé et le regarde partir, la boule au ventre. Octavia se lève de son siège et s'assoit à côté de son amie.

\- Ça devient ridicule, dit-elle finalement.

\- Je le sais, tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire…

\- Dis-lui ce que tu ressens ! Tu vas exploser, Clarke.

Octavia la regarde avec insistance. Clarke soupire finalement en secouant la tête. Elle sent des larmes arriver dans ses yeux, mais elle les empêche de tomber. Elle ne veut pas pleurer pour quelqu'un qui n'aura jamais de sentiment pour elle.

\- Il ne m'aime pas de cette façon, murmure-t-elle.

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Je t'ai déjà dit que mon frère n'a jamais été aussi tactile avec quelqu'un qu'avec toi.

\- Il me considère comme sa sœur.

Octavia soupire avant de poser sa main sur le genou de Clarke. Celle-ci regarde Sara colorier sur le sol.

\- Si tu ne comptes jamais rien tenter, peut-être que tu devrais déménager.

\- Octavia…

\- Habiter avec lui te fera plus de mal qu'autre chose.

Clarke mord sa lèvre en hochant la tête. Elle sait qu'il faut qu'elle réfléchisse à cette possibilité, mais ne plus habiter avec Bellamy alors que ça fait déjà plus de deux ans… Ça va être dur. Ils sont fusionnels, ils ont besoin de l'un et de l'autre pour fonctionner. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire.

**[…]**

**Bellamy B.** : « Il vient de se passer quelque chose que tu ne vas pas aimer. »

**Clarke G.** : « Tu as cassé quelque chose chez ta sœur donc je dois rembourser ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « Pire. Ça concerne mes cheveux. »

**Clarke G.** : « Tu as usé et abusé du gel ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « Tu verras. J'arrive. »

Clarke fronce les sourcils devant son portable mais le met de côté le temps de terminer le film qu'elle regarde. Elle se ronge les ongles en regardant Ryan Gosling et Emma Stone chanter dans _La La Land_. Elle chantonne les paroles des chansons jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Clarke tourne la tête et voit Bellamy rentrer dans la pièce. Elle écarquille les yeux.

\- Ne crie pas, dit-il.

Clarke ne dit rien de plus. Elle regarde les cheveux de Bellamy… Enfin, ce qu'il en reste. Adieu les boucles brunes de Bellamy qu'elle aime tant. Tout a été coupé. Il reste de la longueur, bien-sûr, mais pas assez pour qu'il y ait ses boucles emblématiques…

\- Pourquoi ? parvient à articuler Clarke.

\- Sara a voulu jouer à la coiffeuse…

Bellamy hausse les épaules avant de s'avancer et s'asseoir sur le canapé. Clarke reste loin de lui et continue à le regarder, en secouant la tête.

\- Je vais dire à Octavia de la mettre à l'adoption, dit Clarke.

\- Ouais, ça c'est une excellente idée, répond Bellamy.

Bellamy croise les bras et regarde le film devant lui. Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de le fixer, notamment ce qui reste de ses cheveux. Elle s'approche de lui et tend le bras pour toucher les toucher. Bellamy ferme les yeux et se laisse faire.

\- Ce n'est même plus doux… dit-elle.

\- Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre, oui ? C'est moi qui ai les cheveux coupés, c'est moi qui devrait être en colère !

\- Oui mais c'est moi qui est obligée de regarder !

Clarke lève un sourcil dans sa direction alors qu'il commence à rire. Il tourne son visage vers elle.

\- Tu m'aimes toujours quand même ? dit-il en souriant.

\- Tu as de la chance d'être toujours sexy, marmonne Clarke.

Bellamy rit en bousculant légèrement son épaule. Clarke s'éloigne de lui pour s'adosser à l'accoudoir du canapé et envoie un message à Octavia.

**Clarke G.** : « Je vais tuer ta fille. »

**Octavia B.** : « Hé ne te plains pas, au moins Bellamy n'aura pas de rendez-vous de sitôt, vu la coupe de cheveux qu'elle lui a fait… »

**Clarke G.** : « C'est sûr mais… Quel sacrilège. Ça me fait même mal de le regarder. »

**Octavia B.** : « Hé, tu es censée l'aimer tout le temps, peu importe son physique ! »

Clarke grogne en lisant le message de son amie. Bellamy se tourne légèrement vers elle en fronçant les sourcils mais Clarke secoue la tête pour lui dire que ce n'est rien. Il se tourne finalement vers la télévision, sans poser de questions.

**Clarke G.** : « Ça va parce qu'il a toujours les mêmes muscles ! »

**Octavia B.** : « Tu es vraiment superficielle ! »

**Clarke G.** : « Oh, je rigole… »

Il a fallu plusieurs semaines pour que les cheveux de Bellamy reviennent dans leur état normal. Il a fallu exactement seize jours pour qu'une mèche réapparaisse sur son crâne… Mais une seule par contre. La toute première.

\- J'ai l'air ridicule, dit Bellamy en se regardant dans le miroir.

\- Les autres sont sur le point de boucler aussi, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Non, j'ai l'air stupide. Je vais la couper.

\- Si tu fais ça c'est moi qui te coupe autre chose.

Bellamy sourit avant de sortir de la salle de bain, en ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux de Clarke avant.

\- Tu n'as qu'à mettre du gel en attendant, lui dit Clarke.

\- Mauvaise idée, les filles n'aiment pas ça. J'ai fait fuir la dernière à cause de ça la dernière fois.

\- Moi j'aime bien quand même.

\- Oui mais toi tu m'aimes tout court, c'est injuste.

Clarke mord sa lèvre en le regardant disparaitre de la pièce. Ça c'est sûr qu'elle l'aime, mais Bellamy ne sait pas à quel point…

**[…]**

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ? demande Clarke.

\- Non, je te laisse avoir une soirée entre filles.

Clarke hoche la tête avant de prendre sa veste en cuir noire et l'enfiler par-dessus sa robe fleurie. Elle rougit en sentant le regard de Bellamy sur elle.

\- Tu comptes revenir avec quelqu'un ? demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Absolument pas. Je veux juste être belle, pour une fois.

\- Tu es toujours belle, bécasse.

Bellamy se lève du canapé pour se servir un verre d'eau tandis que Clarke se place devant le miroir pour se mettre un peu de rouge à lèvre. Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffe un peu, pour que ses boucles aient un peu plus de volume. Bellamy s'adosse au mur juste derrière et la regarde faire, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tes cheveux sont parfaits, princesse.

\- Vraiment ? Je les trouve secs, ils sont…

\- Ils sont magnifiques et tu as des belles boucles. Ça te va ?

Clarke acquiesce en souriant. Elle se penche et dépose un baiser sur la joue de Bellamy, et l'essuie juste après en s'excusant.

\- Amuse-toi bien, lui dit-il.

Bellamy lui fait un clin d'œil. Clarke prend son téléphone portable et voit qu'elle a reçu un message de Raven lui disant qu'elle est en bas. Clarke descend et rentre dans sa voiture. Octavia est déjà là.

\- On va à l'Arkadia ? demande Raven.

\- Comme toujours !

Raven démarre et met la musique à fond dans la voiture jusqu'au bar. Les filles chantent à tue-tête en attendant d'arriver sur place. Elles sortent de la voiture et Clarke rougit lorsque les filles lui disent qu'elle est magnifique. Elles commandent un verre au bar et s'installent à leur table habituelle.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si bien habillée ce soir ? Tu comptes trouver quelqu'un ? demande Raven.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me demande ça ? Bellamy m'a posé la même question !

\- Peut-être qu'il est jaloux…

Clarke prend une cacahouète sur leur table et la lance au visage de Raven. C'est souvent le sujet de discussion entre eux, lorsqu'elles font des soirées entre filles… Bellamy.

\- Parlons d'autre chose, dit Clarke. Comment va Murphy ? demande-t-elle à Raven.

\- Il va bien, enfin je crois. Je ne l'ai pas vu cette semaine…

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Il s'est enfin rendu compte que tu étais insupportable ? renchérit Octavia.

Raven frappe son épaule en commençant à parler de Murphy. Octavia et Clarke écoutent leur amie en essayant au maximum de lui donner des conseils, même si c'est compliqué d'en donner lorsqu'on est dans le cas de Clarke… Célibataire et amoureuse de son meilleur ami. Les filles continuent à parler ensemble de tout et de rien et enchaînent les verres tout au long de la soirée, jusqu'à ce que le sujet revienne sur Bellamy…

\- Il ne sort qu'avec les mêmes filles, dit Clarke en reprenant une gorgée de sa boisson. Grande, mince, brune, les cheveux carrés. Toujours les mêmes.

\- Tu n'as qu'à te teindre les cheveux, suggère Octavia.

\- Mais oui, bien-sûr, ça va tout changer ça !

Les filles rient et retournent au bar pour commander des nouveaux verres. Octavia s'installe à côté de Clarke à la table et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie. Raven décide d'arrêter de boire pour pouvoir les ramener en voiture juste après.

\- J'aimerais tellement que tu deviennes ma belle-sœur… murmure Octavia.

\- Moi aussi…

\- Les filles, vous êtes trop sobres, dit Raven. Vous me déprimez. Prenez des shots !

Clarke éclate de rire alors que Raven part au bar et revient avec trois shots pour elle et trois shots pour Octavia. Clarke les boit tous les trois cul sec sans se soucier des conséquences. Elle en a marre de penser à Bellamy, elle aimerait l'oublier au moins le temps d'une soirée. Une heure plus tard, c'est encore pire.

\- Ok, c'est parti, dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Quoi ?

\- On va aller se couper les cheveux toutes les trois !

Clarke se lève de sa chaise et manque de basculer mais reprend l'équilibre. Elle sort du bar avec les filles derrière elle.

\- Clarke, je pense que tu n'es pas lucide, dit Raven.

\- Oh, je le suis, je t'assure. Allez, Raven ! On va chez toi et tu me coupes les cheveux !

Raven lève les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien de plus. Elle sort ses clés de sa voiture et dit à ses amies de rentrer à l'intérieur. Octavia et Clarke chantent à nouveau durant le trajet alors que Raven essaye de les contrôler le plus possible. Elle se gare devant chez elle dix minutes plus tard et fait rentrer les filles à l'intérieur.

\- Clarke, tu es bourrée, je veux que tu sois sûre de toi ! lui dit-elle.

\- Je suis bourrée mais je ne suis pas stupide. Allez, on y va !

Clarke s'assoit sur une chaise en prenant au passage des ciseaux sur le côté. Est-ce qu'elle le regrettera le lendemain ? Probablement. Raven s'approche avec un gant mouillé et lui mouille un peu les cheveux. Elle prend les ciseaux et demande à Clarke où couper. Celle-ci lui montre un peu au-dessus des épaules. Raven prend une grande inspiration et positionne les ciseaux, avant de couper. Octavia les regarde faire en souriant. Raven continue son travail et regarde le résultat final, en réarrangeant au fur et à mesure.

\- C'est bon, regarde-toi dans le miroir.

Clarke se lève de sa chaise et regarde son reflet. Cette coupe lui va vraiment bien, elle est encore plus jolie maintenant mais elle pense à Bellamy.

\- Oh non, si ça se trouve Bellamy ne va pas aimer ! gémit-elle.

\- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclame Raven. C'était pour lui qu'on a décidé de faire ça !

\- C'est vrai ?

Octavia éclate de rire alors que Raven se frappe le fond. Clarke touche ses cheveux en mordant sa lèvre. Et s'il la trouvait moche ? Et s'il décidait de ne plus jamais lui parler ? Et s'il…

\- Oh je suis trop saoule, murmure-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Je vais vous ramener toutes les deux, vous avez besoin de dormir.

\- Il va me tuer…

Raven prend la main de Clarke dans la sienne et la tire en avant. Clarke et Octavia rentrent dans la voiture mais cette fois-ci ne parlent pas. Clarke continue à toucher ses cheveux encore et encore. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça.

\- On est arrivés, dit Raven en se garant. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide dans les escaliers, Clarke ?

\- Non, non, merci.

Clarke sort de la voiture et ouvre la porte d'entrée de son immeuble. Elle monte les quelques marches d'escalier et trébuche sur la moitié d'entre elles. Elle entre finalement dans son appartement et referme la porte derrière elle. Clarke dépose son sac dans l'entrée et enlève ses chaussures. Elle s'apprête à retirer sa veste en cuir mais croise son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux sont courts… Ils arrivent aux épaules mais ils sont _courts_ par rapport à avant ! La jeune femme décide de ne pas aller dans sa chambre mais entre dans celle de Bellamy.

\- Bellamy ? murmure-t-elle.

Bellamy se retourne dans son lit en poussant un gémissement, mais ne semble pas se réveiller. Clarke s'avance lentement et pose ses mains sur son épaule en le poussant.

\- Bellamy, murmure-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Clarke ? répond celui-ci d'une voix groggy.

\- Bellamy je suis désolée, je sais que tu aimais mes cheveux… Je les aimais bien, moi aussi ! Mais je suis bourrée, je n'ai pas réalisé que… Je n'ai plus de cheveux maintenant !

\- Quoi ?

Clarke grogne et se dirige vers la porte pour allumer la lumière. Bellamy pousse un nouveau gémissement en se cachant les yeux, tellement la lumière est forte.

\- Mais t'es folle ? s'exclame-t-il.

\- Mais regarde, je n'ai plus de cheveux !

Bellamy ouvre les yeux et cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière. Il hausse finalement les sourcils dans sa direction, une lueur de surprise dans le regard. Clarke se sent nerveuse et commence à parler à toute vitesse à cause de tout l'alcool dans son sang.

\- C'est Raven qui m'a coupé les cheveux, mais c'est moi qui lui a demandé. J'étais contente quand je me suis vue mais je me suis dit que tu n'allais peut-être pas aimer… C'est pour ça que je suis venue te réveiller, parce que…

\- Attend une petite minute.

Bellamy se lève rapidement de son lit et vient juste devant elle. Il pose ses mains sur les bras de Clarke et se baisse légèrement pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Clarke.

\- Tu avais peur que je n'aime pas ta coupe de cheveux ? demande-t-il finalement.

\- Bah… Oui.

\- Clarke, tu es magnifique, peu importe ta coupe de cheveux… Et je dois avouer que ça te va vraiment bien. J'adore.

\- C'est vrai ?

Clarke voit flou et est sur le point de tomber à tout moment, surtout dû à la proximité du corps de Bellamy au sien.

\- Et tu sais pourquoi je préfère cette coupe ? demande-t-il.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

Bellamy sourit légèrement avant de l'attirer contre lui et la prendre dans ses bras. Clarke ferme les yeux et passe ses bras autour de sa taille, en soupirant contre lui. Bellamy caresse son dos de haut en bas avec l'une de ses mains et, finalement, la remonte jusqu'à sa nuque. Clarke sent des papillons dans le creux de son ventre lorsqu'il caresse du bout des doigts sa nuque.

\- Je ne pouvais pas faire ça avant, murmure-t-il.

Clarke hoche la tête contre lui sans le relâcher pendant un bon moment. Bellamy se recule quelques secondes après en lui souriant. Il prend l'une de ses mèches de cheveux et tire dessus.

\- Allez, va te coucher. Je pense que tu auras une bonne gueule de bois demain matin.

Bellamy se recule. Clarke mord sa lèvre en tournant son visage vers le lit de Bellamy, et en le regardant à nouveau.

\- Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? demande-t-elle.

\- Tu veux… Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

\- Oui, j'ai l'impression que je n'arriverai jamais à dormir toute seule ce soir. Je suis capable de tomber de mon lit avec mon taux d'alcool dans le sang…

Bellamy passe une main dans ses cheveux. Clarke commence à rougir quand elle se rend compte que Bellamy ne veut sans doute pas dormir avec elle. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, cela ne les dérangeait pas. La jeune femme attend un petit moment avant de secouer la tête.

\- C'était stupide, désolée, murmure-t-elle.

Clarke avance d'un pas vers la porte mais Bellamy intercepte son poignet. Elle lève les yeux vers lui.

\- D'accord, lui dit-il. Va te changer et faire tes trucs de filles et rejoint moi après.

\- Mes trucs de filles ? demande-t-elle en riant.

\- Tu sais, enlever le maquillage, les boucles d'oreilles, les collants…

\- Compris.

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel alors que Clarke rit encore un peu. Elle sort de sa chambre et rentre dans la sienne en retirant sa veste et sa robe. Elle prend un short en coton et un débardeur en tremblant. Elle va dormir avec Bellamy… Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de lui demander ça ? Elle se dit qu'au moins il excusera son comportement puisqu'elle est bourrée… Ce sera son excuse pour dormir avec.

Clarke file dans la salle de bain et se démaquille en passant de l'eau sur son visage. Elle se regarde dans le miroir en soufflant plusieurs fois de suite. Elle sort de la pièce et rentre dans la chambre de Bellamy. La lumière est déjà éteinte et Clarke voit la forme allongée de son meilleur ami dans le lit. Elle s'approche mais se cogne contre un meuble.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu mets un meuble là ? murmure-t-elle.

\- Parce que c'est ma chambre et je fais ce que je veux, répond-il.

Clarke grogne et atterrit violemment dans le lit pour être sûre de ne plus se cogner sur le passage. Cependant, c'est surtout sur Bellamy qu'elle atterrit. Elle entend son cri alors que son genou rentre dans son ventre.

\- Mais t'es folle ! crie-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu !

\- Ça fait tellement mal, gémit-il.

\- C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée, je devrais sans doute retourner dans ma chambre.

\- Trop tard.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Bellamy enroule un bras autour de sa taille et l'attire contre lui. Clarke se retrouve allongée dans ses bras, son nez au creux de son cou. Elle ferme automatiquement les yeux dès qu'elle sent son odeur familière. Bellamy caresse son dos de haut en bas avec un bras et entortille une mèche de ses cheveux avec les doigts de son autre main. Clarke soupire contre lui et pose sa main dans son cou, en se rapprochant de lui. Cependant, en faisant ça, son bassin rencontre celui de Bellamy, notamment la bosse dans son pantalon. Elle se fige.

\- Excuse-moi, murmure-t-il en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est…

\- Hé, Bellamy ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es un homme.

\- Merci de le remarquer !

Clarke éclate de rire dans ses bras en se serrant encore plus contre lui, se fichant complètement de ce qu'elle sent contre elle ou non. Bien-sûr, cela la rend folle, mais elle ne veut pas le montrer. À la place, elle s'endort dans les bras de Bellamy alors qu'il caresse délicatement ses cheveux.

**[…]**

Bellamy aime les cheveux de Clarke. Non, il _adore_ les cheveux de Clarke. C'est ce dont elle s'est rendu compte le mois qui a suivi sa coupe de cheveux. Bellamy touche tout le temps ses mèches, il la complimente énormément également. Clarke adore ça, bien-sûr. Depuis qu'ils ont dormi ensemble, ils sont beaucoup plus proches physiquement aussi. Clarke ne veut pas poser de plans sur la comète mais elle sent qu'il peut se passer quelque chose avec lui. Elle sent qu'il y a quelque chose.

\- Est-ce que tu es prête ? demande Bellamy en rentrant dans la cuisine.

\- Je prends mon café et j'arrive, répond Clarke.

Bellamy hoche la tête et ouvre le frigidaire pour prendre de l'eau. Clarke termine sa tasse de café et la pose dans l'évier, avant de commencer à la laver ainsi que le reste de la vaisselle. Bellamy pose son verre d'eau à son tour.

\- T'es pas gêné ! s'exclame Clarke.

\- Tu es en train de faire la vaisselle, ce n'est pas un verre en plus qui va te déranger quand même ?

\- C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de te dire. Je ne mérite pas ça.

\- Non mais tu mérites un massage en attendant.

Clarke sourit alors que Bellamy vient derrière elle et commence à masser ses épaules. La jeune femme profite de la chaleur des mains de Bellamy et se détend peu à peu. Elle ne se lassera jamais de la proximité qu'elle possède avec lui depuis qu'ils ont dormi ensemble… C'était surement la meilleure décision de sa vie, quand elle y pense.

\- La nuque, dit-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai mal à la nuque.

Bellamy rit légèrement avant de remonter ses doigts vers sa nuque pour la masser. Est-ce que Clarke a réellement mal à la nuque ? Absolument pas. Pourtant, elle apprécie grandement ce que Bellamy est en train de faire. Il remonte doucement de haut en bas le long de sa nuque.

\- C'est pratique cette coiffure, murmure-t-il.

\- Pour les massages ? demande Clarke.

\- Oui et d'autres choses.

Clarke fronce les sourcils mais se fige lorsqu'elle sent le souffle de Bellamy dans sa nuque, jusqu'à ce qu'il dépose un baiser sur sa peau à cet endroit. Clarke abandonne tout à coup la vaisselle et passe une main dans les cheveux de Bellamy. Celui-ci semble comprendre qu'elle n'a pas envie qu'il arrête puisqu'il dépose un nouveau baiser un peu à côté, jusqu'à descendre dans son cou. Clarke ferme les yeux. Cette fois-ci c'est sûr, il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Bellamy dépose un dernier baiser dans son cou avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille pour la retourner vers lui. Clarke pose ses mains sur son torse et lève les yeux vers lui. Elle y voit du désir, et c'est la première fois qu'elle voit cette expression sur son visage. Clarke commence à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds mais le téléphone de Bellamy sonne tout à coup. Un silence gêné s'installe. Elle racle sa gorge et s'écarte de lui.

\- Tu devrais répondre.

Bellamy attend une seconde avant de hocher la tête pour le sortir de sa poche et décrocher. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux en mordant sa lèvre.

\- Oui Octavia, on arrive. On était… On était occupés. On décolle.

Clarke sort de la cuisine et part dans la salle de bain le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Elle respire lentement et revient dans le salon. Bellamy lui fait un sourire, ses clés de voiture dans sa main. Ils sortent tous les deux de l'immeuble et rentrent dans la voiture de Bellamy. Aucun des deux ne parle sur le trajet jusqu'à chez Octavia, tous les deux étant dans leurs pensées. Ils arrivent au bout de dix minutes.

\- Bellamy ! Clarke !

Sara sort rapidement de la maison de sa mère et court vers Bellamy et Clarke. Elle leur fait à tous les deux des câlins et les tire en avant dans la maison. Octavia leur dit bonjour.

\- Alors, c'est ce meuble que je voulais que tu me répares, dit-elle à son frère.

Octavia et Bellamy partent dans sa chambre tandis que Clarke reste assise avec Sara sur le canapé, en regardant un dessin animé à la télévision. Clarke commence à faire une tresse à Sara alors que Bellamy revient.

\- Tu as terminé ? demande Clarke.

\- Oui, maintenant Octavia est en train de replacer tous ses livres à l'intérieur par ordre alphabétique…

Clarke rit en terminant la tresse de Sara. Bellamy s'assoit à côté de sa nièce en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et en lui demandant comment se passe l'école. Sara parle de ses nombreux petits amis en les nommant un à un, ce qui fait rire Clarke. Bellamy fait semblant d'être choqué.

\- Il ne faut pas avoir plusieurs amoureux, dit-il. Ça va briser leur cœur à la fin !

\- Toi tu as déjà eu pleins de copines, donc moi aussi je peux !

Bellamy commence à rougir devant la remarque de la petite tandis que Clarke éclate de rire en tapant dans la main de Sara.

\- Toi Clarke tu n'as jamais eu personne par contre, continue à dire Sara.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ça, tu n'es juste pas au courant de ma vie amoureuse… Puis, j'attends juste le prince Charmant.

\- Bellamy est un prince Charmant, tu sais.

Clarke sourit sans répondre à Sara. Elle se sent juste devenir toute rouge lorsqu'elle voit la tête de Bellamy se tourner vers elle et l'observer. Clarke lève les yeux vers lui et plonge dans son regard. C'est comme s'il était d'accord avec Sara, comme s'il voulait être son prince Charmant. Clarke racle sa gorge avant de regarder Sara à nouveau.

\- Tu sais, il y en a partout des princes Charmant, dit-elle.

\- Oui, mais je pense que personne n'arrivera à la cheville de Bellamy, renchérit Sara. En plus je suis sûre que Bellamy adorerait être ton prince Charmant.

Bellamy écarquille les yeux tandis que Sara se tourne vers lui en haussant un sourcil. Bellamy commence à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais Octavia revient dans le salon.

\- C'est bon, j'ai tout rangé, merci beaucoup Bellamy. Vous voulez qu'on regarde un film ?

Sara se lève du canapé en criant « La Belle et la Bête ! » plusieurs fois de suite. Clarke se gratte le sourcil tandis qu'Octavia met le DVD dans le lecteur. Octavia s'installe dans un fauteuil et sa fille en profite pour s'asseoir sur elle. Clarke ne bouge pas de sa place alors que Bellamy se lève pour aller faire des popcorns et les donner à sa nièce. Il se réinstalle dans le canapé, cette fois-ci juste à côté de Clarke.

\- Je sens que je vais détester ce film, murmure-t-il.

\- C'est mon Disney préféré, tu as intérêt à l'aimer, répond Clarke.

Bellamy sourit en secouant la tête. Octavia se lève rapidement pour éteindre toutes les lumières. Le film commence et Sara se met à chanter toutes les chansons sous les rires de sa famille. Clarke l'accompagne dans la moitié des chansons, tellement elle aime ce dessin animé. Bellamy soupire la plupart du temps, ce qui agace Clarke. Il la regarde aussi beaucoup, ce qui l'agace encore plus… Même si cela le fait rire, apparemment.

\- Arrête de me regarder, murmure-t-elle.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi alors ? demande-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, trouve quelque chose.

Clarke se repositionne et regarde le diner entre la Belle et la Bête devant elle. Bellamy décide finalement de faire quelque chose, puisqu'il tend son bras et prend la main de Clarke dans la sienne. Celle-ci tourne rapidement la tête mais il ne la regarde pas, il entrelace juste ses doigts aux siens. Clarke se reconcentre sur la télévision. C'est la première fois qu'ils se tiennent la main de façon romantique, ce qui est assez étrange.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de réfléchir pour une fois, s'il te plait ? murmure-t-il sans même la regarder.

Clarke ne dit rien, elle resserre ses doigts autour de ceux de son meilleur ami. Bellamy attend quelques minutes avant de commencer à caresser le dos de la main de Clarke avec son pouce. Clarke ferme les yeux.

**[…]**

Clarke pensait que Bellamy et elle allaient franchir rapidement le pas, mais ce n'est toujours pas le cas. Ils sont toujours aussi proches, il y a des moments tendancieux entre eux, mais toujours pas de bisou, à son grand désespoir.

**Raven R.** : « On sort aujourd'hui ? »

**Clarke G.** : « J'ai prévu de faire un marathon Harry Potter avec Bellamy. »

**Raven R.** : « J'espère qu'il va mettre sa baguette dans ta… »

Clarke écarquille les yeux devant le message de Raven et balance son téléphone sur la table basse, en décidant de l'ignorer. Octavia et Raven veulent vraiment qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Bellamy et elle maintenant qu'elles sont au courant de tous les moments tendres entre eux, et elles sont impatientes de savoir ce qui se passe réellement.

\- Je mets le premier film ? demande Bellamy.

\- Allez, c'est parti.

Clarke s'installe dans le canapé et Bellamy s'installe à côté d'elle. Ils commencent _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers _et commentent le film, puisqu'ils l'ont déjà vu de nombreuses fois. Clarke dessine sur son cahier de croquis des dessins d'Harry Potter, et Bellamy semble fasciné par ce qu'elle fait.

\- Tu ne veux pas dessiner sur moi ? demande-t-il.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'en sais rien, dessiner sur mes bras.

\- Je peux toujours essayer.

Bellamy sourit en entendant la réponse de Clarke. Cette dernière se lève pour aller chercher des feutres dans sa chambre et revient. Elle s'assoit à nouveau et dit à Bellamy de s'allonger sur elle, son dos sur ses jambes. Il retire son gilet et Clarke commence à colorier le bras le plus près d'elle. Elle ne peut presque plus regarder le film tellement elle est concentrée donc Bellamy lui dit à haute voix ce qui se passe dans chaque scène. Clarke dessine un vif d'or sur sa peau, en essayant de penser à tout sauf au fait qu'elle touche ses muscles.

\- C'est vraiment chouette, je n'avais jamais fait ça, murmure-t-elle.

\- Et en plus tu es douée.

Clarke sourit et continue son dessin. Le film qu'ils regardent se finit assez rapidement.

\- Il faut mettre le deuxième, dit Clarke.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me lever, attends un peu.

Bellamy ferme les yeux en prononçant cette phrase. Clarke dessine un petit Harry Potter sur son bras et sourit en voyant à quel point c'est bien fait. Elle se penche un peu et commence à faire le deuxième bras, le plus loin d'elle. Clarke sait très bien que sa poitrine touche le torse de Bellamy mais elle n'essaye de ne pas y penser, sinon elle sent qu'elle peut vriller. Cela ne semble pas déranger Bellamy puisqu'il lève un peu son bras entièrement dessiné et passe ses doigts dans les cheveux de Clarke.

\- Je vais m'endormir si tu fais ça, murmure-t-elle.

\- On sera deux alors.

Clarke rit alors qu'elle sent les doigts de Bellamy caresser sa nuque et la racine de ses cheveux. Elle termine assez rapidement son deuxième bras et se redresse un peu. Bellamy gémit à cause de son absence.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? demande-t-elle.

\- Bien-sûr.

Bellamy garde les yeux fermés alors que Clarke se penche à nouveau pour commencer à dessiner sur son cou. C'est peut-être risqué mais elle voulait vraiment s'approcher de cette zone depuis longtemps. Elle contourne sa pomme d'Adam et dessine sur le côté de son cou. Bellamy ouvre les yeux lorsqu'il sent les cheveux de Clarke caresser son cou. Clarke se redresse.

\- Excuse-moi, murmure-t-elle.

Bellamy garde ses yeux sur elle en continuant à caresser ses cheveux. Clarke ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce qu'il tire sur l'une de ses mèches. La jeune femme s'approche un peu de lui jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent les siennes. Ils respirent quelques secondes l'un contre l'autre, sans réellement savoir quoi faire. Bellamy décide finalement de franchir le dernier pas puisqu'il relève un peu la tête et pose ses lèvres contre celles de Clarke. Celle-ci ouvre la bouche pour le laisser entrelacer sa langue avec la sienne, tout en caressant son cou. Bellamy bascule un peu jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux allongés côte à côte sur le canapé. Clarke gémit alors qu'il mordille son cou tout en passant sa main sous son t-shirt.

\- C'est ok ? demande-t-il en relevant la tête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tout ça, ce qu'on fait… Tu es d'accord avec ça ?

Clarke se fige en entendant sa question. Est-ce que c'est simplement un coup d'un soir pour lui ?

\- Bellamy… Je ne veux pas n'être qu'une passade pour toi, alors si c'est ce que tu souhaites avec moi… Il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête maintenant. Je ne le supporterais pas.

Bellamy fronce les sourcils en la regardant, comme s'il la prenait pour une folle. Il secoue finalement la tête avant de replonger en avant pour l'embrasser. Clarke lui rend son baiser en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Elle se sépare rapidement.

\- Attends, je veux une réponse.

\- Ce baiser n'était pas une réponse suffisante ?

\- Absolument pas, moi je veux une phrase construite du début à la fin, avec…

\- Je t'aime virgule Clarke point.

Clarke plisse les yeux le temps de comprendre que Bellamy vient de lui dire « Je t'aime, Clarke. ». La jeune femme ouvre la bouche pendant une seconde.

\- Mais tu m'aimes comment ? demande-t-elle. Parce que si c'est en tant que meilleure amie d'accord, mais…

\- Oh c'est pas vrai.

Bellamy roule sur elle et l'emprisonne sous son corps. Il l'embrasse longuement alors qu'elle gémit sous lui. Le jeune homme dépose des baisers le long de son cou et descend sa main jusqu'à arriver au jean de Clarke. Celle-ci passe une main dans ses boucles brune en mordant sa lèvre lorsqu'il déboutonne son pantalon et passe sa main dans son sous vêtement. Clarke gémit en sentant les doigts de Bellamy la caresser tout en mordant son cou.

\- Est-ce que tu pense que je ne t'aime que comme une meilleure amie maintenant ? murmure-t-il contre elle.

\- Ou alors tu es quelqu'un de très amical…

\- Très très amical, répète-t-il.

Clarke rit avant de prendre le visage de Bellamy entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Il passe sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur et Clarke gémit lorsqu'il insère un doigt en elle. Clarke soupire contre ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- En tant qu'amie ? demande Bellamy.

\- La ferme et continue.

Bellamy sourit contre ses lèvres.

**[…]**

\- Bellamy ! Clarke !

Sara arrive à toute vitesse vers Clarke et saute dans ses bras. Clarke rit en la soulevant de terre et en plantant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu as bien entendu la sonnette, contrairement à ta mère !

\- Oh elle arrive, elle fait ses cheveux.

Bellamy rit avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa nièce. Clarke la repose sur le sol en s'agenouillant devant elle. Clarke regarde rapidement Bellamy, qui lui sourit. Cela fait déjà un bon mois qu'ils sont en couple, et tous leurs amis sont au courant, dont Octavia… Par contre, ils ne l'ont pas annoncé à Sara.

\- Bellamy et moi avons quelque chose à te dire, lui dit Clarke.

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de la dernière fois où tu m'as dit qu'il fallait que je trouve un prince Charmant ?

Sara lève les yeux au ciel le temps de réfléchir et hoche finalement rapidement la tête. Clarke lui sourit.

\- Tu avais raison, dit-elle. J'avais un prince Charmant tout près de moi depuis longtemps.

\- Bellamy ? demande timidement Sara.

\- Oui, Bellamy. C'est lui mon prince Charmant depuis toujours.

Sara sourit en voyant Clarke se relever et Bellamy passer un bras autour d'elle. Sara s'approche d'eux et les entoure avec ses bras.

\- Est-ce que vous allez vous marier ? demande-t-elle.

\- Hé petite maligne, dit Bellamy en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu sais que Clarke et moi sommes amoureux depuis peu de temps donc…

\- Et alors ? Vous pouvez toujours vous marier maintenant et avoir un enfant.

Clarke commence à rire en voyant Bellamy devenir tout rouge et manquer de s'étouffer à cause de ce que lui dit Sara. Octavia arrive finalement à sa rescousse en les enlaçant. Sara sautille devant sa mère.

\- Maman, Bellamy et Clarke sont amoureux !

\- Oui je le sais crapule ! Va t'asseoir sur le canapé le temps que je prépare nos affaires pour le pique-nique.

Sara sourit avant d'obéir aux ordres de sa mère. Bellamy la regarde tendrement avant d'attirer Clarke vers lui. Celle-ci entoure sa taille de ses bras alors qu'il dépose un baiser sur son front en la serrant contre lui. Il parcourt le côté de son visage avec son nez avant de placer ses doigts sous le menton de Clarke et le relever pour l'embrasser. Bellamy sourit contre ses lèvres.

\- On en aura une comme ça un jour, pas vrai ? demande-t-il.

\- Je croyais que c'était trop tôt pour parler de ça ? répond-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je suis ton prince Charmant, c'est normal que ça aille vite avec moi.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel et replonge dans les bras de Bellamy, en profitant de sa chaleur et de son odeur.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

J'espère, **comme toujours**, que_ tout va bien_ pour vous. Je suis **désolée** du _retard_, ça a été assez **compliqué** _ces derniers jours_ pour moi... Mais je vais **essayer** de revenir en _force_ ! Je publie toujours à une **fréquence** d'un chapitre _toutes les deux semaines_ parce que je n'arrive pas à **avancer**, j'ai dû mal à _écrire_ pour le moment... Donc c'est plus **prudent** de garder ce _rythme_ !

On se retrouve donc dans **deux semaines**. Je vous fais _des bisous_ !

**\- Amandine.**


	12. Piscine

**PISCINE**

**/!\ Ce chapitre contient des scènes de sexe assez explicites, donc n'hésitez pas à survoler quelques passages si cela vous gêne !**

Bellamy resserre son sac de sport sur son épaule et sort de sa voiture. Il marche lentement le temps de regarder les messages sur son téléphone portable, et arrive jusqu'à l'entrée de la piscine. Il est un peu plus de dix-huit heures, il est légèrement en retard… Mais l'entraineur ne lui dira rien, avec un peu de chance. Le jeune homme se change rapidement dans les vestiaires en mettant son short de bain et en gardant son t-shirt, et rejoint ses coéquipiers devant le grand bassin.

\- Désolé pour le retard, coach, dit Bellamy en s'approchant.

\- Bellamy, c'est la deuxième fois de la semaine.

\- Je sais mais je ne fais jamais attention à l'heure…

Bellamy tape dans la main de chacun de ses amis. Miller lui fait une légère accolade tandis que Dax lui fait un clin d'œil. Bellamy hausse un sourcil en regardant le torse nu de celui-ci.

\- Tu es pressé d'aller dans l'eau ? demande-t-il à Dax.

\- J'ai juste très chaud.

\- Comme toujours…

Dax commence à ricaner. Bellamy se place à côté de Miller et croise les bras en regardant son entraineur. Cela fait plusieurs années qu'il le connait puisque c'est un nageur depuis le collège. Le coach a mis du temps à l'apprivoiser mais ils s'adorent maintenant. Marcus est gentil, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il a promu Bellamy au rang de capitaine de l'équipe depuis un an.

\- Plus jamais de retard, compris ? demande finalement Marcus.

\- Compris, chef, répond Bellamy.

Marcus hoche la tête avant de se pencher pour prendre la feuille de présence. Il appelle les noms de chacun et Bellamy fronce les sourcils en voyant Riley manquer à l'appel.

\- Monsieur, vous n'avez pas appelé Riley, dit Miller.

\- C'est normal, Riley a quitté l'équipe, répond Marcus.

\- Pardon ? demande Bellamy.

Tout le monde commence à se regarder en fronçant les sourcils et en se disant que ce n'était pas normal. Bellamy secoue la tête en regardant son entraineur. Riley est dans l'équipe depuis déjà deux ans, il les aurait prévenu s'il avait décidé de quitter l'équipe… En plus il est excellent à la nage, ils ont _besoin_ de lui pour gagner les compétitions.

\- Il m'a prévenu hier soir, leur dit Marcus. Croyez-moi, ça ne m'a pas plu non plus.

\- Mais comment est-ce qu'on va faire ? demande Finn. C'était l'un de nos meilleurs éléments.

\- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous dans quelques minutes.

Bellamy hausse un sourcil en regardant son entraineur. Il n'est pas vraiment d'accord avec le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas prévenu, mais il ne peut rien dire. Il écoute ce que Marcus continue à dire sur les compétitions futures de natation. Bellamy se laisse finalement distraire lorsqu'une jeune femme arrive derrière Marcus, avec un sac à dos sur les épaules. Elle possède une robe courte et est pied nu. Elle arrive autour du bassin.

\- Ah, Clarke, dit Marcus en souriant. Approche-toi, je t'en prie.

Clarke sourit légèrement et se place à côté de Marcus. Elle balaye des yeux l'équipe entière de natation avant de regarder un peu plus longuement Bellamy. Celui-ci plisse des yeux.

\- C'est elle qui va remplacer Riley, dit finalement Marcus.

\- Attends, tu peux répéter ? demande Bellamy.

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

Marcus commence à noter des choses sur sa feuille de route tandis que les garçons de l'équipe se regardent en chuchotant des choses. Bellamy comprend qu'ils sont dans la même position que lui : ils ne comprennent pas.

\- Coach, c'est impossible, dit Bellamy. C'est une… C'est une…

\- Une fille ? demande soudainement Clarke. Merci, je n'avais pas remarqué.

\- Je ne veux pas t'offenser mais tu ne peux pas être dans une équipe entièrement composée de garçons.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Parce que je suis une _fille_ ?

\- Exactement. Tu n'as pas la même force que nous, tu es plus petite, tu ne peux pas aller plus vite. C'est un fait.

\- C'est surtout _sexiste_.

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel en entendant ce que Clarke lui dit. C'est vrai que ça fait sexiste, mais les équipes ne peuvent pas être mixte. Ça n'est jamais arrivé. Il ne veut pas être le capitaine de Clarke, c'est juste impossible. Il ne veut pas être sexiste, il ne l'est pas, mais dans ce cas-ci… Il ne voit pas comment cette femme pourrait s'intégrer à l'équipe.

\- Écoute moi bien, Bellamy, dit Marcus. Clarke est géniale. Elle était la meilleure parmi les dernières compétitions féminine, je ne pouvais pas ne pas la faire entrer dans cette équipe.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne va pas dans l'équipe féminine dans ce cas ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place, c'est tout. On ne peut pas se passer d'elle maintenant que Riley n'est plus avec nous. On a besoin de gagner. Je ne veux plus t'entendre en parler, compris ?

L'équipe ne dit rien de plus. Bellamy serre la mâchoire en entendant la façon dont Marcus lui a parlé. C'est très rare qu'il emploie ce ton avec lui… Clarke s'avance finalement vers l'équipe et se place à côté d'eux, comme si elle faisait partie du groupe, ce qui exaspére Bellamy.

\- Clarke va seulement vous regarder nager aujourd'hui. J'aimerais qu'elle en apprenne un peu plus sur vos techniques de nage.

Marcus leur dit les entrainements qu'ils vont faire dans la journée et leur dit qu'ils peuvent aller dans le bassin. Tout le monde se déshabille et saute dans l'eau sauf Bellamy, qui reste debout, les bras croisés. Marcus pousse un soupir avant de s'approcher de lui. Bellamy ne dit rien au tout début parce qu'il sait que Clarke les écoute, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu m'en parler avant ? demande Bellamy. On aurait pu trouver une solution, j'aurais peut-être eu des amis qui…

\- Qu'est-ce qui te gène, Bellamy ? Le fait qu'elle soit une fille ? Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu étais du genre à discriminer selon le sexe.

\- Moi ? Discriminer selon un sexe ? Jamais de la vie ! Marcus, ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est que nous sommes des _garçons_. Tu connais Dax, pas vrai ? Il n'hésitera pas à la rabaisser et l'humilier, donc…

Bellamy interrompt sa phrase lorsqu'il entend un raclement de gorge sur le côté. Il se tourne vers Clarke, qui plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je te promets que je ferais de mon mieux pour l'équipe, dit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, dit-il en secouant la tête.

\- Ah oui, le problème c'est que tu es sexiste, c'est vrai.

\- Je ne suis pas…

\- Ça suffit vous deux, intervient Marcus. Clarke reste.

Bellamy secoue la tête avant de s'éloigner d'eux pour mettre fin à la conversation. Cela l'énerve au plus haut point mais il ne peut rien dire, il ne risquerait pas de se faire virer de l'équipe alors que c'est tout ce qu'il a. Il retire son t-shirt avant de sauter dans l'eau, pour oublier les quinze dernières minutes.

**[…]**

\- Ce serait bien qu'elle mette un maillot de bain deux pièces… murmure Dax.

\- Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi, renchérit Atom.

Bellamy serre la mâchoire en entendant les commentaires de ses coéquipiers, qui regardent Clarke discuter avec son amie dans les gradins. Bellamy savait que ça allait se finir de cette façon, avec des commentaires des garçons sur le corps de Clarke ou sur le fait, justement, qu'elle ne le dévoile pas assez. Bellamy est assez content qu'elle garde un maillot de bain une pièce, justement, sinon il aurait entendu des remarques sexistes tous les jours.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Bellamy ? demande Dax.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu aimerais bien te la taper aussi, pas vrai ?

Bellamy hausse un sourcil dans sa direction sans répondre. Dax lui fait un clin d'œil avant de sauter dans le bassin. Bellamy réfléchit aux dernières semaines d'entraînement en compagnie de Clarke. Marcus avait complètement raison lorsqu'il disait que Clarke était forte. Elle est presque plus forte que Bellamy, d'ailleurs, ce qui commence à l'irriter. Elle arrive assez souvent première, à son grand désespoir.

\- Tout le monde dans l'eau, on refait un 500 mètres ! s'écrie Marcus.

Clarke hoche la tête avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Raven. Elle passe près de Bellamy et plonge dans l'eau. Ce dernier fait la même chose et nage jusqu'au point de départ. Il pose ses pieds contre la paroi et attend le signal de Marcus. Dès que celui-ci siffle, Bellamy pousse le plus fort possible sur ses jambes et démarre sa nage. Il fait le crawl en prenant sa respiration tous les trois coups de bras, pour essayer de s'économiser. Il regarde de temps en temps sur le côté et voit que Clarke est exactement au même niveau que lui. Il essaye d'aller encore plus vite mais, finalement, Clarke arrive deux petites secondes avant lui. Elle sourit en regardant Marcus.

\- Félicitations Clarke, tu es la première ! dit Marcus.

Clarke sourit en sortant du bassin et court vers Raven, toute ravie. Bellamy secoue la tête avant de plonger dans l'eau quelques secondes, pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il n'arrête pas de se faire battre par elle, il faut vraiment qu'il se ressaisisse.

\- Les garçons continuez à faire des longueurs, dit Marcus.

\- Et pour Clarke ? s'exclame Atom.

\- Clarke est arrivée avant vous donc elle a le droit de se reposer. Allez, partez tout de suite.

Les garçons n'ont même pas le temps de discuter, ils repartent immédiatement faire les longueurs demandées par leur coach. Bellamy pense à toute son équipe en donnant ses coups de bras. Clarke n'est pas méchante, et c'est là tout le problème. Il aimerait que ce soit le cas, au moins cela lui donnerait une bonne occasion de la renvoyer de l'équipe… Mais non. Clarke est gentille, Clarke est douce… Et elle essaye de les aider quand ils ont des baisses de morale, également. Bellamy ne lui a jamais réellement parlé, mais il sait que Miller est devenu assez rapidement ami avec elle.

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez sortir de l'eau quelques minutes ! crie Marcus.

Tous les garçons sortent de l'eau rapidement pour pouvoir faire une pause. Bellamy sort à son tour et va prendre une serviette pour s'essuyer un peu avec. Il regarde au loin et voit Clarke le regarder mais détourner très rapidement les yeux.

\- Il faudrait la virer de l'équipe.

\- Je suis d'accord.

Bellamy tourne la tête en entendant la conversation de Dax et Atom au loin. Il se rapproche et se place à côté d'eux. Dax le regarde.

\- Tu n'es pas d'accord, Bellamy ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Clarke. Elle ne devrait pas être dans l'équipe.

Bellamy ne répond pas, parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi penser. D'un côté il n'était pas d'accord avec la décision de l'entraineur d'intégrer Clarke dans l'équipe, mais de l'autre… Elle n'est pas nulle, loin de là. Au contraire, elle est bien plus douée que certains comme Dax, par exemple.

\- Je n'en sais rien, soupire-t-il.

\- Tout le monde est d'accord avec ça ! répond Dax.

\- Non, Miller et Lincoln l'aiment bien, par exemple.

Il ne s'attendait pas à défendre Clarke, mais c'est le cas. Pourtant, il sait qu'il ne doit pas aller trop loin. Il ne peut pas être contre ses coéquipiers, ce serait vraiment mauvais pour l'équipe. Il doit les soutenir coûte que coûte.

\- Tu défends ta petite copine, Blake ? demande Dax.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est faux.

\- Alors si tu penses que c'est faux, il vaudrait mieux que tu essayes d'en parler à l'entraineur… Tu sais, en tant que capitaine de notre équipe.

Dax lui donne une tape sur l'épaule et s'éloigne en compagnie d'Atom. Bellamy serre les dents en regardant au loin Clarke, qui éclate de rire aux côtés de Raven.

**[…]**

Marcus prend sa fiche sur le côté avec la liste de noms de l'équipe. Il commence à épeler le nom de tout le monde et s'arrête à celui de Clarke. Bellamy regarde sur le côté. Elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui, et il ne sait pas pourquoi. Marcus barre son nom et appelle le reste de l'équipe mais Clarke arrive rapidement derrière, en robe.

\- Excusez-moi pour le retard, dit-elle, essoufflée. Embouteillages.

\- Ce n'est rien, marmonne Marcus. Va te mettre avec l'équipe.

Clarke hoche la tête et dépose son sac dans les gradins, avant de se mettre aux côtés de Miller et Lincoln. Elle prend l'ourlet de sa robe et la passe au-dessus de sa tête, avant de la lancer sur le côté. Bellamy reçoit alors un coup de coude d'un membre de l'équipe.

\- Elle a enfin un maillot de bain deux pièces.

Bellamy tourne la tête sur le côté et regarde Clarke, notamment son corps. Il détourne rapidement les yeux en sentant de la chaleur sur ses joues. Elle est parfaite. Il savait qu'elle avait un beau corps, il s'en doutait, mais de le voir… Elle est très belle. Bellamy se concentre sur le coach, mais Bellamy ne peut s'empêcher d'entendre les remarques de Dax et Atom derrière lui.

\- Mon short devient de plus en plus serré, murmure Dax.

\- T'es vraiment un taré, tu la détestes.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas bonne.

Bellamy croise les bras en essayant de ne pas se retourner pour foutre une raclée à Dax. Il ne peut pas supporter ce genre de remarques, donc c'est difficile pour lui de ne pas agir. Pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait le faire…

\- Allez, dans l'eau, dit Marcus.

Tout le monde s'approche de l'eau et saute dedans. Bellamy regarde Clarke se renverser en arrière dans le bassin pour plonger ses cheveux dans l'eau. Il plonge et reste quelques secondes dans l'eau pour remettre ses idées en place. Il se relève en plaquant ses cheveux en arrière.

\- Ça va ? lui demande Clarke en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu sembles distrais.

Bellamy ne dit rien de plus. Il continue simplement à la regarder.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as changé de maillot de bain ? demande-t-il d'un coup.

\- Quoi ?

Bellamy répète sa question. Il sait très bien qu'il y est allé trop directement, mais il ne savait pas comment évoquer le sujet. Pourtant, quand il voit Clarke lui faire un regard noir, il comprend qu'il aurait dû essayer une autre technique.

\- Je préfère être en maillot de bain deux pièces, répond-elle. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça te dérange ?

\- Non, moi ça ne me dérange pas. Justement, c'est ça le problème. Ça ne dérange personne, surtout pas Dax ou Atom.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- Ça signifie qu'ils risquent de te faire des remarques désobligeantes sur ton corps. Je voulais simplement te prévenir.

Clarke ne dit rien de plus pendant un moment. Elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Finalement, elle s'avance un peu plus de lui dans l'eau. Bellamy ne bouge pas alors qu'elle se retrouve presque nez à nez avec lui. Toute l'équipe doit les regarder en ce moment même, mais Clarke ne doit pas en accorder de l'importance puisqu'elle ne bouge pas de sa place.

\- Tu sais ce que je pense ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas eux le problème, mais toi.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que tu es sexiste, répond-elle en haussant les épaules.

Clarke s'éloigne de lui et commence à nager en attendant que le coach revienne vers eux. Bellamy fronce les sourcils en ressassant ce qu'elle vient de lui dire et se met à sa poursuite dans l'eau. Il la rattrape rapidement et agrippe la cheville de Clarke. Elle pousse un cri alors qu'il l'attire vers elle.

\- Je ne suis pas sexiste, lui dit-il.

\- Pourtant vu ce que tu as dit durant le premier jour je pense que…

\- J'étais énervé parce que le coach ne m'avait pas prévenu !

Bellamy ne sait pas pourquoi il s'explique face à Clarke alors qu'il se fiche d'elle, mais il n'aime pas qu'on porte de fausses accusations contre lui. Clarke semble le remarquer parce qu'elle soupire avant de s'avancer un peu vers lui.

\- Écoute, dit-elle. J'apprécie ce que tu me dis. Apparemment tu souhaites me protéger, et je trouve ça très gentil, mais… Je suis sûr qu'ils ne me feront pas de remarques. Ils sont matures.

\- On verra ça, murmure-t-il.

Clarke acquiesce avant de s'éloigner pour nager. Bellamy reste sur le bord jusqu'à ce que Marcus vienne les voir pour leur donner les consignes de l'entrainement. Ils commencent tous à faire des longueurs en un minimum de temps, sans se soucier des scores des autres. Bellamy se rend compte qu'il est souvent premier en compagnie de Clarke. C'est l'une des meilleures.

\- On continue ! crie Marcus lorsque Bellamy fait une petite pause.

Bellamy reprend son crawl en luttant contre la fatigue. Il se sent de moins en moins en forme tant il y a beaucoup d'entrainements. Il est soulagé lorsque la fin de l'heure arrive et Marcus leur dit de sortir de l'eau.

\- Je passe un appel, je reviens, dit Marcus en leur montrant son téléphone.

Tout le monde commence à sortir de l'eau tandis que Marcus s'éloigne. Bellamy secoue ses cheveux trempés avant de mettre ses poings sur les hanches en attendant.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me passer ma serviette, s'il te plait ?

Bellamy tourne la tête en entendant Clarke poser cette question à Dax. Ce dernier prend la serviette entre ses mains et la tend vers Clarke avant de se raviser à la dernière seconde. Clarke fronce les sourcils.

\- Je veux bien te la passer, lui dit Dax. Je veux bien quelque chose en retour, par contre.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien, une petite pipe peut-être ?

Atom explose de rire en compagnie de Dax, ainsi que deux autres membres de l'équipe. Clarke tourne rapidement les yeux vers Bellamy et commence à rougir, gênée par la situation. Elle racle finalement sa gorge et regarde Dax.

\- Très drôle, dit-elle. Ma serviette, s'il te plait.

\- Approche toi un peu et je te la donnerai.

Dax lui fait un clin d'œil. Bellamy voit sur le visage de Clarke qu'elle est désemparée et qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Soit elle se rebelle contre lui et toute l'équipe, soit elle se laisse faire. Alors qu'elle commence à faire un pas en avant, Bellamy s'approche et lui tend sa serviette.

\- Tiens, murmure-t-il.

Clarke le regarde quelques secondes avant de prendre la serviette. Bellamy regarde Dax, qui lui fait un regard noir. Bellamy n'y fait pas attention et regarde Marcus, qui revient vers eux. Clarke s'éloigne un peu de Dax et se place à côté de Bellamy, la serviette de celui-ci contre son corps.

\- Merci, murmure-t-elle.

Bellamy ne répond pas.

**[…]**

**Octavia B.** : « Il faut que tu m'aides sur mon exercice de maths… »

**Bellamy B.** : « Je suis à mon cours d'entrainement là. »

**Octavia B.** : « Ce n'est pas vrai sinon tu serais dans l'eau et non en train de m'envoyer des messages. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Marcus n'est pas là mais on a décidé de garder l'entrainement. Je prends une pause, c'est tout. »

Bellamy regarde devant lui en attendant la réponse de sa petite sœur. L'équipe n'est pas vraiment en train de nager pour la compétition mais ils s'amusent ensemble. Il n'y a que Clarke, Miller et Lincoln qui sont isolés dans un coin de la piscine, en train de parler. Clarke flotte sur le dos, et Bellamy ne peut s'empêcher de fixer son ventre plat. Depuis les remarques de la dernière fois, Clarke a décidé de continuer à venir en maillot deux pièces. Elle a rapidement expliqué à Bellamy qu'elle ne voulait pas que Dax lui dise quoi porter ou non.

**Octavia B.** : « Retourne dans l'eau, tu viendras m'aider plus tard. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à nager aujourd'hui. Je vais attendre qu'ils s'en aillent pour partir avec eux. À tout à l'heure. »

Bellamy remet son portable dans son sac à dos et descend des gradins pour s'approcher du bassin de la piscine. Il s'assoit et plonge ses jambes dans l'eau, sans y aller. Le groupe de Dax reste près de lui et lui pose des questions auxquelles Bellamy répond, sans vraiment argumenter. Il a juste envie de rentrer aider sa sœur.

\- Allez on y va, dit-il finalement en se levant. Il est l'heure.

Tout le monde soupire avant de sortir lentement du bassin. Bellamy est content d'être le capitaine de cette équipe pour pouvoir leur donner des ordres lorsqu'il a envie de partir plus tôt. Bellamy rentre dans le vestiaire collectif des hommes en compagnie de son équipe tandis que Clarke part seule dans celui des femmes. Les garçons se changent tout en parlant de la prochaine séance de natation. Bellamy s'assoit sur le banc en envoyant un message à sa sœur.

**Bellamy B.** : « Je vais bientôt partir de la piscine. »

**Octavia B.** : « Prends ton temps, j'ai attaqué le français… »

Bellamy sourit avant de ranger son portable dans son sac à dos. Il enfile un t-shirt noir et dit au revoir à ceux qui sortent. Il soupire lorsqu'il voit que Dax reste en maillot de bain, sur son portable. Bellamy s'approche.

\- Tiens, les clés, lui dit-il. Il faut que je rentre. Tu fermes quand Clarke sera partie, compris ?

\- Bien, capitaine.

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel avant de lui dire au revoir. Il marche dans les couloirs de la piscine et sort par la porte d'entrée. Il commence à marcher en souriant tant l'air frais lui fait du bien. Il s'approche de sa voiture et ouvre son sac à dos pour prendre ses clés de voiture. Le jeune homme cherche à l'intérieur en fronçant les sourcils. Il grogne en s'agenouillant sur le sol pour pouvoir chercher dans chaque recoin de ce foutu sac.

**Octavia B.** : « Hé j'ai compris mon exercice de français ! »

**Bellamy B.** : « Bien. »

**Octavia B.** : « N'envoie pas de message en conduisant ! »

**Bellamy B.** : « Je ne conduis pas, j'ai oublié mes clés dans les vestiaires. »

**Octavia B.** : « Idiot. »

Bellamy rit avant de ranger son portable et de marcher à nouveau jusqu'au centre aquatique. Il rentre et file directement dans les vestiaires.

\- Dax, j'ai oublié…

Bellamy fronce les sourcils en voyant le vestiaire des hommes vide. Pourtant il n'a pas vu Dax sortir de la piscine… Bellamy trouve ses clés sur l'un des bancs et les met dans l'une de ses poches, avant de sortir. Il va voir l'endroit des bassins mais ne voit toujours pas son coéquipier.

\- LAISSE-MOI !

Bellamy tourne rapidement la tête dans le coin des vestiaires lorsqu'il entend Clarke crier ces mots. Il abandonne son sac à dos sur le sol et se met à courir en direction du cri. Il comprend qu'il se passe quelque chose dans les vestiaires des filles quand Clarke continue à crier. Bellamy arrive rapidement et se fige quelques secondes à l'entrée. Clarke est plaquée contre l'un des murs de la pièce, ses poignets retenus par Dax. Celui-ci a son corps collé contre le sien et essaye de l'embrasser de force.

Bellamy ne réfléchit plus lorsqu'il voit ça. Il se précipite en avant et pousse Dax sur le côté. Clarke pousse un soupir de soulagement en glissant le long du mur et en s'asseyant par terre.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? s'exclame Dax en essuyant sa bouche pleine de sang.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire, Dax ? demande Bellamy. La violer ?

\- Elle ne demandait que ça !

Clarke réprime un sanglot sur le sol que Bellamy entend très bien.

\- Tu n'es qu'une pourriture, dit-il finalement à Dax. Dégage d'ici, je te vire de l'équipe.

\- Quoi ? Tu me vires moi pour protéger une PUTE ?

Bellamy ne se contrôle plus après ces mots et se jette sur Dax en lui assénant un coup de poing contre la mâchoire. Ils se retrouvent tous les deux sur le sol, à se donner des coups à tort et à travers. Bellamy le plaque contre le sol et lui fout un, deux, trois coups de poings, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Clarke sangloter derrière. Il se relève, essoufflé.

\- Dégage, murmure-t-il.

Dax crache du sang sur le sol avant de se relever. Il regarde Bellamy en secouant la tête, avant de tourner les yeux vers Clarke. Celle-ci le regarde à son tour, des larmes sur ses joues.

\- Va-t'en, répète Bellamy. Ne pose même pas tes yeux sur elle. Dégage.

\- Tu voulais peut-être qu'on se la partage, pas vrai ?

Bellamy ricane avant de pousser Dax hors du vestiaire. Ce dernier l'insulte une nouvelle fois avant de partir. Bellamy ne bouge plus, il ne sait plus quoi faire jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Clarke renifler. Il s'approche lentement d'elle et s'accroupit juste devant. Celle-ci a un mouvement de recul, qu'elle ne contrôle pas.

\- Je ne te ferai pas de mal, lui dit Bellamy.

Clarke hoche la tête. Bellamy voit sa lèvre trembler de plus en plus, et il n'a qu'un réflexe : celui de la prendre dans ses bras. Clarke éclate en sanglot contre son t-shirt en s'y accrochant, alors que Bellamy a un bras autour d'elle et autour de sa tête, dans un geste de protection. Il se balance un peu pour essayer de la calmer, ce qui marche au bout de plusieurs minutes.

\- Merci, murmure Clarke contre le tissu de son t-shirt.

\- Je suis désolé de ce qui t'est arrivé, répond Bellamy. J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû le deviner. J'aurais dû le virer depuis longtemps.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Si ça l'est…

Bellamy ne dit rien de plus lorsqu'il se rend compte que sa voix se brise après cette phrase. Il resserre juste ses bras autour de Clarke et colle son nez contre ses cheveux.

**[…]**

**Nathan M.** : « Est-ce que tu es sûr d'avoir viré Dax ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « Oui, pourquoi ? »

**Nathan M.** : « Parce qu'il est dans les vestiaires avec nous, en train de se changer, prêt pour l'entraînement… »

**Bellamy B.** : « J'arrive tout de suite. »

Bellamy sort en trombe de chez lui et saute dans sa voiture. Il démarre le contact et s'engage le plus rapidement possible sur la route. Le dernier entrainement s'est passé la semaine dernière, et il n'arrive pas à croire que Dax revienne après les menaces que Bellamy lui a fait. Bellamy se fiche de le revoir, mais il prie pour que Clarke ne soit pas arrivée. Il a un instinct protecteur qui s'est réveillé depuis toute cette histoire, depuis qu'il l'a vue en pleurs, si vulnérable… Il ne veut pas qu'elle le revoit.

Bellamy se gare n'importe comment sur le parking de la piscine et prend son sac à dos avant de sortir. Il plisse les yeux et voit les cheveux blonds de Clarke et sa robe noire au loin. Elle est prête à entrer dans le centre aquatique.

\- CLARKE ! crie Bellamy.

Celle-ci se retourne en fronçant les sourcils avant de poser les yeux sur Bellamy. Elle sourit un peu alors qu'il court vers elle.

\- Salut, dit-elle.

\- Salut, répond-il. Tu rentres avec moi ?

\- Bien-sûr, répond-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Bellamy voit sur son visage qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il était si pressé de la retrouver pour entrer dans le centre avec elle. Pourtant, elle le suit sans poser de question jusqu'aux bassins. Bellamy reste devant elle et se fige en voyant tous les membres de l'équipe en maillot de bain, prêts, dont Dax. Celui-ci tourne ses yeux vers Bellamy.

\- Espèce de… commence à dire Bellamy.

\- Écoute Bellamy, je…

Dax n'a pas le temps de continuer sa phrase puisque Bellamy lui saute dessus. Bellamy entend Marcus crier son nom et lui dire d'arrêter, ce qu'il ne fait pas. Les membres de l'équipe viennent se mettre entre les deux et les éloignent l'un de l'autre. Bellamy se bat dans les bras de Lincoln tellement il aimerait frapper Dax à nouveau.

\- Comment oses-tu ! s'écrie-t-il envers Dax. Je t'ai viré de l'équipe !

\- Ce n'était pas à toi de me virer mais à Marcus !

\- D'accord, très bien, alors on va dire ce qu'il s'est passé à Marcus !

Lincoln relâche Bellamy lorsqu'il comprend que celui-ci ne se débat plus. Bellamy se libère de son étreinte et va se placer à côté de Clarke. Il la sent trembler à côté de lui alors que tout le monde pose son regard sur elle. Bellamy pose l'une de ses mains dans son dos.

\- Bellamy, explique-moi ce qui se passe, lui dit Marcus.

\- Dax a essayé de violer Clarke dans les vestiaires la semaine dernière.

Plus personne ne parle après cette phrase. Tout le monde regarde Dax, qui devient tout blanc. Il commence à rire en secouant la tête.

\- Marcus, tu me connais, tu sais très bien que c'est faux, dit-il.

\- Non, Dax, je ne te connais pas, répond Marcus. Par contre, je connais très bien Bellamy. Il ne mentirait pas sur quelque chose comme ça.

\- Bien-sûr que si il ment ! s'emporte Dax. Il ment juste pour pouvoir se la taper !

Bellamy commence à faire un pas en avant pour le frapper à nouveau mais Clarke agrippe le derrière de son t-shirt. Il la regarde, la mâchoire serrée. Elle murmure le mot « non ».

\- Clarke, est-ce que tu confirmes les propos de Bellamy ? demande Marcus.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. C'est… C'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Bellamy est intervenu à temps.

Marcus hoche la tête avant de regarder Dax. Il baisse finalement la tête vers son papier et écrit quelque chose.

\- Tu es renvoyé de l'équipe, Dax, dit-il. Et je ferai en sorte que ce soit le cas pour toutes les équipes de natation dans le coin.

\- Mais…

\- C'est terminé. Tu peux partir.

Lincoln prend le bras de Dax et le pousse en avant, comme pour lui dire d'exécuter les paroles de Marcus. Dax secoue la tête avant d'avancer. Il s'arrête quelques secondes devant Bellamy et Clarke, avant de rire et de les contourner pour partir. Bellamy serre sa mâchoire. Marcus dit à tous les membres de l'équipe d'aller nager et se tourne vers Clarke.

\- Est-ce que tu veux prendre une pause après ce qui vient de se passer ? demande-t-il.

\- Oui, je vais… Je vais aller dans les gradins.

Marcus hoche la tête. Clarke regarde rapidement Bellamy, qui laisse tomber sa main de son dos, et s'éloigne vers les gradins. Bellamy croise les bras et la regarde s'asseoir au loin, en tailleur sur un banc. Marcus pose sa main sur son épaule.

\- Bellamy, oublie cette histoire maintenant. J'ai viré Dax, il ne reviendra plus.

\- Et s'il revenait ? Tu le connais aussi bien que moi. Il va avoir tellement mal à son égo qu'il est capable de revenir pour elle.

\- On ne peut pas penser à ça, sinon…

\- Coach, je… Je vais aller avec elle dans les gradins, aujourd'hui. Je ne vais pas nager.

Marcus ne dit rien alors que Bellamy s'éloigne de lui et part vers les gradins. Clarke tourne la tête vers lui tandis qu'il s'assoit juste à côté d'elle. Bellamy pose ses bras sur ses genoux et se penche en avant, en regardant ses amis nager.

\- Pour tout à l'heure…

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir tout déballé devant l'équipe comme ça, dit rapidement Bellamy sans la regarder. J'étais énervé, je voulais juste que les autres voient comment il est…

\- Je voulais juste te remercier.

Bellamy ne dit rien. Il tourne juste sa tête vers elle et lui sourit. Il se met tout droit alors que Clarke ouvre son sac et prend un carnet de dessin. Il l'observe tandis qu'elle prend un crayon et commence un dessin.

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas sexiste, dit tout à coup Bellamy.

Clarke rit avant de lever la tête vers lui et lui sourire. Elle lui fait un petit coup à l'épaule en souriant.

\- Je m'excuse pour ça, dit-elle. J'ai été stupide.

\- Et moi je m'excuse de les avoir laissé dire des remarques sur toi. J'ai été idiot.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que nos conversations seront simplement des « merci » et des « je m'excuse » ?

Bellamy rit avant de regarder le bassin aquatique. Il est content de ne pas être allé nager avec les autres, il préfère être avec Clarke. Pourtant, il ne l'appréciait pas réellement au début, donc c'est une très belle évolution entre eux… Il la regarde alors qu'elle continue son dessin. Il remarque qu'elle dessine le centre aquatique, notamment une personne de dos, les poings sur les hanches, regardant les nageurs.

\- Marcus ? demande-t-il.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu le dos de Marcus, répond-elle sans quitter sa feuille des yeux.

\- Alors qui est-ce ?

\- Réfléchis, génie.

Bellamy observe un peu plus le dessin et remarque des petits points le long des épaules, comme des taches de rousseur. Bellamy se sent rougir lorsqu'il reconnait son dos, comme un grain de beauté qu'il possède derrière l'épaule droite.

\- Tu m'as dessiné, dit-il.

\- Tu es le capitaine de l'équipe, répond-elle en haussant les sourcils. Je te vois bien devenir entraineur un jour.

\- Ah oui ? Et toi tu ne te vois pas faire ça ?

\- Non, j'essayerai à tout jamais de battre ton record de nage.

Bellamy éclate de rire avant de bousculer l'épaule de Clarke. Celle-ci pousse un cri avant de se raccrocher à son bras, pour ne pas tomber. Bellamy rit avant de mordre sa lèvre en la regardant. Il sait très bien que Clarke va voir à son regard qu'il commence à l'apprécier, mais il s'en moque. C'est la réalité.

**[…]**

**Bellamy B.** : « Entrainement annulé demain, Marcus est malade. »

**Clarke G.** : « Et alors ? On peut quand même y aller, non ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « Tu as toujours envie de t'entrainer ? »

**Clarke G.** : « M'entrainer ou barboter, peu importe. Je veux voir l'équipe. »

**Bellamy B.** : « L'équipe ou simplement moi ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Je ne répondrai pas à cette question. »

**[…]**

Bellamy regarde dans son rétroviseur son visage et se passe une main dans ses cheveux pour remettre certaines boucles en place. Il tapote le volant avec ses doigts en soupirant. Une soirée est prévue avec toute l'équipe ce soir, chez Miller, donc il s'est proposé d'aller chercher Clarke, puisqu'elle n'a pas le permis… Puis, ils se sont légèrement rapprochés récemment, donc ça ne le dérange pas. Ils s'envoient plusieurs messages dans la journée, ils sont amis… Bellamy sursaute alors que quelqu'un ouvre la porte passagère. Il se tourne vers Clarke, qui lui fait un grand sourire et s'assoit. Bellamy ne peut s'empêcher de regarder à quel point sa robe fleurie lui va parfaitement bien. Elle a les cheveux un peu plus bouclés que d'habitude, et elle porte du maquillage aussi.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle. C'est trop ?

\- Non, tu… Tu es parfaite.

Clarke murmure le mot « merci » en commençant à rougir. Bellamy démarre sa voiture et conduit jusqu'à chez Miller. Il connait par cœur le trajet parce qu'il connait Miller depuis plusieurs années déjà.

\- J'espère qu'il y aura de l'alcool, soupire Clarke.

\- Tu bois, toi ?

\- Hé, ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je ne bois pas ! _Sexiste_.

Bellamy sourit tandis que Clarke lui fait un clin d'œil, comme pour lui dire qu'elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle lui dit. Il conduit prudemment en écoutant Clarke parler de sa journée et se gare devant l'allée de Miller quelques minutes plus tard. Ils sortent tous les deux de la voiture et sonnent à la porte. Miller ouvre rapidement.

\- Super, vous étiez les derniers !

\- C'est parce que Clarke a mis du temps à se préparer, rétorque Bellamy.

\- C'est faux !

Ils entrent tous les deux dans la maison et sourient en voyant tous les autres membres de l'équipe de natation. Clarke se précipite directement dans les bras de son ami le plus proche, Lincoln. Bellamy tape dans la main de tout le monde en souriant. Il voit qu'ils ont déjà tous un gobelet d'alcool dans leur main.

\- Clarke, tu veux quelque chose ? demande-t-il au loin.

\- N'importe quoi !

Bellamy prend deux gobelets vides et les rempli avec le punch préparé par Miller. Il en goûte et fait la grimace, alors que Miller éclate de rire.

\- Tu l'as vraiment corsé celui-ci !

\- J'avoue avoir un peu abusé…

Miller hausse les épaules. Bellamy rit avant de regarder sur le côté pour voir où en est Clarke. Elle est en train de discuter avec Lincoln. Bellamy mord sa lèvre en les regardant. Il savait qu'ils étaient proches mais il ne sait pas vraiment à quel point… Une partie au fond de lui espère qu'il n'y a rien entre eux, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi. Peut-être que la princesse de la natation lui fait de l'effet. Bellamy s'approche d'elle en lui tendant le deuxième gobelet.

\- Fais attention, Miller a un peu trop abusé sur le rhum, prévient Bellamy.

\- Oh, effectivement… grimace Clarke après avoir gouté le breuvage.

Bellamy se tourne vers Lincoln et le félicite pour la dernière performance qu'il a fait durant l'entraînement de natation. Clarke approuve en buvant son verre de temps en temps. Elle le vide assez rapidement ainsi que Bellamy, et ils repartent remplir à nouveau leurs verres.

\- Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas bu, avoue-t-elle à Bellamy. J'ai déjà fait des soirées avec Raven mais elle est tellement bourrée à la fin que je devais rester sobre pour veiller sur elle.

\- Alors profites-en ce soir, parce qu'on a toute la nuit.

Clarke rougit en voyant le clin d'œil que Bellamy lui fait en disant cette phrase. Ils restent très souvent l'un avec l'autre durant la soirée, au plus grand plaisir de Bellamy. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'elle se sent en sécurité près de lui… Pourtant, après quatre verres de punch chacun, il n'est même plus sûr qu'il serait capable de défendre qui que ce soit.

\- Et si on faisait un bière pong ? demande Miller.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demande Lincoln.

\- C'est un jeu dans lequel les joueurs doivent lancer une balle de ping-pong à la main sur une table dans le but de la faire atterrir dans l'un des six verres à bière à l'autre extrémité.

\- Et si l'autre équipe parvient à mettre la balle dans l'un de tes verres, tu le bois, précise Bellamy.

Tout le monde est d'accord pour faire un bière pong. Bellamy décide de se mettre de côté pour la première partie et de regarder. C'est Lincoln et Miller contre Atom et Monty. Clarke est du côté de ses amis et les encourage le plus possible. Ils gagnent après avoir bu tout de même trois verres de bière. Clarke applaudit.

\- À qui le tour ? demande Miller.

\- Moi et Bellamy ! crie Clarke.

\- Quoi ? demande Bellamy. Non !

\- Allez, ça va être drôle !

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel avant de se placer à côté de Clarke devant des verres de bière. L'autre équipe se trouve être deux de ses amis à lui, Finn et Thomas. Clarke lance la première balle de ping pong, qui rate de peu l'un des verres de bière devant les garçons. Elle grogne mais est contente de voir que Finn rate également son lancer. Bellamy prend une balle et se concentre, avant de la rentrer dans l'un des verres. Finn grogne en le buvant.

\- Génial ! crie Clarke.

Bellamy se redresse et tend son bras en avant pour que Clarke frappe sa main dedans mais elle se jette dans ses bras à la place. Bellamy rit en la serrant rapidement contre lui, avant de regarder la table. Thomas vise et lance sa balle, qui tombe dans l'un des verres devant Clarke. Celle-ci grogne avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres et le boire cul sec.

\- Allez on se concentre pour le prochain… murmure-t-elle.

Clarke plisse des yeux et vise le verre devant Thomas. Un rebond, deux rebonds, et la balle atterrit dans le verre. Bellamy pousse un cri de victoire et soulève Clarke de terre pour célébrer cette victoire. Ils rient ensemble juste avant qu'il ne la repose sur le sol. Clarke chancèle et reste un moment dans ses bras, le temps que Finn mette sa balle dans le verre de Bellamy. Bellamy tend le bras qui n'est pas autour de Clarke pour prendre le verre et le boire cul sec.

La partie se termine avec la victoire de Bellamy et Clarke, quelques minutes plus tard.

\- On a gagné mais j'ai quand même bu trois verres cul sec, dit-elle en riant.

\- Oui mais on a gagné !

Clarke rit avant de hocher la tête.

\- On va prendre l'air ? demande-t-elle.

Bellamy hoche la tête. Ils sortent tous les deux sur la terrasse pour profiter de l'air frais du dehors. Clarke croise les bras à cause de sa robe aux manches courtes, donc Bellamy retire sa veste et la pose sur ses épaules. Clarke se laisse faire en fermant les yeux, avant de se pencher en avant dans ses bras. Bellamy rit en la serrant contre lui.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai un peu trop bu, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, marmonne-t-elle.

\- Pas du tout, répond Bellamy. Tu peux même faire ça tous les jours, si tu veux.

\- Ah oui ?

Bellamy sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de Clarke. Celle-ci soupire avant d'entourer sa taille de ses bras.

\- Je me sens bien avec toi, marmonne-t-elle dans son t-shirt.

\- Moi aussi, princesse.

\- Je me sens en sécurité.

Clarke frotte son nez contre son t-shirt alors qu'il resserre encore plus ses bras autour d'elle. Elle recule finalement son visage au bout d'un moment et lève les yeux vers lui. Bellamy écarte une mèche blonde de son visage et lui sourit.

\- Tu sais quoi ? demande-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- On va rester comme ça jusqu'à ce que je me sente assez sobre pour te reconduire chez toi.

\- Deal.

Bellamy sourit alors que Clarke enfouie son visage dans son cou. Bellamy joue avec ses cheveux en souriant. Il ne sait pas du tout si cette relation le mènera quelque part mais il espère, en tout cas. Cette femme le rend déjà fou.

**[…]**

\- Tu claques des dents, murmure Bellamy.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, répond Clarke.

\- Je t'_entends_.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en resserrant les bras sur son corps. Bellamy la regarde de haut en bas. C'est vrai qu'elle a son maillot de bain deux pièces maintenant, et elle est toute fine et frêle. Marcus est en train de parler devant eux de l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui mais il ne semble pas se rendre compte que tout le monde est en maillot de bain et a froid.

\- Son discours est interminable, murmure Clarke. Je suis glacée.

\- Je croyais que ce n'était pas vrai ?

Clarke tend le bras pour frapper doucement l'épaule de Bellamy. Celui-ci rit avant de se rapprocher et de frotter de haut en bas le dos de Clarke. Il regarde droit devant lui sans penser au fait qu'elle soit presque nue, et lui également. C'est juste pour la chaleur corporelle, c'est juste pour ça. Clarke semble toutefois y prendre goût puisqu'elle se rapproche de lui, jusqu'à se nicher contre son flan. Ils restent tous les deux dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Marcus termine de parler.

\- Vous pouvez aller vous changer, dit-il.

Tout le monde soupire de soulagement et part dans les vestiaires. Bellamy fait un signe de la main à Clarke pour lui dire au revoir et rentre dans son vestiaire en compagnie des autres garçons. Il enlève rapidement son maillot et enfile ses vêtements, avant de sortir du centre aquatique avec ses amis.

\- Est-ce qu'on a entrainement la semaine prochaine ? demande Miller.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'aurait pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, la piscine prend des vacances quelques fois.

Bellamy rit avant de lui taper dans la main pour lui dire au revoir. Il cherche dans son sac à dos son téléphone portable, qu'il ne trouve pas. Il soupire en étant sûr de l'endroit où se trouve le téléphone : le vestiaire. Cela semble devenir une habitude. Bellamy grogne en retournant dans le centre aquatique. Il passe devant le bureau de Marcus et passe une tête à l'intérieur.

\- Un problème, Bellamy ? demande Marcus.

\- J'ai juste oublié mon téléphone dans le vestiaire.

Marcus acquiesce en rangeant les papiers posés sur son bureau. Bellamy part dans le vestiaire et trouve rapidement son téléphone, qu'il met dans son sac. Il fronce cependant les sourcils en entendant des bruits d'éclaboussure de l'autre côté de la piscine. Bellamy sort du vestiaire et se dirige lentement vers les bassins. Il est surpris de voir Clarke dans l'eau, en train de faire la planche.

\- Clarke ?

Celle-ci sursaute d'un coup et avale la tasse à cause de ça. Bellamy rit tout seul en s'avançant vers le bassin et en croisant les bras.

\- Tu sais que l'entrainement est terminé, pas vrai ? demande-t-il.

\- Ça m'arrive de rester un peu plus le soir pour nager seule.

\- Est-ce que Marcus est au courant ?

\- Bien-sûr qu'il l'est, sinon il m'aurait déjà virée de l'équipe depuis longtemps.

Bellamy sourit. Clarke attend quelques secondes en mordant sa lèvre avant de lui jeter des gouttelettes d'eau à la figure. Bellamy grogne en essuyant son visage.

\- Allez, viens dans l'eau, lui dit Clarke.

\- Je n'ai même pas mon maillot de bain sur moi, répond Bellamy.

\- Non mais j'imagine que tu portes des sous-vêtements ?

Clarke rit en voyant Bellamy rougir. Celui-ci secoue la tête en réfléchissant. C'est vrai qu'il a très envie de retourner dans l'eau, mais cela semble être risqué d'être seul avec Clarke. Maintenant qu'il sait les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour elle, il ne veut pas tout gâcher. Pourtant, c'est en voyant le regard que lui lance Clarke qu'il se décide à y aller. Bellamy enlève son t-shirt sous le sifflement de Clarke.

\- Tu m'as déjà vu torse nu une vingtaine de fois, lui dit Bellamy.

\- Oui et c'est toujours un régal à chaque fois.

Bellamy secoue la tête avant de déboutonner son jean et le baisser. Il se trouve juste en boxer, donc il sait que Clarke peut deviner ses formes. C'est pour cette raison qu'il saute immédiatement à l'eau, en éclaboussant au passage Clarke. Bellamy reste quelques secondes dans l'eau, avant de tirer la cheville de Clarke vers le bas. Bellamy remonte à la surface et éclate de rire alors que Clarke sort la tête de l'eau en le poussant.

\- Abruti ! crie-t-elle. J'aurais pu me noyer !

\- Bien-sûr, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais inscrite dans un _club_ de natation !

\- Non mais j'aurais quand même pu avaler la tasse !

Clarke bat des mains devant elle pour arroser Bellamy. Celui-ci grogne avant de se précipiter vers elle en enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille, sous l'eau. Clarke s'accroche à ses épaules alors qu'il nage lentement en avant.

\- Je suis pardonné ? murmure-t-il contre son oreille.

\- Pas tout à fait, répond Clarke.

\- Ah oui ?

Bellamy recule légèrement son visage sans lâcher Clarke. Il s'arrête dans le bassin, tout en battant des jambes pour ne pas couler. Clarke garde ses bras autour de son cou, et Bellamy voit son regard voyager entre ses yeux et ses lèvres. Bellamy s'avance finalement en avant et l'embrasse, contre tous ses précédents principes. Bellamy sent le goût des lèvres de Clarke, malgré le chlore de la piscine. Elle se serre encore plus contre lui et gémit dans sa bouche. Bellamy continue son baiser en avançant avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plaquée contre le mur le plus proche. Bellamy recule ses lèvres pour pouvoir reprendre sa respiration et laisse sa bouche parcourir le cou de Clarke. Cette dernière avance son bassin vers lui quand elle sent sa langue lécher les gouttes sur sa peau.

\- Je suis fou de toi, marmonne Bellamy dans son cou.

\- Tant mieux, gémit-elle.

Bellamy s'arrête et la regarde en haussant un sourcil.

\- Hé, pourquoi est-ce que tu as arrêté ? demande-t-elle.

\- « Tant mieux » ? C'est ça ta réponse ?

\- Oh, moi aussi je suis folle de toi. C'est bon, on peut continuer ?

Bellamy rit avant de prendre le visage de Clarke entre ses mains pour pouvoir écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Clarke enroule finalement ses jambes autour de sa taille en rendant son baiser. Bellamy sent qu'il devient de plus en plus excité en sentant les ongles de Clarke s'enfoncer dans ses épaules. Clarke doit sentir son excitation aussi, d'ailleurs. Bellamy reprend ses baisers dans le cou de Clarke avant de descendre sa main pour la caresser au-dessus de son maillot de bain. Clarke soupire.

\- Bellamy, gémit-elle.

Bellamy comprend ce qu'elle souhaite lui dire et glisse un doigt dans son maillot de bain. Malgré l'eau autour d'eux, Bellamy sent qu'elle est aussi excitée que lui. Il mordille le creux de son cou en la caressant lentement, en prenant son temps. Clarke gémit contre lui en agrippant sa nuque lorsqu'il insère un doigt en elle. Elle recule son visage pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur les lèvres, tout en essayant de bouger contre Bellamy pour obtenir la friction qu'elle cherche. Il sent que Clarke est sur le point de venir mais ils entendent tout à coup des pas venir dans leur direction. Bellamy s'écarte rapidement d'elle alors que Marcus entre dans la pièce.

\- Je vais fermer, dit-il. Il est temps de partir. Je vous attends à mon bureau.

\- D'accord.

Marcus s'éloigne d'eux pour aller dans son bureau. Bellamy et Clarke se regardent quelques secondes.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, dit Bellamy.

\- Oui…

Bellamy voit à son visage qu'elle est déçue, et il comprend tout à fait. Elle a failli avoir un orgasme il y a dix secondes dont elle a dû être privée. Bellamy la regarde sortir du bassin et se diriger vers son vestiaire. Il sort à son tour en mordant sa lèvre, avant d'aller dans sa direction également. Clarke est déjà en train de prendre sa douche dans les douches collectives. Elle sursaute quand elle le voit entrer.

\- Tu es dans les douches des filles, constate-t-elle.

\- Et toi tu n'as pas eu d'orgasme, répond-il.

Bellamy s'avance vers elle et la plaque contre le mur, en faisant directement entrer sa main dans son maillot de bain. Clarke passe un bras autour des épaules de Bellamy alors que celui-ci reprend ce qu'il a fait une minute avant. Il sent les jets de la douche dans son dos, et l'eau chaude lui fait du bien. Clarke mordille le lobe d'oreille de Bellamy.

\- Un de plus, gémit-elle.

\- Il va falloir m'aider pour ça, princesse.

Bellamy prend l'une des jambes de Clarke et la remonte vers ses hanches. Il l'embrasse sur les lèvres en insérant un deuxième doigt en elle et en accélérant le rythme. Clarke gémit contre sa bouche tandis qu'il appuie sa paume contre elle, en continuant à bouger ses doigts. Il sent contre ceux-ci que Clarke va bientôt venir, donc il n'arrête pas. Il mord sa lèvre, sa mâchoire et son épaule alors qu'elle a un orgasme autour de ses doigts. Clarke gémit durant quelques secondes dans son oreille, avant d'arrêter de bouger. Bellamy retire ses doigts en la regardant et en souriant.

\- Arrête d'être prétentieux, lui dit Clarke.

\- Moi ? Jamais de la vie.

Il sourit encore plus lorsqu'il voit Clarke lever les yeux au ciel. Il se penche finalement vers elle pour déposer un long baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. Clarke sourit.

\- On va chez moi ? demande-t-elle.

\- Tout de suite.

Clarke rit alors qu'il prend sa main dans la sienne et la tire en avant.

**[…]**

**Bellamy B.** : « Il n'y aura pas d'entrainement la semaine prochaine. »

**Clarke G.** : « Mais on y va quand même tous les deux ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « Bien-sûr, quelle question ! »

* * *

**Bonjour !**

Ce **chapitre** était très _chaud_, j'espère que vous avez quand même **aimé** ! (justement ça devrait _donner une raison_ d'aimer encore plus, **bandes de petits coquins**). Comme pour la _dernière fois_, **l'inspiration** ne vient pas beaucoup en _ce moment_, du moins pour cette **fiction**. Par contre, j'ai de _l'inspiration_ pour commencer à écrire mon **roman**, donc c'est un **mal** pour un _bien_ ! Je ne lâcherai pas cette **fiction** non plus, j'ai quelques _chapitres_ d'avance heureusement ! Mais j'espère me **remettre à écrire** bientôt, j'en ai bien **besoin** !

_À dans deux semaines !_

**\- Amandine.**


	13. Mariage

**MARIAGE**

**Raven R.** : « Tu es toujours au travail ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Je suis en train de partir. »

**Raven R.** : « Est-ce que tu veux passer à la maison ? Harper est là, aussi. »

**Clarke G.** : « J'aurais adoré mais Bellamy a préparé un dîner romantique pour nous ce soir. Ça fait cinq ans qu'on est en couple aujourd'hui. »

Clarke prend son ordinateur portable et le glisse dans son sac, avant de sortir de son bureau. Elle dit au revoir à ses collègues sur le passage et rentre dans l'ascenseur. La jeune femme se regarde dans le miroir en attendant. Elle lisse les pans de sa robe noire et remet en place son soutien-gorge. Elle regarde son portable avant d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée.

**Raven R.** : « Oh je vois ! Ne faites pas de bêtises… »

**Clarke G.** : « Comme quoi ? »

**Raven R.** : « Comme nous faire des bébés Blake-Griffin ! »

La jeune femme blonde rit en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Elle rentre à l'intérieur et envoie un dernier message à Raven.

**Clarke G.** : « Tu es folle ! Nous ne faisons pas l'amour avant le mariage, voyons ! Ce serait un péché ! »

**Raven R.** : « Tu as dû péché un bon milliers de fois avec lui dans ce cas… »

Clarke ricane avant de démarrer sa voiture et mettre la radio. Elle chantonne toute seule à tue-tête en dépassant un peu la vitesse, tellement elle a hâte de retrouver son petit ami chez eux. Clarke pense à Bellamy et à la façon dont il la regarde, dont il la touche, dont il l'embrasse… Elle appuie un peu plus sur l'accélérateur et arrive chez elle un peu plus rapidement que prévu.

**Raven R.** : « Bonne soirée, Griffin. »

**Clarke G.** : « Bonne soirée à vous deux ! Je vous fais des bisous. »

Clarke sort de sa voiture et ouvre la porte de sa maison, sans faire de bruit. Elle fronce les sourcils en rentrant lorsqu'elle entend Bellamy chantonner, dans la cuisine. Elle enlève ses chaussures et dépose son sac, avant d'entrer dans le salon. La jeune femme se fige en voyant la table recouverte de chandelles ainsi que des pétales de rose sur le sol. Clarke mord sa lèvre en voyant cette mise en scène. Bellamy est vraiment l'amour de sa vie, et cela se confirme de plus en plus chaque jour. La jeune femme s'avance sans faire de bruit et entre dans la cuisine. Elle sourit en voyant Bellamy de dos, en train de chantonner et touiller une sauce. Clarke remarque qu'il a fait un grand effort puisqu'il est habillé avec une chemise blanche et même une cravate noire. Il danse légèrement sur place et c'est quand Bellamy bouge son fessier que Clarke décide de parler.

\- Joli petit cul !

Bellamy sursaute d'un seul coup et tourne son visage vers sa petite amie. Celle-ci éclate de rire alors qu'il secoue la tête.

\- J'aurais pu avoir une crise cardiaque ! s'exclame-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, surtout en voyant ce fessier si vigoureux !

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel, avant d'avancer vers Clarke. Cette dernière sourit en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Bellamy était encore en train de dormir ce matin lorsqu'elle est partie, donc elle n'a même pas eu l'occasion de lui dire bonjour. Clarke hume contre ses lèvres en caressant sa nuque. Elle sent ses doigts à lui descendre jusqu'à ses fesses, alors qu'il recule ses lèvres pour les poser près de son oreille.

\- Comment s'est passé ta journée ? demande-t-il.

\- Bien, jusqu'à ce que tu brûles ta sauce.

Bellamy s'écarte rapidement d'elle pour couper le feu en dessous de la sauce, ce qui fait rire Clarke. Il remue la sauce ainsi que les condiments sur le côté. Clarke s'approche et enroule ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Merci pour cette soirée, murmure-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas encore goûté ce que j'ai fait, répond-il.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est parfait.

Clarke mord sa lèvre alors qu'il interrompt tous les feux et se tourne vers elle. Il l'embrasse sur le front.

\- C'est toi qui es parfaite.

Bellamy lui fait un clin d'œil avant de prendre la poêle et la casserole pour les emmener dans le salon. Clarke reste quelques secondes dans la cuisine en soufflant pour se donner du courage. Cela fait cinq ans qu'elle est en couple avec Bellamy mais cela fait aussi cinq ans qu'elle se demande comment elle a fait pour être aussi chanceuse. Il ne se passe pas un seul jour sans lequel elle se dit qu'il la quittera pour une fille plus grande, une fille plus mince, une fille plus jolie. Pourtant, il semble être irrévocablement amoureux d'elle, ce qu'elle a encore du mal à comprendre.

\- Tu viens ?

Clarke arrive dans le salon et sourit en voyant les assiettes déjà dressées. Elle s'assoit face à Bellamy, qui lui sert un verre de vin rouge. Ils les cognent l'un contre l'autre.

\- À nos cinq ans, dit Clarke.

\- Et à nos futures années, renchérit-il.

Clarke acquiesce avant de porter le verre contre ses lèvres. Elle coupe son steak dans son assiette et le goûte. Elle dit à Bellamy qu'il a fait du bon travail, et il hausse les épaules comme si cela n'était pas important.

\- Entre ton travail et tes devoirs à corriger, je me demande encore comment tu as eu le temps, lui dit Clarke.

\- Tu veux savoir mon secret ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je n'ai absolument pas corrigé les devoirs des élèves.

Clarke rit en lui disant qu'il est un mauvais professeur, et il lui fait un clin d'œil. Bellamy lui demande à nouveau comment s'est passé sa journée et Clarke répond que ça a été. Elle lui parle rapidement de sa pause avec ses collègues et des ragots qu'ils lui ont dit. Bellamy est attentif à ce qu'elle lui dit et s'y intéresse, comme à chaque fois. La perfection cet homme, la perfection.

\- Harper et Raven sont en train de boire en ce moment même, dit Clarke. Enfin, je crois.

\- Et toi tu es coincée avec moi…

\- Peut-être mais moi je vais faire l'amour ce soir, pas elles !

\- Il va falloir me convaincre pour ça…

Bellamy lui lance un sourire auquel Clarke répond par un haussement de sourcil. Elle mord sa lèvre.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais faire l'amour avec _toi_, dit-elle.

\- Alors toi !

Bellamy se lève rapidement de sa chaise, une lueur prédatrice sur le visage. Clarke se lève à son tour pour s'échapper mais il enroule un bras autour de sa taille pour la ramener vers lui. Le rire de Clarke meurt rapidement lorsque Bellamy écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes. Clarke pose ses mains sur son cou musclé et ouvre un peu plus la bouche pour qu'il intensifie le baiser. Bellamy pose l'une de ses mains sur les fesses de Clarke et les pince.

\- Tu penses toujours ce que tu as dit ? murmure-t-il finalement.

\- Non, j'avais complètement tort.

Il rit contre ses lèvres avant de s'écarter. Clarke gémit de déplaisir avant d'agripper sa cravate pour l'attirer à nouveau contre elle. Clarke mordille lentement son cou et le lèche. Bellamy commence à respirer plus bruyamment qu'à l'habitude ce qui la fait rire.

\- On a encore un dessert à manger, dit-il.

\- C'est moi le dessert, marmonne-t-elle.

Bellamy rit avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres. Il pose son front contre le sien, et ils restent quelques temps dans cette position, sans bouger. Clarke sent l'odeur de son petit ami qui l'enivre, et elle ferme les yeux. Bellamy est l'homme de sa vie, elle le sait. C'est pour ça qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour parler.

\- Marions-nous.

Clarke se fige alors qu'elle termine sa phrase, comme si elle se rendait tout à coup compte de ce qu'elle lui dit. Elle vient de faire sa demande alors que Bellamy lui a toujours dit qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se marier. Elle est stupide. Bellamy recule son visage et la regarde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demande-t-il.

\- Rien du tout, dit-elle en rougissant.

\- Si, je crois que j'ai bien compris tes mots.

\- Non…

Clarke mort sa lèvre en s'écartant de lui, de peur de ce qu'il va lui dire. Pourtant, Bellamy porte ses mains contre son visage en riant.

\- Tu gâches vraiment tout, pas vrai ? dit-il.

Bellamy enlève ses mains et la regarde. Clarke sent son sang se glacer alors qu'il prononce cette phrase. Est-ce qu'il va la quitter parce qu'elle lui a dit vouloir se marier ? Elle savait qu'il allait dire non, mais c'est une douche froide de dire qu'elle « gâche » tout.

\- Désolée, dit-elle. Tu n'étais pas obligé d'être si méchant avec…

\- Non, non. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire.

Clarke fronce les sourcils alors qu'il lui dit d'attendre et part dans leur chambre. Clarke ne sait plus quoi faire, elle ne comprend plus la situation actuelle. Bellamy revient finalement avec une boîte bleu entre ses doigts. Clarke sent son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il ouvre la boîte devant elle. Une bague de fiançailles.

\- Je voulais te faire ma demande ce soir, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- C'est vrai ?

Bellamy hoche la tête. Clarke sent une larme rouler sur sa joue et elle l'essuie très rapidement. Bellamy prend finalement une grande inspiration avant de se mettre à genoux. Clarke retient sa respiration. Elle a tant rêvé de ce moment qu'elle a l'impression qu'il n'est pas réel. Bellamy n'est pas réel. Pourtant, quand elle entend sa question, elle comprend que tout est vrai.

\- Clarke Griffin… Veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- Oui. Oui !

Bellamy rit avant de se lever et de passer la bague au doigt de Clarke. Cette dernière rit avant de jeter ses bras autour de son cou. Bellamy la porte en déposant un baiser contre sa joue. Il la dépose sur le sol tandis qu'elle regarde son doigt.

\- La bague est magnifique !

\- Raven, Harper et Octavia m'ont aidé.

\- Quoi ? Elles étaient au courant ?

\- Oui, elles l'étaient. Elles ont bien gardé le secret.

Clarke sourit encore plus avant d'embrasser son fiancé sur les lèvres. Elle se sépare de lui et court chercher son téléphone portable, tandis qu'il lève les yeux au ciel. Elle prend une photo d'elle avec la bague et l'envoie à ses amies.

**Clarke G.** : « J'AI DIT OUI ! »

**[…]**

Six mois. Six mois. Leur mariage se déroulera dans six mois. Clarke regarde le calendrier en rongeant l'un de ses ongles. Bellamy et elle se sont mis d'accord pour mettre leur mariage seulement dans six mois parce qu'ils voulaient que ce soit l'été. Elle comprend ça, elle est d'accord, mais cela la _stresse_ énormément.

\- Où est mon portefeuille ? demande Clarke en cherchant partout autour d'elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu en as besoin ?

\- Pour payer nos fleurs à notre mariage !

Bellamy hoche la tête avant de se lever du canapé pour chercher en compagnie de sa fiancée. Clarke regarde partout autour d'elle. Sous le lit, dans l'armoire, dans la commode, sur le lit… _Partout_. Elle soupire en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches et regarde Bellamy, qui cherche au loin _très lentement_. Ça c'est quelque chose qui la rend folle, aussi. Bellamy a toujours été très calme depuis qu'ils se connaissent, alors que Clarke est tout le contraire. Cependant, le fait qu'il soit calme alors que le mariage approche… Elle ne comprend pas.

\- Je l'avais dans la main ce matin, marmonne Clarke en soupirant.

\- Concentre-toi une seconde.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça !

Bellamy vient vers elle et pose ses mains sur ses épaules. Clarke pousse un soupir. Bellamy est extrêmement patient avec elle, et ça l'énerverait presque plus.

\- Ferme les yeux, dit-il.

\- Bellamy, je n'ai pas le temps de…

\- FERME les yeux.

Clarke pousse un grognement avant de s'exécuter. Bellamy lui demande de se refaire sa journée en tête, ce qu'elle fait. Elle réfléchit à l'endroit où elle a posé le portefeuille. Elle l'avait pris pour payer un achat sur Internet… Clarke ouvre tout à coup les yeux et file dans les toilettes. Elle pousse un cri de victoire en voyant le portefeuille sur le meuble à l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- Dans les toilettes, demande Bellamy.

\- J'avais envie de faire pipi.

Bellamy rit avant de se rasseoir dans le canapé. Clarke prend son portefeuille et son ordinateur et montre une dernière fois les fleurs qu'elle compte acheter à Bellamy. Celui-ci approuve, donc elle paye le prix fort. Clarke repousse finalement l'ordinateur et regarde quelques minutes le film que Bellamy a mis à la télévision, avant de se lever du canapé pour prendre une boisson. Cependant, Clarke se fige en voyant la vaisselle dans l'évier.

\- Bellamy ! s'écrie-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'avais dit de faire la vaisselle !

Clarke prend l'éponge posée sur l'évier et se précipite dans le salon. Elle la jette sur le visage de Bellamy, et celui-ci la regarde avec les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu n'écoutes jamais ce que je te dis ! rétorque-t-elle.

\- C'est le contraire, je t'avais dit que je la ferai ce soir ! s'exclame-t-il.

\- Non tu ne m'as pas dit ça, tu…

\- Clarke !

Clarke arrête de parler en voyant Bellamy secouer la tête, comme pour lui dire qu'elle devient folle. Bellamy tend les bras.

\- Allez, viens, dit-il.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on ne s'est jamais disputé de toute notre vie et que tu viens de me jeter une éponge à la figure. Viens.

Bellamy ne bouge pas de place. Clarke pousse un léger soupir avant de s'avancer et s'installer sur ses genoux, dans ses bras. Bellamy garde un bras autour de sa taille et place son autre main derrière ses cheveux blonds. Clarke ferme les yeux et se détend contre son fiancé, en posant sa main sur son torse.

\- Tu es stressée, et je veux que tu te calmes, dit-il.

\- Comment est-ce que tu fais pour l'être ? demande-t-elle.

\- Tout ce que je sais c'est que je vais me marier avec la femme de ma vie. Ce n'est pas ce mariage qui va me stresser. Qu'il se passe bien ou mal, je serai ton mari. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Clarke sourit contre lui en enfonçant son visage dans son cou. Oui, c'est vraiment tout ce qui compte.

Le lendemain, Clarke rentre du travail un peu plus tard que prévu. Elle n'a pas stressé une seule fois dans la journée, ce qui est un très bon point pour elle. La jeune femme se détend en sortant de la voiture et rentre chez elle. Bellamy sort de la chambre et l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres pour lui dire bonjour.

\- Ta journée s'est bien passée ? demande-t-il.

\- Parfaitement. Et toi ?

\- Bien. J'ai quitté le travail assez tôt, donc j'ai pu appeler les musiciens du mariage. Je leur ai donné notre playlist, ils sont d'accord avec tout. J'ai aussi appelé les organisateurs de la salle, et tout se passera comme prévu.

Clarke l'écoute et se précipite en avant pour l'embrasser à la fin de sa phrase. Bellamy rit contre ses lèvres en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Clarke dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, ses joues, sa mâchoire, son nez, son cou.

\- Je t'aime plus que tout, lui dit-elle.

\- Juste parce que je me suis mis à l'organisation ? répond-il en riant.

\- Je serai la femme la plus comblée au monde.

Bellamy rit en la soulevant de terre et en l'embrassant.

**[…] **

Clarke grimace mais se laisse faire dans la cabine d'essayage. Deux jeunes femmes sont en train de lui enfiler sa cinquième robe de mariée de la journée, et elle commence déjà à devenir folle. Les autres robes étaient très jolies aussi mais elle n'a pas eu de coup de cœur, donc elle la cherche encore… C'est vrai quoi, si elle n'a pas eu de coup de cœur, alors ce ne sera pas le cas pour Bellamy également. Clarke écoute les deux vendeuses rajuster la robe avant de lui dire de sortir de la cabine et d'avancer vers la salle où se trouve sa mère, Raven, Harper et Octavia.

\- Fermez les yeux, dit l'une des vendeuse. Clarke, vous aussi.

Clarke exécute les ordres et se place là où les vendeuses lui disent de se placer. Elle garde les yeux fermés, bien qu'elle aimerait déjà les ouvrir. Les vendeuses ne lui avaient pas encore dit de faire ça, donc elle a hâte.

\- Vous pouvez toutes ouvrir les yeux.

Abby, Harper, Raven et Octavia ouvrent les yeux et ouvrent grand la bouche, tant Clarke est magnifique. Cette dernière reste fixée sur son reflet dans le miroir en face d'elle. Elle passe une main sur ses clavicules, son décolleté, son ventre. La robe est parfaite. Il y a de la dentelle comme elle le souhaite, elle possède un décolleté en V échancré et elle lui serre parfaitement la taille. Clarke fait un pas en avant pour se rapprocher de son reflet.

\- Je suis magnifique, murmure-t-elle.

Clarke dit rarement ce genre de choses – d'habitude Bellamy s'en charge pour elle – mais c'est la première fois qu'elle le pense vraiment.

\- C'est la bonne, dit-elle en regardant sa mère. C'est ma robe de mariée.

Abby hoche la tête avant de se lever pour la prendre dans ses bras. Clarke pleure à chaudes larmes contre elle, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Harper, Raven et Octavia se lèvent à leur tour et l'entraine dans une étreinte de groupe qui lui fait beaucoup de bien.

Le soir même, Clarke en est déjà à son cinquième verre d'alcool, sous les regards amusés de ses meilleures amies.

\- Je me marie dans deux mois et j'ai trouvé ma robe de mariée, dit-elle en souriant. Ça y est, je vais me marier !

\- Tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ?

Raven lui donne un autre verre en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Clarke sait très bien qu'elle est bourrée, elle sait même que ce sera catastrophique d'ici une heure, mais elle sait aussi qu'Octavia va la ramener saine et sauve chez elle. Octavia n'aime pas beaucoup l'alcool, donc c'est la Sam de tout le monde. Clarke écoute Harper discuter de son travail avec les filles et décide de regarder son téléphone portable.

**Bellamy B.** : « Tu t'amuses bien ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Très biennn mais jpense rentrer bientottt ! »

**Bellamy B.** : « Ouais, je pense que tu t'amuses très bien même ! »

**Clarke G.** : « Tu sais que jtm ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « Moi aussi princesse. »

**Clarke G.** : « J'arrive bientôt parce que jee VEUX UN CÂlin ! »

**Bellamy B.** : « D'accord, hâte de te faire un CÂlin ! »

Clarke fronce les sourcils en voyant le message de Bellamy et se rend compte qu'elle a fait une faute dans le sien et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il se moque d'elle. Elle décide de l'ignorer et termine son dernier verre cul sec en écoutant la vie sexuelle de Raven avec sa petite copine, Gina.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vivez pas ensemble ? demande Clarke en haussant un sourcil.

\- Parce que ce serait trop tôt, ça ne fait que quelques mois, répond Raven.

\- Bellamy et moi avons emménagé ensemble au bout de deux mois.

\- Oui mais vous vous connaissiez depuis dix ans au moins.

\- Pas faux.

Raven continue à parler de Gina et les filles écoutent et lui donnent le plus de conseils possibles. Clarke regarde sa montre au bout d'un moment. Elle adore passer du temps avec ses amies mais, pour une fois, elle aimerait rentrer tôt pour retrouver Bellamy. Elle veut le voir, l'embrasser et lui dire qu'elle a trouvé sa robe. Octavia semble le remarquer.

\- Je vous ramène chez vous les filles ?

Tout le monde hoche la tête et se lève de leur siège. Les filles rentrent toutes dans la voiture d'Octavia alors que celle-ci les ramène chez elles. Elle dépose tout d'abord Harper, et ensuite Raven. Elle dépose Clarke en dernier. Octavia se penche et embrasse sa joue, en lui disant de dire bonjour à son frère. Clarke sort de la voiture – avec difficulté – et vacille jusqu'à rentrer chez elle. Elle voit de la lumière dans sa chambre et sourit. La jeune femme retire ses chaussures et entre dans sa chambre. Bellamy est allongé sur le lit, en train de lire un livre avec ses lunettes sur le nez. Il hausse la tête en la voyant.

\- Hé, tu es rentrée ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Clarke s'avance et s'écroule sur le lit. Bellamy rit alors qu'elle rampe jusqu'à lui. Il repose son livre sur le côté et passe un bras autour d'elle, tandis qu'elle pose son menton sur son épaule.

\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? demande Bellamy en déposant son livre sur le côté.

\- J'ai trouvé ma robe.

\- C'est vrai ? Oh, c'est super !

Clarke ferme les yeux en passant un bras autour du corps de son fiancé. Bellamy caresse le côté de son visage tandis qu'elle hume contre lui.

\- Tu sens bon, dit-il.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Il faut que j'enlève ma robe mais je ne veux pas me lever, tu es confortable…

\- Combien de verres est-ce que tu as bu ? demande Bellamy en riant.

Clarke lève l'une de ses mains et lui montre cinq doigts. En réalité c'est six verres, mais elle n'a même pas le courage de se lever pour lui montrer un doigt de son autre main. Bellamy rit en voyant le nombre de verres avant de la serrer encore plus contre lui. Clarke pourrait s'endormir comme ça, tant sa caresse lui fait du bien.

\- Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi, marmonne Clarke.

\- Oh, tu le crois seulement ? Ce n'est pas comme si on se mariait dans deux mois, princesse…

\- Non, mais… Je suis _vraiment_ amoureuse de toi. Genre vraiment. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, marmonne Clarke en gardant les yeux fermés. J'aimerais rester dans tes bras pour toujours. Je veux me marier avec toi et faire des bébés.

Bellamy éclate de rire dans ses cheveux. Clarke s'écarte de lui et se place sur un coude en le regardant, un sourcil haussé. Elle n'arrive presque pas à le voir net tellement elle est bourrée.

\- C'est vrai, je veux tes bébés, marmonne-t-elle.

\- Et combien est-ce que tu en voudrais ? demande-t-il en replaçant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux blondes derrière son oreille.

\- Deux. Un garçon avec mes yeux et une petite fille avec tes tâches de rousseurs. Mais il ne faudrait pas qu'ils aient trop d'années d'écart pour qu'ils puissent jouer ensemble. Et j'aimerais bien un petit chien aussi. Enfin, je dis petit mais un grand je veux bien aussi, du moment qu'il soit propre. C'est vrai que s'il n'était pas propre ce serait dommage…

Clarke interrompt son monologue quand elle remarque qu'elle a trop parlé. Bellamy la regarde avec un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, comme s'il était comblé qu'elle évoque leurs futurs enfants. C'est vrai qu'ils n'en parlent pas souvent, donc à chaque fois que Clarke en parle… Il est aux anges. Clarke le regarde longuement avant de mordre sa lèvre.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? murmure-t-elle.

\- Tu as vraiment besoin de demander ?

Clarke hausse les épaules. Bellamy se place finalement sur un coude face à elle et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Clarke sourit contre sa bouche avant de se rapprocher encore plus de son corps.

**[…]**

**Clarke G.** : « Alors, ton enterrement de vie de garçon ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « J'en suis à ma troisième bière et une strip teaseuse fait une lap dance sur les genoux de Miller. »

**Clarke G.** : « C'est Jackson qui va être jaloux… »

**Bellamy B.** : « Du moment qu'elle ne vient pas me voir, ça me va. »

**Clarke G.** : « Bellamy, c'est ton enterrement de vie de garçon, profites-en. Si tu veux recevoir une lap dance, vas-y, je te l'autorise ! »

**Bellamy B.** : « J'attendrai d'être à la maison pour que tu m'en fasses une. Ce sera beaucoup plus intéressant. »

**Clarke G.** : « Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « Parce qu'on fera l'amour juste après. »

**Clarke G.** : « Ah, c'est assez présomptueux de ta part ! »

**Bellamy B.** : « Mais réaliste… »

**Clarke G.** : « Hé, Bellamy ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « Oui ? »

**Clarke G.** : « On se marie la semaine prochaine. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Can't fucking wait. »

**[…]**

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir allez dormir ailleurs ?

\- Clarke, c'est la tradition…

Clarke pousse un soupir en regardant Bellamy mettre ses affaires dans un sac à dos. Il part rapidement dans la salle de bain pour ses affaires de toilettes et boucle définitivement le sac. Clarke mord sa lèvre. Cela fait cinq ans qu'elle dort avec Bellamy, cinq ans qu'elle est habituée à sa présence, mais vu que le mariage se déroule demain… Ils doivent faire une nuit à part. Et ça ne lui plait _pas_ du tout.

\- Tu fais attention en voiture, lui rappelle Clarke.

\- Octavia n'habite qu'à cinq minutes d'ici.

\- Sois quand même prudent.

Bellamy rit avant de hocher la tête. Il part dans le salon et dépose son sac le temps d'enfiler sa veste. Clarke croise les bras en faisant une grimace, ce qui le fait encore plus rire. Il s'approche finalement d'elle et pose ses mains sur sa taille.

\- Il est déjà tard, lui dit-il. Va aller te coucher.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller sans toi.

\- D'accord, alors je t'accompagne.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel alors que Bellamy la pousse en directement de la chambre. Elle s'allonge sous la couverture et Bellamy s'assoit sur le lit, à ses jambes. Clarke tend le bras pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser, ce qu'il fait. Quand il commence à s'écarter, Clarke garde son bras autour de son cou.

\- Est-ce que tu arriveras à me laisser partir ? murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Peut-être pas.

Il sourit contre ses lèvres avant de replonger en avant pour l'embrasser. Clarke gémit contre lui quand le baiser s'intensifie durant quelques secondes. Bellamy s'écarte enfin avant d'embrasser son front et se lever.

\- Hé, princesse.

\- Quoi ? murmure Clarke, les paupières lourdes.

\- On se marie demain.

Clarke possède un grand sourire sur son visage lorsqu'il prononce cette phrase. Bellamy lui fait un dernier clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser de la chambre. Clarke l'entend encore quelques temps de l'autre côté de la porte, avant qu'il ne claque la porte d'entrée de la maison. La jeune femme ferme alors les yeux en pensant au lendemain… Une journée qui sera très stressante mais surtout marquante.

Le lendemain matin, Clarke part directement dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. C'est en s'habillant avec un jean et un t-shirt qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle sera mariée d'ici quelques heures, ce qui commence _légèrement_ à l'angoisser. La jeune femme sort de la salle de bain en passant une main dans ses cheveux et part dans la cuisine. Elle se fige en voyant deux post-it sur le comptoir. Clarke s'approche et sourit en voyant deux mots de Bellamy : « Petit rappel : on se marie aujourd'hui » et « Je t'aime. » Clarke mord sa lèvre et lui envoie un message.

**Clarke G.** : « Je t'aime aussi. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça. Je n'ai absolument pas laissé de mot sur le comptoir de la cuisine. »

**Clarke G.** : « Désolée, je me suis trompée de destinataire. »

Clarke se prend une tasse de café et part de la maison aussitôt terminée. Elle prend sa voiture et part immédiatement sur le lieu du mariage, pour pouvoir se préparer avec tout le monde. Elle arrive au bout de quelques minutes et part dans les couloirs de l'établissement, dans sa chambre le temps de quelques heures. Clarke est heureuse de voir que Raven et Harper sont déjà présentes dans la chambre.

\- Je suis si heureuse de vous voir ! s'exclame Clarke.

Les filles rient tandis que Clarke se jette dans leurs bras pour leur faire un câlin. Les filles lui disent que sa robe est déjà arrivée, que sa maquilleuse arrivera dans l'après-midi ainsi que la coiffeuse. Clarke hoche la tête en entendant ces explications. Tout commence à la stresser mais elle sait très bien que tout ira bien, qu'elle fait le bon choix. Donc, quand l'heure de mettre sa robe arrive dans l'après-midi, elle essaye de respirer calmement.

\- Maman, dis-moi que ça va aller, gémit-elle en se regardant dans le miroir.

\- Tu es magnifique, lui dit sa mère. Je viens aussi d'aller voir Bellamy, et il est très beau dans son costume.

\- C'est vrai ? demande Clarke.

\- Tu vas être très contente de le voir.

Clarke acquiesce. Elle se regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir en respirant calmement. Sa robe est parfaite, son maquillage est réussi et sa coiffure est très jolie. Tout va bien se passer.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle attend d'entrer pour la cérémonie de mariage. Sa mère lui serre fortement la main.

\- Je suis fière de toi, Clarke. Tout va bien se passer.

Abby la tire finalement en avant par la main tandis que la musique de la marche nuptiale commence. La porte s'ouvre devant Clarke, et celle-ci hausse la tête. Tout le monde est débout autour d'elle, mais Clarke n'a d'yeux que pour Bellamy, qui la regarde également. Son monde s'arrête tout à coup.

_L'homme de ma vie._

**[…]**

\- Nous accueillons maintenant Monsieur et Madame Blake au milieu de la piste de danse, pour ouvrir le bal !

Tout le monde applaudit tandis que Bellamy prend la main de Clarke dans la sienne et la tire en avant. Clarke se laisse faire et sourit quand il passe ses bras autour de sa taille et commence à se balancer avec elle. Clarke passe ses bras autour de son en lui souriant. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres.

\- Attention, lui dit Bellamy, sinon ma famille va penser que nous avons eu des relations sexuelles hors mariage.

\- C'est vrai que ce serait dommage qu'ils croient ça !

Bellamy rit. Clarke s'avance et pose son front contre son épaule en continuant à se balancer en compagnie de son mari… Son mari. Cela est vraiment étrange de se dire que ça y est, son rêve de se marier avec Bellamy est concret. Elle écarte son visage et le regarde. Bellamy lève une main pour écarter une mèche de son visage.

\- Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé, murmure-t-il. Je suis si fier de pouvoir t'appeler ma femme.

\- Et moi mon mari.

Leur danse se termine finalement et tout le monde les rejoint sur la piste. Bellamy est arraché des bras de Clarke pour pouvoir danser avec Abby, ce qui fait rire Clarke. Cette dernière, en attendant, commence à danser avec Miller. Bientôt, elle fait des pas de danse avec tous ses meilleurs amis.

Quelques heures plus tard, Clarke n'a pas une minute pour elle. Elle a avalé un morceau de gâteau et quelques fraises, mais rien de plus parce que tout le monde l'interrompt à chaque seconde. Cela semble être la même chose pour Bellamy puisqu'elle ne l'a presque pas vu de la soirée.

\- Où est Bellamy ? demande-t-elle à Raven.

\- Là-bas, en train de discuter avec ta grand-mère.

\- J'en ai marre, grommelle Clarke. Je ne lui ai même pas parlé depuis le slow.

\- Tu auras toute ta vie pour ça !

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel. Ça c'est pas faux, et ça lui fait toujours plaisir d'entendre ce genre de choses… Mais c'est quand même son mariage ! Elle aimerait le passer en compagnie de son mari, elle trouve ça normal.

\- La grande tante de Bellamy arrive, murmure Raven.

\- Oh non, pas elle…

\- Clarke ! s'exclame la grande tante en arrivant.

\- Bonjour tatie !

La grande tante de Bellamy entraine Clarke dans une longue et grande étreinte. Clarke la regarde en souriant et hoche poliment la tête lorsque _tatie_ lui dit qu'elle a pris un peu de poids depuis la dernière fois. Clarke ne dit rien, elle mange une fraise sur le côté en grognant. Elle veut juste passer du temps avec Bellamy, est-ce que ce serait trop demandé ? Heureusement qu'ils ont leur lune de miel dans une semaine, sinon elle aurait déjà été sur le sol, à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Clarke termine assez rapidement sa discussion avec la grande tante de Bellamy et rejoint ses amis sur la piste de danse. Tant pis, elle ne sera pas avec Bellamy mais au moins elle s'amusera avec ses amis. Clarke danse aux côtés de Raven, Harper et Octavia et commence enfin à lâcher prise. Personne ne vient la voir et c'est assez bien comme ça.

La jeune femme sent des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Clarke sourit en se retournant dans les bras de Bellamy.

\- Tu t'amuses bien ? demande-t-il en riant.

\- Oui, mais j'aurais préféré mieux m'amuser avec toi ! On s'est à peine vus depuis le mariage…

\- Viens avec moi.

Bellamy prend sa main dans la sienne et l'entraine à l'autre bout de la salle de réception. Clarke fronce les sourcils alors qu'il ouvre une porte avec l'aide d'une clé. Elle rentre en première et voit qu'ils se situent dans un placard avec des étagères vides.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas romantique, lui dit Bellamy.

\- On s'en fout.

Clarke tire sur la cravate de Bellamy et écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes. Bellamy s'avance jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plaquée contre le mur du fond. Il fait passer une main tout le long de son corps et joue avec la dentelle sur son décolleté.

\- Est-ce que je t'avais dit à quel point je te trouvais magnifique dans cette robe ? murmure Bellamy.

\- Au moins une dizaine de fois mais ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bellamy rit en reprenant ses baisers contre la bouche de Clarke. Cette dernière caresse ses cheveux bruns avant de descendre progressivement sa main jusqu'au pantalon de Bellamy. Elle le déboutonne rapidement et passe sa main à l'intérieur de son sous vêtement. Bellamy mord l'épaule de Clarke en grognant et avance son bassin contre sa main.

\- Est-ce que tu veux vraiment avoir notre première nuit en tant que mari et femme dans un placard ? demande-t-il. Parce que si c'est le cas, je suis complètement partant.

\- C'est totalement le cas.

Bellamy sourit avant d'arrêter la main de Clarke contre lui. Il s'écarte légèrement le temps de soulever le devant de la robe de Clarke.

\- Ça va être la chose la plus compliqué du monde à faire, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je te fais confiance.

Bellamy soulève la robe le temps d'agripper une jambe de Clarke pour la placer autour de sa taille.

\- J'ai une culotte, lui dit-elle.

\- Je m'en fous complétement.

Clarke mord sa lèvre tandis que Bellamy écarte sa culotte sur le côté et la touche. Clarke tend les bras et attire à nouveau la bouche de son mari contre elle. C'est lorsqu'elle gémit contre lui qu'elle l'entend fulminer avec son pantalon. Bellamy attend quelques secondes avant de s'insérer lentement en elle. Clarke pousse un long gémissement tant elle avait besoin de partager ce moment d'intimité avec lui. Bellamy tient sa jambe avec l'une de ses mains et agrippe sa nuque avec l'autre.

\- Plus vite, gémit Clarke contre sa bouche.

Bellamy s'exécute et bouge son bassin en elle de plus en plus vite. Il soulève un peu plus la jambe de Clarke pour s'insérer plus loin, et plus fort. Clarke gémit plus fortement et Bellamy plaque sa main contre sa bouche. Il y a de la musique à côté, mais elle sait qu'ils peuvent l'entendre si elle crie trop fort. Clarke commence à voir peu à peu des étoiles tandis que Bellamy se penche vers elle.

\- Je sais que tu es proche, grogne-t-il. Laisse-toi aller, Clarke.

Clarke murmure le nom de Bellamy plusieurs fois de suite jusqu'à ce que son orgasme explose autour de Bellamy. Ce dernier continue quelques secondes mais vient rapidement à sa suite, aussi excité qu'elle. Ils ne bougent plus durant un bon moment, en respirant bruyamment l'un contre l'autre. Bellamy repose finalement la jambe de Clarke sur le sol et se retire, en remettant son pantalon.

\- Bon bah merci, c'était super, dit Bellamy. À bientôt madame !

Il commence à s'éloigner alors que Clarke intercepte son bras en riant.

\- T'es vraiment un con, dit-elle.

Bellamy sourit avant de l'embrasser rapidement. Il aide Clarke à remettre sa robe en place ainsi que sa coiffure. Il prend finalement sa main dans la sienne et dépose un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- On y retourne, Madame Blake ?

\- C'est parti, Monsieur Blake.

**[…]**

_\- Edward Cullen te mate une fois de plus, m'annonça Jessica en me ramenant sur terre. Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi il s'est isolé, aujourd'hui._

_Je relevai brusquement la tête. Suivant le regard de ma voisine, je découvris Edward qui me contemplait avec un sourire moqueur. Il était installé à une table vide située à l'opposé de celle où il "déjeunait" normalement. Il leva la main et, de l'index, me fit signe de le rejoindre. Comme je ne réagissais pas, il…_

\- Allez princesse, on y va ! dit Bellamy en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Ah non, je n'ai pas terminé mon chapitre.

\- Tu es en train de lire _Twilight_. Peu importe quand tu reprendras, c'est toujours la

même chose.

\- Hé, c'est faux !

Clarke ferme son livre en mettant son marque page à la bonne place. Elle se lève du lit et se met devant le miroir pour se recoiffer.

\- Pitié dis-moi qu'on va faire quelque chose qui ne fait pas peur aujourd'hui.

\- On n'a rien fait qui faisait peur, répond Bellamy.

\- Ah oui, et le saut à l'élastique d'hier ? J'ai encore des nausées à cause de ça.

Bellamy rit en se plaçant derrière elle et en déposant un baiser sur sa nuque. Clarke se laisse faire alors qu'il entoure sa taille avec ses bras. Cela fait une semaine qu'ils sont en lune de miel à Hawaï, et ils repartent dans cinq jours. Ils ont fait tout un tas d'activités, mais Clarke aimerait bien se reposer pour une fois. D'ordinaire elle adore bouger partout, mais elle veut prendre du repos.

\- Tu veux aller à la plage ? demande Bellamy dans son cou.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu ne veux pas sauter en parachute, par hasard ?

\- Non, t'admirer en bikini sera suffisant pour moi.

Clarke rit avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour enfiler son maillot de bain sous sa robe. Bellamy prépare un sac avec des serviettes et de la crème solaire, et ils se dirigent directement vers la plage. C'est un bonheur pur lorsque Clarke s'allonge sur sa serviette de plage, ses lunettes sur le nez. Il fait extrêmement chaud et il y a un peu de monde près d'eux.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller te baigner ? demande Bellamy.

\- Pas encore, murmure-t-elle.

Bellamy décide d'aller nager tout seul sous le regard attentif de Clarke. Est-ce qu'elle vérifie qu'aucune fille ne l'accoste ? C'est fortement possible. Elle sourit en le voyant nager au loin. Tout est parfait, elle est réellement heureuse et ça fait du bien que toute la pression du mariage soit derrière elle. La jeune femme prend son téléphone portable et envoie une photo de la plage à Raven.

**Raven R.** : « Je suis extrêmement jalouse ! »

**Clarke G.** : « De mon mari ? Oui, je comprends, il est canon. »

**Raven R.** : « Tu voulais juste écrire le mot 'mari' avoue-le ! »

**Clarke G.** : « C'est vrai, j'ai encore du mal à le réaliser… »

**Raven R.** : « Réalise-le, chérie. Tu t'es mariée la semaine dernière et tu es sur une plage à Hawaï avec un top model en guise de mari. Profite ! »

Clarke mord sa lèvre et sourit en voyant le message de son amie. Bellamy revient assez rapidement et s'étale sur le ventre à côté d'elle. Clarke laisse son regard voyager sur les gouttelettes d'eau sur son dos.

\- Tu sais que selon Raven tu es un top model ? lui demande Clarke.

\- Elle n'est pas mal non plus.

Clarke rit avant d'envoyer un dernier message à Raven.

**Clarke G.** : « Bellamy dit que tu n'es pas mal. »

**Raven R.** : « Tu plaisantes ? Je suis _géniale_. »

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel lorsque Clarke lui lit le message de son amie. Clarke reste quelques minutes de plus au soleil en fermant les yeux. Il fait extrêmement chaud et le soleil tape fort sur son corps, elle espère ne pas avoir de coup de soleil après. La jeune femme se penche vers Bellamy.

\- Tu dors ? murmure-t-elle

\- Je me repose les yeux.

Clarke sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur l'épaule de Bellamy. Celui-ci sourit sans ouvrir les yeux. Clarke pose finalement sa joue sur lui en profitant de ce moment, avant de se lever pour aller dans l'eau. Cependant, à peine debout, la jeune femme chancelle. Bellamy lève les yeux et se met en position accroupie très rapidement, pour mettre ses mains sur sa taille et la stabiliser. Clarke ferme les yeux le temps de se reprendre.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demande Bellamy, inquiet.

\- Je pense que j'ai besoin de manger.

\- Alors allons manger !

Bellamy se met sur ses pieds et ramasse les affaires du le sol avant de le mettre dans son sac. Clarke enfile sa robe par-dessus son maillot de bain et met ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Bellamy est déjà parti en avant donc elle court pour le rattraper et entrelace ses doigts avec les siens. Ils se baladent côte à côte jusqu'à trouver des vendeurs de glace. Ils en prennent une chacun et continuent leur chemin, main dans la main.

Le soir, cependant, cela ne va pas mieux. Clarke est prise de vomissement toute la soirée, et ils ne savent pas d'où ça vient.

\- Je te l'ai dit, marmonne Clarke en sortant de la salle de bain. J'ai pris une insolation.

\- J'étais à la plage avec toi, le soleil ne tapait pas si fort que ça.

\- Tu es allé nager, ça t'a peut-être protégé, je n'en sais rien !

Clarke retourne dans le salon, exaspérée par sa conversation avec Bellamy. Elle est sûre que cela vient de ça, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il essaye d'argumenter avec elle. Bien-sûr, elle a pensé à quelque chose d'autre mais… Non. Non.

\- Clarke…

\- Bellamy, je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Ça va aller.

Bellamy soupire avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé à côté de Clarke, sans rien dire de plus. Cette dernière prend la télécommande et met la chaine de découverte. Elle n'a pas envie de gâcher son séjour juste à cause de vomissements, hors de question. Elle a peut-être attrapé un virus qui partira rapidement, c'est possible. Bellamy décide de préparer le repas et Clarke le suit dans la cuisine, en le regardant faire.

\- Poulet ? propose-t-il.

\- Parfait.

Bellamy sort des aiguillettes de poulet du frigidaire et le pose sur le plan de travail. Clarke regarde la viande et sent son ventre faire des gargouillis. Bellamy passe devant elle en lui souriant. Clarke mord sa lèvre en agrippant son t-shirt et l'approche d'elle.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Tu es tout pardonné si tu m'embrasses tout de suite.

Bellamy sourit avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Clarke pose ses mains sur ses joues et rend son baiser, en sentant les mains de Bellamy parcourir son dos et ses fesses. Clarke se concentre dans le baiser mais sent tout à coup une vague de nausée la submerger. Elle s'écarte rapidement de Bellamy et le pousse.

\- Excuse-moi ! dit-elle.

Clarke le pousse un peu plus et court jusqu'aux toilettes, sa main devant sa bouche. Elle s'agenouille sur le sol et vomit, bien que son estomac soit vide. Bellamy arrive rapidement derrière elle pour lui tenir les cheveux. Il lui murmure des mots rassurants mais des larmes coulent sur les joues de Clarke tant elle n'aime pas vomir. Elle respire beaucoup mieux au bout d'un moment et se relève en tirant la chasse. Elle part directement dans la salle de bain pour se laver les dents tandis que Bellamy la suit. Il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rince la bouche et s'essuie le visage.

\- Clarke…

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas normal, mais on verra demain.

\- Clarke, je pense que tu es enceinte.

Clarke ferme les yeux en entendant cette phrase. Bien sûr que c'est à ça qu'elle a pensé, mais justement… Elle ne veut _pas_ y penser. Ils viennent tout juste de se marier et maintenant elle serait enceinte ?

\- On n'en sait rien, marmonne-t-elle en marchant jusqu'au salon.

\- Non, et c'est pour ça que dès qu'on rentre en France, on fait un test !

\- Ce n'est peut-être rien, Bellamy ! Je te l'ai dit, insolation, intoxication alimentaire… Il y a pleins d'autres choses !

Bellamy secoue la tête tandis que Clarke s'assoit sur le canapé. La jeune femme ne dit rien de plus alors qu'il s'adosse au comptoir, devant elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas être enceinte ? demande-t-il. Je croyais que tu voulais avoir deux enfants avec moi et un _chien_.

\- Justement, Bellamy ! Je veux de tout ça, sauf que si on pense maintenant que je suis enceinte alors que c'est peut-être faux… On va être tristes et déçus, et je ne veux pas que ce soit le cas, d'accord ?

Clarke ne dit rien de plus à la fin de cette phrase, parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire. La jeune femme soupire juste. Bellamy attend un peu avant de s'approcher d'elle et s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il lui prend les mains et baisse la tête pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Clarke lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Dès qu'on rentre, on fait un test. Ensuite, on avisera.

La jeune femme hoche la tête. Positif, négatif, elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle souhaite. _On avisera_.

**[…]**

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demande Bellamy.

\- Ça dit qu'il faut encore attendre deux minutes.

\- Mais c'est long !

Clarke grogne et pousse Bellamy hors de la salle de bain. Ils restent tous les deux dans le salon et attendent patiemment en faisant les cent pas. C'est la pire attente au monde, c'est juste infernal pour eux. Clarke pose ses coudes sur le comptoir de la cuisine en fermant les yeux. Bellamy vient vers elle et lui frotte le dos de haut en bas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais que ce soit ? lui demande Clarke.

\- Positif… Et toi ?

\- Moi aussi, murmure-t-elle.

Bellamy sourit légèrement avant de se pencher en avant pour embrasser sa tempe. Clarke regarde sa montre en lui disant que c'est l'heure. Elle se redresse et s'apprête à y aller mais Bellamy pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Hé, princesse. Peu importe le résultat, ça ira, d'accord ? Si c'est positif c'est super, et si ça ne l'est pas… On aura tout notre temps pour faire un enfant.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, chef.

Bellamy rit avant de l'attirer dans ses bras. Clarke sourit contre son cou avant d'y déposer un baiser. Ils partent tous les deux dans la salle de bain, main dans la main. Clarke prend le test de grossesse et le regarde quelques secondes, avant de lever les yeux vers Bellamy.

\- Positif.

* * *

**Bonsoir à tous !**

Ça faisait **longtemps**, pas vrai ? Je _m'excuse_ pour ce **retard**... _Malheureusement_, plus les jours **avancent**, moins _l'inspiration_ vient. Je n'ai pas **écrit** depuis plusieurs semaines _maintenant_. J'ai quelques **chapitres** d'avance donc ceux-ci seront _postés_, mais du coup **je ne sais pas** si je continuerai cette _fiction_ par la suite. Manque **d'inspiration**, manque _d'encouragements_ \- il faut le dire - donc ça ne me **pousse** plus à écrire. _Never say never_. On **verra**.

En **attendant** j'espère que vous avez quand _même aimé_ ce chapitre. Je me rappelle avoir adoré **l'écrire**, j'aime beaucoup _écrire_ des relations de **couple** de cette façon, je crois que c'est ce que je _préfère_, même.

Je vous **souhaite** à tous une bonne _rentrée_ !

**\- Amandine.**


	14. Guerre

**GUERRE**

Clarke ne bouge plus lorsqu'elle se rend compte de ce que Finn vient de faire. Bellamy fait un pas en avant, et la jeune femme le suit. Elle regarde autour d'elle, notamment tous les cadavres que Finn vient de tuer à l'instant. Clarke l'a vu de loin, il l'a fait facilement, comme s'il était devenu fou. Bellamy l'avait prévenue au feu de camp, il lui avait dit que Finn avait changé, mais Clarke ne l'a pas cru… Qu'elle est stupide !

Clarke pose ses yeux sur Finn mais reste à deux mètres de distance de lui, tant elle a peur en ce moment même. Finn prend la parole.

\- Je t'ai retrouvée, murmure-t-il.

Finn fait un pas en avant. Cependant, Clarke ne souhaite pas l'approcher, donc elle fait un pas en arrière. Elle sent des mains se poser sur ses épaules et sent l'odeur de Bellamy. Il la retient de reculer encore plus.

\- Clarke, murmure Finn. Tu es là.

\- Ne t'approche pas, Finn.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne te ferai pas de mal ! C'est moi, Clarke !

Finn s'approche encore mais Clarke essaye de reculer à nouveau. Bellamy s'avance finalement et s'interpose entre les deux. Il met une main près du torse de Finn et lui fait non de la tête.

\- Elle ne veut pas que tu la touches, Finn, lui dit Bellamy.

\- Ah oui ? Qui es-tu pour me dire ça ? Tu as toujours été un connard avec elle !

Bellamy ne dit rien de plus, il baisse la tête. Clarke aimerait le défendre, mais à quoi bon ? La jeune femme se recule finalement et se précipite vers Niko et Octavia, tout en évitant la trajectoire de Finn. Clarke voit que Nyko a une blessure à l'épaule, donc elle appuie dessus avec sa main. Elle arrache une partie du t-shirt d'Octavia pour pouvoir l'utiliser comme compresse, le temps de retourner au camp.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande Octavia à Nyko.

\- Tu l'as vu toi-même, grogne-t-il. Il a massacré la moitié de mon village.

Clarke ne dit rien, elle baisse simplement la tête. Est-ce que tout ceci est de sa faute ? Finn a fait tout ça pour elle. Murphy arrive vers eux en lui expliquant à son tour ce qu'il a vécu. Clarke l'écoute d'une oreille, tant elle a du mal à croire ce qu'il raconte. Tout est de la faute de Finn, apparemment. Elle ne l'a pas imaginé.

\- Il faut qu'on rentre rapidement, dit Clarke. Il faut qu'on soigne Nyko.

\- D'accord, répond Octavia.

Murphy aide Nyko à se relever. Bellamy part immédiatement en direction de la forêt, tout le monde à sa suite. Clarke reste à côté d'Octavia en ressassant sans arrêt ce qu'il s'est passé. Finn a tué des gens, cela ne sera pas sans suite, elle le sait, et quand Lexa apprendra la nouvelle… Clarke a peur. Elle a peur pour Finn, surtout. Cela reste l'homme avec qui elle a couché en premier sur cette terre, il a une place chère dans son cœur…

La jeune femme sursaute alors que Finn ralentit pour marcher auprès d'elle.

\- Je suis désolé, Clarke.

\- Dire que tu es désolé ne changera rien à ce que tu as fait. Tu as tué tous ces gens, tu…

\- Je pensais qu'ils te cachaient, je pensais qu'ils t'avaient tué.

\- Ne remet pas la faute sur moi, Finn, tout est de ta faute.

Finn s'arrête brutalement et intercepte le bras de Clarke. Celle-ci grimace alors qu'il la tire vers elle. La jeune femme plonge ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

\- Je voulais te trouver, lui dit-il.

\- Lâche-moi, marmonne-t-elle.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi.

\- Je ne te reconnais plus.

Clarke arrache son bras de son étreinte et rattrape rapidement le groupe. Elle marche un peu plus vite pour pouvoir être à côté de Bellamy. Ils ne sont pas amis, bien qu'elle lui ait sauté dans les bras lorsqu'elle l'a revu… Elle était si heureuse de retrouver son co-leader qu'elle n'a même pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle a fait. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas toujours d'accord… Cela fait du bien de l'avoir retrouvé. Elle se sent en sécurité avec lui.

\- C'est de ma faute, marmonne finalement Bellamy.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- C'est moi qui lui ai fourni ces armes. Je n'aurais jamais dû…

Bellamy secoue la tête après avoir dit cette phrase. Clarke le regarde quelques secondes. C'est peut-être la première fois qu'elle voit Bellamy avec des regrets comme cela, et elle n'aime pas ça.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, dit-elle.

\- Il a tué un natif devant nous de sang-froid, j'ai été stupide de lui faire confiance.

\- Bellamy, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est lui qui a décidé de tuer tous ces gens. Tu es innocent dans cette histoire.

Bellamy la regarde quelques secondes avant de soupirer. Ils ne parlent pas durant un moment. Clarke tourne la tête et voit Finn au loin, le regard baissé vers le sol. La jeune femme mord sa lèvre en regardant à nouveau droit devant elle.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? lui demande Bellamy.

Clarke ne répond pas pendant un moment… Pas parce qu'elle ne veut pas lui répondre, mais surtout parce qu'elle ne sait pas quoi lui répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle finalement. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il a fait.

\- Il t'aime, marmonne Bellamy.

\- C'est dingue de faire ça pour quelqu'un, pas vrai ?

Bellamy la regarde avant de soupirer.

\- Si ça avait été pour Octavia… Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi.

\- Pas comme ça.

\- Tu ne le sais pas.

\- Si, justement. Je commence à te connaitre, Bellamy, même si nous ne sommes pas amis.

Clarke continue de marcher mais fronce les sourcils en voyant que Bellamy s'est arrêté. Elle s'arrête à son tour et lui demande pourquoi il ne marche plus. Elle le voit alors porter une main contre son cœur et secoue la tête.

\- Nous ne sommes pas amis, princesse ? Ça me fend le cœur ce que tu me dis !

\- Abruti.

Bellamy rit alors qu'elle tend le bras et prend le sien pour le forcer à avancer. Clarke ne parle plus, elle sourit juste en cachant son visage dans ses cheveux. Malgré la situation actuelle, Bellamy est le seul à pouvoir la faire sourire ou encore rire, et ça c'est un miracle.

**[…]**

Clarke lève la tête lorsqu'elle entend beaucoup de bruit en dehors de la tente d'infirmerie du camp. La jeune femme s'approche de l'entrée de la tente et fronce les sourcils en voyant Finn et Raven au loin, en train de se disputer. Finn commence à hausser le ton, et Clarke sent son cœur tambouriner fortement dans sa poitrine. Finn lève alors une main avant de s'arrêter. Raven secoue la tête.

\- Vas-y Finn, frappe moi, tu n'es plus à ça près, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais massacré un village.

Plus personne ne parle dans le camp. Clarke a peur en voyant que Finn ne bouge pas sa main. Finalement, celui-ci se recule et part en direction de sa tente. Clarke ferme les yeux en se sentant légèrement trembler. Ça fait une semaine que c'est comme ça. Une semaine qu'elle a peur lorsque Finn hausse le ton, une semaine qu'elle a peur lorsqu'il s'emporte. C'est infernal.

\- Princesse ?

Clarke sursaute tellement qu'elle porte une main contre son cœur en ouvrant les yeux. Bellamy hausse un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Je ne savais pas que je faisais si peur, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Je suis désolée, marmonne Clarke.

Bellamy ne dit rien, il la regarde faire alors qu'elle commence à trier les herbes aromatiques du camp. Elle sent le regard de son co-leader sur elle mais elle essaye de ne pas y prêter attention.

\- Tu resteras avec nous pour la soirée autour du feu de camp ? demande Bellamy.

\- Bien-sûr, pourquoi est-ce que je ne viendrais pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ça fait une semaine que tu ne manges plus avec personne.

Clarke arrête son mouvement en entendant la phrase que Bellamy vient de lui dire. Elle mord sa lèvre en le regardant rapidement.

\- Désolée, j'ai été occupée et…

\- Clarke.

\- Ça doit être sérieux ce que tu veux me dire, si tu ne m'appelle pas « princesse », ironise Clarke.

La jeune femme reprend ce qu'elle fait. Elle se retient de soupirer lorsqu'elle entend les pas de Bellamy s'approcher d'elle et entrer dans la tente. Clarke se retourne vers lui en haussant un sourcil. Bellamy prend la parole.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ? Je sais que je suis un con la plupart du temps mais je sais écouter.

Clarke sent un nœud se former au creux de son estomac. Cela se fait rare lorsqu'une personne lui dit des choses aussi gentilles, donc cela l'étonne mais lui fait également plaisir. Pourtant, elle ne veut pas dire à Bellamy ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Elle ne veut pas lui dire qu'elle a peur.

\- Merci, Bellamy, mais ça va. Je vais bien. Est-ce que tu peux me laisser seule, maintenant ?

Bellamy continue à la regarder, comme s'il essayait de la percer à jour. Il hoche finalement la tête et sort de la tente. Clarke sait qu'elle ne l'a pas convaincu mais il respecte également son choix, donc elle devrait s'estimer heureuse. Bellamy lui a parlé d'une soirée, et elle ne comptait pas vraiment y aller mais maintenant qu'elle a accepté… Elle n'a plus le choix.

La jeune femme retourne dans sa tente à la fin de la journée et reste allongée sur son lit en attendant que la soirée commence. Elle feuillette des cartes, des plans, alors que Raven rentre dans sa tente.

\- Tu viens ? On est tous là.

\- Qui ça, exactement ?

Raven lui cite plusieurs prénoms dont celui de Finn. Clarke avale difficilement sa salive en entendant le nom de son ex petit ami mais suit Raven en dehors de sa tente. Elle ne veut pas montrer aux autres qu'elle n'est pas confortable avec ceci, donc elle ne dit rien. La jeune femme s'assoit autour du feu de camp à côté de Raven. Finn se trouve de l'autre côté du feu, donc assez loin d'elle, heureusement.

\- De l'alcool ? demande Raven en lui tendant un verre. C'est fait par Monty.

\- Oh, ça doit être fort dans ce cas…

\- Tu n'en mourras pas, c'est le principal.

Clarke rit avant de boire une gorgée de la boisson, qui est effectivement très forte. D'ordinaire elle n'aime pas boire, mais ce soir… C'est le cas. Elle termine assez rapidement son verre, surtout lorsque Raven lui dit de finir vite pour pouvoir s'en servir un autre. Clarke sourit en voyant Harper et Monty au loin, en train de flirter ensemble. La jeune femme regarde tout autour et voit Finn et Murphy dans une discussion, ainsi que Bellamy et Roma. Clarke continue à regarder Bellamy durant quelques instants. Il n'est pas en train de flirter, mais elle n'en est pas sûre…

\- Bellamy est plus intéressant que moi ? demande Raven.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ça fait deux minutes que tu le fixes.

\- Ça ne fait pas deux minutes, marmonne Clarke.

Cette dernière prend une autre gorgée de sa boisson en se raclant la gorge. Raven lui fait un coup de coude en lui montrant Finn, au loin, qui la regarde.

\- Est-ce que tu lui as pardonné ? demande finalement Raven à Clarke.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais, je pense. Ce qu'il a fait…

\- Ce qu'il a fait et surtout ce qu'il est devenu, murmure Raven. J'ai l'impression qu'il est tout le temps en colère…

Clarke ne dit rien de plus et acquiesce. Raven lui sert un troisième verre, qu'elle boit en quelques minutes. Clarke sait qu'elle est complétement bourrée lorsqu'elle voit trouble au loin et qu'elle rigole comme une baleine aux blagues de Jasper.

\- Il arrive, murmure Raven.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Finn.

Clarke serre les dents alors que Finn contourne le feu de camp et se place juste devant elle. Ce dernier se gratte la nuque.

\- Clarke, est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

\- Absolument pas, je suis en train de _boire._

\- S'il te plait, j'ai des choses à te dire.

\- Je vais aller me balader.

Clarke se lève de sa place et s'éloigne du feu de camp, sous le regard peiné de Finn. La jeune femme sait qu'elle est blessante avec lui, elle sait aussi qu'il faudrait qu'elle essaye de lui pardonner mais elle n'y arrive pas, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi. Clarke sort des limites du camp et ferme les yeux en prenant une grande bouffée d'air frais. Elle avance de quelques pas avant d'entendre une branche craquer derrière elle. Elle se retourne rapidement et est soulagée de voir Bellamy, et non Finn.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ? demande Clarke en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce que tu es en dehors du camp sans arme, princesse, et surtout parce que tu es bourrée.

\- Hé, je ne suis pas bourrée ! Regarde.

Bellamy croise les bras et hausse un sourcil alors que Clarke se met sur un pied et lève les mains en l'air, en commençant à sautiller. Elle perd rapidement l'équilibre et s'écrase contre un arbre en riant.

\- Clarke, il faut vraiment que tu ailles te coucher.

\- Non, répond-elle contre l'arbre. Si je dors, je rêve, et si je rêve, je pense à lui sans arrêt. Je ne veux pas penser à lui.

\- À qui ? Explique-moi ce qui se passe, je t'en supplie. Tu… Tu n'es pas normale depuis quelques jours.

Clarke s'éloigne de l'arbre en sentant des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle les essuie sans répondre, elle sanglote juste toute seule dans son coin. Bellamy ne bouge pas, il continue à la regarder. Clarke sait très bien qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir, et c'est normal. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit son co-leader s'effondrer devant soi.

\- Clarke…

\- J'ai peur, Bellamy. J'ai _tellement_ peur de lui.

\- De qui ? De qui as-tu peur ?

\- De Finn.

Bellamy serre sa mâchoire, comme s'il comprenait tout à coup tout ce qui a pu se passer dans la tête de Clarke ces derniers jours. Pourtant, la jeune femme veut lui expliquer. Elle veut que ça vienne de sa propre bouche.

\- Dès qu'il me parle ou m'approche, j'ai peur qu'il s'énerve. J'ai peur qu'il m'insulte, j'ai peur qu'il me frappe. Je sais qu'il m'aime mais ce n'est pas mon cas, et quand il le comprendra réellement… Et s'il faisait une bêtise ? S'il m'agressait ?

\- Princesse…

\- Je suis _terrifiée_.

Clarke plonge enfin ses yeux dans ceux de Bellamy, parce qu'elle lui a tout dit. Il sait tout. Il voit à quel point elle peut être vulnérable. Bellamy s'avance d'un pas vers elle, en soutenant son regard.

\- Clarke, je suis là pour toi.

\- Je le sais, Bellamy, répond Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Nous sommes co-leader depuis le début, je suis là pour te protéger contre lui. S'il t'approche, tu viens me voir. S'il te parle, tu viens me voir. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui parce que je suis là. D'accord ?

Bellamy semble sincère lorsqu'il dit ces mots, et c'est pour cette raison que Clarke hoche la tête en sentant des larmes déborder à nouveau de ses yeux. La jeune femme voit alors l'un des bras de Bellamy se tendre légèrement en avant, comme s'il voulait l'approcher mais avait peur. Clarke murmure alors quelques mots.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux te demander ça…

\- Tu peux tout me demander.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me prendre dans tes bras ?

\- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais demander.

Clarke pousse un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il fait un pas vers elle et enroule ses bras autour de son corps. Clarke tient les pans de sa veste entre ses doigts en fermant les yeux contre lui et en profitant de sa chaleur. C'est le deuxième câlin qu'elle fait à Bellamy, et celui-ci est tendre et lui fait beaucoup de bien. Elle pourrait rester là très longtemps, même, surtout lorsque Bellamy commence à caresser son dos de haut en bas. Clarke ne sait pas combien de temps ils restent ainsi, mais elle s'écarte finalement en essuyant ses joues.

\- Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta tente, d'accord ? lui demande Bellamy.

Clarke hoche la tête et s'éloigne de lui pour avancer de nouveau vers le camp. Elle vacille légèrement à cause de l'alcool et Bellamy la rattrape pour poser une main dans son dos et la stabiliser. Ils marchent tous les deux en direction de sa tente, et Clarke sent son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'elle croise le regard jaloux de Finn, au loin.

\- Regarde-le, murmure-t-elle à Bellamy. Il veut me _tuer_.

\- Non, je pense que c'est moi qu'il veut tuer en ce moment-même. Il pense que je vais rester dans ta tente.

\- Je préfère qu'il pense ça, au moins il m'oubliera.

Bellamy rit un peu. Ils arrivent devant la tente de Clarke, et s'arrêtent. Clarke croise les bras en lui souriant.

\- Dors bien, princesse, dit Bellamy. Et n'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu es en sécurité ici.

\- Merci, murmure Clarke.

Bellamy lui fait un clin d'œil avant de reculer pour retourner auprès des autres, au feu de camp. Clarke mord sa lèvre et commence à sourire en le regardant au loin. Il vient vraiment de la surprendre.

**[…]**

\- Clarke, il nous manque des herbes.

\- Je le sais, il faut que j'y aille bientôt, maman.

Clarke part auprès de sa mère en vérifiant le stock de ce qu'il reste dans l'infirmerie. Elle compte tout un par un en poussant un soupir. Sa mère a raison. Clarke pensait qu'il en restait un minimum pour pouvoir attendre avant d'y retourner mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Je vais y aller, soupire Clarke.

\- Je peux le faire, tu sais. Ce n'est pas si loin.

\- Non, reste ici. S'il y a des blessés tu sauras mieux gérer ça que moi. Je ne serai pas longue.

Abby hoche la tête avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa fille. Clarke prend son sac à dos dans le coin de la tente et y met un couteau à l'intérieur, au cas où certaines herbes auraient du mal à se couper. La jeune femme sort de la tente et commence à aller vers l'entrée du camp, mais elle entend son prénom dit par Bellamy derrière elle. Elle soupire en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je vais aller chercher des herbes, lui explique-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas d'armes avec toi.

\- J'ai un couteau dans mon sac !

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel avant de lui dire que ce n'est pas avec un couteau qu'elle va se battre contre un Natif. Clarke secoue la tête.

\- Écoute, je reste à côté. Si quelque chose se passe mal, je crie.

\- Laisse-moi venir avec toi.

\- Non, j'ai besoin d'être seule de temps en temps. S'il te plaît.

Bellamy attend quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer et de lui dire qu'il est d'accord. Clarke lui fait un léger sourire pour le rassurer et s'engouffre dans la forêt. Elle fait quelques pas en fermant les yeux. Elle se sent vraiment bien, seule à l'extérieur du camp. Elle n'a personne qui lui parle, qui lui donne des ordres, qui la blâme pour tout et n'importe quoi…

La jeune femme avance encore pour s'éloigner assez du camp et prend le chemin habituel jusqu'à ses herbes. Elle s'accroupit sur le sol et sort son couteau de son sac, en commençant à les arracher et les couper un à un. Elle aimerait en prendre assez pour que cela tienne quelques mois, comme ça ils auront un bon stock.

\- Clarke ?

Clarke se retourne tout à coup en retombant sur les fesses, tout en avançant le couteau en avant pour se défendre. Elle devrait être rassurée lorsqu'elle voit que ce n'est que Finn, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Clarke, c'est moi, dit-il. Tu peux baisser le couteau.

Clarke met du temps à baisser le couteau, et il semble s'en rendre compte puisqu'il fait un pas vers elle. La jeune femme range finalement son arme dans son sac et se relève du sol, en enfilant son sac à dos sur l'une de ses épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande Clarke.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

\- Toujours pas.

Finn lui bloque le passage alors que Clarke faisait un pas en avant pour partir. La jeune femme fronce les sourcils en faisant un pas vers la gauche, mais Finn fait la même chose de son côté.

\- Laisse-moi passer, dit-elle.

\- Je veux qu'on se parle.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as suivie ? Pour me tendre un piège, une embuscade ?

\- Un _piège _?

Clarke sent ses mains devenir moites en sentant les joues de Finn devenir rouges, comme s'il se mettait en colère… En tout cas, c'est ce que son ton signifiait. Clarke profite de ce moment de songe de sa part pour le dépasser et partir, mais Finn intercepte rapidement son poignet. Clarke fait une grimace.

\- Finn, tu me fais mal.

\- Je veux qu'on parle !

\- Et moi je ne veux pas ! Je n'ai rien à te dire !

Clarke essaye d'arracher son bras mais Finn la tire violemment vers lui.

\- FINN !

Finn la pousse en arrière lorsqu'elle crie son nom. Clarke tombe sur le côté et se cogne le front contre une pierre. La jeune femme gémit et porte ses doigts contre la blessure. Du sang. Elle _saigne_.

\- Oh mon dieu, Clarke, je suis désolé, je…

\- Clarke !

Clarke sent du soulagement en entendant la voix de Bellamy approcher d'eux. Elle se redresse sur les fesses et tourne le visage vers Bellamy. Celui-ci se fige une seconde en la regardant, notamment sa blessure. Il réagit tout à coup et se précipite vers Finn avant de prendre son col de veste entre ses doigts et le plaquer contre un arbre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Spacewalker ?

\- Je voulais juste lui parler, je…

\- Elle ne veut _pas_ te parler, c'est compris ? Dégage tout de suite de ma vue et laisse-la _tranquille_.

Bellamy relâche Finn. Ce dernier regarde une dernière fois Clarke avant de partir en direction du camp. La jeune femme sent des larmes arriver dans ses yeux mais se retient de pleurer. Bellamy s'approche d'elle et l'aide à se relever. Clarke ferme les yeux alors qu'il écarte une mèche de ses cheveux pour examiner sa blessure.

\- Il faut que tu ailles voir ta mère pour te faire recoudre, dit-il.

\- Non, non…

\- Princesse, tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Emmène-moi dans ta tente et recoud-moi, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit au courant.

Bellamy soupire mais Clarke lui dit une nouvelle fois les mots « s'il te plait ». Il hoche finalement la tête et passe un bras autour de sa taille, vu comment elle vacille à cause de la blessure. Ils rentrent assez rapidement au camp et Clarke baisse la tête le temps qu'ils entrent dans la tente de Bellamy.

\- Je vais aller chercher du matériel, j'arrive, dit-il.

Clarke ne dit rien, elle acquiesce juste. Elle s'installe sur le lit de Bellamy et regarde le sol. Elle repense à la scène dans la forêt et sent des larmes déborder de ses yeux pour couler sur ses joues. Elle a eu peur alors que ce n'est que Finn, elle ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive. C'est comme s'il avait tout bloqué en elle, comme si elle ne pouvait pas empêcher cette peur. Clarke se met à sangloter et porte ses mains contre son visage, en essayant d'arrêter. Elle est _stupide, stupide, stupide. _

\- Clarke…

Bellamy entre dans la tente alors que Clarke renifle et essuie rapidement ses larmes. Il s'approche d'elle et pose une aiguille, du fil et des strippes sur le lit.

\- Vas-y, dit-elle. Je ne veux pas parler.

\- Mais…

\- Bellamy.

Bellamy soupire avant de prendre le matériel sur le côté pour se mettre au travail. Il désinfecte sa plaie et suture la plaie, comme Clarke lui avait appris à leur arrivée. La jeune femme ferme les yeux et se concentre sur la douceur qu'il emploie et sur son odeur qui l'enivre. Il termine rapidement en posant quelques strippes. Clarke ouvre finalement les yeux pour le regarder.

\- Tu es encore en train de pleurer, princesse, dit finalement Bellamy.

\- C'est possible.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je te prenne dans mes bras ?

Clarke rit légèrement en repensant à la dernière fois où c'était elle qui lui avait posé cette question. Elle hoche la tête en lui souriant. Bellamy prend finalement tout le matériel sur son lit et le pose sur son bureau. Clarke pense qu'il va ensuite la prendre dans ses bras mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il retire ses chaussures et s'allonge sur le lit, alors que Clarke le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Bellamy tend finalement le bras.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il. C'est plus confortable comme ça, non ?

Clarke mord sa lèvre en riant. Elle retire à son tour ses chaussures et s'allonge en s'engouffrant dans ses bras. Bellamy resserre ses bras autour d'elle alors que Clarke niche son nez dans son cou. Ils restent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et Clarke sent qu'elle est sur le point de s'endormir dans cette position.

\- Il faut que j'y aille sinon je m'endors, murmure-t-elle.

\- Endors-toi, fais-toi plaisir.

Bellamy commence à caresser lentement ses cheveux, ce qui l'endort en seulement quelques secondes.

**[…]**

\- Clarke ? Clarke !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- La commandante vient nous livrer un message mais Clarke n'est pas dans sa tente.

\- Clarke !

Clarke se réveille en sursaut en entendant quelqu'un crier son nom dans le camp. La jeune femme regarde autour d'elle et voit Bellamy s'asseoir sur son lit, en se frottant les yeux. Il tourne la tête vers elle. Clarke réalise qu'elle s'est endormie dans les bras de Bellamy et que cela doit déjà faire plus d'une heure qu'ils dorment…

\- Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle rapidement en se levant.

Bellamy se lève à son tour. Clarke lisse ses vêtements avant de sortir de la tente de Bellamy, en appelant sa mère. Celle-ci tourne le regard vers elle et fronce les sourcils en voyant Bellamy sortir derrière Clarke.

\- Clarke ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maman ?

Clarke s'avance et voit Finn au loin, qui a dû lui aussi remarquer qu'elle venait de sortir de la tente de Bellamy.

\- Deux Natifs sont là pour toi, lui dit sa mère.

\- Pour moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'est à propos de Finn, je n'en sais pas plus.

Clarke tourne la tête vers Bellamy en fronçant les sourcils. La jeune femme secoue les épaules dans un geste de courage avec d'avancer vers l'entrée du camp. Elle sait que Bellamy et derrière elle parce qu'elle entend ses pas et cela la réconforte. Elle tourne le visage et voit sa mère ainsi que Finn et Raven, un peu plus loin. Clarke fait quelques pas de plus jusqu'à se retrouver devant les Natifs. Ces derniers la regardent, tout en restant sur leur cheval.

\- Où se trouve Finn ? demande l'un d'eux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous posez la question ? répond Clarke.

\- La commandante souhaite vous délivrer un message. Vous devez livrer celui que vous appelez Finn. Notre trêve débutera avec sa mort.

Clarke ne bouge plus lorsqu'ils prononcent cette phrase. Elle sent son sang refroidir dans son corps.

\- Non, on ne fera pas ça, dit-elle.

\- Vous avez deux jours. Si vous ne le délivrez pas, notre armée viendra à votre rencontre. Elle décimera tout.

Les Natifs font immédiatement demi-tour après avoir prononcé cette phrase. Clarke recule pour retourner vers son groupe d'amis. À leurs têtes, ils ont eux aussi entendus ce que les Natifs lui ont dit. Clarke sait qu'elle doit être toute blanche en ce moment même, mais elle ne sait même pas comment réagir. Elle rejoint ses amis et se place automatiquement à côté de Bellamy, avant d'empoigner le bas de sa veste, dans son dos. Il ne réagit pas à ça, comme s'il comprenait qu'elle en a besoin pour se ressaisir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande Abby.

\- On ne peut pas le livrer aux Natifs, dit Bellamy en secouant la tête. Finn fait partie de notre peuple. On doit trouver quelque chose.

\- Oui mais quoi ? demande Raven.

Tout le monde se tourne vers Clarke, comme si elle avait la science infuse. Cette dernière, au contraire, baisse la tête en se collant un peu plus contre Bellamy, comme si elle voulait se cacher derrière lui. Elle sait qu'il va bientôt y avoir des rumeurs sur eux dans le camp, vu comment elle se repose sur lui, mais elle s'en fiche.

\- Il faut que Lexa change d'avis, dit finalement Clarke. Il faut qu'on lui explique calmement qu'il y a d'autres solutions.

\- D'accord, mais comment on fait ça ? On ne va pas pouvoir lui parler lorsque son armée viendra.

\- Non. On va au-devant de l'armée. Il n'y a qu'une route entre nous et Polis. On les croisera et on expliquera tout à Lexa. Lorsqu'elle verra que nous ne serons pas là pour l'attaquer, elle nous écoutera peut-être.

Abby mord sa lèvre en croisant les bras. Finn regarde Clarke quelques instants, avant de hocher la tête pour lui dire qu'il est d'accord.

\- Bien, dit Abby. On partira en petit groupe. Kane, moi, Finn et Clarke. On y va à quatre et…

\- Hors de question que j'y aille sans Bellamy, répond Clarke.

\- Clarke, il faut qu'il y ait un leader dans ce camp le temps de notre départ.

\- Très bien, on y va sans Kane si tu le souhaites, mais je n'irai nulle part sans Bellamy. C'est non négociable.

Bellamy tourne son visage vers elle mais Clarke ne le regarde pas, elle resserre juste ses doigts sur sa veste. Abby soupire avant d'accepter. Clarke s'éloigne finalement du groupe pour récupérer son sac à dos dans sa tente, et revient vers Raven pour l'étreindre. Cette dernière lui murmure des mots à l'oreille.

\- Sauve-le, je t'en supplie. Je sais qu'il a fait des choses horribles mais…

\- Je sais, Raven. Il ne peut pas mourir.

Clarke se sépare d'elle en lui faisant un regard rassurant. Elle ne sait pas si ce qu'elle va faire va marcher, mais en tout cas elle va essayer. Elle n'a pas le choix, de toute façon. Clarke se retourne et fronce les sourcils en voyant Jasper et Monty se diriger vers eux, avec leur sac sur leur épaule.

\- On vient avec vous, dit Jasper.

\- Vous venez à peine de sortir du Mont Weather, je ne veux pas que…

\- On a besoin de bouger, Clarke. S'il te plait.

Clarke soupire avant de hocher la tête. Tout le monde revient vers elle, et ils partent immédiatement du camp. Bellamy et Clarke restent en tête du groupe tandis que les autres restent derrière tout en regardant autour d'eux.

\- J'aurais pu rester au camp, tu sais, lui dit Bellamy.

\- Tu aurais préféré ?

\- Non, mais s'il avait fallu… Cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé. On se serait parlé par talkie-walkie en permanence pour que je sois sûr que tu ailles bien, par contre.

Clarke rit. Cela ne l'étonne même plus de Bellamy. Il a toujours été protecteur avec elle… C'est son instinct. Ils marchent côte à côte durant plusieurs heures, en priant pour arriver à Polis à temps.

La nuit tombe assez rapidement, ce qui réduit leurs mouvements. Clarke ne cesse de tomber sur le sol, et elle voit que sa mère commence à être de plus en plus fatiguée, puisqu'elle est plus lente qu'au début de la journée. Ils décident tous d'arrêter de marcher pour dormir dehors.

\- Je vais aller chercher du bois pour faire un feu, dit Bellamy en posant son sac à dos.

\- Sois prudent, lui dit Clarke.

Bellamy hoche la tête avant de partir dans la forêt. Abby donne de l'eau à tout le monde ainsi que quelques rations de nourriture. Clarke reste debout, les bras croisés, en mordant sa lèvre. Tout le monde est assis par terre en train de discuter, mais elle attend juste que Bellamy revienne. Il fait froid, elle veut se réchauffer avec le feu.

\- Tu viens t'asseoir, Clarke ? demande Jasper.

\- J'attends encore un peu.

Finn lève la tête vers elle et la regarde quelques secondes, avant de se lever pour se placer à côté d'elle. Clarke ne bouge pas.

\- Tu es très souvent avec Bellamy, lui dit-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous vous êtes rapprochés.

Clarke ne dit rien, elle fronce simplement ses sourcils parce qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Finn vient lui parler de ça. Bellamy revient avec du bois dans les bras, et se fige en voyant Clarke à côté de Finn. Clarke lui fait un sourire rassurant pour lui montrer que tout va bien, et il s'assoit par terre pour commencer à faire du feu.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes en couple ? demande finalement Finn.

\- Non nous ne sommes pas en couple, bien que cela ne soit pas tes affaires.

\- Bien, parce que je n'abandonnerai pas.

Bellamy tourne la tête puisque Finn prononce cette phrase un peu plus fort que les autres. Clarke regarde Finn en fronçant les sourcils. Ce dernier fait finalement un pas pour pouvoir se mettre juste en face d'elle.

\- Je t'aime, Clarke.

\- Finn…

\- Je suis amoureux de toi !

Plus personne ne parle autour du feu de camp puisqu'ils ont tous entendu ce que Finn vient de dire. Clarke sent tout son corps trembler parce qu'elle se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de dire. D'ordinaire elle aurait adoré qu'il lui dise ça, mais c'était avant. Maintenant… Il n'est plus du tout ce qu'elle cherche.

\- Je le sais, Finn, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Et j'aimerais que tu respectes mon choix.

Clarke ne dit rien de plus. Elle le contourne et part vers le feu de camp, en s'asseyant à côté de Bellamy. Elle regarde le feu devant elle sans bouger, en essayant de se vider la tête… Mais c'est trop dur. Bellamy s'approche finalement légèrement et cogne son genou contre le sien à plusieurs reprises. Clarke le regarde.

\- Dommage qu'on n'ait pas de marshmallow, dit-il.

Elle rit.

**[…]**

\- Bon, j'ai une autre blague. Un Natif, un Démon et un…

\- Bellamy, je t'en prie, pas encore une autre blague.

Bellamy termine sa blague alors que Clarke soupire en ramassant des herbes autour d'elle. Cela fait quelques minutes qu'ils se sont tous les deux éloignés du groupe pour ramasser quelques herbes pour le camp, et Bellamy essaye de détendre l'atmosphère, comme d'habitude. Clarke ne peut pas lui reprocher.

\- Tu trouves ces blagues tout seul ? demande Clarke.

\- Jasper m'a aidé, je te l'avoue.

Clarke sourit en secouant la tête. Cependant, son sourire disparait lorsqu'elle entend un bruit familier dans la forêt. La brume. Bellamy et Clarke regardent partout autour d'eux et voit le nuage toxique jaune s'approcher subrepticement d'eux.

\- Il faut qu'on rejoigne les autres ! s'exclame Clarke.

\- On n'a pas le temps ! Ils ont des tentes eux aussi !

Bellamy prend son sac à dos et l'ouvre, avant de trouver une tente en toile à l'intérieur. Clarke se liquéfie sur place en voyant le nuage s'approcher plus près d'eux. Bellamy tire finalement sur son bras et la jeune femme s'allonge sur le sol à côté de lui. Bellamy déploie toute la tente sur eux, alors que le nuage s'étend au-dessus d'eux. Ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de déployer entièrement la tente, donc ils sont juste allongés. Bellamy garde un bras autour du dos de Clarke.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-il.

\- Non, dit-elle. On est dans le noir avec seulement un tissu qui nous sépare d'un nuage rempli d'acide.

\- Une journée de plus sur terre...

Clarke ne dit rien de plus. Elle attend quelques secondes mais, effectivement, rien ne semble les toucher. Elle se détend finalement et tourne le visage sur le côté pour regarder Bellamy. Elle le discerne bien, malgré l'obscurité.

\- Ça va nous retarder, marmonne-t-elle.

\- Hé, arrête de râler. Sois chanceuse.

\- Chanceuse ?

\- C'est avec moi que tu es sous cette tente et non avec Finn.

Clarke rit. Effectivement, quand elle réfléchit de cette manière, il n'a pas tort. Elle aurait pu être coincée avec son ex, et cela aurait été vraiment dommage. D'autant plus que Bellamy semble lui aussi aimer être coincé avec elle, vu comment son bras autour d'elle la rapproche petit à petit de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-elle en riant.

\- Moi ? Je ne fais rien.

\- Tu me rapproches de toi.

\- Et ça te dérange ?

Bellamy hausse un sourcil en la regardant, comme s'il lui posait réellement la question. Clarke sourit en secouant la tête, donc il la tire d'un coup sec vers lui. Clarke s'engouffre dans ses bras et sourit contre son cou. Bellamy laisse ses doigts parcourir son dos de haut en bas, quitte à descendre un peu plus bas.

\- Bellamy, dit Clarke.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tes doigts sont sur mes fesses.

\- Et ça te dérange ?

Clarke éclate de rire avant de repousser sa main. Elle sent le sourire de Bellamy dans ses cheveux, ce qui la fait encore plus rire. C'est quand elle sent la chaleur au creux de son ventre qu'elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle éprouve pour son ami… Et c'est très mauvais. Elle ne doit surtout pas ressentir ça alors qu'ils sont en guerre. Bellamy monte sa main et commence à caresser lentement sa joue. Clarke soupire.

\- À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? murmure-t-il.

\- Je me dis que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi et c'est très mauvais.

Bellamy arrête le mouvement de ses doigts alors que Clarke ferme les yeux en mordant sa lèvre. Cette phrase est sortie toute seule, elle ne pensait pas du tout lui dévoiler ses sentiments de cette façon… Mais maintenant c'est fait. Elle ne peut plus reculer. Bellamy reprend ses caresses en raclant sa gorge.

\- Ah oui ? demande-t-il.

\- Est-ce que c'est mal de penser ça ? Nous sommes en guerre et moi je ne pense qu'à toi. Je ne suis pas _rationnelle_.

\- Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point je suis amoureux de toi, moi aussi ?

Clarke sourit contre son t-shirt sans répondre. Bellamy prend finalement son visage en coupe et le remonte vers lui. Clarke tend les lèvres tandis qu'il s'approche.

\- Bellamy ? Clarke ?

Ils se figent tous les deux en entendant leurs amis appeler leurs prénoms dehors. Clarke soupire avant de s'éloigner de Bellamy pour enlever la tente au-dessus d'eux. Si ça se trouve le brouillard n'est plus là depuis plusieurs minutes déjà mais ils ne l'avaient même pas remarqué. Ils se lèvent tous les deux alors que leurs amis arrivent.

\- On a eu peur pour vous ! dit Abby en rejoignant sa fille.

\- Ça va aller, on s'est caché sous la tente. Je suis contente que ça aille bien pour vous aussi.

\- Oui, tant mieux. On reprend notre marche ?

Tout le monde hoche la tête et reprend sa route. Clarke reste cette fois-ci à côté de sa mère, surtout parce qu'elle sait qu'elle ne parviendra même pas à se contrôler à côté de Bellamy. Elle avait _tellement_ envie de l'embrasser que ça commence déjà à l'obséder. Elle a juste hâte que tout soit fini.

\- Stop ! ordonne Bellamy au bout d'un moment.

Tout le monde s'arrête sur la route, sans savoir pourquoi Bellamy a prononcé ce mot. Clarke avance de quelques pas et voit finalement Lexa au loin, ainsi que toute une armée entière de Natif. Clarke croise le regard de Bellamy en mordant sa lèvre. Ça y est, l'heure est arrivée pour eux de négocier. Ils ne bougent pas tandis que l'armée s'approche d'eux. Lexa semble les apercevoir au bout d'un moment puisqu'elle fait signe à son armée de s'arrêter. La jeune commandante s'avance alors vers Clarke et son groupe, son bras droit à ses côtés.

\- Tu es venue me livrer Finn en personne, à ce que je vois.

\- Non. Je suis venue pour négocier une trêve.

Quelques Natifs s'indignent derrière Lexa mais celle-ci se retourne vers eux et semble leur dire de se taire d'un seul regard. Lexa se tourne vers Clarke.

\- La trêve commencera avec sa mort.

\- S'il te plait, supplie Clarke. Finn est l'un des nôtre. Il a fait une erreur qui a coûté la vie de ton peuple, mais il ne mérite pas la mort. Laisse-nous le juger.

\- Non. Le sang par le sang. Quelqu'un de ton peuple doit mourir.

Clarke se sent trembler en entendant les mots de Lexa. Elle veut la convaincre, et elle espère que cela marchera, mais elle ne sait pas comment. La jeune femme se tourne vers Bellamy. Elle aimerait bien que lui aussi trouve quelque chose. Ce dernier regarde

Lexa, en plissant les yeux.

\- D'accord, dit-il. Tu veux quelqu'un de notre peuple ? Prend-moi à sa place.

\- Non ! s'exclame Clarke.

Cette dernière le regarde en secouant la tête, comme pour lui dire qu'il est fou. Bellamy ne la regarde pas, pourtant. Il continue à fixer Lexa, qui semble réfléchir à sa proposition.

\- Cela peut se faire, dit finalement la commandante.

\- Non ! répète Clarke. Il en est hors de question. Attend, Lexa.

Clarke tire sur le bras de Bellamy jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde. Plus personne ne parle lorsqu'il se tourne vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre ? demande-t-il. Tu ne veux pas que Finn meurt, et moi non plus. Je suis prêt à assumer les conséquences.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs toi non plus !

Clarke sent déjà des larmes déborder de ses yeux alors qu'elle voit Bellamy prêt à mourir pour ne pas qu'elle soit triste. Pourtant, ce qu'il ne comprend pas, c'est qu'elle le sera encore plus si c'est lui qui meurt.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Non !

Bellamy ne l'écoute pas et fait quelques pas en direction de Lexa. Clarke agrippe finalement le derrière de sa veste et le tire vers elle. Bellamy se tourne pour essayer de la convaincre mais Clarke ne lui laisse pas le temps. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds, pose ses mains sur ses joues et écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser ne dure pas plus de quelques secondes, mais les larmes ont le temps de se mélanger avec leur salive. Clarke se sépare de lui.

\- S'il te plait, sanglote-t-elle.

Bellamy continue à la regarder, en comprenant peu à peu sa détresse. Il serre la mâchoire en soupirant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? demande-t-il.

Abby s'avance vers eux, en posant une main sur le bras de Clarke. Elle regarde Lexa.

\- Les Natifs coincés au Mont Weather, dit-elle. Si tu laisses Finn en vie, on te promet de les sortir vivants de là-bas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me le garantit ? demande Lexa.

\- Jasper et moi nous sommes échappés de là-bas, intervient Monty. On connait tous les recoins de cet endroit. On pourra y arriver ensemble

\- Mais on ne le fera pas si tu tues Finn, renchérit Abby.

Plus personne ne parle pendant que Lexa semble débattre de l'idée. Clarke prend la main de Bellamy et serre ses doigts en priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle accepte. Finalement, Lexa sourit.

\- J'accepte.

**[…]**

\- Je suis fatiguée, soupire Clarke en s'asseyant.

\- Va faire une pause, lui dit sa mère. Tu en as besoin.

\- Si je prends une sieste ça va être encore pire…

\- On part au Mont Weather dans seulement cinq jours. Repose-toi en attendant.

Clarke fait la moue avant de hocher la tête. Elle se lève de sa chaise et embrasse rapidement la joue de sa mère, avant de sortir de la tente d'infirmerie. La jeune femme sourit en voyant qu'il fait beau, et que le camp entier travaille. Elle repère au loin Bellamy, en train de porter des planches en bois avec les autres. Clarke croise les bras en le regardant. Il porte un t-shirt et est déjà tout transpirant, ce qui devrait la repousser mais c'est justement tout le contraire. Leur histoire d'amour est toute récente, mais elle sait qu'elle est complètement amoureuse de lui et qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais se passer de lui.

\- Salut, Clarke ! dit Jasper en passant à côté d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais aller me reposer dans ma tente.

\- Super, mais va voir Bellamy avant, si tu as le temps. Il n'arrête pas de donner des ordres à tout le monde, il a besoin de se calmer.

Jasper lui fait un clin d'œil avant de repartir. Clarke lève les yeux au ciel. Dès que Bellamy est de mauvaise humeur maintenant, tout le monde vient la voir pour lui demander de faire quelque chose. Pourtant, elle n'est pas magicienne, mais apparemment il se calme dès qu'elle est dans le coin… Dans tous les cas, ils ne se font jamais de câlins ou de bisous en public. Ils restent discrets.

Clarke s'avance finalement dans le camp, vers l'endroit où Bellamy travaille. Elle rit légèrement en l'entendant donner des ordres.

\- Vous faites votre pause après, c'est important ce qu'on fait là ! s'exclame-t-il. Connor, coupe le bois. Drew, arrête tout de suite !

\- Monsieur Blake, dit Clarke en arrivant derrière lui. Je pense que vous avez besoin d'une pause.

Bellamy tourne son visage vers Clarke et lui fait un grand sourire. Il s'approche d'elle et enroule ses bras autour de sa taille, avant de la soulever de terre en continuant à avancer. Clarke pousse un cri en s'accrochant à son cou, surprise par cet élan de tendresse devant tous leurs amis. Bellamy la repose sur le sol en lui souriant.

\- Tu es de bonne humeur, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu sembles surprise.

\- Tout le monde m'a dit que tu n'arrêtais pas de t'énerver.

\- C'est peut-être vrai, mais dès que tu es là tout s'arrange.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'il se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser. La jeune femme sourit contre ses lèvres en lui rendant le baiser. Elle frotte son nez contre le sien.

\- Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour ne pas montrer ce qu'on était aux autres ?

\- On dort dans la même tente, ils savent très bien que nous sommes en couple.

\- Bien-sûr, mais on avait dit pas de bisou devant les autres.

\- Tu penses notamment à Finn ?

Bellamy lève un sourcil dans sa direction. Clarke regarde derrière l'épaule de Bellamy et voit le regard de Finn sur elle. Elle mord sa lèvre.

\- Je me sens coupable, dit-elle finalement.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable d'être tombée amoureuse de moi, répond Bellamy. Je suis sûr que même Finn comprend. Je suis génial.

\- Et surtout modeste.

Bellamy sourit. Clarke soupire avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser rapidement. Tant pis pour Finn, elle veut profiter de son amour avant de risquer une nouvelle fois sa vie en compagnie de son petit ami pour sauver le monde… Comme toujours.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

Du retard, du **retard**, mais je viens _tout juste_ de me faire **opérer** donc j'avais _beaucoup de choses_ à penser en ce **moment**, je suis _désolée _! Mais en tout cas **sachez** que j'ai lu vos **commentaires **et ça m'a bien _reboosté_ ! Je **commence** peu à peu à reprendre _l'écriture_ de cette fiction, **doucement** mais surement !

Je suis aussi **très occupée** en ce _moment_ parce que je **publie un roman** ! Hé oui, ça y est ! Et pour _ceux qui me connaissent_, ce n'est pas **n'importe** quel roman... Puisque je vais publier **Plus qu'un jeu** ! Pour ceux qui ne _connaissent_ pas, c'est l'une de mes **première fiction** Bellarke sur ce site, qui a eu une _certaine popularité_, donc ça y est, je vais le _publier_ avec l'aide **d'Amazon** ! Je donnerai plus de **détails** quand ce sera fait (je posterai un _nouveau chapitre_ sur **PQJ** directement, donc ceux qui sont **abonnés** vous recevrez une _notification_ !)

Je vous fais à tous de **gros bisous** et souhaitez moi _bonne chance_ pour la **publication** !

**\- Amandine.**


	15. Colis

**COLIS**

Bellamy tapote sur son clavier d'ordinateur tout en enlevant ses lunettes de son visage, en se frottant les yeux. Cela fait plus d'une heure qu'il travaille sur son roman et il a besoin de faire une pause sinon il va réellement commencer à s'abimer les yeux. Il se lève du canapé en baillant et range ses lunettes dans son étui. Il s'approche de son portable lorsqu'il entend celui-ci vibrer.

**Octavia B.** : « On joue ensemble à Call of Duty ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « Je n'ai pas encore reçu ma console. »

**Octavia B.** : « Mais je croyais que c'était pour aujourd'hui ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « C'est le cas mais toujours aucune nouvelle… »

Bellamy ouvre son frigidaire et sort une bouteille de Coca Cola pour s'en servir un verre. Il prend son portable de son autre main et lit la réponse de sa sœur.

**Octavia B.** : « Vérifie dans ta boite aux lettres. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Normalement je dois le recevoir en main propre pour signer le reçu. »

**Octavia B.** : « Ouais enfin je me rappelle très bien de ton facteur la dernière fois, il ne fait pas toujours les bonnes choses… »

Bellamy sourit en lisant le message de sa petite sœur en se disant qu'elle n'a pas tort. Son facteur se trompe très souvent de porte, ne vérifie pas les noms et n'interphone jamais quand il le faut. Bellamy décide d'y aller lui-même et prend ses clés de boite aux lettres avec lui. Il sort de chez lui et voit le facteur sur le palier, avec une boîte dans les bras.

\- Ah, ça tombe bien ! dit Bellamy en souriant. C'est pour moi, ça. Je vous attendais.

\- J'allais venir à votre porte, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Je n'en doute pas, marmonne Bellamy.

Le facteur lui tend un reçu que Bellamy signe rapidement, tout en prenant le carton où sa console est rangée. Il est assez étonné de voir la légèreté du colis, mais il se dit que les consoles sont de plus en plus légères désormais, donc il n'y fait pas attention. Il rentre chez lui et pose son colis sur la table basse. Il s'apprête à l'ouvrir mais son téléphone portable sonne.

\- Tu sais que les messages existent Octavia, pas vrai ? demande-t-il en souriant.

\- _Je voulais te commenter mon jeu vidéo, vu que tu ne l'a toujours pas_.

\- Langue de vipère, répond son frère. Je viens tout juste de le recevoir mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps de l'ouvrir à cause de toi.

\- _Allez, fais-le !_

\- Je te mets en haut-parleur.

Bellamy rit avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du haut-parleur et le poser sur la table basse. Le jeune homme s'assoit sur le canapé et prend un couteau pour dépecer le carton. Il l'ouvre et se fige en voyant non pas sa console à l'intérieur mais…

\- Un sex toy ?

\- _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?_

Bellamy tend la main dans la boite et prend l'objet en question dans sa main, en écarquillant les yeux. Dans sa main se trouve un véritable sex toy de femme…

\- Ce n'est pas ma console, c'est un sex toy.

\- _Un sex toy ? Un sex toy féminin ? À quoi est-ce qu'il ressemble ?_

\- J'en sais rien, à un… pénis rose. Il est gigantesque, d'ailleurs.

Octavia éclate de rire au bout du téléphone tandis que Bellamy sent ses joues brûler. Il repose délicatement l'objet dans le carton et le referme avant de regarder le nom sur le carton. _Clarke Griffin_.

\- C'est à _Clarke_.

Octavia éclate à nouveau de rire alors que Bellamy grogne. Cela fait plusieurs mois que Clarke a emménagé la porte d'à côté, et cela fait plusieurs mois qu'il a développé un très gros coup de cœur pour elle. Pourtant, ils ne se sont pas parlé beaucoup de fois. Ils se disent bonjour, ils se font quelques sourires, mais c'est tout. Bellamy sait déjà qu'elle a un petit ami, donc dans tous les cas… Il ne peut rien faire.

\- C'est à Clarke ? demande Octavia. Ta voisine canon que tu aimerais beaucoup explorer ?

\- Octavia ! Comment tu parles…

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui proposer de l'aider à utiliser son nouveau jouet.

\- Son copain adorera l'utiliser avec elle je pense…

Bellamy soupire avant de pousser un peu plus loin le carton. Il essaye de parler d'autre chose à sa sœur et lui demande de lui parler de Call Of Duty, ce qu'elle fait directement. Ils parlent durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia doive raccrocher parce que Lincoln rentre à la maison. Bellamy regarde le paquet devant lui et soupire en se levant du canapé. Il n'a pas le choix, de toute façon, ça ne va pas vraiment lui servir…

Le jeune homme sort de chez lui avec le colis et marche jusqu'à la porte de Clarke. Il racle sa gorge pour se donner contenance et frappe trois fois contre la porte. Il entend des pas de l'autre côté, et Clarke ouvre la porte. Elle fronce les sourcils avant de lui faire un sourire.

\- Salut, je suis désolé de te déranger, lui dit Bellamy. J'ai un colis pour toi.

\- Tu as un colis pour moi ? demande-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui. Je l'ai ouvert, je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas vu que c'était pour toi… Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Je n'ai pourtant rien commandé…

Clarke prend le colis dans ses mains et commence à l'ouvrir. Bellamy ouvre la bouche pour lui dire de ne pas le faire _tout de suite_ mais Clarke voit rapidement ce qu'il y a dedans. Elle écarquille les yeux, ouvre la bouche et commence à rougir. Bellamy se gratte la nuque en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas à moi, dit-elle finalement.

\- Il y a ton nom sur la boîte.

\- _Sérieusement _?

La jeune femme regarde le dessus du colis et se fige en voyant qu'il y a effectivement son nom sur le carton. Elle secoue finalement la tête en soupirant.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est Finn qui a fait ça.

\- Ton copain, j'imagine ?

\- Je vais le _tuer_.

Bellamy sourit timidement en entendant le prénom du petit ami de Clarke. Avoir des sentiments pour sa voisine à qui il n'a jamais réellement parlé, c'est vraiment sa chance. Clarke referme le colis et le dépose rapidement à l'intérieur de son appartement, avant de revenir vers Bellamy.

\- Il l'a commandé sans mon consentement cet abruti, marmonne-t-elle.

\- Ne sois pas dure avec lui.

\- Oh si je vais l'être ! Il a peut-être cru que je voulais l'utiliser avec lui alors que je lui avais dit que… Enfin… Oh désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à parler.

Bellamy rit en voyant Clarke devenir de plus en plus gênée. Ses joues sont toutes rouges et ça le fait réellement rire – et tomber encore plus amoureux d'elle, malheureusement. Clarke s'apprête à lui dire au revoir mais son chien arrive tout à coup derrière elle et vient directement voir Bellamy. Ce dernier sourit en s'abaissant pour pouvoir le caresser. Un petit yorkshire adorable.

\- Oh, c'est étonnant, murmure Clarke.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est étonnant ?

\- Bowie a tendance à mordre les inconnus.

\- Je ne suis pas un inconnu, je suis ton voisin !

Clarke sourit en regardant Bellamy caresser son chien et commencer à jouer avec lui. Bellamy est content de voir que ce petit chien l'aime. Il a toujours voulu en avoir un, et ça le tente de plus en plus maintenant qu'il voit que les chiens sont acceptés dans l'immeuble. Bellamy se relève au bout d'un moment.

\- Je vais aller à la boite aux lettres voir si mon colis est à l'intérieur, dit-il finalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as commandé ?

\- Oh, un sex toy, mais le mien est noir. C'est pour ça que je trouvais ça bizarre.

Clarke éclate de rire avant de frapper gentiment son épaule. Bellamy lui fait un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner vers les escaliers. Il descend les marches et respire mieux lorsqu'il entend la porte de Clarke se refermer. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait une blague sur le colis gênant qu'elle a reçu… Il s'est bien amélioré, au final !

**[…]**

Bellamy gare sa voiture sur une place devant chez lui et sort en refermant sa portière. Il marche jusqu'au hall et sourit en croisant le facteur de tous les jours, un colis dans les bras.

\- Bonjour, dit-il à Bellamy.

\- Bonjour ! Il est pour moi ce colis ?

\- Non, pour votre voisine, Clarke Griffin.

Bellamy hoche la tête avant d'ouvrir au facteur. Ils grimpent tous les deux les marches en parlant de choses très insignifiantes comme la météo d'aujourd'hui. La facteur lui dit au revoir avant de sonner à la porte de Clarke. Bellamy continue jusqu'à la sienne et sort ses clés. Il se tourne légèrement en entendant la porte de Clarke s'ouvrir et fronce directement les sourcils en voyant les joues baignées de larmes de sa voisine.

\- Merci, dit Clarke en reniflant et en prenant le colis.

Le facteur ne pose pas de question, il lui fait signer son reçu et repart directement dans les escaliers. Clarke referme sa porte sans même avoir aperçu Bellamy. Celui-ci ne bouge pas de sa place et reste dans le couloir, en hésitant. Il vient de voir sa voisine pleurer et c'est une vision qu'il ne voulait absolument pas avoir. Maintenant, il se pose pleins de questions ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Est-ce qu'elle a mal quelque part ?

Bellamy attend un petit temps avant de ranger ses clés et de se diriger vers la porte de Clarke. Il frappe trois coups contre la porte, et entend ses pas de l'autre côté. Clarke l'ouvre et fronce les sourcils en le regardant.

\- Bellamy ? demande-t-elle doucement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je t'ai vu pleurer et… Clarke ?

Alors qu'il prononce cette phrase, Clarke pleure de plus belle juste devant lui. Bellamy ne sait pas comment réagir, donc il tend le bras et pose sa main sur son épaule, dans un geste réconfortant. Sa voisine porte ses mains contre ses joues et les essuie en reniflant.

\- Je suis désolée, je dois être hideuse, dit-elle.

\- Tu seras toujours magnifique et tu le sais très bien.

Clarke lui sourit malgré ses joues rouges et ses yeux bouffis. Bellamy croise les bras devant elle. Il aimerait lui demander ce qu'il se passe mais il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit, ils ne sont pas amis. Clarke semble pourtant comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête puisqu'elle lui dit elle-même.

\- Finn vient de rompre avec moi.

Bellamy pourrait tout à fait se réjouir en entendant cette phrase, mais c'est tout le contraire. Non, en ce moment il est juste triste pour elle, et il ne comprend pas comment on peut rompre avec quelqu'un comme Clarke.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il. Est-ce qu'il avait une raison ?

\- Ce connard m'a trompée.

\- Attends… Il t'a trompé ? Toi ? Clarke Griffin ?

Clarke rit légèrement en entendant les questions de Bellamy avant de hocher la tête. Bellamy secoue la tête en soupirant et tend le bras pour essuyer la nouvelle larme sur le visage de sa voisine. Clarke se fige devant ce geste, mais Bellamy essaye de ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressent en ce moment même.

\- Il le regrettera, dit-il finalement.

\- Non, je suis sûre que non. Je ne suis pas exceptionnelle, alors que Raven, elle… Elle est magnifique.

\- Tu es magnifique.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que tu me dis ça en deux semaines, tu le sais ça ?

Bellamy se sent rougir alors que Clarke lui sourit. Il est très embarrassé mais au moins cela fait rire Clarke, donc elle ne pleure plus, ce qui est un bon point. Bellamy s'apprête à s'excuser pour tous ces compliments mais Bowie sort à nouveau de l'appartement de Clarke pour venir près de Bellamy et gratouiller le bas de ses jambes. Bellamy sourit en prenant le chien dans ses bras.

\- Salut toi, dit-il en souriant.

Bellamy caresse le haut du crâne du chien. Celui-ci lève à plusieurs reprises la tête en aboyant légèrement, comme s'il était vraiment heureux de connaitre Bellamy. Bellamy lève les yeux et croise le regard tendre de Clarke.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il.

\- C'est vraiment étrange, dit-elle. Bowie a toujours eu peur des hommes. Il détestait Finn, d'ailleurs.

\- Bowie doit réaliser que je suis l'homme parfait, dans ce cas.

Clarke rougit en hochant la tête, comme si elle était d'accord avec lui. Bellamy ne sait pas ce qui lui prend. Il n'a pas le droit de flirter avec sa voisine, surtout qu'elle vient tout juste de rompre… Ça ne se fait pas du tout. Pourtant, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il déteste draguer mais quand cela concerne Clarke, c'est autre chose apparemment.

\- Tu sais à quoi j'ai pensé ? demande Bellamy en continuant à regarder Bowie.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Maintenant le sex toy va réellement t'être utile.

Clarke éclate de rire alors que Bellamy relève la tête en lui souriant. Clarke fait un sourire en coin.

\- C'est une bonne idée, dit-elle. Bien qu'il n'y ait rien de mieux que le travail manuel.

Si Bellamy était en train de manger quelque chose, il l'aurait sûrement craché à la figure de Clarke en entendant ce qu'elle vient de lui dire. Il n'avait jamais pensé parler de masturbation avec sa voisine, et pourtant… C'est exactement ce qu'il se passe. Bellamy se concentre sur Bowie qui lui mordille le bout des doigts.

\- Est-ce que tu veux venir à l'intérieur prendre un café ? demande finalement Clarke.

Bellamy relève la tête vers elle. Il en serait très heureux, mais il voit à quel point elle semble toujours malheureuse…

\- Est-ce que tu es sure ? demande Bellamy. Tu veux peut-être rester seule après ce qu'il s'est passé…

\- Non, justement je pense que c'est le contraire. J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose. S'il te plait ?

Clarke cligne plusieurs fois des paupières comme pour lui dire qu'il faut accepter. Bellamy hoche finalement la tête en entrant chez elle, Bowie dans les bras.

**[…]**

**Clarke G.** : « Aurais-tu du sucre ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « J'ai effectivement du sucre. Pourquoi ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Pour que tu m'en prêtes. »

**Bellamy B.** : « C'est demandé si gentiment ! »

**Clarke G.** : « S'il te plait, voisin si gentil et si mignon de la porte d'à côté ! »

**Bellamy B.** : « C'est un bon début… »

**[…]**

_\- Non, c'est toi qui m'a tué !_

\- Je me venge, je suis mort tout à l'heure à cause de toi.

Octavia grogne dans le micro tandis que Bellamy tue un autre personnage sur Call Of Duty. Cela fait plus d'une heure qu'ils jouent ensemble à la PS4 tout en communiquant, ce qui est assez divertissant, surtout lorsque le personnage d'Octavia meurt à plusieurs reprises. Bellamy s'acharne sur sa manette en regardant l'heure. Il va falloir qu'il prépare bientôt à manger, il commence réellement à avoir faim. Bellamy continue sa partie avec Octavia mais entend quelques coups contre sa porte.

\- Je reviens, dit-il à Octavia. Je mets le jeu en pause de mon côté.

_\- Ça marche._

Bellamy repose sa manette sur la table basse et se dirige vers sa porte. Il l'ouvre et sourit en voyant Clarke devant lui.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir, princesse ?

\- Ma douche est cassée et j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir avec quelqu'un… Est-ce que je pourrais utiliser la tienne ?

Bellamy essaye d'assimiler toutes les informations que Clarke lui donne. Elle veut utiliser sa _douche_ donc être _nue_ dans sa salle de bain, juste à côté de lui. Mais, surtout, elle a un rendez-vous…

\- Bien-sûr, dit-il. Entre.

Clarke le remercie avant d'entrer dans son appartement. Elle regarde autour d'elle avec un sourire en lui disant que c'est très joli. Bellamy gratte sa nuque avant de lui montrer la salle de bain, notamment quelques serviettes et des produits de douche.

\- Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour te changer ? demande-t-il.

\- Oui, j'ai ma robe avec moi. Encore merci, Bellamy. Tu me sauves la vie, je vais éviter de ne ressembler à rien à ce rencard.

Bellamy ne dit rien, il sort juste de la salle de bain pour lui laisser de l'intimité. Un _rencard_. Quelle horreur. Le jeune homme se rassoit sur son canapé en raclant sa gorge avant de remettre son casque sur ses oreilles. Octavia reste silencieuse durant quelques secondes, avant de parler.

\- _Elle a un rendez-vous_, dit-elle.

\- Je sais.

_\- Avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas toi._

\- Je sais. Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose maintenant, s'il te plait ?

Octavia soupire mais ne dit rien d'autre, sans doute pour laisser du temps à Bellamy pour digérer cette nouvelle. Il entend l'eau couler de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain, et il serre les dents. Il ne peut même pas se plaindre parce qu'il ne lui a pas proposé de manger avec lui, ou de prendre un verre avec lui. Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

\- _Tu es mort une dizaine de fois, Bellamy, concentre toi !_

\- Octavia, je vais arrêter de jouer. Je n'ai plus la tête à ça.

\- _Bellamy…_

\- Je te parle plus tard.

Bellamy quitte son jeu et balance sa manette de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il se lève et part dans sa cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Il commence à faire cuire des pâtes et un steak mais entend la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Clarke entre dans la cuisine avec un sourire timide. Bellamy baisse rapidement les yeux et regarde sa robe courte noire.

\- Tu as mis le paquet, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Merci, répond-elle en rougissant.

\- Qui est l'heureux élu ?

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, c'est l'une de mes amies qui nous a pris le rendez-vous. Je sais juste qu'il s'appelle Atom, c'est tout.

Clarke s'adosse au comptoir de la cuisine et regarde Bellamy continuer à cuisiner. Ce dernier n'arrête pas de se dire qu'elle a un rencard alors que lui reste seul comme un _con_ chez lui.

\- C'est ton premier rendez-vous depuis Finn ? demande-t-il.

\- C'est ça, et personnellement je pense que c'est trop tôt, mais j'ai quand même accepté… Si ça se trouve ça va bien se passer, je n'en sais rien.

\- J'espère pour toi.

Bellamy coupe le feu alors que Clarke retourne dans le salon. Il la suit en croisant les bras et la voit récupérer son téléphone portable. La jeune femme fronce les sourcils en regardant celui-ci.

\- Merde, je suis en retard ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je n'avais pas remarqué l'heure, il doit être déjà en train de m'attendre.

\- Oh, d'accord.

\- J'y vais tout de suite. Merci encore !

Clarke prend son sac à main sur le canapé et sort rapidement de l'appartement de Bellamy. Ce dernier met ses mains dans ses poches avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Il lève les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il voit que Clarke a tout oublié, notamment sa trousse à maquillage et ses affaires de la journée. Bellamy décide de ne pas y toucher et retourne dans sa cuisine pour manger son repas du soir.

**Octavia B.** : « Tu vas mieux ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « Ouais, ça va, merci. »

**Octavia B.** : « Sinon si tu veux l'oublier tu sais que j'ai mon amie Echo… »

**Bellamy B.** : « On verra plus tard, Octavia. »

Bellamy mange assez rapidement pour pouvoir retourner dans son salon et mettre un film à la télévision. Il hésite entre plusieurs films mais décide de mettre un bon classique : _Die Hard_. Bellamy envoie des messages à sa sœur ainsi qu'à son meilleur ami toute la soirée pour éviter de penser à ce que Clarke fait en ce moment même. Il essaye d'écouter sur le palier pour voir si elle rentre chez elle mais ce n'est toujours pas le cas. Bellamy décide d'aller se coucher à minuit en soupirant.

**Bellamy B.** : « Toujours pas rentrée… »

**Nathan M.** : « Tu n'es toujours pas couché ? Tu travailles demain, je te signale. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Je voulais savoir si elle était rentrée chez elle. »

**Nathan M.** : « Tu deviens fou, mec. Propose lui de sortir. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Elle a peut-être trouvé l'amour de sa vie ce soir… »

Bellamy part dans sa salle de bain pour enlever son t-shirt et enfiler un bas de pyjama. Il se brosse les dents en évitant de regarder les affaires de Clarke partout dans la pièce. Il pourrait facilement s'habituer à ça, malheureusement… Bellamy part dans sa chambre et s'allonge sur son lit, en fermant les yeux. Il compte les petits moutons pour pouvoir s'endormir, ce qui marche au bout de quelques minutes. Cependant, quelqu'un sonne à sa porte seulement vingt minutes plus tard. Bellamy grogne en se retournant dans son lit et se lève en mettant ses lunettes sur son nez. Il devine qui c'est, mais il ne fait même pas d'effort pour être présentable lorsqu'il ouvre la porte.

\- Salut, princesse.

Clarke lève la tête vers lui et commence à rougir en regardant rapidement son torse nu. Bellamy sourit intérieurement. Il sait très bien qu'il peut faire de l'effet aux femmes lorsqu'il est torse nu, donc au moins… C'est un bon point pour lui. Bellamy regarde sa montre.

\- Tu es déjà là ? demande-t-il. Je pensais que tu allais passer la nuit ailleurs.

\- Oh non, surtout pas avec lui.

Bellamy rit alors que Clarke passe sous son bras pour rentrer dans son appartement. Bellamy prend un t-shirt qui était posé sur une chaise et l'enfile rapidement tandis qu'elle file dans la salle de bain pour récupérer tout ce qu'elle y a laissé.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir tout laissé chez toi, je n'ai vraiment aucun respect, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Pas de soucis, j'ai adoré me maquiller et enfiler ton débardeur.

\- Ah ! Très drôle.

Clarke garde ses affaires dans ses bras et reste quelques secondes dans le salon, comme si elle ne voulait pas partir.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? demande Bellamy en allant dans sa cuisine. Une bière ?

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus…

Bellamy revient avec deux bières et lui en tend une. Clarke le remercie. Il s'assoit dans le canapé et Clarke se met à côté de lui. Bellamy essaye de ne pas regarder ses longues jambes et son décolleté et préfère regarder le culot de sa bouteille.

\- Alors, ton rendez-vous ? demande-t-il.

\- C'était nul, soupire-t-elle. Il n'a pas arrêté de parler de lui, il ne s'est pas une seule fois intéressé à moi. Je voulais partir bien avant minuit mais il insistait.

\- Un homme qui insiste ? C'est étonnant, ça…

Clarke rit en buvant quelques gorgées de sa boisson. Bellamy allume la télévision et Clarke lui demande de mettre un épisode des Simpson, ce qu'il fait. Ils regardent tous les deux l'épisode en riant de temps en temps.

\- Du coup tu as un autre rendez-vous de prévu bientôt ? demande Bellamy.

\- Oh non, j'arrête pour un moment. Je n'ai besoin de personne dans ma vie. Je suis une femme indépendante.

Bellamy hoche la tête avant de regarder son écran de télévision. Il voulait lui proposer de sortir mais vu ce qu'elle vient de dire, il va probablement éviter… Merde. Plus les jours passent et plus Clarke lui plait, il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il s'est dit qu'en lui parlant ça allait peut-être disparaitre, mais c'est tout le contraire. Elle est gentille, douce, intelligente et drôle. Il est complètement _foutu_.

\- Je vais y aller, dit Clarke en terminant sa bouteille. Bowie doit surement m'attendre.

\- D'accord.

Elle se lève du canapé et reprend ses affaires dans ses bras. Bellamy la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre pour elle. Clarke se tourne vers lui en lui souriant, avant de s'avancer pour toucher son bras.

\- Merci encore pour ce soir, dit-elle. Enfin… Merci pour tout.

\- Remercie plutôt ma douche.

\- Je remercie donc la douche, ainsi que son propriétaire.

\- N'hésite pas à revenir te doucher chez moi. C'est quand tu veux.

Bellamy aimerait se frapper d'avoir dit ça mais il ne peut pas le retirer. Clarke commence à sourire en le regardant.

\- Et à quelle occasion est-ce que je ferai ça ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, si tu as un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre, un jour…

Bellamy se sent gêné en disant ça mais il essaye de ne pas se démonter. Clarke recule petit à petit vers son appartement tout en le regardant. Elle mord finalement sa lèvre.

\- Ou si je passe la nuit chez toi, peut-être ?

Bellamy n'a pas le temps de réagir que Clarke se tourne pour rentrer chez elle. Le jeune homme reste dans son entrée, la bouche ouverte. Est-ce qu'elle vient d'insinuer ce qu'il a cru qu'elle a insinué ? Bellamy referme la porte en sentant un nœud dans le creux de son estomac. Elle vient de flirter avec lui, il le sait.

**[…]**

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'ouvrir ce pot de confiture s'il te plait ?

Bellamy hausse un sourcil en regardant Clarke devant lui. Il regarde sa montre en riant.

\- Il est presque vingt heure et tu veux manger de la confiture ? demande-t-il.

\- T'es la police de la confiture ?

Bellamy sourit avant de prendre le pot de Clarke et l'ouvrir en seulement une seconde, avec une facilité déconcertante. Clarke reprend le pot dans ses mains en le remerciant. Bellamy hausse un sourcil en la regardant.

\- Je suis sur que tu avais assez de force pour l'ouvrir.

\- Non.

\- Tu sais princesse, tu n'as pas besoin d'inventer d'excuse pour venir me voir.

Clarke rit avant de commencer à reculer vers sa porte toujours ouverte. Cependant, Bowie n'est apparemment pas de cet avis puisqu'il sort tout à coup de chez elle et court vers Bellamy.

\- Non ! s'exclame Clarke.

Bowie passe à côté de Bellamy et rentre dans son appartement. Il grimpe sur le canapé et s'allonge dessus, sous les regards étonnés de Bellamy et Clarke. Cette dernière commence à rougir mais cela fait plus rire Bellamy qu'autre chose. Clarke rentre dans l'appartement en posant le pot de confiture sur un meuble et met ses poings sur les hanches en secouant la tête.

\- Non, Bowie, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! dit-elle. Ce n'est pas bien !

\- Laisse-le, il a l'air à l'aise avec moi.

\- Donc quoi, tu veux faire du dog-sitting ce soir ?

Bellamy sourit en la regardant.

\- Dine avec moi.

Clarke se fige en le regardant, mais Bellamy ne se démonte pas. Il n'a pas envie d'être timide pour une fois, il a envie d'aller jusqu'au bout. Dans tous les cas, elle le rejette, et sa torture sera terminé. Il pourra l'oublier.

\- Diner avec toi ? demande Clarke.

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas envie que tu manges de la confiture, je dois t'avouer.

\- Donc c'est juste pour ça que tu m'invites ?

\- Non, c'est aussi parce que j'aimerais sortir avec toi, que tu sois ma copine, qu'on s'embrasse, qu'on couche ensemble, qu'on habite ensemble et qu'on adopte plusieurs chiens tous les deux. Est-ce que ça te va ?

Bellamy sent de la sueur perler dans sa nuque lorsqu'il prononce ces derniers mots. Il voulait être plus téméraire pour lui dire que oui, il aimerait avoir un réel rendez-vous avec elle, mais de là à parler d'adopter des _chiens_ ensemble ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dit ça ? Maintenant elle va être effrayée…

\- D'accord, dit-elle.

\- D'a… D'accord ? D'accord pour le diner ?

\- D'accord pour le diner, la maison, les chiens. Par contre tu n'as pas parlé d'enfants. J'en veux trois.

Bellamy sent son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine alors que Clarke continue à le regarder, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- D'accord pour les trois enfants, murmure-t-il finalement.

\- Génial ! On mange quoi ?

Clarke s'approche de lui et part dans la cuisine. Bellamy essaye de se ressaisir avant de la rejoindre. Ils regardent tous les deux à l'intérieur du frigidaire et décident finalement de commander des pizzas, parce que son frigidaire n'est pas rempli _du tout_.

\- Tu me devras un diner aux chandelles, parce que des pizzas pour un premier rendez-vous… dit Clarke.

\- Je cuisinerai la prochaine, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je n'ai pas non plus envie d'être empoisonnée…

Ils s'amusent avec Bowie durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que leurs pizzas arrivent. Ils s'installent sur le canapé en regardant un film tout en mangeant. Bellamy ne pensait pas que son premier rendez vous avec Clarke allait se passer de cette façon, mais ce n'est rien. Du moment que c'est avec Clarke, tout est parfait. En attendant, ils regardent un film romantique sur Netflix.

\- Tu sais ce que je me disais ? lui demande Clarke.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'ai rêvé de toi nu il n'y a pas longtemps. Du coup, je suis contente parce que je vais en avoir le cœur net ce soir.

Clarke hausse les épaules alors que Bellamy écarquille les yeux en la regardant. Il y a trop d'informations à digérer, mais la principale c'est le fait qu'elle a prévu de coucher avec lui ce soir.

\- On ne s'est même pas embrassés et tu me dis ça… articule finalement Bellamy.

\- Pas de bisou avant qu'on ait terminé les pizzas.

Bellamy rit en prenant une nouvelle part de pizza. Ils terminent assez rapidement de manger mais sont beaucoup trop dans le film pour pouvoir faire autre chose. Ils commentent tous les deux ce que font les personnages tout en jouant avec Bowie, qui reste entre eux sur le canapé. Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel lorsque les personnages se mettent en couple de façon niaise alors que Clarke est à deux doigts d'être au bord des larmes. Le film se termine au bout d'un moment et Bellamy éteint la télévision.

\- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? demande-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce que _tu_ veux faire ?

Clarke hausse un sourcil de façon suggestive. Bellamy ne perd pas plus de temps et se penche vers elle en l'attirant par le cou et en l'embrassant. Clarke rend son baiser et essaye de se rapprocher mais Bowie ne bouge pas de sa place.

\- J'adore ton chien sauf en ce moment même, murmure Bellamy contre ses lèvres.

\- Hé, respecte ton fils.

\- Ah oui, on en est déjà là ? Tu es encore plus psychopathe que moi.

\- Ça fait des semaines que je veux te sauter dessus.

Bellamy sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle éprouve sans doute les mêmes sentiments que lui et qu'il se torturait donc pour rien. Il se penche vers elle et embrasse délicatement son cou.

\- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir revoir Atom ? demande-t-il.

\- Tu parles… Quand je suis rentrée chez toi le soir je voulais seulement t'embrasser mais tu voulais partager une bière…

\- Les femmes sont si compliquées à comprendre…

Clarke rit. Bellamy se lève finalement du canapé et tend sa main vers elle. Clarke la prend et Bellamy la tire vers lui, avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille. Clarke se met sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau, tout en agrippant son t-shirt dans son poing.

\- On va dans ma chambre ? demande Bellamy. Je suis clairement mal à l'aise, je sens les yeux de ton chien sur moi.

\- C'est parce que Bowie veut protéger sa maîtresse !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Bowie, dit Bellamy en se tournant vers le chien. On va se protéger.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais di…

Bellamy interrompt la phrase de Clarke en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la soulève de terre et l'emmène dans sa chambre tandis qu'il entend son rire à son oreille.

**[…]**

**Clarke G.** : « Où est-ce que tu as mis mon soutien-gorge ? »

**Bellamy B.** : « Lequel ? Tu en as beaucoup trop. »

**Clarke G.** : « Le noir avec le nœud rose au milieu ! Je l'ai cherché partout dans l'appartement. Il y a trop de choses aussi, ton appartement est trop petit. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Ah c'est marrant comment ça devient tout à coup MON appartement alors que tu passes 24h/24 de ton temps dans cet appart depuis un an. »

**Clarke G.** : « D'accord je vais PARTIR alors ! »

**Bellamy B.** : « Ou bien on achète un nouvel appartement plus grand, idiote. »

**Clarke G.** : « Ah oui, on peut faire ça aussi. »

**[…]**

\- Est-ce que c'est le dernier carton ? demande Clarke.

\- Non, Monty est encore en bas, leur dit Harper.

\- Je vais aller l'aider, répond Clarke.

Bellamy part dans le salon et pose ses poings sur les hanches en regardant tous les cartons autour de lui. Ils ont encore beaucoup de travail à faire, mais heureusement que leurs amis sont présents pour les aider. Bellamy regarde Lincoln monter la nouvelle bibliothèque et Octavia déballer les livres à côté de lui. Bellamy part avec Wick et commence à monter leur meuble télé. Clarke revient rapidement avec Monty pour poser le dernier carton.

\- Qui vient avec moi ranger la vaisselle ? Je vous jure que ça va être drôle !

Monty et Harper rient avant de l'accompagner pour tout ranger. Bellamy prend un tournevis sur le côté et s'attaque toujours au meuble avec Wick, en grognant la moitié du temps. Il déteste bricoler mais il n'a pas le choix. Au moins leur appartement sera parfait à la fin de la journée, vu qu'ils y sont déjà depuis six heures du matin.

\- Alors ? demande Wick. Tu es excité d'habiter avec Clarke ?

\- C'est un peu ce qu'on faisait déjà, répond Bellamy. Ça fait des mois qu'on dort ensemble, qu'elle est là lorsque je rentre… J'ai presque adopté son chien, même.

\- Je suis content pour toi, tu as l'air heureux.

Bellamy sourit. C'est vrai qu'il est heureux. Il a toujours su que Clarke était la bonne, même lorsqu'ils étaient de parfaits inconnus. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, mais c'était un sentiment intérieur. C'était elle et personne d'autre.

\- C'est bon, enfin !

Wick se relève et aide Bellamy à mettre sur pied le meuble. Bellamy place avec lui la télévision ainsi que sa console et sort le carton allant avec ce meuble.

Tout le monde termine tous les cartons en fin de journée. Bellamy et Clarke regardent autour d'eux en souriant.

\- Cet appartement est parfait, dit finalement Clarke. Merci à vous tous pour votre aide.

\- Et bien sûr vous restez à manger avec nous.

Ils se mettent tous à table dans la soirée. Clarke cuisine et Bellamy prépare le dessert.

\- Alors pour le dessert il y a des fraises… ou des fraises.

\- Moi je veux bien des fraises, s'il te plait, dit Octavia.

\- Ça m'arrange !

Monty pioche dans les fraises alors que Harper lui tape sur la main. Bellamy reste à côté de sa sœur et l'écoute discuter de son école qu'elle aime tant. Il regarde par-dessus la table et voit Clarke discuter de son côté de son travail avec Wick. Bellamy sourit en se disant que tout est parfait dans sa vie, et il a encore du mal à y croire. Bellamy sent finalement quelque chose gratter son mollet et il voit Bowie essayer de monter sur lui.

\- Viens-la toi.

Bellamy se penche et prend Bowie sur ses genoux. Celui-ci commencer à mordiller les doigts d'Octavia, qui joue avec lui.

Tout le monde part de chez eux quelques heures plus tard, vers une heure du matin. Bellamy referme la porte sur sa petite sœur et rentre dans le salon. Clarke tend directement les bras dans sa direction et il sourit en s'avançant et en l'enlaçant. Il dépose un baiser au-dessus de son oreille et s'éloigne.

\- J'ai un colis pour toi, dit-il.

\- Comment ça ?

Bellamy part rapidement dans leur chambre et revient avec un petit carton qu'il tend à Clarke. Celle-ci hausse un sourcil, intriguée par ce que cela peut être. Elle l'ouvre finalement devant Bellamy, qui mord sa lèvre en souriant. Clarke écarquille les yeux en sortant l'objet de la boîte. Elle rit.

\- Tu m'as offert un sex toy ? demande-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? On s'est rencontrés grâce à ça !

Clarke rit encore plus alors qu'il lui fait un clin d'œil. La jeune femme appuie sur le bouton dessus et grossit les yeux en voyant l'objet vibrer fortement dans sa main.

\- Ah oui, c'est pas mal, dit-il.

\- Appuie encore, je crois qu'il y a différents niveaux.

Clarke écoute ce que lui dit Bellamy et le fait, en s'exclamant en voyant qu'effectivement, il y a plusieurs niveaux. Ils rient tous les deux en voyant toutes les possibilités.

\- C'est vraiment impressionnant, dit-elle. Je n'ai jamais utilisé le mien, d'ailleurs…

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ne te plains pas, ça veut dire que je suis entièrement comblée avec toi !

Bellamy sourit avant de prendre l'objet dans sa main et de le mettre à la vitesse maximale, en riant. Clarke se met sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres, avant de s'éloigner. Bellamy la retient en enroulant son bras autour de sa taille et en la rapprochant de lui. Il descend ses lèvres dans son cou et dépose quelques baisers sur sa peau, tandis que Clarke agrippe ses cheveux avec une main.

\- Ça reste quand même utile parce que je peux faire ça tout en t'embrassant, murmure-t-il.

Tout en prononçant cette phrase, Bellamy descend l'objet le long du corps de Clarke et le plaque contre son jean. Clarke gémit contre lui avant de hocher frénétiquement la tête.

\- D'accord, on va l'essayer tout de suite.

Bellamy rit alors qu'elle s'éloigne et le tire par la main pour aller dans leur nouvelle chambre.

**[…]**

**Clarke G.** : « J'ai un cadeau lorsque tu rentreras à la maison. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Un truc coquin ? »

**Clarke G.** : « Non… »

**Bellamy B.** : « Un déshabillé ? »

**Clarke G.** : « J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes que pour mon corps, Bellamy. »

**Bellamy B.** : « Ah, je ne te l'avais pas dit ? »

Bellamy sourit en sortant de sa voiture et en s'approchant de son immeuble. Il marche jusqu'à chez lui avec ses clés dans sa main, et ouvre sa porte d'entrée. Il fronce les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'y a personne dans le salon.

\- J'espère que tu es dans la chambre, nue sur le lit ! s'exclame-t-il en plaisantant.

\- Pas tout à fait…

Bellamy se retourne et voit Clarke sortir de la cuisine… Avec quelque chose dans les bras. Il s'approche et ouvre quand la bouche lorsqu'il voit que c'est un petit chien noir. Il pourrait l'engueuler, il pourrait lui dire qu'elle n'aurait rien dû faire toute seul, mais non. Bellamy fait trois grands pas dans sa direction et prend le chien dans ses bras en souriant. Le petit chien commence à lécher son nez, ce qui le fait rire. Il le serre contre lui en regardant Clarke.

\- Tu m'expliques ? demande-t-il.

\- Je suis allée dans une animalerie avec Octavia parce qu'elle voulait un petit lapin, tu le sais bien.

\- D'accord…

\- Et au final elle n'a pas acheté de lapin mais je nous ai acheté un chien ! Surprise !

Bellamy rit avant de caresser le pelage du petit chien. Clarke lui explique qu'elle n'a pas pu résister et que le chien s'entend très bien avec Bowie.

\- Et est-ce qu'il a un nom ? demande Bellamy.

\- Non, je t'attendais pour en trouver un.

\- Alors tu m'attends pour le nom mais pas pour l'adoption ?

Clarke commence à rougir en entendant la phrase de Bellamy. Celui-ci lève finalement les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Il continue à porter le chien et s'assoit avec lui sur le canapé, en jouant.

\- Alors, comment est-ce qu'on va t'appeler ?

Bellamy fronce les sourcils en réfléchissant. Clarke s'assoit à côté de lui en lui disant que c'est à lui de choisir le prénom, puisqu'elle a choisi le prénom de Bowie. Bellamy regarde le chien et remarque une petite tache blanche sur l'une de ses pattes. Il commence finalement à sourire.

\- On va t'appeler Panda !

\- J'adore, lui dit Clarke.

Clarke tend le bras et commence à caresser le pelage de Panda. Bellamy la regarde en souriant et se penche de nouveau pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- C'était la meilleure idée du siècle, dit-il. Merci.

\- On va devenir une vraie famille.

\- On l'était déjà avec Bowie !

Bellamy sourit avant de l'embrasser encore. Clarke se rapproche de lui pour intensifier le baiser, mais Bellamy doit s'interrompre lorsque Panda se met à lui mordiller la mâchoire. Il rit en s'occupant à nouveau de lui. Clarke mord sa lèvre.

\- C'est vrai que c'est super de former une famille, dit-elle.

\- C'est sûr.

\- Ce serait bien un jour de… de fonder notre famille. Pas vrai ?

Bellamy la regarde tandis qu'elle rougit, encore. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est si embarrassée en évoquant cette question. Bellamy caresse le chien avec une main et prend le menton de Clarke entre les doigts de son autre main.

\- Quand tu veux, dit-il.

Clarke sourit. Elle se lève finalement du canapé et prend Panda dans ses bras. Elle lui fait un bisou et l'emmène dans sa chambre en compagnie de Bowie, avant de refermer la porte. Bellamy fronce les sourcils jusqu'à ce que Clarke vienne s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

\- Allez, fondons notre famille ! dit-elle.

\- Quoi, maintenant ? demande-t-il.

\- L'horloge biologique tourne, Bellamy.

Bellamy rit avant de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

Désolée pour ce **retard** mais _beaucoup de choses_ à faire ce mois-ci, notamment la **publication de mon livre**, pour ceux qui me _suivent_ ! En effet, j'ai enfin **publié** en livre l'une de mes _fanfictions_ de ce site qui est "Plus qu'un jeu", tout en **changeant** les noms des _personnages_. Si vous voulez plus **d'informations** je vous redirige vers le **dernier chapitre** de "Plus qu'un jeu", où j'ai tout expliqué ! Vous pouvez donc trouver mon _roman_ en tapant "Plus qu'un jeu Amandine Hervieu" sur **Amazon**, et pourquoi pas le _commander_, si vous en avez **l'envie** ! :D

Bisous à tous !

**\- Amandine.**


End file.
